Never Too Late
by LamiaJade
Summary: Eine normale Jagd entpuppt sich bald als nur der Anfang eines viel größeren und weit gefährlicheren Kampfes. Ein Krieg kommt und Sam und Dean sind mitten drin. Zudem hat auch das FBI wieder die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Hurt!Dean Limp!Sam.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eine normale Jagd entpuppt sich bald als nur der Anfang eines viel größeren und weit gefährlicheren Kampfes. Ein Krieg kommt und Sam und Dean sind mitten drin. Zudem hat auch das FBI wieder die Verfolgung aufgenommen.  
A/N: Warnung: Leichte Spoiler für Season 2 und 3. Spielt nach 'Heart'. Hurt!Dean und Limp!Sam !!  
A/N: Diese Story ist in liebevoller Zusammenarbeit mit meiner kleinen Co-Writerin JeanyAlicia entstanden!!  
A/N: Leider gehört alles Kripke und nicht uns. Eigentlich ein deprimierender Gedanke, oder?!

**Never Too Late**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late

Never Too Late by Three days Grace

Prolog

Briar Creek – Oregon.  
Der nächtliche Himmel war von einem Meer von Sternen übersäht. Grillen veranstalteten ein geräuschvolles Konzert im Feld hinter dem alten Farmhaus und in der Ferne war das Bellen eines Hundes zu hören. Eine laue Spätsommerbrise ging durch die Wipfel der Obstbäume und ließ das Laub leise rascheln.  
Die fünfzehnjährige Amy wandte ihren Blick kurz vom Fernseher ab um einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Hatte sie nicht gerade etwas gehört?  
Sie blickte zurück zum Fernseher wo immer noch „Pet Sementary" lief.  
Das Schlagen der Uhr in dem sonst stillen und dunklen Haus verkündete, dass es Mitternacht war.  
„Ja klar. Und gleich taucht Gage hier auf.", flüsterte sie sarkastisch um ihr plötzlich schneller schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen. „So ein Quatsch." Sie schüttelte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Film im Fernsehen.  
Doch Sekunden später schnellte ihr Kopf wieder zum Fenster. Diesmal war sie sich sicher, dass sie eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel wahrgenommen hatte. Langsam schälte sie sich aus der Decke und stand von der Couch auf. Ein Blick in die Dunkelheit zeigte nichts Auffälliges. Der Vorhof lag ruhig im fahlen Mondlicht da.  
Amys Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen, als sie plötzlich eine dunkle, gebeugte Gestalt zwischen den Obstbäumen ausmachen konnte. Jetzt bemerkte sie auch den bittersüßen Verwesungsgeruch, der durch das leicht geöffnete Fenster hereinwehte.  
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob es gleich aus ihrem Rachen kommen würde.  
Die Gestalt kam näher …  
„Mama!" rief Amy mit vor Angst dünner Stimme und hoffte, dass ihre Mutter sie im ersten Stock hören würde.  
Amy hatte den Blick nicht von der Gestalt gelöst, doch innerhalb einer Millisekunde war es verschwunden und der Hof lag wieder unberührt da.  
Ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich etwas. ‚Okay, nie wieder alleine Horrorfilme' schwor sie sich leise und wollte sich gerade vom Fenster wegdrehen, als sie plötzlich in zwei rot glühende Augen starrte.  
Ein Schrei entfuhr ihr.  
Das Ding – denn menschlich war es auf keinen Fall – starrte ihr mit einer verzerrten Fratze entgegen. Der Geruch von Verwesung war jetzt unerträglich und ein leises Knurren war zu hören.  
Ein klauenartiger Arm schnellte durch die Scheibe und griff nach dem vor Schreck erstarrten Mädchen.  
Amy schrie erneut, doch das ‚Ding' ergriff ihren Hals und zerdrückte ihr mit Leichtigkeit die Luftröhre. Das Mädchen röchelte angestrengt, dann wurde ihr Körper schlaff …

____________

Im oberen Stockwerk schreckte Eva Fletcher aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Was hatte sie geweckt? Doch da hörte sie den erneuten Schrei ihrer Tochter der abrupt abbrach.  
„Amy?" rief sie. Leichte Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
Sie war gerade halb die Treppe heruntergestürmt, als sie den Anblick sah, der sich ihr in ihrem Wohnzimmer bot.  
Die Luft war von einem schweren Verwesungsgeruch und von dem kupferartigen Geruch von Blut geschwängert.  
Auf dem Boden vor dem zerbrochenen Wohnzimmerfenster kauerte eine dunkle Kreatur inmitten einer riesigen Blutlache, die gerade genüsslich schmatzend Knochen und Fleisch von dem toten Körper ihrer Tochter riss und fraß.  
Ein markerschütternder Schrei entfuhr Eva, als ihr völlig überlasteter Verstand versuchte die ganze Szenerie zu erfassen.  
Mit einem Knurren wandte sich das Wesen ihr zu und durchbohrte sie mit rot glühenden Augen. Blut und Speichel liefen ihm aus seinem aufstehenden Maul. Es hatte immer noch einen halben Kinderarm in einer seiner Klauen.  
Achtlos ließ er ihn fallen und wandte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit Eva zu …

Kapitel 1

Der Impala rauschte auf der dunklen Landstraße dahin.  
Sam prallte zum zigsten Mal im Halbschlaf gegen die kalte Scheibe der Beifahrertür. Murrend blickte er nach draußen auf die vorbeiziehenden Wälder. Aus dem Autoradio drang leise Rockmusik.  
„Wo zum Teufel willst du eigentlich hinfahren? Wir können uns doch irgendwo erstmal ein Motel nehmen!" murmelte er gereizt. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verriet ihm, dass es mittlerweile halb drei war. 10 Stunden waren seid ihrem Aufbruch in Wyoming vergangen.  
Dean ignorierte seinen launischen Bruder und sah weiterhin auf die Straße vor ihm.  
Sam, der vom wiederholten Aufprall gegen die Scheibe der Beifahrertür nun endgültig wach war, rieb sich die Augen und blickte eine Weile teilnahmslos auf die Straße.  
„Dean?", begann er wieder.

„Was denn? Kannst du nicht weiter schlafen?"

„Und dich irgendwann vor Müdigkeit vor eine Straßenlaterne fahren lassen? Das hättest du wohl gerne..."

Dean seufzte und überging Sam einfach. Eine weitere Viertelstunde verging, in der die Brüder sich einfach anschwiegen. Die Stille wurde durch das Klingeln eines Handys durchbrochen. Dean griff in seine Jackentasche und schielte auf sein Handy.

„Meins ist es nicht."

Nun wühlte auch Sam nach seinem Handy, welches blau aufleuchtete.

„Ja?" Sam lauschte einer Stimme, die ihm bekannt zu sein schien, denn er fing leicht an zu lächeln. „Lucy, das ist ja schön von dir zu hören."

Dean fing unweigerlich an zu grinsen. Er sah es gern, wenn sein Bruder sich freute. Und noch lieber sah er es, wenn es sich dabei um das weibliche Geschlecht handelte. Sam war nun mal nicht so ein Draufgänger wie sein älterer Bruder. Er wechselte seine Bettpartnerinnen nicht ständig. Um es genau zu nehmen hatte er sich nach Jessicas Ableben sein Bett nur noch mit einer Einzigen geteilt. Madison. Leider stellte sich heraus, dass sie ein Werwolf war und er sie umbringen musste. Amor spielte ein böses Spielchen mit dem jungen Winchester.  
Als Dean wieder zu seinem Bruder schaute, sah er, dass diesem die Kinnlade herunterklappte. „Sam, was ist los?", flüsterte er.

Sam winkte ab. „Lucy, wir sind unterwegs." Dann legte er auf.

„Sam?"

„Das war Lucy, eine alte Bekannte. Wie auch immer, Planänderung! Es geht nicht nach Nebraska, sondern nach Oregon."

„Was? Warum denn das?"

Sam schnaubte. „Warum machst du nicht einmal das, was ich dir sage? Hör zu, ich erklär's dir unterwegs. Könntest du jetzt bitte dein Baby in Richtung Oregon steuern?"

Dean wendete mit seinem ‚Baby', ein Synonym für seinen Impala. Er liebte dieses Auto, denn er hatte es von seinem Vater und dieser war wirklich alles für Dean gewesen.  
„Also...ich kenne Lucy vom College."

„Mit denen hast du immer noch Kontakt?"

„Ja, Dean! Ich bin nicht so unsozial wie du. Ich versuche wenigstens noch ein paar Kontakte aufrecht zu erhalten und um ehrlich zu sein denke ich, dass schon was dran sein muss, wenn Lucy anruft."

Dean nickte. Widerspruch hatte eh keinen Sinn. Sam wollte seine Kontakte behalten und solange nicht das gesamte College von der Geisterjagt erfuhr, war es Dean auch recht. Er konnte seinem kleinen Bruder ja nicht alles verbieten.  
„Also, wo brennt's, Sammy?"

„Nirgends, aber es geschehen Morde..."

„Und wenn schon, das geschieht überall!"

„Aber nicht pünktlichen gegen Mitternacht!"

Dean und Sam schauten sich kurz an, dann wandte Dean seinen Blick wieder auf die Straße. „Du denkst, dass es ein Fall ist?", hakte er nach.

Sam nickte. „Sonst hätte Lucy sich wohl nicht gemeldet..."

„Hast du ihr etwa erzählt, was wir machen?"

„Nein!", vehement hielt Sam gegen diesen Vorwurf. „Aber sie weiß, dass ich mich für Mythen interessiere und solche Sachen. Wie auch immer. Eigentlich spielt es ja nicht zu Sache, ob ich es ihr erzählt habe oder nicht."

„Also hast du es ihr doch erzählt!", sagte Dean mit triumphierendem Lächeln.

„Nein, verdammt! Wann hast du dir eigentlich das letzte Mal die Ohren gewaschen??"

Deans Lächeln verschwand sofort.

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung, was es sein könnte?", fragte Dean, der endlich begriffen zu haben schien, dass Sam es ernst meinte.

„Noch nicht. Ich schlage vor wir fahren hin, hören uns im Ort um, ich rede mit Lucy..." „Reden, jaja.." Dean verstand seinen Bruder natürlich falsch, wie konnte er auch anders. Jedes weibliche Wesen, dass ihm über den Weg lief, war für ihn potentielle Bettpartnerin – wenn auch nur für eine Nacht. Das war Dean eigentlich reichlich egal.

„Hast du was mit ihr gehabt?", fragte Dean, der sich daran wirklichen einen Bären gefressen hatte.

Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Heiße ich Dean Winchester?", gab er schnippisch zurück. Dean hielt auf der Stelle den Mund und fuhr schweigend nach Oregon.

_______________

Mittlerweile waren weitere geschlagene zehn Stunden vergangen und Sams Augen fingen langsam an vor Müdigkeit zu brennen. Er blinzelte um wieder klar sehen zu können.  
Dean schnarchte leise auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
Es hatte Sam einige Überredung gekostet um endlich ans Steuer zu dürfen. Nach wie vor reagierte sein älterer Bruder überempfindlich wenn es um sein ‚Baby' ging.  
Sam seufzte. Während er darauf gewartet hatte, dass Dean ihn endlich fahren ließ hatte er etwas recherchiert. Nach einigem Suchen war er auf mehrere Zeitungsartikel aus Briar Creek gestoßen. Nach kurzem Querlesen stellte er fest, dass er einige der Artikel schon einmal gelesen, sie jedoch wieder verworfen hatte. Wie sein Bruder schon sagte ‚Morde geschehen überall'. Was die Zeitung nicht erwähnten, war, dass alle Morde um Mitternacht stattgefunden hatten und es außerdem so aussah, als ob ein wildes Tier – oder etwas Übernatürliches, ergänzte er in Gedanken – über die Opfer hergefallen war und sie teilweise gefressen hatte.  
Trotz der Umstände freute Sam sich Lucy nach über einem Jahr wieder zu sehen. Er verstand nicht, wie Dean es aushielt überhaupt keine sozialen Kontakte zu pflegen.  
Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf. Noch knapp 2 Stunden, dann würden sie Briar Creek erreichen.

TBC...

Hat's euch gefallen?! Für Lob und Kritik sind wir immer offen!! Also bitte sagt was! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!! (puppy dog eyes)


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Briar Creek war ein ländliches Städtchen mit nur einer Hauptstraße, vielen Farmen und wesentlich mehr Kühen als Einwohnern.  
Es dämmerte bereits, als sie die Stadt erreichten.  
„Weißt du, wo der letzte Mord geschehen ist?", fragte Dean und sah abschätzend auf die Häuser, die sich an der Hauptstraße säumten.  
„Im letzten Artikel stand eine Adresse… Ich denke, bei der Größe des Ortes sollte es wohl nicht so schwer zu finden sein." Sam warf seinem Bruder einen kurzen Seitenblick zu, „Willst du dir nicht erst ein Bild von dem machen, was passiert ist? Wäre es nicht besser erst mit Lucy zu sprechen?"  
Dean sah seinen Bruder grinsend an. „Ich bin ja eigentlich der Letzte, der die Mädels warten lässt, aber schau mal auf die Uhr…"  
Der jüngere Winchester warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Gleich halb neun.  
Dean, der Sam aufmerksam musterte, fuhr fort: „Wenn das mit den Mordzeiten wirklich stimmt, sollten wir uns in der Gegend umsehen _bevor_ es Mitternacht ist. Danach kannst du dich gerne ungestört mit Lizzy …."  
„Lucy."  
„Okay, dann halt Lucy. Auf jeden Fall könnt ihr dann gerne alte Studienerinnerungen austauschen. Und nebenbei erzählt sie hoffentlich noch ein paar interessante Details über das, was hier vorgeht."  
„Hast du irgendeinen Verdacht?" Sam bog auf eine Schotterstraße, die – zumindest stand es so in dem Zeitungsartikel – zu dem Haus der letzten Opfer führen sollte.  
„Werwölfe vielleicht.", gab Dean nachdenklich zurück. „Zumindest würde das den tierähnlichen Angriff erklären."  
„Das würde nicht mit dem Mondzyklus passen. Die ersten Morde geschahen schon vor Vollmond.", warf Sam gereizter als beabsichtigt ein.  
Dean merkte, wie sein jüngerer Bruder unmerklich zusammenzuckte. Im nächsten Moment hätte er sich ohrfeigen können. Madison war leider auch eine Werwölfin gewesen und die Sache hatte kein schönes Ende genommen. Weder für Madison, die am Ende in den Lauf einer Pistole gucken musste, noch für Sammy, der nach Jessicas Tod endlich wieder ein Mädchen gefunden hatte …. Kurz überlegte er, ob er etwas Entschuldigendes sagen sollte, doch schließlich entschied Dean sich dafür, einfach das Thema zu wechseln. Sam war der Experte für die emotionalen Sachen. Und diesen Rang musste er ihm gewiss nicht streitig machen. „Mal sehen, was für Spuren wir in dem Haus finden." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich find's sowieso ziemlich gewagt, dass 'ne allein erziehende Mutter mit ihrer Tochter mitten in der Einöde lebt."  
Sam nickte abwesend. Seine Gedanken kreisten zurück zu Madison, doch er versuchte die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns zu verbannen. „Da vorne ist das Haus."  
Gelbes Polizeiband flatterte in einer lauen Brise im Vorgarten.  
Mit Hilfe eines kleinen Messers durchtrennte Dean die Versiegelung der Haustür – dann waren sie im Haus.  
„Großer Gott stinkt das hier drinne'!", stöhnte Dean auf und hielt sich eine Hand vor Mund und Nase.  
Sam nickte nur betäubt und hielt sich ebenfalls eine Hand vor Mund und Nase.  
Der Geruch nach geronnenem Blut – viel geronnenem Blut und nach Fäulnis war überwältigend.  
Sam fing an zu husten, als er diesen unerträglichen Gestank nicht aus der Nase bekam. Es war freilich nicht das erste Mal, dass sie einen solchen Ort vorgefunden hatten, aber hier roch es wirklich erbärmlich. „Mir kommt gleich alles hoch...", gab Dean von sich in der Hoffnung, dass er es nur sagte und nicht tatsächlich gleich anfing, sich zu übergeben. Dann lief er los und schaute sich im Wohnzimmer um. Sam stattdessen warf einen kurzen Blick in die anderen Zimmer und stellte fest, dass alles unversehrt geblieben war. Es schien also tatsächlich so, als sei hier etwas absolut unmenschliches eingedrungen – und das im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes.  
„Sam!", krächzte Dean und schien wohl immer noch mit der Übelkeit zu kämpfen. Sam huschte zurück ins Wohnzimmer und kam auf Dean zu. „Vorsicht.", sagte dieser und zeigte zu Boden. Dort war eine riesige Blutlache und obwohl die Polizei bereits da war und die sterblichen Überreste der Verstorbenen mit sich genommen hatte, lag da im geronnenen Blut etwas, dass auch in Sam den Brechreiz hervorrief. „Ein...Finger. ...Eeew...", bekam Sam nur heraus, als er sich neben dieses Stückchen Fleisch hockte. Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, schau genau hin! Wenn es kein Werwolf war, dann zumindest irgendetwas Ähnliches, denn der Guten ist der Finger abgerissen worden..." Nun entdeckte auch Sam die Spuren von Reißzähnen, das zerfetzte Fleisch. Sein Gemütszustand hellte sich nicht unbedingt auf. Mehrer Unschuldige waren gestorben und außerdem musste Dean wieder auf Madison zu sprechen kommen. Seine Maddy... Sam schüttelte den Gedanken mal wieder ab und konzentrierte sich auf diesen Fall. Er erhob sich wieder aus der Hocke und wandte sich zum Fenster, welches, wie war es anders zu erwarten, mit bloßen Händen eingeschlagen worden war. In diesem Fall waren es aber wahrscheinlich eher Klauen oder Fangarme als Hände. Vorsichtshalber ließ Dean seinen Blick durchs Zimmer schweifen und suchte speziell nach irgendwelchen Spuren von Schwefel, die auf einen Dämon deuten würden. Die Suche blieb erfolglos.  
„Wo lag das zweite Opfer?", fragte Sam und blickte sich um. Dean ging ein paar Schritte weiter durch den Raum, bis er zur Treppe gelangte, die zur oberen Etage führte. Wieder hustete er. „Hier..." Sam kam rüber und schaute sich auch diesen Tatort genauer an. Irgendwas war anders. Es kam ihm so vor, als sei dieser Mord nicht geplant gewesen wäre. Dieses Opfer schien nicht zwangsläufig ins Muster des Geschöpfes gehört zu haben. Es sah für ihn eher danach aus, dass es sich schützen, ja sogar auf eine Art unerkannt bleiben wollte.  
Dean nickte, nachdem er sich alles lange genug angeschaut hatte. Dann warf er einen Blick durchs Fenster. „Denkst du, wir finden draußen noch was?", fragte Dean. „Was meinst du? Fußspuren?", hakte Sam nach. „Zum Beispiel...", entgegnete ihm sein Gegenüber. Sam zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm unfreiwillig noch eine Nase des Geruches nach geronnenem Blut und Verwesung in sich auf und folgte seinem Bruder aus dem Haus. Draußen nahm der Intensität des Geruches erst langsam ab, als zöge er eine Spur hinter sich. Sam und Dean allerdings konnten erst einmal nichts Auffälliges mehr entdecken, abgesehen von etwas zerwühltem Laub unter dem zerbrochenen Fenster, was so ungewöhnlich nicht war, da unvermeidlich.  
Sam blickte nach Antwort suchend auf seine Armbanduhr und obwohl es schon kurz nach neun war, beschloss, Sam, Lucy – oder wie Dean sie nannte: Lizzy – einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten und ihr einige Fragen zu stellen. Er folgte Dean zum Wagen, nahm allerdings nur sein Laptop heraus und sagte: „Fahr du schon mal, ich gehe zu Lucy. Sie dürfte nur ein paar Häuser weiter wohnen. Dean schaute seinen Bruder erst irritiert an, dann nickte er und fuhr los. Sam, mit seiner Verbindung in die unendlichen Weiten der Internets unterm Arm, lief nur wenige Häuser weiter und schellte. Leicht argwöhnisch blickte er sich um, als plötzlich die Gegensprechanlage ertönte. „Wer ist da?" Sam erkannte sofort Lucys Stimme. „Lucy, ich bin's, Sam." Sofort ging die Tür auf. „Sam! Oh Gott, endlich bist du da! Diese Morde versetzen die ganze Stadt in Angst und Schrecken. Ich öffne die Tür schon gar nicht mehr, wenn sich niemand an der Anlage meldet!", kam es aus Lucy geschossen. Lucy war etwa in Sams Alter, dafür sicherlich einen Kopf kleiner als er, was bei seiner Körpergröße allerdings auch nicht allzu schwer war. Sie hatte mittellanges hellbraunes Haar und rehbraune Augen, welche, wie Sam bemerkte, leicht verheult aussahen. Er empfand Mitleid für Lucy, strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Jetzt sind wir ja hier. Wir klären das auf, ich versprech's dir!", sprach Sam in ruhigem Ton. Lucy nickte, wirkte aber immer noch angespannt. Sie wies ihm den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihm trotz so später Stunde einen Kaffee anbot, den Sam sogar annahm, da er sich sonst nicht sicher war, ob er einen möglichen Angriff heute Nacht durchstehen würde. Lucy saß angespannt auf dem Sofa, direkt gegenüber von Sam, der es sich im Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte. Das Haus war nett eingerichtet, die Lichter leicht gedimmt. Vielleicht, damit es nicht ganz so offensichtlich war, dass jemand daheim war. Lucy rollte nun die ganze Geschichte der letzten Nacht auf, dass der Schrei durch die ganze Straße gedrungen war, aber es sei zu spät gewesen, um zu reagieren. Zumindest sagte die Polizei das. Dann fügte sie hinzu, dass dies ja nicht der erste Mord in relativ kurzem Abstand gewesen sei. Sam schossen wieder die überflogenen Zeitungsartikel in den Kopf, er klappte sein Laptop auf und suchte wie besessen nach allen Morden der letzten drei Monate, die in Briar Creek geschehen waren.  
„Drei Monate und die Polizei hat keinen Anhaltspunk?" Sam blickte von seinem Laptop auf und sah Lucy an, die immer noch eingeschüchtert auf der Couch ihm gegenüber saß.  
„Ja. Am Anfang waren große Abstände zwischen den Morden, doch jetzt häuft es sich. Es ist gerade mal eine Woche her, dass der alte Mr. Robins umgebracht wurde. Und jetzt Eva mit ihrer Tochter …" Lucy schluchzte. „Die arme Amy war noch ein Kind!" Tränen flossen über ihre Wangen. Dann lächelte sie verlegen. „Entschuldige, Sam. Ich bin sonst eigentlich nicht so empfindlich, aber in so einer kleinen Stadt kennt man sich einfach…" Sie wischte sich über die Augen.  
Sam nickte mitfühlend. Er konnte sich vorstellen, was Lucy durchmachte.  
„Du sagtest alle Morde hätten um Mitternacht stattgefunden!?"  
Lucy nickte. „Ja, so um den Dreh. Die Polizei vermutet, das der Mörder einen Wolf oder etwas ähnliches besitzt."  
Sam zuckte unmerklich zusammen. Wieso verfolgte ihn das nur alles?! Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken an Madison …  
Er räusperte sich. „Ist dir sonst noch irgendwas Seltsames aufgefallen?"  
Lucy hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Außer diesen Morden meinst du? Nein."  
„Vielleicht sind neue Leute in der Stadt? Oder vielleicht jemanden, der nachts durch die Nachbarschaft streift?" Sam musterte sie aufmerksam.  
Lucy schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein... mir ist nichts aufgefallen. Außer... ach, nicht so wichtig." Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Außer was?", hakte Sam sanft nach.  
„Es ist sicherlich nichts, aber bevor die Morde angefangen haben verschwanden Haustiere in der Nachbarschaft. Zuerst nahm man nur an, dass sie einfach weggelaufen wären, doch dann fand man die sterblichen Überreste von ein paar Kühen…"  
Viehverstümmelungen?, dachte Sam überrascht. Was auch immer es war – die Tiere reichten ihm anscheinend nicht mehr.  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste mit Dean sprechen und er brauchte Dads Tagebuch. Vielleicht würden sie da etwas finden. „Ich muss jetzt gehen." sagte er und erhob sich aus dem Sessel.  
Lucy stand ebenfalls auf. „Sam …" setzte sie zögerlich an.  
Fragend drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
„Sam, das mit Jessica tut mir leid!"  
Sam sah sie einen Moment nur stumm an – unfähig etwas zu sagen. Er traute seiner Stimme nicht. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen stürzten wie ein Tsunami auf ihn ein. Jessicas anklagender Blick erschien vor seinem inneren Auge. Dann waren da nur noch Flammen… sie schienen aus ihrem zierlichen Körper zu kommen …  
Er blinzelte. Lucy sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Mitleid an. „Wir vermissen dich alle!" sie lächelte. Eine warme Ehrlichkeit sprach aus ihrem Blick.  
Sam nickte leicht. Es war schön, wenigstens einen kleinen Funken seines alten Lebens zu erhaschen. „Ich euch auch." In der offenen Tür blieb er stehen. „Bitte geh im Dunkeln nicht mehr raus. Und sei vorsichtig. Was auch immer hier unterwegs ist, es ist gefährlich. Und sollte irgendetwas sein, dann melde dich!"  
Lucy sah ihn einen Moment mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. „Mach ich. Du musst aber auch vorsichtig sein."

_____________

Die Nacht war angenehm warm und friedlich, doch sie spiegelte so gar nicht Sams Gemützustand wieder.  
Schnellen Schrittes lief er über die Mainstreet zum einzigen, etwas am Stadtrand liegenden Motel in dem sich die beiden Winchesters eingemietet hatten.  
Seine Gedanken waren ein heilloses Durcheinander … Es war ein Fehler gewesen, diesen Fall anzunehmen! Zu sehr riss er alte und noch nicht verheilte Wunden auf.  
Bilder von Jessica an der Zimmerdecke und Madisons Tränen, bevor er den Abzug der Pistole durchdrückte wirbelten in seinem Kopf durcheinander. Und zu allem Überfluss hatten sie hier auch noch einen übernatürlichen Killer …  
Konnte das Leben noch schlimmer werden?  
Sein Handy vibrierte in seiner Hosentasche. Sam ahnte schon, wer am anderen Ende sein würde und er hatte Recht – Dean.  
„Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass ihr zwei keine Dummheiten macht." ertönte die Stimme des älteren Winchesters am anderen Ende der Leitung. Sam konnte sich das blöde Grinsen seines Bruders bildlich vorstellen.  
„Sehr witzig!" grummelte Sam ins Telefon. Er war nun definitiv nicht in der Stimmung sich auch noch Sticheleien von seinem Bruder anzuhören. „Ein Tipp: schließ nicht immer von dir auf andere!"  
„Komm schon! Sei nicht so eine Spaßbremse! Außerdem wollte ich dich dran' erinnern, dass es kurz vor Mitternacht ist. Und sollte hier wirklich irgendein irrer Freak rumlaufen der einen Faible für ‚Morde zur Geisterstunde' hat, will ich wissen, wo du bist." Dean schwieg kurz, dann fügte er hinzu: „Da fällt mir ein, hast du was Neues raus gefunden?"  
„Vor den Morden gab es schon Viehverstümmelungen …. aber das erzähl ich dir gleich. Ich bin gleich am Motel." Mit diesen Worten klappte Sam das Handy zu und ließ es wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Er warf einen Blick über die vereinsamte Straße, dann betrat er den Parkplatz des Motels, auf dem nur Deans Impala und noch ein Auto – vermutlich das des Besitzers – standen.

_____________

„Viehverstümmelungen?" begrüßte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder als dieser zur Tür hereinkam.  
„Lucy meinte, dass es, kurz bevor die Morde anfingen, diverse Rinderverstümmelungen gab und auch andere Haustiere in der Nachbarschaft plötzlich verschwunden sind."  
„Unser Freund will in höhere Sphären …", murmelte Dean nachdenklich.  
„Hast du irgendwas gefunden?" Sam deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf das Tagebuch.  
„Alles und nichts. Aber eins ist sicher: Briar Creek war nie auffällig für übernatürliche Sachen. Zumindest hat Dad nie was erwähnt."  
„Vielleicht fin…" Sam konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden. Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf. Der Raum verschwamm und verschwand schließlich vollends. Bilder tauchten vor seinem inneren Augen auf. Ein gemütliches Farmhaus bei Nacht … ein zerbrochenes Fenster … das angstverzerrte Gesicht eines kleinen Jungen … Blut … sehr viel _Blut_ …  
„Sam? Sammy?! Hey, hörst du mich?"  
Langsam kam Sam wieder zurück in die Realität. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er auf dem Boden kniete und Dean ihn stützend festhielt.  
„Sammy?"  
„Gott, wie ich diese Visionen hasse ….", murmelte Sam leise und versuchte die stechenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren.  
Mit Deans Hilfe kam Sam auch wieder auf die Beine, schlich aber direkt zum Bett, setzte sich auf dieses und rieb sich den Kopf. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass er sich eines Tages an diese Visionen und das damit verbundene Klingeln in den Ohren gewöhnen würde, aber noch schien er weit, sehr weit davon entfernt zu sein.  
„Sam, was hast du gesehen?", fragte Dean zugleich besorgt und interessiert nach.  
„Einen kleinen Jungen und...eine Menge Blut..." Dean nickte kurz. So etwas in der Art hatte er schon vermutet.  
„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Sam plötzlich. Dean warf einen blick auf seine Armbanduhr. Viertel vor Zwölf. Gleich war es Geisterstunde. Für Sam und Dean war dies natürlich längst nicht mehr nur eine Redensart, denn diese verrückten übernatürlichen Wesen suchten sich ihre Opfer tatsächlich gerne um diese Uhrzeit. Nach einem Blick auf seine eigene Uhr sprang Sam auf und rannte aus dem Motel zum Impala. Dean hetzte ihm nach.

„Dean, du fährst!"

Dean, leicht überwältigt von Sams Übernahme des Kommandos, tat, was man ihm sagte, stieg ein und fuhr vom Parkplatz. Zuerst irrten sie noch etwas ziellos umher, fuhren aber vorsichtshalber einfach mal in Lucys Richtung, da sie sich hier nicht so wirklich auskannten.  
Eine Vision schoss wieder wie ein Blitz durch Sam. Er zuckte zusammen, krümmte sich vor Schmerz und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Sammy?"

„Fahr weiter!", presste dieser nur hervor und versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu halten. Diesmal erkannte Sam wieder alles etwas besser als bei der ersten Vision vor ein paar Minuten. Er sah das Farmhaus, erkannte es nun haargenau. Dann plötzlich brach das Bild um, direkt in ein Kinderzimmer, den kleinen mittelblonden Jungen, wie er aus dem Bett tapste und ans Fenster trat. Dann hörte Sam nur noch einen entsetzlichen Schrei, der seinen Schädel fast zum Platzen brachte, doch gleich im nächsten Moment war alles wieder still, Sam sah die zerbrochene Scheibe, einen Fetzen Kleidung und einen Pantoffel am Boden... Sam atmete stoßweise, fast panisch.  
„Sam!", rief Dean aus.

Sam hob langsam den Kopf, öffnete die Augen, atmete tief durch. „Ich bin okay..." Dann starrte er aus dem Fenster, versuchte, die Umgebung abzugleichen mit dem, was er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte. Nebenbei versuchte er wieder, seine Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, denn sie raubten ihm die Konzentration. Plötzlich sah er es. Das Farmhaus!  
„Dean! Fahr hier raus! Schnell!", rief Sam. Dean schreckte zusammen und drehte rechts ab. Sein Bruder wusste, was er gesehen hatte und wenn Sam so reagierte, dann waren sie dem Biest, welches sie immer noch nicht recht identifiziert hatte, auf den Fersen. Er hielt vor dem Farmhaus an und Sam sprang aus dem Wagen, noch bevor Dean seinen Impala überhaupt abstellen konnte. Ein Schrei! _Der_ Schrei, dachte Sam. Verdammt! Er rannte noch schneller, Dean hetzte ihm hinterher. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste rannte er die Tür ein, stürzte ins Haus, drang vor bis zum Wohnzimmer, blieb dann stehen und lauschte. Es war alles still. Zu still. Nur dieser morbide Geruch wie im Haus von Eva und ihrer Tochter war wieder da. „Dean, schau du unten, ich geh hoch!"

Bevor Dean hätte Einspruch erheben können, war Sam auch schon verschwunden. Wenn es um Sams Visionen ging, musste er ihm freie Hand lassen, denn was er sah, geschah tatsächlich und nicht immer trafen sie rechtzeitig ein, also hieß es, keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er durchging jeden Raum im Erdgeschoss, doch da war nichts. Nicht einmal das EMF-Meter sprang wirklich an. Dean nahm seine Waffe und schlich die Treppe hoch. Um nicht versehentlich eine Kugel von Sam abzubekommen, rief er nach ihm, sodass er wusste, dass Dean unterwegs war. Sam hockte in einem von zwei Kinderzimmern am Boden, direkt zwischen Fenster und dem Fetzen Stoff, den er in seiner Vision gesehen hatte.  
„Wir sind zu spät...", sagte er leise, als sein Bruder zu ihm stieß. Dieser hockte sich dazu und schwieg. „Den Schrei...den hatte ich auch gehört... in der Vision. Ich hatte schon geahnt, dass wir nicht rechtzeitig kommen..."

Dean nicke. „Hast du dich hier oben schon weiter umgesehen?", fragte er.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es zog mich direkt hierher. Als wenn ich hier schon einmal gewesen wäre..."

Dean nickte erneut, stand auf und schaute sich oben um. Direkt neben dem Kinderzimmer lag noch ein zweites, in dem zwei Betten standen. Dean schloss also auf drei Kinder plus Eltern. Am Ende des Flures stand eine Tür offen. Wahrscheinlich das elterliche Schlafzimmer. Dean schob die Tür langsam auf, hielt seine Waffe griffbereit, doch wie sich herausstellen sollte, war da niemand, der ihm noch Widerstand hätte leisten können. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er rief nach seinem Bruder. Sam erhob sich schnell und kam ins Schlafzimmer, doch was sich ihm da eröffnete, raubte ihm den Atem. Er war völlig durcheinander, verstand sich selbst nicht mehr und vor allem seine Visionen nicht. Das Elternpaar lag im Bett – zumindest das, was von ihnen übrig geblieben war.

„Hast du das nicht gesehen? Du mit deinen mentalen Fähigkeiten?", schnauzte Dean seinen jüngeren Bruder hemmungslos an und eigentlich sprach doch nur Verzweiflung aus ihm.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieder sterben Menschen und ich konnte sie nicht retten...", seufzte Sam.

Dean bereute sofort, so auf Sam losgegangen zu sein, denn es war nun wirklich nicht fair, ihm die Schuld zu geben, nur weil seine Visionen nicht so liefen, wie Dean es sich vorgestellt hatte.

„Sam...es tut mir leid.", gab Dean von sich und das tat er im Normalfall sehr ungern. Er war nicht der Typ, der Dinge zurücknahm oder sich entschuldigte. Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf, zweifelte an sich und diesen Fähigkeiten, die er eigentlich nie haben wollte, die sich aber dennoch eigentlich als ziemlich nützlich erwiesen. Es war vollkommen still im Haus. Oder doch nicht? Dean hob den Kopf, meinte, etwas gehört zu haben, gab Sam einen Wink und schlich los. Was er hörte, klang nach einem Winselns, vielleicht einem leisen schluchzen. In dem Moment fiel ihm auf, dass es doch mehr als ein Kinderzimmer gab, aber dennoch die Spur von zumindest zwei weiteren Kindern fehlte. Dean ging ins Zimmer mit den zwei Betten, blieb stehen und lauschte. Sam tat es ihm gleich. Dann zeigte er zum Kleiderschrank. Beide hielten ihre Waffen schussbereit und erhoben, als Sam am Türknauf drehte.  
„Auf ‚drei'" flüsterte Dean, seinen Blick starr auf die Schranktür gehalten hinter der es leise raschelte. „Eins …. Zwei …" er sah Sam kurz an. „… Drei!"  
Sam riss mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.  
Mit gezogenen Waffen blickten Sam und Dean auf zwei völlig verängstigte Kinder, die zusammengekauert in Schlafanzügen zwischen Bettwäsche und Anziehsachen kauerten.  
Ein etwa acht Jahre altes Mädchen mit zerzausten schulterlangen blonden Haaren blickte zu ihnen mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen auf. Dicht an sie gekuschelt saß ein etwa fünf jähriger Junge, der leise schluchzte.  
„Bitte…", flüsterte das Mädchen flehend mit zitternder Stimme.  
Die beiden Winchester ließen augenblicklich ihre Waffen sinken.  
„Wir tun euch nichts.", versuchte Sam beruhigend auf die Kinder einzureden. Ein ‚alles wird gut' blieb ihm im Hals stecken in anbetracht der Tatsache, dass die beiden Kinder in dieser Nacht zu Waisen geworden waren.  
„Habt ihr gesehen was hier passiert ist?", fragte Dean, bemüht, ruhig und freundlich zu sprechen. Die Zeit rannte, doch die Kinder hatten schon einen Schock und Drängen würde auch nicht weiter helfen.  
Das Mädchen schüttelte verstört den Kopf, ihren kleinen Bruder an sich gepresst. Ein unkontrolliertes Zittern durchlief ihren kleinen Körper.  
Dean warf seinem jüngeren Bruder einen ernsten Blick zu und bedeutete ihm mit einem leichten Kopfnicken ein Stück vom Schrank wegzutreten. „Bring die Kinder hier raus! Und ruf die Polizei!"  
„Moment! Und du?" Sam sah seinen Bruder ärgerlich an. Alleingänge waren das Unklügste, was sie jetzt tun konnten. Vor allem bei Nacht und mit einem übernatürlichen Killer, von dem sie noch nicht einmal wussten, was _es_ war.  
Doch Dean hörte Sam gar nicht richtig zu. An seinem Bruder vorbei blickte er durch das Fenster hinaus auf das Maisfeld, das ein Stück hinter dem Haus begann. Im Licht des Vollmondes konnte er sehen, wie sich jemand oder in diesem Fall eher etwas einen Weg durch die hohen Pflanzen bahnte.  
„Es ist im Maisfeld! Sam, bring die Kinder hier raus. Ich schnapp mir dieses scheiß Vieh!" mit diesen Worten sprintete Dean auch schon die Treppe hinunter und aus dem Haus raus.  
„Dean – verflucht warte!", rief Sam hinterher, stieß jedoch auf taube Ohren. Leise vor sich hin fluchend ging er zurück zu den Kindern. „Kommt, jetzt bringen wir euch erstmal in Sicherheit." Sanft drängend schaffte er es, die Kinder aus dem Schrank zu bekommen und sie aus dem Haus zu schaffen.  
Einen Moment sah er sich etwas hilflos auf der Straße um. Wo sollte er die Kinder hinbringen? Doch plötzlich durchzuckte ihn ein Geistesblitz. Lucys Haus war nicht weit von hier. Mit einem Kind auf jedem Arm lief er so schnell er konnte die vereinsamte, dunkle Straße hinunter. Der kleine Junge weinte immer noch und auch das Mädchen hatte jetzt begonnen zu schluchzen. Sam wusste, dass er die Kinder durch seine Hektik alles andere als beruhigte, aber er hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei, Dean alleine nach dem Monster suchen zu lassen.  
Auch Lucys Haus lag völlig dunkel und still da. Sam betete, dass sie zu Hause sein möge. Er setzte das Mädchen vorsichtig vor der Tür ab und ließ den Finger eine knappe Minute auf der Türklingel liegen. Es schien ewig zu dauern, bis er Lucys verängstigte Stimme hörte.  
„Wer ist da?"  
„Lucy! Ich bin's, Sam! Mach auf, es ist ein Notfall!"  
„Sam!" Lucy riss die Tür auf. Eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Angst spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht als sie von Sam zu den Kindern blickte. „Molly? David? Sam, was machen die beiden bei dir …?" Sie brach abrupt ab. Eine Hand erschrocken vor ihren Mund gepresst. Sam konnte sehen, wie die Erkenntnis sie überkam.  
„Lucy, nimm die Kinder, verriegle die Tür und ruf die Polizei! Ich muss zurück. Mein Bruder ist auf der Suche nach dem Ding!" Sam hatte schon halb auf dem Absatz kehrt gemacht, als Lucy mit brechender Stimme rief: „Was ist mit Jamie? Und ihren Eltern?"  
Sam warf ihr einen kurzen, aber vielsagenden Blick zu. Er sah, wie Tränen ihre Wangen herunter liefen. „Schließ die Tür ab und ruf die Polizei!", rief er noch einmal eindringlich über seine Schulter.  
In einem atemlosen Sprint lief er zurück zum Haus der neusten Opfer. Ein ungutes Gefühl lastete auf seiner Brust wie ein schweres Gewicht …

TBC…….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Erstmal ein gaaanz liebes Dankeschön für die tollen Reviews!! Höchstwahrscheinlich werden die nächsten Updates etwas länger brauchen, aber wir konnten euch nicht so lange mit dem kleinen Cliffhanger warten lassen. ^^  
Okay, und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chapter! ^^  
And here weg go…..

Kapitel 3

Maispflanzen erschwerten Dean das Vorrankommen. Fluchend kämpfte er sich einen Weg durch einen schieren Dschungel von Maisranken…. Der Verwesungsgeruch lag wie eine undurchdringliche Wolke über ihm und verursachte ihm Übelkeit.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit des Herumirrens hörte er schmatzende und knackende Geräusche.  
„Du verfluchter Hurensohn! Das war dein letztes Abendessen!", murmelte Dean mit der Pistole im Anschlag.  
Er durchbrach eine weitere Reihe von Maispflanzen und befand sich plötzlich auf einem Stück freiem Feld. Die Pflanzen waren verbogen, abgerissen oder umgetrampelt.  
Das Blut, das Literweise auf dem Boden zu sein schien wirkte im Mondlicht fast schwarz. Doch auch ohne mehr Licht konnte Dean erkennen, dass für den Jungen jede Hilfe zu spät kam. Glasige tote Augen blickten ins Leere. Die Brust des Jungen war ein einziger roher Fleischhaufen. Rippenknochen schimmerten im Mondlicht. Der linke Arm war am Ellenbogen abgerissen. Vom Rechten fehlte jegliche Spur.  
Der metallische Geruch nach Blut gepaart mit dem Verwesungsgeruch der Bestie, lag schwer in der Luft.  
Dean merkte wie bittere Galle ihm in die Kehle stieg und schluckte schwer. Sich jetzt zu übergeben wäre fatal. Das Schlimmste an dieser ganzen eh schon surrealen Situation war, dass die Lichtung abgesehen von dem toten Körper des Jungen leer war.  
Suchend sah er sich um. Zu spät bemerkte er das leichte Rascheln links von sich.  
Dean merkte nur noch den Aufprall, als etwas schweres ihn von den Füßen riss und er schmerzhaft auf dem Ackerboden aufschlug.  
„Son of a bitch …", rief er wütend und versuchte so schnell es ging wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Aber soviel Zeit ließ ihm das Biest nicht.  
Scharfe Klauen rissen tiefe Furchen über seine Brust, so dass sein Shirt nur noch aus blutigen Fetzen bestand.  
Dean feuerte. Durch einen Schleier von Schmerzen visierte er eine dunkle, gebückte Gestalt mit rot glühenden Augen an. Er blinzelte, konnte seine Sicht jedoch nicht richtig scharf stellen. Die Silberkugeln trafen das Ding, das sah er, doch sie stoppten es nicht.  
Ein drohendes Knurren wurde lauter.  
„Scheiße." Dean schoss eine weitere Salve auf das Ding, doch die Kugeln schienen ihm absolut nichts auszumachen. Es zuckte nicht einmal, als sie es durchbohrten.  
Wie er auf den Boden kam wusste er nicht, doch rasiermesserscharfe Klauen und eben so scharfe Zähne hinterließen eine Welt aus Schmerzen.  
Sein Shirt klebte blutdurchtränkt wie eine zweite Haut an ihm. Seine Sicht verschwamm. Selbst die Schmerzen schienen weniger zu werden. _Sammy_! Nein, nicht so!, dachte er und ein Adrenalinstoß durchfuhr ihn, doch der Blutverlust forderte seinen Tribut.  
Mit schwindendem Bewusstsein meinte er, Rufe zu höre, war sich jedoch nicht sicher, ob sein Verstand ihm einen Streich spielte. Blutverschmierte Finger tasteten nach der fallen gelassenen Waffe – fanden jedoch nichts. Er versuchte des Ding von sich zu Stämmen, doch dies brachte ihm nur weitere tiefe Striemen an den Armen ein.  
Das Biest war noch immer auf Dean und bearbeitete ihn mit Klauen und Zähnen. Der Verwesungsgeruch war betäubend. Heißer Atem streifte seine Haut.  
Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen und sich weiter gegen das Ding zu wehren, doch die Bewusstlosigkeit kam unaufhaltsam.

____________

Sam war gerade erst ein paar Meter von Lucys Haus weg, als ihn eine sehr unschöne Vision überkam. Es waren wieder einmal nur Fetzen, aber Sam erkannte sofort, was es ihm zeigen sollte. Er sah Mais, das Biest, eine Menge Blut – und schon war seine Vision wieder vorbei. Noch benommen vom Schmerz griff Sam nach seinem Handy und rief Bobby an. Schnell erklärte er ihm, was er gesehen hatte und dass es wohl um Leben und tot ginge.

„Schnell, ich hab nur ein paar Minuten!"

Bobby wühlte hektisch in seinen Unterlagen, Sam konnte das Rascheln von Papier hören, obwohl es überwiegend von seinem schnellen Atem übertönt wurde.

„Feuer! Versuch's mit Feuer! Und beeil dich!"

„Danke Bobby!" Sam legte auf und rannte zum Impala, der nur noch unweit von ihm entfernt war. Er öffnete den Kofferraum, hob die Klappe zum Waffenarsenal hoch, wo sich auch eine Spraydose zum Zeichnen von Devil's Traps befand. Er griff nach dieser, schlug den Kofferraum zu, stieg ein und fuhr los. Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte er, Dean würde ihm böse sein, dass er so unsanft zum Impala war, aber gleich im nächsten Augenblick war Sam sich darüber im Klaren, dass das nicht von Bedeutung war, denn in ein paar Minuten könnte sein Bruder ihn nicht mehr ausschimpfen, denn dann würde er tot sein! In Windeseile war Sam am Feld angekommen und fuhr hemmungslos durch die hochgewachsenen gelben Pflanzen. Das bedeutete noch mehr Ärger mit Dean. Das galt nicht. Nicht dieses Mal! Er durfte nicht zu spät kommen! Er durfte seinen Bruder nicht verlieren; nicht so! Sam stieg aus, schnippte den Deckel von der Spraydose, griff dann in seine Hosentasche, ließ das Zippo-Feuerzeug aufklappen und rannte die letzten Meter mit diesen Gegenständen griffbereit weiter. Er hatte vor, diesem Biest gewaltig die Hölle heiß zu machen! Nur noch ein paar Meter, dann hatte er die ‚Lichtung' im Maisfeld erreicht und gerade, als er endlich angekommen war, riss das Biest erneut seine Krallen über Deans Oberkörper. Das war zu viel des Guten für Sam.

„Hey!", rief er mit gezückter Spraydose und Feuerzeug. Als das Ding ihn ansah und für eine Sekunde von Dean abließ, startete Sam das Feuer. Die Spraydose funktionierte er so kurzerhand zum Flammenwerfer um. Die Bestie wich zurück, schütze seine Augen mit einem Arm, stolperte rückwärts, floh dann durchs Maisfeld und ward nicht mehr gesehen. Der Geruch nach Verwesung wich langsam und übrig blieb der eiserne Geruch von Blut. Sam warf sich auf die Knie neben seinen Bruder.

„Dean. Dean hörst du mich? Er wird alles gut, hörst du?" Er sagte es eher, um sich selbst zu beruhigen, denn er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel sein Bruder noch mitbekam. Dean öffnete für einen Moment seine Augen einen Spalt breit, ließ sie aber gleich wieder zufallen. Er war zu schwach. Sam wurde panisch vor Angst. 911 konnte er nicht rufen, ansonsten würde er in gewaltige Erklärungsnot geraten, denn Jamies verstümmelter kleiner Körper lag auch noch da hinten in der Ecke. Sam musste seinen Bruder selbst ins Krankenhaus bringen und das so schnell wie möglich. Welch Vorteil, dass er den Impala so weit ins Maisfeld gesetzt hatte. Er hob Dean so vorsichtig wie er nur irgendwie konnte hoch, er wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Schmerzen zufügen. Die Furchen auf Brust und Armen sahen schon brutal genug aus. Dazu kam, dass Dean schon extrem viel Blut verloren hatte. Sam wusste wirklich nicht, wie er seinen Bruder am Leben erhalten sollte, er hatte solche entsetzliche Angst um Deans Leben! Sam legte Dean vorsichtig auf die Rückbank des Impalas. Dann stieg er ein und fuhr rückwärts vom Feld und auf ebene Straße, wo er endlich das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durchdrücken konnte. Binnen weniger Minuten – wie auch immer ihm das gelungen sein mag - hatte Sam tatsächlich ein Krankenhaus erreicht, nahm Dean vorsichtig vom Rücksitz und betrat die Notaufnahme. Als man ihn mit seinem Bruder im Arm erblickte, kamen direkt zwei Männer mit einer Trage auf ihn zu. Sam legte Dean auf dieser ab und lief dann den Männern nach. An der Tür zu einem Behandlungsraum blieb er stehen. Trotz Sorge um Dean und obwohl er keinen Schritt von seinem Bruder weichen wollte, hatte er genug Anstand, um zu wissen, dass er den Ärzten nicht im Weg stehen durfte. Eben diese stürzten mit einigen Schwestern an Sam vorbei zu seinem Bruder und gaben ihr bestes, Dean am Leben zu erhalten. Für Sam lief plötzlich alles viel langsamer. Wie in Zeitlupe öffneten und schlossen sich Türen, rannten Ärzte rein und raus, Stimmen klangen erst dumpf und verzerrt, dann fielen sie ganz aus. Sam warf noch einen Blick zu seinem Bruder, dann gingen auch seine Lichter aus. Sam schwankte erst, dann schlug er dumpf auf dem kalten, harten Boden auf. Das schien zu viel für ihn gewesen zu sein. Zu viele tote oder verängstigte, weinende Menschen, zu viele Knochen, zu viel Blut – und sein Bruder. Nichts konnte ihm so viel anhaben wie sein leidender Bruder. Sam hielt dem Stress nicht mehr stand, sein Körper zwang ihn zur Ruhe. Als Sam wieder zu sich kam, lag er in einem dieser Krankenhausbetten. Er blinzelte und erhob sich langsam.

„Bleiben Sie bitte liegen, Mr. Winchester", bat ihn eine Krankenschwester.

Sam schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf.

„Wo ist mein Bruder?", fragte er stattdessen. Es war ihm wichtiger, dass Dean durchkam als irgendetwas sonst in diesem Moment. Sein Vater durfte nicht Recht behalten! Dämonen und Co. Durften nicht wichtiger sein als die Familie! All diese Dinger konnte Sam auch später noch erledigen, aber nicht ohne Dean! Er hatte doch alles verloren, was für ihn Familie war: Seine Mutter Mary, seinen Vater John, sogar seine Freundin Jessica, die er doch sogar bereit gewesen wäre zu heiraten. Dean war alles, was ihm geblieben war. Alles, wofür es sich für Sam lohnte zu kämpfen.

„Er hat sehr viel Blut verloren...", begann die Schwester.

„Halten sie sich nicht mit diesem Kleinkram auf, den ich schon weiß! Kommt er durch?" Sam konnte sich dieses ganze Gerede nicht anhören, er hatte immerhin selbst mitbekommen, wie viel Blut Dean verloren hatte. Er wollte nur wissen, wie es seinem Bruder ging!

„Er ist noch nicht ganz über den Berg. Es wird wohl noch etwas dauern, bis er wieder voll ansprechbar is.."

Sam weiteten sich leicht die Augen, auch wenn er schon damit gerechnet hatte, dass Dean nicht ganz bei sich sein würde. Sam nickte. Er wollte nicht allzu unhöflich sein.

„Kann ich zu ihm?", fragte er deutlich ruhiger als zuvor. Ein Blick auf das Namensschildchen der Schwester zeigte ihm, dass sie Susan hieß. „Susan, bitte! Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Er ist alles, was ich noch habe!" Auch wenn Sam ernst meinte, was er sagte wusste er auch von der Wirkung seiner Worte und seines zuckersüßen Blickes, mit dem er Schwester Susan zu überreden versuchte.

Es klappte tatsächlich. „Aber nicht lange. Er ist noch zu schwach."

Sam nickte. Hauptsache er konnte zu Dean!  
Susan führte Sam über einen langen steril weißen Korridor und blieb schließlich vor einer Tür eines Einzelzimmers stehen.  
Sam wappnete sich innerlich auf das, was ihn hinter der Tür erwarten würde, doch es war trotzdem noch ein Schock für ihn, als er schließlich eintrat.  
Dean lag bleich und bewusstlos in einem Krankenhausbett. Ein stetig piepsender Monitor zeigte seine Herztätigkeiten an. Neben diesem stetigen Piepsen vernahm Sam das leichte Rauschen der Beatmungsmaschine.  
Sein Herz sackte ihm in die Zehspitzen. Dean hatte schon einige Verletzung hinter sich, aber das letzte Mal, als er so schlecht ausgesehen hatte, hatte ein Truck den Impala mit voller Wucht gerammt und das Ergebnis war, dass Dean sich beinahe die Radieschen von unten ansehen konnte.  
Langsam zog Sam sich einen der Plastikstühle ans Bett, dann ließ er seinen Blick erneut über seinen Bruder wandern.  
Deans Arme waren dick einbandagiert. Ebenso wie sein sonst nackter Oberkörper. Im linken Handrücken steckte eine Kanüle die mit einem Tropf verbunden war. Eine nasale Sauerstoffmaske half ihm beim Atmen. Rote Striemen liefen kreuz und Quer über seine Wangen und sein Haar klebte ihm schweißnass an der Stirn.  
Aber was Sam am meisten beunruhigte, war, dass Dean so furchtbar still dalag. Er hoffte auf ein Blinzeln oder sonst eine Regung, die ihm versichern würde, dass es seinem Bruder gut ging.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Sam musterte verzweifelt seinen älteren Bruder.  
„Weißt du, dass du ein verdammter Idiot bist!?", flüsterte er heiser. „Du kannst nicht ein einziges Mal auf mich hören. Und alles nur, weil du auf mich aufpassen willst…" Sam merkte, wie ärger in ihm aufstieg. „Ich meine, du glaubst doch nicht allen Ernstes, dass ich nichts mitbekomme. Du willst mich ständig beschützen. Dir scheint es völlig egal zu sein, ob du drauf gehst oder nicht. Aber das ich dich als meinen großen Bruder brauche ist dir anscheinend auch egal!" Er spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Komm schon, Mann, du musst aufwachen."  
Ein Räuspern schreckte Sam auf. Ertappt wischte er sich über die Augen und blickte dann in die Richtung aus der der Lärm kam. Ein Arzt, Sam schätzte ihn auf Mitte dreißig mit schütter werdendem Haar, war in den Raum getreten.  
„Es scheint ihnen ja wieder besser zu gehen." Der Arzt lächelte freundlich und kam auf Sam zu.  
Sam nickte nur vage. „Doktor, wie geht es meinem Bruder?"  
Der Arzt, ein Namensschild wies ihn als Doktor Sloan aus, musterte Sam ernst. „Ihr Bruder hat einen massiven Blutverlust erlitten. Ein Großteil der Schnitte mussten genäht werden und wir mussten ihm eine Transfusion verabreichen um den Verlust zu kompensieren. Aber er ist dennoch ziemlich geschwächt"  
Sams Augen weiteten sich etwas. „Und was heißt das jetzt genau?" Seine Frage klang schroffer als beabsichtigt, aber Sam war das ewige um-den-heißen-Brei-Gerede leid.  
Doktor Sloan musterte den jungen Winchester einen Augenblick, dann sagte er schließlich: „Wenn ihr Bruder die nächsten zwölf Stunden ohne weitere Komplikationen übersteht, dann sollte er außer Gefahr sein. Die Wunden sind zwar tief, haben aber keine Organe oder ähnliches beschädigt."  
Das _sollte_ gefiel Sam ganz und gar nicht, aber es war wohl die beste und ehrlichste Antwort die er erwarten konnte.  
„Ich bleibe hier." stellte Sam klar, bevor Doktor Sloan jegliche Einwände aussprechen konnte.  
Der Arzt sah ihn prüfend an. „Was um Himmels Willen ist eigentlich passiert? Keiner konnte Sie bisher befragen, da Sie ohnmächtig waren."  
„Dean wurde von irgendetwas angegriffen." Im Zweifelsfall war ein Stück der Wahrheit immer das Sinnvollste, dachte Sam grimmig.  
Sloans Augen wurden groß. „Etwa vom demselben Täter, der die Morde verübt?"  
Sam zuckte hilflos die Achseln und versuchte als unschuldiger Zivilist durchzugehen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Als ich ihn in der Nähe des Motels fand rannte etwas davon. Aber ich konnte nichts Genaues erkennen."  
Der Arzt murmelte etwas Unverständliches, dann sah er Sam wieder an. „Es ist furchtbar." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Diese Morde müssen endlich aufhören! Ich lebe in dieser Stadt seit dem ich ein Kind bin und niemals ist etwas Derartiges passiert. Zwei Kinder haben heute Nacht ihre Eltern und ihren ältesten Bruder verloren …" Sloan rieb sich die müden Augen. „Ihr Bruder hat erstaunliches Glück im Vergleich zu den anderen Opfern gehabt." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ das Zimmer. An der offenen Tür blieb er jedoch noch einmal stehen. „Sie haben kein Problem damit, später mit der Polizei zu sprechen?"  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher nicht." Er lächelte schwach. „Alles was nötig ist, um dies endlich zu beenden." Insgeheim hoffte er natürlich, dass sich diese Idee verflüchtigen würde, oder aber sie noch rechtzeitig von hier wegkamen. Er könnte sich schon Ohrfeigen dafür, dass das Krankenhauspersonal aufgrund seiner Schwäche nun schon ihren richtigen Namen kannte.  
Der Arzt nickte noch einmal kurz und verschwand dann draußen auf dem Korridor.

TBC...

Wenns euch gefallen hat – oder ihr sonst was loswerden wollt, über ein Review würden wir uns immer freuen! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hallo ihr lieben! Ein riesiges Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews! (Sie sind wie das Koffein für uns, dass uns jeden Morgen wieder neu belebt ^^) Ich versuche euch nicht allzu lange mit Updates warten zu lassen, doch manchmal will der Schreibprozess nicht so wie wir es gerne hätten… (die Abstände bis jetzt sind Luxus, ich weiß. ^^) Aber lasst euch gesagt sein – dies ist nur der Anfang!! *muhahahaha* Aber jetzt lüften wir erstmal die Identität unseres Monsters. ^^

Okay, genug Gequassel meinerseits! :P And here we go….

Kapitel 4

Entfernt konnte Dean ein stetiges Piepsen hören, dass langsam lauter wurde.  
Wieso zum Teufel konnte Sam den scheiß Wecker nicht endlich ausstellen?!  
Er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch irgendwie wollten sie ihm nicht gehorchen.  
Jemand schüttelte ihn leicht an der Schulter.  
„Dean? Hörst du mich? Komm schon, wach auf."  
_Sam_?, dachte Dean verwirrt. Er versuchte die Sorge in Sams Stimme zu verstehen, doch sein Kopf fühlte sich immer noch an, als ob er in Watte gepackt wäre …  
Blinzelnd schaffte er es endlich die Augen zu öffnen. Grelles Licht blendete ihn und er schloss sie schnell wieder.  
„Gott sei dank, du bist wach!" hörte er Sams erleichterte Stimme. Blinzelnd sah Dean sich im Zimmer um. Ein Krankenhaus – na toll! Alles nur das nicht.  
Sein Blick wanderte zu seinem kleinen Bruder.  
„Gott, du siehst scheiße aus." Stellte er fest. Seine Stimme klang heiser und irgendwie weit entfernt.  
Sam musste trotz allem lachen. „Hast du dich schon mal im Spiegel gesehen?"  
Langsam kehrten die Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht zu Dean zurück. Prüfend musterte er Sam, der aber soweit gesund aussah. „Wie hast du das Ding von mir runter bekommen?"  
„Dank noch einer dieser verdammten Visionen und ein bisschen Hilfe von Bobby weiß ich jetzt womit wir es zu tun haben."  
Dean sah Sam fragend an und versuchte gegen seine schweren Lider anzukämpfen.  
„Es scheint ein Ghoul zu sein. Nur verhält dieser sich nicht ganz so, wie Dad es beschreibt …" Sam machte ein Pause und musterte seinen Bruder. „Aber das können wir später weiter ausführen, wenn's dir wieder besser geht."  
Der ältere Winchester blinzelte. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass der Raum langsam immer undeutlicher wurde. „Nein, dass kannst du mir gleich auf dem Weg zum Motel erzählen. Ich check hier aus. Keine zehn Pferde halten mich hier noch länger." Dean richtete sich langsam auf. Dabei spürte er die vielen Stiche selbst durch seine Morphiumbetäubung.  
Sams Augen wurden immer größer. „Du willst was? Spinnst du jetzt völlig?"  
„Komm schon, ich halt das hier nicht aus!", flehte Dean seinen Bruder förmlich an.

Sam schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ohne Schmerzmittel hältst du's aber auch nicht aus! Du bleibst schön hier!"

Dean grummelte beleidigt, waren doch Krankenhäuser der absolute Horror für ihn. Das letzte Mal, dass er im Krankenhaus, wäre er immerhin beinahe gestorben. Er hielt nicht viel von diesen Ärzten. Was wussten die schon großartig? Hatten sie je so was gesehen, wie Sam und Dean sahen?  
„Okay, gewonnen, ich bleib hier!" Dean war immer noch wütend, aber er wäre sowieso nicht aus dem Bett gekommen, mit all den Maschinen, die an ihm hangen. „Wie hast du uns hier eingecheckt?", fragte er Sam.

Dieser murmelte nur „Winchester..."  
„Bitte was?? Bist du lebensmüde? Hast du nicht aus all unseren beschissenen Einsätzen gelernt?" Dean geriet immer mehr in Rage, auch wenn ihn das nicht gerade von Schmerzen verschonte.

Sam, selber nicht glücklich darüber, bat Dean um Ruhe. „Shht! Was kann ich denn dafür, wenn ich selbst zusammenklappe?", zischte er.

Dean rollte mit den Augen. Warum musst er auch unbedingt hinter diesem...was sagte Sam? Ein Ghoul?... Wie auch immer. Warum konnte er nicht einfach warten, bis er wusste, womit er es zu tun hatte? Er verdankte seinem Bruder sein Leben, er sollte ihn nicht anschreien. „Entschuldigung..."

Sam winkte ab. „Du hättest es doch auch für mich gemacht."  
„Das ist ja auch mein Job!"  
„Ach ja? Und meiner ist es nicht?"  
Dean seufzte. „Müssen wir damit schon wieder anfangen?"

Sam senkte den Kopf und lächelte.

„Und jetzt lachst du?", warf Dean ein.

Sam hob den Kopf und lächelte weiter. „Weißt du, ich denke bloß darüber nach, dass du immer der bist, der halbtot im Krankenhaus landet."  
Dean warf seinem Bruder einen grimmigen Blick zu. „Haha, sehr witzig!"  
Einige Zeit saß Sam einfach nur am Bett seines Bruders, beide schwiegen sie. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn, irgendwelche Diskussionen zu entfachen. Solange Dean ans Bett gefesselt war, musste Sam diesen Fall wohl allein durchziehen. Er gab seinem Bruder einen Klaps auf die Hand.

„Hör mal, Dean. Ich gehe eben vor die Tür und rufe Lucy an."

Dean legte wieder sein dreckiges Grinsen auf. „Sehnsucht?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich will nur wissen, ob es ihr und den Kindern gut geht." Dean nickte.

Sam wandte sich weg und ging aus der Tür. Dabei schmunzelte er für einen kurzen Augenblick. Natürlich machte er sich Sorgen um Lucy, aber ging es nicht eigentlich vordergründig um die zu Waisen geworden Kinder Molly und David? Selbst, wenn Dean Recht behalten sollte, dann war der Ghoul dennoch wichtiger, als irgendeine kleine Romanze. Die Geisterjagd ließ nun mal wenig Platz für die Liebe.  
Während Sam Lucys Nummer ins Handy tippte, schüttelte er seine Gedanken wieder ab. Liebe...tz. Liebe führte zu gar nichts. Außerdem mochte er nicht Schuld sein an noch mehr toten Frauen. Jessica und Madison saßen noch viel zu fest in seiner Erinnerung.  
„Sam?" Lucy hatte abgehoben.  
„Lucy? Hey, ich wollte nur mal hören, ob bei euch alles okay ist.", meldete Sam sich.  
„Ja, die Kleinen schlafen jetzt."  
„Und dir geht es auch gut? Irgendetwas Neues?"  
Lucy lächelte, auch wenn Sam das nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, es ist alles friedlich hier. Mach dir keine Gedanken, uns geht's gut. Was macht Dean?", erkundigte Lucy sich. Sam wandte seinen Kopf zurück in Richtung Zimmer. „Er liegt im Krankenhaus, aber ich bin bei ihm."  
„Sollen wir vorbei kommen?"  
„Nein, um Gottes Willen! Lucy bleib bitte, wo du bist, da wird es noch am Sichersten sein!" Jetzt kicherte Lucy hörbar. „Machst du dir Sorgen?"  
„Ich? Öhm...Ja!!" Rechtzeitig zog Sam noch den Kopf aus der Schlinge. „Immerhin wissen wir noch nicht, ob ‚der Täter' es auch auf Molly und David abgesehen hat."  
„Verstehe...Naja, okay. Ich öffne die Tür nur noch, wenn du es bist." Sam nickte. „Gut! Ich melde mich zwischendurch."  
„Ciao." Damit legte Sam auf und ging zurück zu seinem Bruder. Dean schien eingeschlafen zu sein. Er lag ganz friedlich da, aber er wirkte lange nicht mehr so leblos und kalt wie vorhin und das war schon eine große Erleichterung für Sam. Er trat noch einmal auf den Gang und sprach eine Schwester an.

„Hallo? Könnten Sie vielleicht Dr. Sloan vorbei schicken? Mein Bruder ist aufgewacht."

Die Schwester nickte und verschwand. Sam kam sich etwas verloren vor. Einerseits wusste er, dass es weitere Tote geben würde, noch diese Nacht und er machte sie wirklich Sorgen, dass Lucy und die Kleinen diesmal an der Reihe sein könnten. Andererseits wollte Sam keinen Schritt von Deans Seite weichen. Bis zur nächsten Geisterstunde blieb ihm ja noch einiges an Zeit, also begab er sich doch erst einmal wieder zu seinem Bruder, lehnte sich in den Plastikstuhl und döste. Sam wurde aus seinem leichten Schlaf gerissen, als sein Handy in seiner Jackentasche vibrierte. Ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihm, dass es Bobby war.

„Bobby, was gibt's Neues?"  
„Noch nicht viel. Gib mir doch bitte einmal die Adressen durch, an denen der Ghoul zuletzt zugeschlagen hat. Vielleicht geht er ja nach irgendeinem Muster vor." Sam gab Bobby alle Adressen durch, die er gerade parat hatte.  
„Und Dean?"  
„Er schläft. Ich hab schon mit ihm geredet. Wenn bis heute Mittag nichts passiert, hat er's geschafft."  
„Sehr gut!" Bobby war die Erleichterung in der Stimme anzuhören. Sam und Dean waren schon so etwas wie seine eigenen Kinder für ihn geworden. Sie waren ihm unheimlich wichtig!

„Hör zu, ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich was rausgefunden habe. Und du melde dich, wenn irgendwas mit Dean ist, okay?"  
„Alles klar! Bis später, Bobby." Sam legte auf, da vernahm er das Grummeln seines Bruders. „Ich hab Kopfschmerzen, das glaubst du mir nicht..."

Sam musste lachen. „Willkommen in meiner Welt, großer Bruder!"

Dean musste ach ein wenig lächeln, als er begriffen hatte, dass Sam von seinen Visionen sprach.  
„Hier scheint ja gute Laune zu herrschen.", sagte eine männliche Stimme, die von der Tür kam. Es war Dr. Sloan.  
Dean hörte sofort auf zu lachen. „Wann komm ich hier raus?", fragte er.  
„Immer mit der Ruhe, Mr. Winchester. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Sie schon entlassen können."  
„Und was sollte dagegen sprechen?" Dean stellte auf stur und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die sich langsam aber sicher mehr als deutlich bemerkbar machten.  
„Nun," Doktor Sloan studierte das Krankblatt seines Patienten. „zum einen haben Sie eine Menge Blut verloren, was Sie schwächt. Und zum anderen mussten viele Ihrer Schnitte genäht werden. Wenn sie sich jetzt zu viel bewegen, könnten die Nähte wieder aufreißen und das kann zu einer Infek …"  
„Ich denke das Risiko geh ich ein.", unterbrach Dean ihn unbeirrt.  
Sams Augen wurden immer größer. „Dean!", zischte er leise.  
Dean ignorierte seinen jüngeren Bruder und sah den Arzt an. „Wo muss ich unterschreiben?"  
Doktor Sloan, sichtlich überrascht von der Hartnäckigkeit seines Patienten, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. „Sie scheinen mir nicht zugehört zu haben. Ihre Verletzungen sind ernst und…"  
„Ich komm schon klar, Doc.", unterbrach Dean ihn erneut.  
„Dean!", zischte Sam nun deutlich lauter.  
Dean warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. „Es ist okay, Sammy."  
Der jüngere Winchester beachtete den bösen Blick seines Bruders gar nicht weiter. „Doktor, können Sie uns vielleicht einen Moment alleine lassen?"  
„Sicher. Vielleicht bringen Sie Ihren Bruder ja zu Vernunft."  
„Immer doch …", murmelte Dean sarkastisch.  
Kaum, dass Sloan aus dem Zimmer war, ergriff Sam auch schon das Wort. „Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Du bist gerade aufgewacht und willst schon gehen?"  
„Bist du fertig?", fragte Dean ungerührt und stöpselte sich von den Maschinen los. „Vielleicht ist dir ja noch nicht aufgefallen, dass ein Killer-Ghoul hier Leute abschlachtet."  
„Ja, ein Ghoul der dich auch schon erwischt hat!"  
„Das war Pech." Dean zuckte leicht die Achseln. „Außerdem glaubst du ja wohl selbst nicht, dass ich dich alleine auf Ghouljagd gehen lasse!"  
„Ich kann auf mich aufpassen!", entgegnete Sam scharf.  
„Daran zweifle ich auch nicht. Trotzdem lass ich dich nicht alleine dieses Ding jagen." Dean fingerte an der Kanüle in seinem Handrücken herum. „Hättest du jetzt bitte die Güte diesen Quacksalber wieder reinzuholen, sodass wir endlich von hier verschwinden können?"  
Sam sah seinen Bruder einen Augenblick wütend an, dann verließ er schweigend den Raum. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, an irgendeine Vernunft bei seinem Bruder zu appellieren.  
Dean starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt und versuchte immer noch die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die sich immer und immer deutlicher bemerkbar machten. Aber egal was es ihn kosten sollte, er würde auf Sammy aufpassen!

TBC...

(Reviews sind immer wieder gerne gesehen ^^)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hallo ihr alle!!!! *wink* Wieder ein gaaaanz liebes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews!  
Für die Formfehler (Absätze usw.) möchte ich mich hier noch mal entschuldigen. Absätze sind da (jedenfalls im original Doc) doch irgendwie gib's hier einen Absatzfresser beim Hochladen. ^^ Aber ich versuche drauf zu achten. *promise*  
Okay, genug der Worte – viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!!

And here we go…. ^^

Kapitel 5

Circa zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie im Impala und waren auf dem Weg zurück zum Motel.  
Sam fuhr in eisigem Schweigen durch die Innenstadt Briar Creeks.  
Nach der sich immer noch hinziehenden Mordserie war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die Straße beinahe ausgestorben war …  
Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie auf den Parkplatz des Motels fuhren.  
Im Zimmer angekommen ließ Dean sich vorsichtig auf einem der zwei Stühle, die mit zur Küchenzeile gehörten, nieder.  
Sam musterte seinen Bruder sauer. Hielt Dean ihn wirklich für so blöd, dass er annahm, Sam würde nicht mitbekommen, dass er Schmerzen hatte?  
Dean fing Sams Blick auf. „Mit geht's gut, verdammt noch mal!"  
Sam rollte genervt die Augen. „Ja klar …", entgegnete er sarkastisch. Um sich abzulenken startete er seinen Laptop.  
„Anstatt Mutter Gans zu spielen erzähl mir lieber mal, woher du weißt, womit wir es zu tun haben." Die Schmerzen ignorieren, dachte Dean. Das war der Trick – einfach ignorieren…  
Sam, der mittlerweile eingesehen hatte, dass er einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen die Sturheit seines älteren Bruders führte, seufzte schwer. „Ich hab kurz bevor ich bei dir war noch eine Vision gehabt…", begann er langsam.  
Dean fixierte ihn ernst. „Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von diesem ganzen Psychic-Zeug hab, aber das ist doch nicht normal, dass du – wie viele waren's? – drei, oder vier? Visionen an einem Tag bekommst…"  
Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich weiß." Das nagende Gefühl der Angst begleitete ihn schon seid seiner letzten Vision. So viele Visionen auf einmal hatte er das letzte Mal gehabt, als sie auf Max Miller getroffen waren … Ein leichter Schauder durchlief ihn.  
Dean, der das Unwohlsein seines jüngeren Bruders bemerkte fuhr fort: „Und du konntest das Vieh sehen …"  
„Ja, richtig. Ich hab's nur ganz kurz gesehen, aber es reichte, damit mir Bobby sagen konnte, wie ich es in die Flucht schlagen kann..."  
„Und wie hast du das bitteschön geschafft?" Dean fragte sowohl interessiert als auch immer noch besorgt um seinen Bruder.  
„Recht simpel.", gestand Sam. „Feuer vertreibt es. Feuer kann es auch umbringen!"  
„Also, womit haben wir es jetzt genau zu tun?", bohrte Dean ganz genau nach.  
„Ich habe ein bisschen recherchiert und herausgefunden, dass es sich wohl um eine Art Djinn handelt. Genau genommen um einen Ghoul. Der Name kommt aus dem Arabischen und bedeutet ‚Dämon'. Echt einfallsreich...", murmelte Sam, bevor er weitersprach. „Im persisch-arabischen Kulturkreis wird er als böser, Menschen und Leichen fressender Dämon gesehen und soll von Iblis gezeugt worden sein..."  
„Ich will nicht seinen Stammbaum kennen, überspring den Teil!", grummelte Dean vor sich hin.  
„Ist ja schon gut, reg dich ab! Nimm was gegen die Schmerzen." Sam war sauer auf Dean, das konnte er nicht abstreiten. Warum sein Bruder auch immer so stur sein musste...  
„Ich hab keine Schmerzen! Wasch dir die Ohren, damit du hörst was ich dir sage! Au-..." Dean krümmte sich etwas. Er sollte wohl wirklich nicht so schreien, dachte er sich. Für Sam war das bloß eine Bestätigung dafür, dass er seinen Bruder wieder einmal durchschaut hatte. Sam durchforstete das Internet weiter nach Informationen, die er Dean offenbaren konnte.  
„Ghoule leben auf Friedhöfen. Sie können ihre Gestalt ändern, erscheinen aber meist in der Form von Hyänen oder volkstümlich auch ..." Sam schluckte. Es verfolgte ihn weiter.  
„Sam?"  
„Werwölfen! Bist du jetzt zufrieden? Nimm ein bisschen Rücksicht auf mich, wenn du schon keine Rücksicht auf dich nimmst!"  
Dean schluckte schwer und schwieg. Es war nicht seine Absicht gewesen, Sam so in Rage zu versetzen. Der Ghoul besaß nun nicht direkt die Fähigkeit, sich in einen Werwolf formzuwandeln, eher wurde das von Beobachtern so angenommen. Sam fuhr fort, überging seinen kurzen Anflug von Rage, wollte es nicht ausufern lassen.  
„Normalerweise locken sie Reisende an, um sie umzubringen und sie zu verschlingen."  
Dean atmete schwer. Er wusste, dass er seinem Bruder verdankte, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Wenn er sich vorstellte, wie so ein Ding ihn hätte verschlingen wollen... Sam warf einen Blick zu seinem Bruder, sicher, zu wissen, was er dachte. Dabei kam ihm eine andere Erkenntnis. Konnte nicht auch die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass Sam Deans Gedanken nicht nur aus reiner Bruderliebe lesen konnte? All diese mentalen Fähigkeiten, und bei jedem zeigten sie sich anders. Bevor Sam zu lange darüber nachdenken konnte, weckte Dean ihn wieder. „Ey, Sam. Sonst noch irgendwas?"  
Sam blätterte weiter in seinen Unterlagen. „Sie sind Grabräuber, essen totes Fleisch, sind ziemlich groß... Ihre liebste Beute sind Kinder."  
„Das erklärt auch, warum grade Amy und Jamie dem Ghoul zum Opfer geworden sind.", dachte Dean nach.  
„Ganz recht. Und seine Körpergröße erklärt auch, wie er Jamie erwischen konnte, dessen Kinderzimmerfenster im ersten Stock lag."  
Dean nickte. „Klar! Bei der Körpergröße kann er ja locker zum Fenster hochklettern. Und...dieses Formwandlungszeug könnte erklären, warum er sich den Rest des Tages unbemerkt herumtreiben kann."  
Sam traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. „Dean! Das Formwandeln!", verkündete Sam.  
„Jetzt pul du nicht in meinen offenen Wunden rum!", fuhr Dean seinen Bruder an. „Entschuldigung, Dean. Ich denke bloß, dass das des Rätsels Lösung sein könnte. Entweder der Ghoul tarnt sich als Mensch... oder zumindest als ein anderes, harmloseres Tier."  
Dean begriff, was sein Bruder ihm vermitteln wollte. „Und das passt dann ja auch prima zur Viehverstümmelung!"  
Sam nickte. Gemeinsam waren die beiden wirklich ein unschlagbares Team. Schlecht bloß, dass beide so unendlich stur sein konnten. „Blöd nur, dass unser Ghoul sich etwas anders verhält.", stellte Sam fest.  
Dean stutzte. „Tut er nicht?"  
Sam schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ach ja, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du noch ein Kind bist!" Sam fing an zu lachen.  
Dean hatte nur eine Grimasse für ihn übrig. „Nun ja, er verteidigt sich."  
„Ungewöhnliches Verhalten, denkst du nicht?", merkte Sam an.  
„Für einen Ghoul wahrscheinlich. Ich glaube kaum, dass er besonders klug ist."  
Sam nickte zustimmend.  
„Dann lass uns los!" Dean klatschte in die Hände und wollte aufstehen, als ihn ein erneuter Schmerz durchfuhr. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und hielt sich die Brust. Sam, mittlerweile doch eher Mitleid für seinen Bruder empfindend, stand auf, nahm die Schmerztabletten von der Küchenzeile, dazu ein Glas Wasser und reichte Dean dies. Ohne Widerstand nahm er die Medikamente. Der Schmerz siegte wohl doch gegen seinen sturen Verstand. Dean ließ den Kopf sinken, grummelte „So ein verflixter Dreck!" Sam verdrehte die Augen, verkniff sich ein ‚Ich hab's dir gleich gesagt', griff seinen Bruder am Arm – da, wo er nicht mit Striemen versehen war – und zog ihn hoch. „Wir fahren zu Lucy!", befahl er. Dean hielt einfach nur den Mund, auch wenn es ihn nicht ganz so glücklich machte, wenn der junge Winchester die ganze Führung übernahm. Anstatt sich also aufzulehnen, lehnte Dean sich _gegen_ Sam, während sie zurück zum Impala gingen und ihre Fahrt zu Lucy antraten.

___________

„Du magst sie!", neckte Dean seinen kleinen Bruder.  
„Stimmt nicht.", gab dieser vor.  
„Sam, stell dich nicht so an. Ich bin dein Bruder, ich seh's doch in deinen Augen." Dean hatte immer noch dieses fiese verschmitzte Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
„Soll ich mit geschlossenen Augen Auto fahren?", fragte Sam, dem dieses Gespräch gerade so gar nicht passte.  
„Wage es und ich bringe dich um! Mein gutes Baby..." Dean streichelte den Innenraum seines Autos. Dafür hatte Sam definitiv nur ein Augenrollen übrig.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten Lucys Haus.  
Deans Grinsen hatte sich nach wie vor nicht verflüchtigt, was Sam mehr als verwünschte.  
Lucy öffnete die Tür, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass auch wirklich Sam vor ihrer Tür stand.  
Deans Grinsen wurde noch ein Stück breiter, als Lucy schließlich die Tür öffnete.  
Er verpasste seinem kleinen Bruder einen unauffälligen Rippenstoß. Sam versuchte Dean zu ignorieren und erwiderte Lucys warme Begrüßung.  
Nachdem die beiden sich begrüßt hatten, wanderte Lucys Blick zu Dean.  
„Du bist also Sams Bruder." Stellte sie fest.  
„Dean." Stellte er sich vor und schenke ihr eins seiner besten Sunny-Boy-Lächeln.  
„Lucy." Sie lächelte zurück, sprang jedoch nicht auf Deans Flirt-Lächeln an. Ein besorgter Blick huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Sam sagte, du wärst im Krankenhaus gewesen."  
Dean sah seinen Bruder kurz an, dann machte er eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das sind nur ein paar Kratzer. Nichts weiter."  
Sam konnte nur mit Mühe seine Proteste unterdrücken.  
Mit geschickten Fingern schnappte Dean sich die Autoschlüssel aus Sams Jackentasche.  
Auf Sams protestierenden Blick hin grinste der ältere Winchester nur unschuldig. „Ich will nur ein bisschen Recherchieren."  
„Aber …", begann Sam ärgerlich, wurde jedoch sofort von Dean unterbrochen.  
„Mir geht's gut! Und im Zweifellsfall gibt's immer noch das hier." Er hielt Sam sein Handy unter die Nase. Er verabschiedete sich von Lucy, dann ging er zurück zum Impala.  
„Dean!", rief Sam ihm hinterher.  
Dean drehte sich halb um und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder fragend an.  
„Pass auf dich auf."  
Dean machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung und Sam erntete ein weiteres Grinsen, was soviel hieß wie ‚tu nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde', wobei dies in Deans Fall eine Menge Möglichkeiten offenbarte.  
Sam rollte die Augen und sah zu, wie der Impala ausparkte und wegfuhr.  
„Dein Bruder ist seltsam.", bemerkte Lucy.  
Sam konnte dich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Tja, sieht so aus, als wäre ich hier gestrandet."  
Jetzt stimmte Lucy in sein Lachen ein. „Na, besser hier als anderswo." Mit einem leichten Anflug von Röte auf ihren Wangen fügte sie hinzu: „Komm doch rein."  
Sam folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Aus den oberen Räumen drang Fernsehlärm.  
„Die Kinder sind immer noch bei dir?", fragte Sam überrascht.  
Lucy nickte. „Ja, ihre Großeltern leben in Kalifornien. Die Kinder bleiben so lange hier, bis die ganzen…", sie Schluckte. „…Formalitäten erledigt sind."  
Sam nickte verständnisvoll. Er wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, was alles dazugehörte eine Beerdigung zu organisieren.  
Er empfand Respekt und Bewunderung dafür, dass Lucy die Kinder so selbstlos aufnahm. Trotz ihrer eigenen Ängste war sie doch eine starke, hilfsbereite Person.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten unwillkürlich zu Madison, die ebenfalls diese Charakterzüge gehabt hatte.  
„Wie geht es den Kindern?" Es war eine dämliche Frage, denn Sam wusste nur zu gut, wie die Kinder sich fühlen mussten, doch er wollte sich von seinen Erinnerungen ablenken.  
„Nicht gut." Lucys Stimme zitterte. „Die beiden haben fast die ganze Nacht geweint. Doch mehr als für sie da sein kann ich nicht." Sie holte halb schluchzend Luft.  
Ohne es überhaupt richtig mitbekommen zu haben hielt Sam Lucy plötzlich im Arm.  
Er spürte wie sie sich gegen ihn lehnte und sich langsam entspannte. Konnte schwach den leicht blumigen Duft ihres Parfums riechen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ihr jetzt hier seid.", flüsterte sie leise gegen seine Schulter.  
Ihre Lippen fanden sich und für einen Augenblick schien wenigstens ein kleines Stück der Welt in Ordnung zu sein.  
Bilder leuchteten plötzlich in Sams Kopf auf. Madison in seinen Armen. Ihre großen, braunen Augen die soviel Wärme ausstrahlten… dann wechselten die Bilder zu einem Albtraum…  
Madison die mit tränennassen Wangen in die Mündung seiner Waffe schaute. Darauf wartete, dass er den tödlichen Schuss abfeuerte… Ihre zusammengepressten Augen, als sie darauf wartete, dass die Silberkugel sie tödlich traf …  
Mit einem Ruck riss Sam sich von Lucy los, die ihn nur mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Unsicherheit ansah.  
„Lucy, … ich … es… es tut mir leid…", stammelte Sam. Er merkte wie seine Wangen leicht glühten.  
Lucy sah einen Moment betreten zu Boden. „Jess?!" In ihren Worten lag mehr Feststellung als Frage.  
Sam fühle sich unwohl in seiner Haut. „Zum Teil – ja. Aber das ist es nicht nur… Es ist … es ist gefährlich für dich. Es ist… es kann… Ach, verdammt, ich will nicht, dass noch jemandem so was wie Jess passiert." Oder Madison, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
Lucy sah ihn einen langen Moment an. „Ich hab dich vermisst.", flüsterte sie leise. Ihre Wangen brannten.  
Sam nickte lächelnd. „Ich dich auch."  
„Willst du Kaffee?", fragte sie, um die Spannung, die sich im Zimmer aufgebaut hatte, etwas zu mildern.  
„Gerne.", stimmte Sam zu und folgte ihr in die Küche. Dabei hörte er weder die statischen Störungen des Fernsehgerätes, noch die verwunderten Laute der Kinder.

TBC...

Reviews sind für uns wie das Koffein das uns jeden Tag erneut ins Leben der Wachen zurück bringt!!! ^^ *grins*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, hier mal wieder eine etwas fixeres Update (nachträglich zur Premiere von Lazarus Rising *Happy Dance* Die Folge war großartig ^^)!

Ich weiß, das Kapitel ist etwas kurz, aber es geht ganz bald weiter! ^^

Eure Reviews sind immer fantastisch und erhellen unseren Tag enorm. ;) Also nicht vergessen eins zu hinterlassen! :P

Ach, eine Sache noch, ich lese immer wieder bei anderen FFs Anmerkungen von wegen ‚keine ärztlichen Kenntnisse' usw. Die haben wir auch nicht. Hilfe gab's von Wikipedia oder durch das „Wissen" was man durch laaaaanges Arztserien gucken oder Limp/hurt-FF lesen bekommt. ^^

Okay, jetzt ist genug geredet. And here we go ….

Kapitel 6

Deans Grinsen war immer noch nicht verflogen. Die Kleine stand auf Sammy, soviel war schon mal klar. Und es wurde auch mal höchste Zeit, dass sein Bruder endlich mal wieder ein Mädchen fand. Inständig hoffte Dean, dass Lucy sich nicht auch als Werwolf oder sonst irgendwas entpuppen würde. Was Sam braucht war eine ganz simple Romanze.  
Dean warf einen Blick auf die Straßenkarte die neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. Die Opferhäuser waren rot eingekringelt.  
So sehr sich Dean auch anstrengte, er konnte einfach kein Muster hinter den willkürlich versprenkelten roten Punkten erkennen…  
Er blickte zurück auf die verlassende Straße. Die Schmerzmittel halfen – nahmen die Schärfe der Schmerzen, doch er fühlte sich immer noch wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht.  
Dean seufzte. Es schien ihm tatsächlich so, als verfuhr der Ghoul, an dessen Fersen sie klebten, nach keinem bestimmten Muster. Das würde die Arbeit für ihn und seinen Bruder erheblich erschweren, denn das bedeutete, dass sie ihm nicht zuvorkommen konnten.  
„Komm schon, da muss doch was sein!", fluchte Dean leise vor sich hin. Aus den Boxen des Impala dröhnte das Feinste des Classic Rock. Verzweifelt starrte Dean weiter auf die Karte auf seinem Schoß, als ihm eine vage Idee kam. Auch, wenn Dean noch immer nicht wusste, wonach genau dieser Ghoul her war, so hatte er bisher doch bemerkt, dass der Ghoul seine Arbeit gut tat und mit Vorliebe ganze Familien vernichtete. Wenn das zum Muster dazugehörte, dass er verfolgte, so wusste Dean zumindest, dass auch Molly und David nicht verschont bleiben würden. Und nachdem dieses Biest auch auf ihn selbst losgegangen war, fürchtete Dean sogar um das Leben seines Bruders. Sam war nun mal seine größte Schwachstelle. Am Liebsten hätte er gleich nach seinem Handy gegriffen, um Sam Bescheid zu geben, aber er hielt sich zurück. Immerhin waren noch ein paar Stunden bis Mitternacht Zeit und außerdem gönnte er seinem kleinen Bruder doch ein wenig Spaß. Natürlich ahnte er in dem Moment nicht, dass der junge Winchester wieder von Erinnerungen gepackt worden war und von der Angst, dass Lucy zu Schaden kommen könnte, wie doch die meisten Menschen, denen gegenüber er sich öffnete.  
Weiterhin starrte Dean auf die Karte, die ihm einfach nichts sagen wollte. Ob Sam ihn wohl umbrächte, wenn er sich für etwas Recherche seinen Laptop borgen würde? Dean ging das Risiko ein, schaltete den Laptop ein und begab sich an die Arbeit. Nach einer halben Stunde reinster Nervenarbeit beschlich ihn das Gefühl immer stärker, dass auch Lucy in Gefahr ist, wenn nicht sogar ganz direkt das nächste Ziel des Ghouls. Es würde zwar gegen die Kinder-Theorie sprechen, aber darauf hatte der Ghoul bei ihm auch keine Rücksicht genommen. Dean hielt es nicht mehr aus. So sehr er seinem Bruder etwas Zweisamkeit gönnte, so groß war doch auch seine Furcht um ihn. Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer.  
„Sam?", fragte er gleich, als er hörte, dass jemand den Anruf angenommen hatte.  
„Ja?" Sams Stimme bebte vor Lachen.  
„Was ist so komisch? Habt ihr euren Spaß?" Deans Aussage war durchaus zweideutig zu sehen.  
Sam lachte weiter. „Nein, wir spielen mit den Kleinen."  
„Aha. Wie auch immer, Sam, hör mir zu." Deans Stimme klang entschlossen und wissend, sodass Sam sofort aufhörte und gebannt den Worten seines Bruders lauschte. Lucy, die gleich neben ihm stand, hörte auch auf zu lachen und sah Sam besorgt an.  
„Sam, ich will euch um Gottes Willen nicht unnötig Angst machen, aber ich glaube, dass Lucy, die Kleinen und du...dass ihr die Nächsten sein werdet."  
Sam entwichen sämtliche Gesichtszüge.  
„Sam?"  
„Ja, ich bin noch da."  
„Gut, hör mir zu. Du weißt, was zu tun ist?", fragte Dean seinen Bruder.  
„Ja, ich weiß Bescheid."  
„Ich komme zu euch!"  
„Bis gleich." Sam legte auf. Fixiert auf seinen Job lief er durchs Haus, schloss alle Fenster und Türen, schloss Schlagladen und alles, was irgendwie zur Sicherung von Fenstern und Türen diente.  
„Sam, was ist los?", fragte Lucy ihn, die unmittelbar hinter ihm stand. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, kam ihr näher, flüsterte nur „Es kommt...", tauschte ein paar vielsagende Blicke mit ihr aus und war dabei, in den ersten Stock zu gehen, als er auf dem Treppenabsatz stehen blieb, zurück zu Lucy ging und seine Hände auf ihre Schulter legte. Sam fixierte sie mit seinem Blick. „Lucy, hör mir ganz genau zu. Nimm Molly und David, geht in den Keller und was immer ihr hört, kommt nicht hoch, bevor ich euch versichere, dass die Luft rein ist, okay?" Lucy nickte leicht ängstlich, er spürte, wie sie zitterte. Sam ließ sich hinreißen, schloss Lucy fest in seine Arme. „Wir schaffen das, ich gebe dir mein Wort!" Lucy nickte und ließ sich in Sams Arme fallen, genoss diesen zugleich schönen und gefährlichen Moment. Sanft stieß Sam sie von sich. „Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren." Mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn wandte er sich von ihr, aber als er erneut am Treppenabsatz stand, hörte er Lucys Stimme.  
„Sam?"  
Er drehte sich um.  
„Pass auf dich auf."  
Sam nickte, warf einen Blick zu den Kleinen und ging dann rauf. Er hatte ein Déjà-Vu. ‚Pass auf dich auf', war das nicht der Satz, den Sam immer vom älteren Winchester zu hören bekam?!  
Auch im oberen Stockwerk schloss er alle Schlagladen, dann die Fenster. Mit einem Mal wurde es dunkel. Sam schlich die Treppe hinab, Dunkelheit war Dank der vielen nächtlichen Einsätze das kleinste Problem für ihn.  
Es klopfte an der Tür. „Sam? Lucy?" Das war eindeutig Dean. Sam öffnete die Tür, Dean huschte ins Haus und sogleich wurde die Tür wieder verriegelt. Dean legte seine Duffel Bag ab.  
„Dean, geht's dir gut?", fragte Sam besorgt.  
„Ja, sicher. Die Morphine leisten einen prima Job." Sam nickte und bat dennoch: „Halt dich zurück, wenn's um Nahkampf gehen sollte. Du bist lädiert genug."  
„Ach, und jetzt bist du dran?"  
„Ja, so in etwa."  
Dean schnaufte. Als ließe er sich von seinem Bruder sagen, was er zu tun und zu lassen habe. „Lucy und die Kleinen?", fragte er, während die Minuten verrannen, bis es Mitternacht schlug.  
„Im Keller."  
„Keine Fenster unten?"  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Fenster – Dean ich weiß schon, worauf ich zu achten habe!" Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Das will ich für Lucy hoffen..."  
„Dean, verdammt, kannst du nicht endlich aufhören, dich in meine Angelegenheiten einzumischen?"  
Beleidigt hielt Dean den Mund.  
„Danke!"

__________

Lucy saß auf der Treppe, nahe der Tür, lauschte dem Gespräch der Brüder und lächelte insgeheim, als sie ihren Namen erneut hörte. „Lucy?" Es waren die Kleinen. "Wir haben Angst." Lucy lächelte, verbarg ihre eigene Angst, setzte sich mit den Kindern auf die unterste Stufe der Treppe, legte ihre Arme um sie und sagte: „Ihr braucht keine Angst haben. Da oben sind zwei starke Jungs, die auf uns aufpassen werden." Molly nickte, David zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er war zu klein, um zu begreifen, was vor sich ging. Lucy kuschelte sich enger mit den beiden zusammen und erzählte ihnen eine Geschichte. Es waren nur noch ein paar Minuten bis Mitternacht, aber sie musste feststellen, dass sie nicht so große Angst hatte, wie sie vermutet hatte. Insgeheim musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie Sam sehr vertraute. Sie wusste, dass er und Dean das meistern würden. Wenn sie Angst hatte, dann eher um Sam und Dean – und um Molly und David, die sich in ihren Armen langsam beruhigten.

__________

Dean blickte vorsichtig durch eins der wenigen, nicht durch Fensterläden verriegelten Fenster. Da draußen war alles ruhig. Kein Ghoul – nicht mal irgendwelche anderen Tiere.  
„Sam?" fragte er in die Stille.  
Der junge Winchester hatte das gleiche Manöver im oberen Stockwerk gemacht. „Nichts." Erwiderte er leise.  
Das Ticken der Wanduhr war neben dem Atmen der beiden Brüder alles was zu hören war.  
Die Wanduhr begann zu schlagen – Mitternacht. Jetzt würde sich herausstellen, ob Dean mit seiner Vermutung Recht haben würde.  
Der ältere Winchester lehnte sich neben seinen Bruder ans Treppengeländer. Ein kurzer Blick fiel auf den kleinen Flammenwerfer und das Zippo in Sams Händen.  
„Versuch, nicht das gesamte Haus abzufackeln!" Dean grinste.  
„Sehr witzig.", entgegnete Sam trocken. Doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Die Uhr war mittlerweile verstummt.  
„Sollte nicht langsam mal was passieren?", fragte Sam angespannt.  
„Vielleicht hab ich mich ja doch geirrt.", begann Dean langsam.  
„Das hoffe ich nicht. Sonst haben wir wieder neue Leichen."  
„Danke fürs Erinnern, Sammy.", grummelte Dean und schob erneut die Vorhänge am Fenster beiseite.  
„Siehst du irgendwas?" Sam war hinter seinen großen Bruder getreten und musterte ebenfalls den dunklen Vorgarten.  
„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Dean ohne den Blick vom Fenster abzuwenden.  
Sam sah auf seine Armbanduhr. „Halb eins."  
„Tja, denke das Vieh wird hier nicht mehr aufkreuzen." Ärgerlich schlug der ältere Winchester auf die Fensterbank. Das bedeutete weitere tote Menschen!  
Mit einem stummen Nicken machte Sam sich auf den Weg zur Kellertreppe um Lucy und die Kinder zu holen, als plötzlich eine Welle des Verwesungsgeruchs aus dem oberen Stockwerk nach unten wehte. Gefolgt von einem tiefen Knurren.  
„What the hell…", hörte er Dean leise Fluchen. „Ich dachte oben wäre soweit alles okay!",  
„Das dachte ich auch. Die Fenster waren alle zu und wenn es 'ne Scheibe eingeschlagen hätte, hätten wir's gehört." Sam war jetzt fast am Treppenansatz angelangt – Flammenwerfer und Zippo bereit.  
„Komm schon, Mann. Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass dieses Scheißvieh plötzlich Fenster aufmachen kann. Ganz zu schweigen von rationalem Denken…?!"  
Das Knurren war lauter geworden. Die beiden Brüder konnten eine dunkle Silhouette ausmachen, die die Treppe herunter gekrochen kam. Doch der Ghoul war noch nicht dicht genug um ein Feuer zu eröffnen, ohne das restliche Haus ebenfalls niederzubrennen.  
„Wie ich sehe habt ihr mein kleines Haustier bemerkt.", erklang eine kalte und doch so vertraute Stimme hinter den beiden.  
Einige Sekunden später wurden Sam und Dean mit Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert.  
„Du bist nicht Lucy.", bemerkte Sam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Er versuchte seine Finger zu bewegen, doch sie schienen an der Wand festgeklebt zu sein.  
Der Ghoul war nun vollends die Treppe heruntergekommen und kauerte sich knurrend neben Lucy. Speichelfäden liefen aus seinem Maul voll rasiermesserscharfen Reißzähnen und rot glühende Augen blickten irre in der Gegend herum.  
Lucy legte abwesend eine Hand auf den Kopf der Kreatur. „Wohl wahr, lieber Sammy. Wohl wahr." Lucys Augen wurden schwarz.

TBC...

Ein kleiner Cliffhanger muss auch mal sein ;) *evil grins*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hallo ihr alle!!! Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!! Es ist immer super toll eure Kommentare zu lesen! ;)

Ich weiß, der kleine Cliffi war ein bisschen fies, aber hey, das macht das Lesen spannender! *evil grins*

Aber genug geredet. Ihr wollt ja schließlich wissen wie's weitergeht!

And here we go …

Kapitel 7

„Wie lange bist du schon in ihr?" Sam versuchte immer noch unter Anstrengungen, sich zu bewegen. Er wagte es nicht, Lucy aus den Augen zu lassen, doch er konnte Deans gepressten Atem hören.  
„Noch nicht lange." Demon-Lucy lachte kalt und trat dichter an Sam heran.  
„Was ist mit den Kindern?" Deans Stimme klang angestrengt vor Schmerzen. Sam meinte im Dämmerlicht dunkle Flecken auf dem Shirt seines Bruders zu sehen. Einige der Nähte mussten wieder aufgegangen sein.  
„Tja, bis jetzt sind die Gören nur bewusstlos. Aber das wird sich noch ändern." Wie zur Bestätigung knurrte der Ghoul erneut und kroch ein Stück näher an die Kellertür heran.  
„Und was willst du mit diesem ganzen Scheiß bezwecken?" Sam konnte sehen, wie auch Dean gegen die Kraft ankämpfte, die sie an der Wand festhielt.  
In Sams Kopf fügten sich die Puzzelstücke zu einem Ganzen zusammen. „Du steckst hinter den ganzen Morden, richtig?"  
„Du bist ja ein ganz helles Köpfchen." Demon-Lucy lachte wieder. „Irgendwie musste ich euch beiden Idioten doch hierher bekommen. Und außerdem-" Ein böses Glitzern tauchte in ihren nun wieder ‚normalen' Augen auf. „-macht es verdammt viel Spaß!"  
„Son of a bitch!", fluchte Dean gepresst. "Wozu das Ganze?"  
Anstatt Dean eine Antwort zu geben, lachte Demon-Lucy nur wieder. „Nicht so ungeduldig. Du wirst es noch sehen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich du lebst noch so lange. Außerdem-" Sie warf Sam einen kurzen Blick zu. „-geht es immer um dich, Sam."  
„Was?" Sam überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie aus dieser Situation rauskommen sollten. Erneut versuchte er, sich zu bewegen, doch mehr als ein paar Zentimeter waren nicht drin.  
Wo war dieser verdammte Psychic-crap wenn man ihn mal brauchte?, dachte er ärgerlich.  
Er wurde jäh aus seinen Bemühungen gerissen, als er das gequälte Stöhnen seines Bruders hörte. Sams Kopf schnellte herum. Er sah, wie Dean auf allen Vieren vor Lucy kauerte und Blut spuckte.  
„Dean! Nein!", rief Sam entsetzt. Seine Gedanken rasten in schierer Panik. Er musste etwas unternehmen! Nur was, und wie?  
Schließlich kam ihm eine Idee. Mit leicht zitternder Stimme begann er das Exorcismus Ritual auswendig aufzusagen. „Exorcizo te, immundissime spiritus, omnis incursio adversarii, omnis legio, in nomine domini…"  
Lucys Körper zuckte.  
Sam merkte, wie die Kraft die ihn an der Wand hielt nachließ und er zu Boden rutschte.  
Demon-Lucy hatte ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder Sam zugewandt, der nach wie vor mit dem Exorzismus fortfuhr. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Sam, wie Dean auf Flammenwerfer und Zippo zu kroch. Dabei hinterließ er eine blutige Spur auf dem Boden.  
Demon-Lucy funkelte Sam wütend an. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schleuderte sie ihn wieder gegen die Wand. Er schlug hart mit dem Kopf auf. Das Letzte, was Sam sah, war der in Flammen stehende Ghoul - dann versank alles in Dunkelheit.

___________

Dean sah zu, wie der Ghoul zu Boden ging. Es verwunderte ihn etwas, wie leicht dieses Ding am Ende doch zu besiegen war, doch darüber würde er sich später Gedanken machen. Blieb also nur noch dieser verdammte Demon!  
Dean versuchte sich gerade aufzurichten, als er sah, wie Sam bewusstlos zusammensackte.  
„Sam!", rief er und wollte zu seinem Bruder laufen, doch der Demon in Lucy hatte sich von dem begonnenen Exorzismus erholt.  
„Sag bye bye!" Das kalte Lachen schien im Zimmer wiederzuhallen.  
Dean merkte, wie seine Füße den Halt verloren und er quer durch den Raum geschleudert wurde. Mit dem Kopf voran schlug er hart gegen einen Holzschrank in dem Geschirr protestierend klirrte und klapperte.  
Dann umfing auch ihn Finsternis …

____________

Als Dean die Augen aufschlug, war der Raum in grelles Sonnenlicht getaucht.  
Er blinzelte, doch seine Sicht wollte einfach nicht klarer werden. Der Raum glich einem wild gewordenem Jahrmarktkarussell.  
„Sam?", flüsterte er.  
Seine Sicht klärte sich soweit, dass er das Zimmer einigermaßen sehen konnte.  
Es sah so aus, als wäre hier eine Bombe eingeschlagen…  
Lucy lag ein Stück von ihm entfernt auf dem Boden. Sie lebte – soviel konnte er vom Heben und Senken ihrer Brust sagen.  
Ein Häufchen Asche neben der Treppe erinnerte an den Ghoul, doch von Sam war nichts zu sehen. ..  
Adrenalin schoss durch Deans Adern und ließ ihn seinen lädierten Körper für einen Moment vergessen.  
„Sam?", rief er nun etwas lauter. Vielleicht war er ja in einem der Nebenzimmer. Doch alles blieb still.  
„Sammy!", versuchte er es noch einmal – doch auch dieses Mal kam keine Antwort.  
Deans Sicht hellte sich nur langsam auf. Er hievte sich auf seine schweren Knochen, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh. Er blickte hinab auf sein Shirt und sah, dass es an einigen Stellen von Blut durchtränkt war. Sein Atem ging schwer. Dean war geschwächter als zuvor. Zwei Angriffe in etwa 24 Stunden - das war sogar für einen Winchester zu viel. Seine schmerzende Brust haltend schlurfte er zu Lucy, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Demon aus ihr gefahren war. Er fixierte sie mit argwöhnischem Blick.  
„Lucy?", keuchte er erschöpft.  
Sie wandte langsam ihren Kopf, blinzelte, schützte ihre Augen vor dem so grell wirkenden Licht, „W-was ist passiert?"  
Dean, der davon ausging, dass Lucy wieder ‚normal' sei, half ihr auf die Beine.  
„Ein Demon hat Besitz von dir ergriffen. Nebenbei, ich mag dein Haustier nicht..."  
Das überforderte Lucy. „Welches Haustier? Besessen? Ich?"  
Dean nickte müde. „Willkommen in unserer Welt, Lucy."  
Sie schaute Dean irritiert an.  
„Jetzt weißt du, was wir ‚beruflich' machen – auch wenn die Bezahlung miserabel ist... und eigentlich auf Null hinausläuft...", erzählte Dean lächelnd.  
Lucy nickte, schaute Dean an. „Du brauchst einen Arzt."  
Dean schaute an sich herunter, das Blut hatte den größten Teil seines Shirts durchtränkt. „Tatsächlich..." Er nahm sein Handy, rief 911, hatte auch im Sinn, Molly und David durchchecken zu lassen, sollte es ihnen nicht gut gehen. Sicher war sicher. Lucy ging währenddessen in den Keller, schaute nach den Kleinen und hoffte inständig, ihnen nichts getan zu haben, denn anders als es meistens bei besessenen Menschen gewesen war, konnte Lucy sich an überhaupt nichts erinnern. Molly und David lagen schlafend im Keller – oder bewusstlos, das war Lucy sich nicht ganz sicher und sie besaß nicht genug Courage, um es zu kontrollieren. Sie hob David auf ihren Arm, trug ihn hoch und legte ihn aufs Sofa. Als Dean herüberblickte, dachte er, dass David so klein und zerbrechlich wirkte, so verletzbar. Und gleichsam dachte er an eine Situation, die sich vor Jahren so abgespielt haben musste. Er dachte an Sammy und bemerkte, dass Molly und David nur unwesentlich von Altersunterschied abwichen, den Sam und Dean zueinander hatten. Während Dean so nachdachte, war Lucy wieder in den Keller gegangen und kam mit Molly wieder rauf. Sie war wach, schien bloß ziemlich müde. Deshalb kroch sie auch gleich zu ihrem kleinen Bruder, der sich regte und sich bei ihr einkuschelte. Ob es ihnen bewusst war, dass ihre Eltern auf immer dahingerafft worden waren? Lucy mochte nicht darüber nachdenken und auch Dean, in dem Ähnliches vorging, wagte es nicht. Er war bloß froh, dass sie all das nicht wirklich mitbekommen hatten, denn die bloße Angst, die sie gehabt zu haben schienen, würde sie schon anhaltend genug ändern. Dean sagte den Notärzten, dass es nicht all zu sehr drängte, dass es bloß ein paar aufgerissene Wunden zu vernähen gab, dass es allen anderen gut ginge. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und bat Lucy zu sich. Wie schaffte er es bloß, in diesem Moment nicht vor Sorge um seinen Bruder in Raserei zu verfallen?  
„Lucy, hör mal. Ich habe behauptet es sei eingebrochen worden. Sei so gut und öffne die Schlagladen der Fenster, wir wollen uns doch nicht in Unstimmigkeiten verfangen."  
Lucy nickte.  
„Was noch?" Dean dachte nach. „Ach ja, wir müssen bei der Story bleiben, unbedingt! Merk dir, ich habe den Angreifer abgewehrt, bevor er irgendwas stehlen konnte, dich hat er außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Kinder..." Für die Kleinen wollte ihm keine Gute Idee einfallen.  
„Wie wär's mit... Molly und David saßen oben im Zimmer, haben laut Fern geschaut. Ich hab es ihnen erlaubt, weil mir alles Recht war, um sie vom schrecklichen Verlust ihrer Eltern und ihres ältesten Bruders abzulenken."  
Dean schaute Lucy überrascht an. Es klang richtig gut, was sie ihm da präsentierte. „Interessiert an der Geisterjagd? Du würdest sicher super reinpassen! ...Aber Sam wäre nicht so erfreut...", bedachte Dean. Er hätte den Namen seines Bruders mal wieder nicht erwähnen dürfen, denn er legte in Lucy immer wieder einen Schalter höchsten Interesses um. Vielsagend sah sie Dean an, der unter immer noch vorhandenen Schmerzen ab und an keuchte. Dieser schluckte, wich Lucys Blick leicht aus. So sehr es doch meist die größte Freude für ihn war, seinen Bruder zu ärgern, so wollte er ihm diesmal seine Chancen nicht verbauen, wollte ihn nicht als den endlos besorgten Verrückten darstellen. Er wusste aber, wie er sich sinnvoll aus der Affäre ziehen konnte.  
„Lucy, die Fenster." Verständlicherweise leicht enttäuscht nickte sie, eilte in die obere Etage und riss alle Fenster auf, als seien sie nie verbarrikadiert worden. Dean erhob sich langsam aus dem Sessel und tat es ihr mit den Fenstern im unteren Stockwerk gleich.  
Lucy war ihm echt sympathisch, und dabei dachte er nicht einmal an eine anziehende, vielleicht erotische Art von Sympathie, sondern an ganz simple freundschaftliche Sympathie, die er sich wünschte, durch seinen Bruder vielleicht im Guten aufrecht erhalten zu können. Er bewunderte die Art, wie sie mit diesen ganzen Sachen umging. Gut, sie hatte nicht ganz so viel mitbekommen, aber sie wusste, was vor sich ging, dass es übernatürlich war und dennoch blieb sie ziemlich ruhig, wenn nicht sogar gerade sie der ruhige Pol in diesem Unterfangen gewesen war. Vielleicht hat sie es auch immer schon gewusst und gerade deshalb, aus dieser Vorahnung heraus, Sam um Hilfe gebeten. Dean hielt nicht viel vom Schicksal, aber vielleicht war dies nun doch eine göttliche Fügung.  
Lucy kam heruntergelaufen und ging gleich auf die Tür zu. Von oben aus den Fenstern hatte sie den heranfahrenden Krankenwagen wohl schon gesehen. Recht bereitwillig ging Dean aus dem Haus, dem Wagen entgegen. Lucy folgte ihm. „Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte sie besorgt. Dem Charme eines Winchesters konnte man sich anscheinend nur schwer entziehen.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf „Ich frag die eher mal, ob ich nicht selbst ins Krankenhaus fahren kann. Ich lass meinen Wagen so ungern stehen..."  
„Gib mir deine Schlüssel.", sagte Lucy.  
Dean riss die Augen auf.  
„Keine Panik, ich werde auf den Wagen aufpassen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich nachher einfach mal mit den Kindern nachgefahren komme? Sie müssen sich da eh noch mit einem Psychiater treffen...", erklärte Lucy.  
Dean kniff die Augen zusammen. Diese Möchtegern-Heiler gefielen ihm gar nicht. Dennoch zog er die Schlüssel aus seiner Jackentasche und vertraute damit Lucy seinen Wagen an  
„Pass gut drauf auf!", warnte Dean  
„Pass du lieber auf dich auf.", gab Lucy zurück.  
Der Krankenwagen fuhr mit Dean davon. Lucy blickte noch eine ganze Weile hinterher, ihr besorgter Blick schwand dabei nicht. Sie mochte Dean, auf eine ganz einfache, freundschaftliche Art. Wie auch sonst? Interesse hatte sie immerhin an seinen kleinen Bruder. Leise schloss Lucy hinter sich die Tür, als sie wieder ins Haus kam. Molly und David lagen friedlich aneinandergekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Lucy schlich zum Halogenleuchter in der hinteren Zimmerecke, dimmte das Licht, griff nach zwei Decken, die hinter der Sofalehne lagen und deckte mit der einen die Kleinen zu. Die zweite Decke nahm sie selbst, machte es sich auf dem Sofa bequem und wollte für ein paar Stunden schlafen, allerdings ohne von der Seite ihrer kleinen Schützlinge zu weichen.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Und hier sind wir wieder! ^^  
Ein ganz großes Dankeschön wieder mal an alle die Reviews hinterlassen haben, aber genauso Danke an alle, die diese Story auf Alert gesetzt haben oder überhaupt lesen. Es ist unglaublich toll zusehen, dass sie Leuten gefällt! Und wir hoffen, dass ihr auch weiter am Ball bleiben werdet! ^^

So langsam nimmt der Plot andere Dimensionen an. Es steckt doch wesentlich mehr hinter einer normalen Ghouljagt, als wie es zu Beginn den Anschein hatte.  
Wir erinnern uns: _But I know it's somethin' big. A storm's comin'. And you boys, your daddy — you are smack in the middle of it. _(S1 DT)

Aber ich rede schon wieder zu viel! ^^ And here we go …

Kapitel 8

Sam wurde nur langsam wach und realisierte nicht, wo er sich befand. Es mussten zumindest zwei Stunden vergangen sein, in denen er nicht bei Bewusstsein gewesen war. Er griff sich an den Hinterkopf und ertastete eine dicke Beule. Solche Kopfschmerzen, wie er sie gerade hatte, kannte er nur von seinen quälenden Visionen. Nun öffnete Sam auch langsam die Augen, blinzelte, versuchte aufzustehen, spürte aber ein Hindernis, dass ihn zurück stieß. Er hob den Blick und entdeckte erst jetzt, dass er in einem Käfig saß. Plötzlich war er hellwach, die Beule an seinem Hinterkopf störte ihn nicht mehr im Geringsten. Sein einziges Ziel war es, zu begreifen, wo er war und warum er hier festsaß. Natürlich fiel ihm als Erstes der Demon ein, der von Lucy Besitz ergriffen hatte und eben welcher ihm den telekinetischen K.O. Schlag verpasst hatte.  
Sam konnte gerade so weit aufstehen, dass er gemütlich sitzen und sich unter Umständen auch ein Stück hätte strecken können. Größer war der Käfig nicht. Jenseits der Eisenstangen war alles ruhig. Für Sams Geschmack zu ruhig. Er saß nicht ohne Grund fest, irgendwo lauerte jemand – oder etwas – und wartete nur darauf, dass Sam endlich wieder zu sich kam. Sams Blick wanderte dementsprechend schnell und kleinlichst genau durch den Schuppen, in dem er sich zu befinden schien.  
„Schon wach, Sammy?" Sams Blick schoss hinter sich. Ein einfacher Mann, Anfang 40, stand da, schaute Sam durchdringend und mit einem bösen Lächeln an. Sam wusste, dass es nicht der Mann selbst war, der zu ihm sprach, sondern der Demon, von dem er besessen war.  
„Hab ich dich zu hart vor die Wand gehen lassen?", sprach er weiter und just in diesem Moment wusste Sam, dass es sich um exakt den selben Demon handelte, der auch in Lucy eingefahren war.  
„Was willst du von mir?" Sams Stimme klang aggressiv, allerdings lachte der Mann, dessen Augen so schwarz wie die Nacht waren – immerhin wusste der Demon, dass Sam ihn längst durchschaut hatte. Sam kam ihm lächerlich vor. Was wollte dieser halbwüchsige Winchester ihm schon antun? Er hatte ihn schon einmal außer Gefecht gesetzt, das würde ihm sicherlich auch ein zweites Mal gelingen.  
„Das Selbe, was wir alle von dir wollen, Sam."  
„Und das wäre?"  
Der Demon schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Stell dich nicht so an, Sam. Du weißt es doch ganz genau. Du weißt, wofür Yellow Eyes dich haben will! Er braucht einen Anführer für seine Armee und DU bist sein Liebling!"  
Sam senkte den Kopf. Yellow Eyes hatte sein ganzes Leben zerstört, jeden umgebracht, den er liebte. Wer weiß, vielleicht war auch Dean nicht mehr am Leben. Sam wusste es nicht. Das Einzige, was er wusste, war, dass er sich niemals mit diesem gelbäugigen Demon verbünden würde!  
„Du bist so schweigsam, Sammy.", neckte ihn der Demon. Sam nahm sich vor, nicht auszurasten, den Verstand nicht zu verlieren. Er mochte es nicht, Sammy genannt zu werden. Allein Dean hatte das Recht zu. Und dass es jetzt eines dieser verhasst Wesen zu ihm sagte, dass störte ihn unendlich.  
„Hast du mir nichts mehr zu sagen, Sam?"  
„Was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich sage: ‚Prima, wo ist meine dämonische, Menschen vernichtende Armee?'?! Krieg ich dann auch ein Paar schwarze Äuglein?"  
Der Demon lachte abwertend. „Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, ohne deinen Bruder bist du schwach. Ohne ihn hast du Angst!" Er versuchte gezielt, Sam um den Verstand zu bringen und beinahe hätte er damit Erfolg gehabt, wenn Sam sich nicht fest vorgenommen hätte, ruhig zu bleiben. Er dachte schon seit gestern darüber nach, dass es nicht normal war, dass er so viele Visionen hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher, aber er hatte im Gefühl, dass er noch mehr konnte. Dass seine Fähigkeiten sich nicht nur auf Visionen beschränkten. Und selbst wenn doch, vielleicht konnte er auch Visionen ‚verschicken'?! Es wäre die beste Möglichkeit, Dean einen Hinweis auf seinen Aufenthaltsort zu geben. Er wühlte in seinen Taschen, suchte nach etwas, dass ihn an Dean erinnerte, um seine Botschaft darauf zu channeln und sie zu Dean zu leiten... Er wurde leicht fündig, als er etwas Kaltes in seiner Jackentasche spürte. Es war der Zweitschlüssel für den Impala. Was hätte Sam mehr mit Dean verbinden können als Deans geliebter Impala?  
Sam behielt den Schlüssel in der Jackentasche, um den Demon nicht auf seine Machenschaften aufmerksam zu machen. Dann schloss er seine Augen und dachte an etwas Sinnvolles, entwickelte Bilder seiner Umgebung, des Käfigs in dem er steckte, in der Hoffnung, dass der brüderliche Bund stark genug sein würde, um Dean auch nur eine winzige – wenn auch vielleicht nur im Unterbewusstsein vorhandene – Ahnung zu verschaffen. Er wusste nicht, ob es klappen würde, aber er hoffte es inständig.  
Der Demon wurde ungeduldig, fixierte Sam. „Was tust du da?"  
Sam öffnete seine Augen, setzte seinen besten Welpenblick auf und sagte: „Nichts, ich habe nur versucht mich von meinen Kopfschmerzen zu erholen!" Unglücklicherweise musste er feststellen, dass dieser Blick nur Wirkung auf Menschen zu haben schien, jedoch nicht auf Demons. Sam verschaffte sich also keinen Vorteil, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Demon schritt auf den Käfig zu und hockte sich so hin, dass er mit Sam auf Augenhöhe war.  
„Du bist so dumm! Wir könnten dir die Welt zu Füßen legen, Sam! Warum versperrst du dich?" Er berührte mit einer Hand den Käfig, doch als er dies tat, schreckte er zurück, riss die Augen auf und sah Sam an. „Was hast du getan?" Sam hatte überhaupt nichts getan, zumindest nichts, über das er sich im Klaren gewesen wäre. Der Demon allerdings wich immer weiter zurück, als habe er Angst vor Sam. Als würde Sam ihm seine Kräfte stehlen...

_____________

Dean lag wieder einmal in einem Krankenhausbett, war frisch vernäht und verbunden. Bloß diesmal wollten sie ihn nicht gehen lassen. Er saß da, seelenruhig und starrte aus dem Fenster, als ein gewaltiger Kopfschmerz ihn vom Bett rutschen und auf die Knie sinken ließ. Er hielt sich den Kopf, unterdrückte einen Schrei. Wenige Sekunden später war alles vorbei. Die Schmerzen waren weg. Dean stand auf und setzte sich zurück aufs Bett. Er traute seinem Verstand nicht, aber er konnte schwören, er habe gerade Sammy gesehen.  
Müde blinzelte er, um seine Sicht wieder zu klären. Sloan hatte, nachdem Dean zum zweiten Mal innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden in der Notaufnahme gelandet war, kein langes Federlesen gemacht. Ohne auch nur die Einwände seines Patienten zu beachten wurde Dean eine gute Dosis Schmerzmittel verabreicht, die ihn eine Weile außer Gefecht setzten. Etwas, das er nun überhaupt nicht gebrauchen konnte. Sein Bruder war irgendwo da draußen, gefangen von einem scheiß Demon. Er musste endlich hier raus! Nur leider hatte das – was auch immer das gerade gewesen war – nicht erheblich zu seiner gesundheitlichen Besserung beigetragen.  
„Screw it!" Dean stand langsam vom Bett auf und schwankte zu einem kleinen Kleiderschrank. Er fluchte leise, als ihm einfiel, dass die eifrigen Notärzte sein Shirt geshreddert hatten. In Jeans und Lederjacke gekleidet schwankte er aus dem Zimmer. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er nicht Sloan oder irgendeinem anderen Arzt in die Arme lief.  
Die Schwester an der Rezeption warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch sonst verlief alles ohne Komplikationen.  
Draußen angekommen atmete Dean erleichtert aus. Aus Gewohnheit griff er in seine Jackentasche um die Schlüssel des Impalas herauszuholen – stutzte jedoch, als er das kühle Metall nirgends finden konnte. „Son of a …" Die Erinnerung, Lucy die Schlüssel gegeben zu haben kam jäh wieder zu ihm zurück. Das hieß dann wohl, dass ihm ein Spaziergang durch ganz Briar Creek bevorstand.  
Während er in Richtung Lucys Haus ging zog er sein Handy aus seiner Tasche. Einen Augenblick starrte er auf Sams Nummer, dann drückte er schließlich auf ‚wählen'. Er versprach sich nicht allzu viel davon, doch sicher war sicher.  
Es klingelte. Endlos, wie es schien, dann sprang das Handy schließlich auf Voicemail um. Dean beendete den Anruf. So ein verfluchter Mist! Wie konnte so ein Scheiß nur passieren? Es war doch eigentlich ein simpler Fall gewesen. Wie konnten die Dinge nur so aus dem Ruder laufen?  
Auch wenn Dean es nicht zugeben wollte, aber er brauchte Hilfe. Nach kurzem Zögern wählte er schließlich eine andere Nummer.  
„Ja?", meldete sich eine tiefe Stimme.  
„Bobby, ich bin's."  
„Dean! Wie geht's dir? Sam rief an und sagte du seiest im Krankenhaus. Habt ihr den Ghoul erledigt?" In der Stimme des anderen Hunters schwang freudiges Interesse.  
„Weißt du, Bobby… dieser Fall ist weit komplizierter…"  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung war einen Moment Schweigen, dann fragte Bobby ernst: „Was ist passiert?"  
Dean schilderte ihm kurz die wesentlichen Fakten, wobei er die Tatsache, dass Sam verschwunden war, mehr als ein Mal betonte.  
„Dass ihr Jungs aber auch immer in Schwierigkeiten geraten müsst!", fluchte Bobby leise. Dean hörte Bewegung im Hintergrund. „Ich komm so schnell ich kann. Hast du 'ne Adresse für mich?"  
Dean überlegte kurz, dann gab er Bobby schließlich die Adresse des Motels, in dem beide Winchester eingecheckt hatten. Der Entschluss, Lucy und die Kinder mit ins Motel zu nehmen, stand fest. Der Demon wusste, wo er bei Lucy ein und ausgehen konnte. Ein Motelzimmer schien die sichere Lösung zu sein.  
Als Dean endlich Lucys Haus erreichte, taumelte er leicht. Zwei Angriffe innerhalb von vierundzwanzig Stunden kratzten auch an seinem Limit.  
Um sicherzugehen, dass Lucy die Türklingel auch hörte, ließ er den Finger eine volle Minute auf dem Klingelknopf liegen.  
Verschlafen öffnete Lucy – nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien – die Tür.  
„Dean!" Sie rieb sich verwundert den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Aber … du…", stotterte sie schließlich verwundert.  
„Mir geht's gut.", unterbrach Dean sie. Auch wenn es eine Lüge war, aber sie hatten momentan Wichtigeres zu tun. Sie mussten Sam finden.  
„Ich möchte, dass du und die Kinder mit ins Motel kommt. Ihr seid hier nicht mehr sicher."  
Lucy schluckte, nickte dann aber. „Lass mich noch schnell ein bisschen was für die Kinder einpacken."  
Dean folgte ihr ins Haus.  
Molly und David saßen verschlafen auf der Couch. Als Dean sah, wie Molly beschützend den Arm um ihren Bruder legte, wurde ihm wieder schmerzlich die Dringlichkeit bewusst, Sammy zu finden. Wer weiß, was diese verdammten Mistkerle gerade mit ihm anstellten.  
„Wir können gehen." Riss Lucy ihn aus seinen Gedanken und hielt ihm die Autoschlüssel hin. Mit einem Rucksack über der Schulter und David auf dem Arm folgte sie Dean mit Molly zum Impala.  
Zehn Minuten später erreichten sie das Motel.

______________

Als Bobby schließlich Briar Creek erreichte, dämmerte es bereits. Das Motel zu finden sollte sich als nicht allzu schwierig erweisen.  
Die gesamte Fahrt über hatte er darüber gebrütet, wie man Sam finden sollte – doch bisher war er noch zu keiner Lösung gekommen.  
Als er Deans blasses Gesicht an der Zimmertür sah, steigerte sich seine Sorge noch um ein paar Nuancen. Der ältere Winchester sah aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick zusammenbrechen. „Holy crap, Junge, du siehst aus wie der Tod auf Latschen.",  
„Danke, Bobby, das ist hilfreich.", erwiderte Dean sarkastisch und ließ den älteren Hunter eintreten.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Da sind wir wieder!!! Wie immer geht unser Dank an alle da draußen die unsere Spinnereien lesen, auf Alert setzen und natürlich auch besonders an diejenigen die sich die Zeit genommen haben und ein Review hinterlassen haben! Ihr seid awesome!!!! ^^

And here we go ….

Kapitel 9

Sam wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seitdem der Demon mehr oder minder vor ihm geflohen war.  
Er meinte, irgendwann schwach das Klingeln eines Handys gehört zu haben, aber das konnte auch von dem dringenden Wunsch, seinen Bruder zu sehen, herrühren.  
Durch die Anstrengung, Dean eine mentale Botschaft zu schicken, waren seine Kopfschmerzen um einiges schlimmer geworden. Doch er wollte nicht aufgeben. Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf die Bilder in seinem Kopf, die er Dean übermitteln wollte. Die Schlüssel des Impalas so fest umklammert, sodass sie tiefe Abdrücke in seiner Handfläche hinterließen. Zu irgendwas musste dieser Psychic-crap doch zu gebrauchen sein!  
Seine Konzentration wurde unterbrochen, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte, die schnell näher kamen.  
„Wenn ich's dir doch sage – er hat's getan." Erklang die Stimme des Mannes den Sam nun schon kannte.  
„Und ich sage dir: Das will ich selbst sehen. Ich zweifle daran, dass er derjenige ist, von dem Yellow Eyes glaubt, er sei es." Erklang eine zweite raue Männerstimme.  
Als die beiden Gestalten fast an seinem Käfig angekommen waren, konnte Sam auch die zweite Person im Zwielicht ausmachen. Es war ein hoch gewachsener Mitt-dreißiger, seine Augen so schwarz wie die des ersten.  
„Hallo, Sam. Ich freu mich, dir endlich zu begegnen.", begrüßte ihn der Demon. „Azazel hält eine Menge auf dich. Sagt, du wärst der mit dem meisten Potential. Aber weißt du, ich bin doch eher etwas skeptisch. Ich möchte gerne auch Beweise haben." Der Demon lächelte böse. „Also, Sammy, zeig es mir!"  
„Dir was zeigen?", giftete Sam zurück. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon ihr scheiß Kerle sprecht und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich bin nicht Hells Bitch und ich werde es auch nie sein!" Sam zitterte vor unterdrücktem Zorn und aufsteigender Panik. Mutige Worte waren schön und gut, doch er durfte nicht die Tatsache vergessen, dass er unbewaffnet und gefangen mit zwei Demons alleine war. Verflucht, irgendwie musste er hier doch rauskommen. Er musste es schaffen, Dean eine Botschaft zu schicken.  
Die beiden Demons wechselten einen kurzen Blick, dann fixierte der neu hinzugekommene wieder Sam. „Schätze, Sammy, du brauchst 'ne Kleine Starthilfe…."  
Weißglühender Schmerz durchlief Sams Körper. Er unterdrückte einen Schrei, der in seine Kehle stieg. Dankbar hieß er die gefühllose Dunkelheit willkommen, die ihn schließlich umfing.

____________

Bobby trat ins Motelzimmer der Winchester. Ganz von Deans schlechtem Zustand gefesselt merkte er erst, als er vollkommen im Raum stand, dass Dean nicht allein war. Bobby schielte zu der jungen Frau und den kleinen Kindern, die auf einem der Betten saßen, dann sah er zurück zu Dean, der seinen Blick auch gen Lucy, Molly und David gewandt hatte. Bobby zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah den ältesten Winchester verwundert an.  
Erschrocken vom Blick, den er von Bobby einfing, ließ Dean den Blick umherfahren und räusperte sich dann. „Bobby, dass sind Lucy, Molly und David. Lucy ist eine alte Schulfreundin von Sam."  
Schüchtern bekam Lucy nur ein leises „Hi." hinaus.  
Die Kleinen benahmen sich so wie immer. Molly beschützte ihren kleinen Bruder, rührte sich weiter nicht. Immer, wenn Dean dieses Szenario miterlebte, verstärkte sich der Drang in ihm, Sammy alsbald zu finden. Er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, was er ohne seinen Bruder machen würde.  
„Hi, Lucy.", grüßte nun auch Bobby zurück. Er schien immer noch nicht begriffen zu haben, warum Lucy mit den Kindern hier war und nicht in einem dieser netten Häuschen in Briar Creek, von denen eines ihr ganz sicher gehörte. Dean klopfte Bobby auf die Schulter und wies ihm einen Stuhl nahe der Küchenzeile, selbst bequemte er sich auf den zweiten Stuhl. Er lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch zu Bobby und wisperte: „Die Kleinen...das sind die Überlebenden vom letzten Ghoulangriff. Abgesehen von dem Angriff auf mich, versteht sich."  
Bobby nickte. „Was macht Sams Schulfreundin hier? Ich dachte der Ghoul ist erledigt und alles ist wieder sicher?", fragte Bobby in eben geringer Lautstärke, wie Dean ihn angesprochen hatte. Beide waren darauf bedacht, Lucy und die Kinder nicht immer wieder an all die Ereignisse zu erinnern. Sie wussten ja selbst gut genug, dass ihr Beruf nicht unbedingt viel Freude mit sich brachte.  
„Richtig, aber jetzt haben wir Demons, die an unseren Fersen kleben. Lucy war während des Ghoulangriffs von einem besessen, also können wir davon ausgehen, dass der Demon nur bei ihr ein und auszugehen weiß. Deshalb ist sie hier. Aber das ist gar nicht von Belang, denn da sind sicher noch mehr von ihnen und sie haben Sammy!!" Deans Stimme war nach und nach immer lauter geworden. Die Sorge um seinen Bruder ließ brachte ihn immer mehr um den Verstand, aber bedacht darauf, keine Unruhe aufkommen zu lassen, zumal seine Schützlinge eh schon einiges durchgemacht hatten, atmete er tief ein und aus, wobei selbst dass keine gute Idee war. „Damnit!!" Die Wirkung der Schmerztabletten ließ nach, Dean sank etwas in sich zusammen. Er hatte sich wirklich an alles gewöhnen können, aber gegen die Schmerzen konnte er sich nicht wehren.  
Lucy stand auf und holte Dean seine Tabletten. Dankbar nahm er diese an. Bobby allerdings schaute wieder nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. Es war eindeutig, dass sie die Anwesenheit einer Frau nicht gewohnt waren. Wer umsorgte sie schon? Dean tat es als einen Sonderfall ab, denn er hatte für sich festgelegt, dass es wohl nie eine Frau in seinem Leben geben würde, die länger bliebe als eine Nacht. Es funktionierte einfach nicht. Er war Hunter, kein Ehemann und schon lange kein Familienvater. Alles, was ihm an Familie geblieben war, war Sammy. So und nicht anders sollte es sein. Trotzdem konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass es seine Vorzüge hatte, auch einmal eine Frau um sich zu haben, die sich um die nebensächlichen Dinge kümmerte – so wie Deans Tabletten beispielsweise. Lucy lehnte sich gegen den Tisch und wollte den Männern zuhören.  
Als sie allerdings nur argwöhnische Blicke einfing, sagte sie: „Hört mal, ich bin jetzt genau so ein Teil davon. Ich kann die Augen nicht verschließen und so tun, als wisse ich von Nichts!" Sie fixierte Dean. „Und außerdem mache ich mir genau solche Sorgen um Sam wie du!"  
Wie sollte Dean ihr da noch widersprechen? Sie nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und selbst als er noch einen Versuch startete, sie davon abzubringen, blockte sie vehement ab. Die Frau wusste, was sie wollte!  
Bobby kramte in seinen Taschen und zog einen kleinen Anhänger aus einem Stoffbeutelchen. Er reichte ihn Lucy.  
„Was ist das?", fragte sie.  
„Ein Charm. Eine Art Amulett, das verhindert, dass noch einmal ein Demon von dir Besitz ergreifen kann.", erklärte Dean ihr, der seinen Schmerzen wieder in den Griff bekommen hatte. Lucy nickte und legte das Kettchen um. Dean sah noch einmal zu ihr auf, dann wandte er sich wieder zu Bobby.  
„Was machen wir nun?"

___________

Sam erwachte wieder einmal aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit und schaute sich um. Alles war unverändert. Die Demons waren nicht da. Sam rieb sich die Augen. Langsam bekam er Hunger, so lange, wie er hier schon fest saß. Einen Vorteil hatte das Ganze: Er hatte bestimmt seit Wochen nicht mehr so lange geschlafen wie jetzt. Sein Körper schmerzte, sein Kopf noch mehr. Sein Gesamtzustand war eher schlecht und so wuchs die Verzweiflung in ihm. Wenn er wenigstens gewusst hätte, was er beim ersten Demon gemacht hatte, um ihn in die Flucht zu schlagen, aber nein, all dieser psychic-crap geschah mit ihm, ohne dass er es zu steuern wusste.  
„Schau, unser Stehaufmännchen ist wieder wach.", lachte eine Sam bereits vertraute Stimme höhnisch. Nur einen kurzen Moment später waren auch beiden Demons wieder bei ihm. Demon eins sah Sam mit leichter Ehrfurcht an. Er zweifelte nicht mehr an Sams Fähigkeiten. Demon zwei allerdings fixierte Sam herausfordernd. Er würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn er Sams so hoch gepriesene Fähigkeiten am eigenen Leibe zu spüren bekommen hätte.  
„Wie sieht es aus, du großer Messias? Magst du uns deine Kunststückchen zeigen?", stichelte der ungläubige Demon mal wieder.  
In Sam stieg wieder die Wut, aber er versuchte sie zu unterdrücken. Stattdessen schnaubte er: „Ich bin kein Clown! Ich entscheide selber, wann ich euch vernichte und wann nicht."  
Dabei versuchte er, so überzeugt von sich selbst zu sein, wie es ihm irgendwie möglich war. Demon eins, zerrte den zweiten am Ärmel und zischte „Lass uns verschwinden! Er versucht uns doch nur zu locken, bis wir unvorsichtig werden! Ich will noch nicht vernichtet werden!"  
Der zweite Demon ging dem Zerren nach und beredete sich erneut mit seinem Nebenmann.

____________

Sam ging auf seine Knie, zog und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben, aber die Konstruktion war zu stabil. Er ließ sich zurückfallen und schloss die Augen. Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Wo war Dean, wenn er ihn brauchte? Wo war der große Bruder, wenn man Hilfe brauchte? Sam zweifelte nicht an Dean, aber seine Verzweiflung schlug allmählich in Wut um. Einen letzten Versuch wollte er wagen, Dean zu kontaktieren, ansonsten schrie er hier die Bude zusammen und noch einmal ließ er sich sicherlich nicht K.O. schlagen!  
Sam zog den Schlüssel aus der Jackentasche, umklammerte ihn fest, konzentrierte sich genauestens, was ihm bei all der Wut in ihm ganz und gar nicht schwer fiel. Er saß da, mit geschlossenen Augen und begann, irgendetwas vor sich hin zu murmeln, während er den Schlüssel umklammerte. Sam sah intensive Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge und er spürte, dass es klappen musste. Er hasste Yellow Eyes abgründig, aber diese Fähigkeiten könnten sich nun doch als recht nützlich erweisen.

___________

Dean war gerade aufgestanden, um etwas aus seiner Tasche zu holen, als ihn ein Schmerz durchfuhr, der nicht von all den Wunden kam, die ihn ansonsten plagten. Er fiel auf die Knie, krallte die Finger in seinen kurzes Haar und presste die Augen zusammen. Er wusste, was es war. Es war Sam, da war er sich sicher! Trotz des Klingelns in seinen Ohren versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren. Eine Hütte. Sam. Gitterstangen. Zwei Männer. Deans Atem ging schneller. Als Bobby sich zu ihm kniete, war auch schon wieder alles vorbei. Dean riss die Augen auf. Bobby packte ihn an den Schultern. „Alles okay mit dir?"  
„Ich hab Sam gesehen! Ich schwöre es, ich hab Sam gesehen!" Dean stand langsam auf und half dann auch Bobby wieder auf die Beine. Lucy, vom Namen des jungen Winchester wie immer völlig eingenommen, hakte nach.  
„Wie meinst du das, du hast Sam gesehen?"  
Dean rang um Worte. „Ich...hab ihn nun mal gesehen! Ich weiß nicht, wie er das macht, aber er hat mir schon wieder eine von seinen...Visionen geschickt!"  
Lucy verstand überhaupt nichts, Bobby dafür umso mehr.  
„Schon wieder?"  
Dean nickte. „Ja, ich wollte es nicht wahrhaben, aber bevor ich mal wieder aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen bin, hab ich auch Sammy gesehen. Ich dachte ich fantasiere und das liegt an all dem Scheiß, den die in mich reingepumpt haben, aber jetzt bin ich mir ganz sicher!"  
Bobby nickte. „Was hast du gesehen?"  
„Einen... so eine Art Hütte. Eine...Lagerhalle vielleicht. Sammy hinter... Gitterstäben?! Und er ist nicht alleine..."  
Lucy schaltete sich ein. „Eine Lagerhalle? So ein mittelgroßer Holzverschlag?"  
Dean nickte.  
„Ich weiß, wohin wir müssen!" Sie warf Dean die Schlüssel zu seinem geliebten Impala zu und wollte schon rausgehen, als sie Molly und David sah. Die beiden hatte sie für einen Moment völlig vergessen. Dean allerdings wusste, was zu tun ist.  
„Lucy, ich finde es großartig, dass du dich für Sam einsetzen willst, wirklich! Aber es ist besser, wenn du hier bleibst und ein Auge auf die Keinen hast. Außerdem würde Sam mir nicht verzeihen, wenn ich dich mitbrächte und dich damit in Gefahr brächte. Bitte, Lucy!"  
Sie nickte, konnte die Kleinen immerhin nicht allein lassen.  
Bobby ging in der Zwischenzeit zu seinem Wagen und holte Salz aus seinem Kofferraum. Er wies Lucy in die Kunst der Salzbarrieren ein, wie sie zu streuen waren, dass sie um Gottes Willen nicht übertreten oder zerstört werden durften, wenn sie Schutz bieten sollten.  
Lucy verstand, erklärte Bobby und Dean den Weg zu der Halle, die Dean vermutlich gesehen hatte und ließ sie dann nach ihrem alten und ach so süßen Schulfreund aus vergangenen Tagen suchen.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: *jubel* *einen Tag frei hab* Ich dachte mir, ich lass euch an meiner Freude teil haben und mache das Update schon etwas früher! ^^

Wie immer – ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle da draußen die sich die Zeit genommen haben und das hier lesen, auf Alert setzen und vor allem auch an die die ihren Senf zu unserer Story dazugeben! Ich hoffe ihr habt auch weiterhin euren Spaß. ^^

Ich weiß, das Chap ist etwas kurz aber es gibt bald mehr! ;)

Okay, und nun genug von mir – and here we go …. ^^

Kapitel 10

Bobby saß neben Dean im Impala und warf dem älteren Winchester einen langen Blick zu.  
Mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit ließ Dean den Motor aufheulen, legte einen Gang ein und schoss vom Motelparkplatz.  
Dean bemerkte den bohrenden Blickt des anderen Hunters, versuchte sich jedoch voll auf die Straße zu konzentrieren. Doch schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Was?", fuhr er Bobby gereizter als beabsichtigt an.  
„Junge, hast du eigentlich irgendeinen präzisen Plan? Oder fahren wir einfach ins Blaue drauf los?"  
„Rein - Sam hohlen und dann wieder raus. _Das_ ist der Plan.", knurrte Dean.  
Bobby seufzte. „Das dachte ich mir. Junge, du darfst dich von der ganzen Sache nicht mitreißen lassen. Du musst versuchen…"  
„Damnit, Bobby!", unterbrach Dean ihn. „Hier geht's um Sammy!! Wer weiß was die Scheißkerle gerade mit ihm machen!"  
„Ich weiß, Dean." Der ältere Hunter schwieg einen Moment. „Trotzdem helfen ihm übereilte Handlungen auch nicht weiter. Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass da wenigstens zwei Demons bei ihm sind – ich schätze sogar mehr als zwei. Und dann wissen wir auch immer noch nicht mit Sicherheit, ob es jetzt wirklich die Lagerhalle ist, oder ob Sam nicht doch ganz woanders gefangen gehalten wird. Alles was ich sagen will ist nur, dass wir vorsichtig sein müssen. Tod oder selbst gefangen können wir Sam auch nicht helfen."  
Dean grummelte eine unverständliche Zustimmung, dann breitete sich Schweigen im Impala aus.

____________

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie schließlich den Stadtrand erreichten. Nach kurzem suchen entdeckte Bobby mehrer verlassene Lagerhäuser und Schuppen in der Dunkelheit.  
Sie stellten das Auto ein gutes Stück von den Hallen entfernt ab um den Überraschungseffekt nicht zu gefährden.  
Bewaffnet mit Holy Water, Salz und einem noblen Vorrat an Schusswaffen machten sich die beiden Hunter auf den Weg.  
„Die Halle ganz außen könnte es sein.", flüsterte Dean Bobby zu.  
„Warte hier und behalt die Front im Auge. Ich check die Rückseite." Bobby verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
Dean fluchte leise. Das dauerte einfach zu lange. Er musste Sam da endlich rausholen! Und er würde die Demons für jeden einzelnen Kratzer an seinem Bruder leiden lassen!, schwor er sich.  
Gerade als Dean vor lauter Ungeduld die Lagerhalle alleine stürmen wollte tauchte Bobby wieder neben ihm auf. „Hier scheint alles still zu sein. Für meinen Geschmack zu still.", berichtete der andere Hunter leise.  
„Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Dean schlich voran auf den Eingang zu.  
Die Halle lag in tiefer Dunkelheit. Durch die zum größten Teil kaputten Fenster fiel nicht ein Funken Licht hindurch. Der Strahl der Taschenlampe durchschnitt die Finsternis wie ein Messer. Dean musste Bobby Recht geben – etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Was es war würde sich aber mit Sicherheit bald rausstellen.  
Vorsichtig traten sie in die Halle ein.

_____________

Sam war wieder einmal allein – oder zumindest hatte es den Anschein, als sei er allein. Ein aufkommender Wind heulte draußen. Er konnte schwach das Rauschen von Blättern hören, dass von irgendwo nach innen drang.  
Ein leichtes Zittern durchlief ihn. Seine Wut war mittlerweile wieder in Verzweiflung umgeschlagen. Wo zum Teufel steckte Dean nur? Und wer sagte denn eigentlich, dass er noch lebte? Sam schob diesen Gedanken ganz schnell beiseite. Dean lebte und er würde ihn hier rausholen. Der jüngere Winchester wiederholte diesen Gedanken immer und immer wieder im Stillen. Nur wie sollte sein Bruder wissen wo er suchen musste? Sam hatte keine Ahnung, ob er Dean wirklich etwas hatte vermitteln können. Ein anderer ebenso beunruhigender Gedanke war die Frage, was genau diese Demons von ihm wollten. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft an Yellow Eyes' Worte aus Johns Mund. „_Meine Pläne für dich, Sammy – für dich und alle Kinder die so sind wie du_." Aber was waren diese verfluchten Pläne? Alles was er bei anderen Psychics beobachten konnte war, dass sie früher oder später immer auf der dunklen Seite landeten. Sam schluckte hart. Dad hatte Dean gesagt, dass er seinen Bruder beschützen sollte. Könne er dies nicht, sollte er ihn töten. Hatte das auch mit der Entführung zu tun? Aber dann war immer noch die Frage, _was_ diese Demons genau von ihm wollten?!  
Sam ließ den Kopf mit einer Mischung aus Seufzen und Schluchzen zurück gegen die Gitterstäbe fallen. Wieso musste sein ganzes Leben nur so beschissen kompliziert sein? Das Bild von Lucy tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien in seinem Gesicht. Und doch kam zu dem leichten warmen Gefühl in seinem Bauch auch gleich wieder der kalte Knoten der Angst. Lucy passte nicht in sein Leben hinein. So gerne er es auch gewollt hätte, aber …  
„Ich fass es nicht! Er ist ein verfluchter Mensch und ihr tut so als ob ihr Lucifer persönlich vor euch habt!", erklang eine laute, wütende Männerstimme die Sam aus seinen Grübeleien riss. Er kannte die Stimme nicht, was nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
Schritte nährten sich dem Käfig. Ein Mann erschien im Dämmerlicht. Seine Kleidung war zerlumpt und stand vor Dreck. Ein übler Geruch ging von ihm aus. Aber was Sam den Atem stockte waren die Augen des Alten. Es war ein Demon, soviel konnte er sagen, doch so etwas hatte er bisher noch nicht gesehen. Seine Augen waren von einem fast schon fluoreszierenden Grün. Keine Pupille oder Iris – die Augen waren völlig grün.  
„Hallo, Sammy!" Der Demon entblößte eine Reihe von gelben Zahnstumpen. „Du scheinst diesen Vollpfosten ja doch etwas Angst eingejagt zu haben. Vielleicht sind es ja doch nicht nur leere Versprechungen die Yellow Eyes uns immer macht, aber sei's drum. Das ist eh bald egal. Bald wirst du uns verstehen." Ein böses Glitzern blitze für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in dem grellen Grün auf.  
„Keine bessere Hülle gefunden? Müsst ihr jetzt schon die Penner von der Straße nehmen?", giftete Sam und ignorierte die eben gehörten Worte.  
Der Demon lächelte wieder und warf den zwei anderen Demons, die in gebührendem Abstand standen, einen kurzen Blick zu. „Wir haben hier ja einen Komiker. Nein Sam, diese Meat Suit ist so gut wie jede andere." Er betrachtete Sam einen Augenblick eingehend. „Weißt du, du könntest so viel haben und besitzen. Über so viel _herrschen_. Du musst nur endlich deine Fähigkeiten akzeptieren. Befrei dich von Zweifeln und den lästigen menschlichen Moralvorstellungen. Akzeptiere deine Abilities!"  
„Bite me!"  
„Du magst vielleicht niedere Demons überzeugen können-" Wieder warf er den zwei anderen Demons einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu. „-doch mich überzeugst du nicht mit ein paar törichten Worten! Dennoch …" Er musterte Sam prüfend. „Dennoch bin ich geneigt dir zu glauben, dass du deine Abilities noch nicht richtig kontrollieren kannst. Aber dem kann man ja abhelfen." Wieder erschien ein böses Lächeln im Gesicht des Demons.  
Nur Sekunden später durchfuhr Sam wieder ein weißglühender Schmerz. Dieses Mal konnte er einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.  
„Wehr dich nicht. Lass deine Kräfte zu. Dann wird das hier aufhören.", hörte er die Stimme des Demons. Sam hatte keine Ahnung was der Demon von ihm wollte. Selbst wenn er es gewusst hätte, hätte er keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können – die Schmerzen waren zu allgegenwärtig. Er schrie wieder. Seine Finger umklammerten unbewusst den Schlüssel des Impalas.  
Doch dieses Mal sollte es eine gezielte Folter werden. Jedes Mal wenn Sam endlich die erlösende Bewusstlosigkeit spüren konnte wurden die Schmerzen schwächer, nur um kurz darauf wieder mit brachialer Gewalt über ihn hereinzubrechen.  
„Du darfst dich nicht gegen die Abilities wehren.", hörte er die Stimme des Demon immer wieder.  
Sam wollte ihm ein paar nette Worte entgegenbrüllen, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft dazu. Wo steckte Dean nur? Wieder spürte er, wie ein Schrei in seiner Kehle wuchs …

TBC ….

*evil grins* *hust* Ein kleiner Cliffie?! Was? Wo? ^^  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Bald gibs mehr, versprochen!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hallo an alle da draußen!!! ^^ *wink* Da ich heute noch einmal einen freien Donnerstag habe *jubel* hab ich mir gedacht, das doch mal zu nutzen und euch mit einem neuen Update zu beglücken! ^^

Unser Dank geht wie immer an alle da draußen im WWW die unser Gespinne lesen, auf Alert setzen und natürlich an alle die sich die Zeit genommen haben und ein Review hinterlassen haben! Wir freuen uns immer wieder unglaublich eure Kommentare zu lesen! ^^ (kann man davon eigentlich süchtig werden?! *rofl*)

Eine kurze Erklärung noch, da wir doch immer wieder gefragt werden was es mit den englischen Worten im Text auf sich hat. Das ganze ist einfach irgendwann beim Schreiben entstanden. der Grundgedanke war mal einige Dinge einfach etwas authentischer im Bezug auf die Serie (im Original) zu machen. Gut, mittlerweile hat es ein bisschen seine Eigendynamik entwickelt, aber wir versuchen die englischen Worte so zu wählen, sodass man sie und den Zusammenhang trotzdem ohne Probleme verstehen kann! ^^

Macht den Schreibstil etwas anders! ;) *lach*

Okay, aber nun genug geredet. Ihr wollt ja schließlich wissen wie's weitergeht! ^^  
And here we go …

Kapitel 11

Dean und Bobby hatten jeden Winkel der Lagerhalle durchsucht, doch es fehlte jede Spur von Sulfur, Demons oder Sam.  
„Damnit!" Dean trat gegen einen Stapel verfallender Paletten. „Was machen wir jetzt? Es gibt sicherlich dutzende Verschläge, Hallen, Scheunen und so weiter hier in Briar Creek."  
Bobby nahm seine Capy ab und rieb sich die Stirn. „Wir suchen sie alle ab."  
„Und bis wir die richtige gefunden haben, könnten sie schon wer-weiß-was mit Sam gemacht haben."  
„Das ist die beste Möglichkeit die wir momentan haben.", konterte Bobby.  
„Ja, ich weiß. Also los. Umso eher wir anfangen…" Dean ließ den Satz unbeendet und ging auf die Tür zu.  
Bobby folgte ihm schweigend.  
Aus heiterem Himmle traf Dean ein scharfer Schmerz. Er strauchelte, schlug dann der Länge nach auf dem staubigen Asphalt hin. „Son of a …." Er wusste was es war, doch die Schmerzen waren dieses mal anders – schlimmer. Und dann sah er Sam vor seinem geistigen Auge. Sammy, der vor Schmerzen schrie…  
Dean lag am Boden und begann selbst zu schreien. Er hasste was er sah, er litt mit seinem Bruder. Sie quälten Sam – und Dean musste es mit ansehen. Alles krampfte sich in ihm zusammen. Er litt ähnlich stark wie sein Bruder, wenn man das denn hätte behaupten können.  
Dean hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle. Der Schmerz der seinen Körper durchfuhr, gekoppelt mit den Bildern seines leidenden Bruders, brachten ihn beinahe um den Verstand. Er wusste, dass Sam ihm all das nicht freiwillig antat, dass er es eher selbst nicht beherrschen konnte und doch verfluchte Dean, dass es diese verdammten Abilities überhaupt gab.  
So schwer es ihm auch fiel, Dean versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen und zu begreifen, warum man seinen kleinen Bruder so quälte – und ihn gleich mit.  
Bobby kniete verzweifelt über Dean, wissend, dass er nichts tun konnte, als einfach nur da zu sein. Und gerade diese Gewissheit machte es ihm so schwer. Es tat ihm weh Dean daliegen zu sehen, nicht zu wissen, was mit Sam geschah und dennoch nur untätig daneben sitzen zu können. Auch Bobby war bewusst, dass es eine Vision war. Allerdings keine gewöhnliche, sondern eine extrem intensive und sicherlich unheimlich lebendige, so wie Dean zu leiden schien. _Sam würde seinen Bruder doch niemals freiwillig so arg quälen!_, so viel stand für Bobby fest. Es mussten die Demons sein, die ihn verschleppt hatten.  
Dean keuchte als würde er von einer wilden Bestie gejagt. Einen Augenblick lang verschwand der stechende Schmerz und er versuchte sich aufzurappeln. „Sons of bitches…" Und als würde er die Strafe dafür bekommen, wurde er wieder heruntergerissen und die Vision quälte ihn weiter. Dean begann langsam sich an diesen Schmerz zu gewöhnen, versuchte nicht auf ihn zu achten und stattdessen mitzuverfolgen was sie mit Sam anstellten, bloß war dies leichter gesagt als getan.  
Bobby sah verzweifelt zu Dean. _Noch eine Vision?!_ So langsam beschlich ihn die leise Ahnung zu wissen welches Spielchen sie da mit Sam trieben. Sie quälten ihn, damit er sich endlich gegenüber seinen Abilities öffnete. Der einfachste Weg schien über diese Art von Tortur zu sein und Sam, mit den Kräften am Ende und anscheinend mit den Gedanken bei Dean, schickte ihm, bewusst oder unbewusst, diese äußerst schmerzhafte Botschaft. Bobby wusste, dass Sam und Dean zusammen hielten wie Pech und Schwefel seit sie wieder zusammen losgezogen waren, aber dass dieser Bund so stark war dessen war er sich nicht bewusst und die Brüder vermutlich genau so wenig. Wohl wussten sie, dass sie die Schwachstelle des Anderen waren, aber es wurde doch immerzu abgetan als Normalität unter Brüdern, doch für Bobby sah das anders aus. Sie waren das Einzige was dem anderen geblieben war. Es gab niemanden, der auch nur ansatzweise den Platz einer dieser Winchester im Herzen des Anderen hätte einnehmen können!

___________

Sam schrie erneut, doch langsam verließen ihn wieder die Kräfte und er wünschte sich einfach nur, dass sie endlich aufhörten ihn so zu foltern. Sie versuchten seinen Willen zu brechen und wenn dies nicht bald ein Ende haben würde konnten sie unter Umständen erfolgreich sein. Sam verstand nicht was sie von ihm erwarteten. Er wusste doch selbst nicht was diese Visionen auslöste und was noch für Fähigkeiten in ihm schlummerten. Wenn sie hervorkamen, dann kamen sie nun mal hervor. Es erschien ihm nie so als würde er sie steuern können, was also verlangte dieser grünäugige Demon?  
Dem ersten Low Level Demon, der so überzeugt von Sams Abilities war klappte die Kinnlade herunter und er verstand nicht, warum der so hoch gepriesene Junge nicht endlich begann sich zu wehren. Green Eyes wäre Nichts im Vergleich zu all den anderen großen Demons im Höllenreich. Wie also sollte Sammy sie bitteschön anführen?  
Der zweite Low Level Demon dachte in die völlig entgegengesetzte Richtung. Er hatte von vorne herein nicht an Sams Fähigkeiten geglaubt und dass Sam unfähig war sich zu widersetzen, gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass er mit seiner These richtig lag.  
Green Eyes, der Kopf der Bande, hingegen war leicht verwirrt. Natürlich hatte er Yellow Eyes nicht abkaufen wollen, dass Sam _der Messias_ ist und über solch enorme Abilities verfügt, aber dass Sam einfach nur schreiend am Boden lag und gar nichts tat das verwundere ihn mindestens genau so sehr, als wenn Sam völlig unbeeindruckt von seinen Folterungen gewesen wäre. Irgendwo hatte er doch einen Funken Hoffnung in Sam gesetzt, selbst wenn er das niemals vor diesen unqualifizierten Trantüten von Low Level Demons gestanden hätte und noch weniger vor Yellow Eyes. Der Grünäugige war nicht unbedingt der beste Freund des Gelbäugigen.

_____________

Sie hatten es geschafft. Sam sackte in sich zusammen, lag regungslos am Boden. Green Eyes konnte ihm nichts mehr anhaben. Da gab es einfach nichts mehr zu holen! Der Schlüssel des Impalas glitt Sam aus der Hand, als all seine Muskeln sich entspannten. Etwas Blut klebte am Schlüssel, so sehr hatte Sam den Schlüssel umklammert.  
Sam war nicht bewusstlos, er war bloß zu schwach um sich noch zu bewegen, aber das musste er den Demons sicher nicht auf die Nase binden.

____________

Dean zuckte nicht mehr, er hielt ganz still. Bobby, von Angst gepackt, rüttelte am älteren Winchester, bis dieser die Augen öffnete. Er half ihm auf, betrachtete Dean dabei ganz genau, aber er wusste nicht recht was Deans Blick ihm sagen sollte.  
„Was hast du gesehen?", fragte er vorsichtig nach.  
Dean schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er war gekränkt, er fühlte sich miserabel und vor allem war es für ihn, als hätte er gerade zuschauen müssen wie sein kleiner Bruder, auf den er doch versprochen hatte aufzupassen, zu Tode gefoltert worden sei. Tatsächlich wusste er nicht, ob Sammy noch am Leben war. Das Letzte was er von ihm gesehen hatte war sein regungsloser Körper am Boden, bevor die Vision schlagartig abriss.  
Bobby legte Dean eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Junge, erzähl mir doch was los ist!"  
Dean atmete tief ein und aus. „Sie...sie quälen Sam. Ich weiß nicht was sie damit bezwecken wollen, aber sie werden ihn noch umbringen – wenn sie es nicht längst geschafft haben..." Bobby griff mit beiden Händen nach Dean Gesicht und zwang ihn damit, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
„Dean, hör mir zu! Du bist doch ein Winchester! Hier wird nicht aufgegeben! Und erst recht nicht wenn es um die Familie geht, verstanden?" Bobby klang beinahe so als sei er selbst vollwertiges Familienmitglied, aber so fern war dieses Gefühl nicht. Bobby war für die Jungs da seit John sein Leben gegen Deans eingetauscht hatte. In gewissem Sinne war er also der Ersatzvater und das für Dean wohl mehr als für Sam.  
Dean, sichtlich erstaunt, starrte Bobby einfach nur an.  
„Worauf wartest du? Wir haben noch mindestens drei Hallen vor uns und wir werden nicht aufgeben, bis wir Sam gefunden haben!"  
Langsam begriff Dean, dass noch nicht aller Tage Abend war und dass es sich immer noch lohnte zu kämpfen. Also griff er seine Duffel Bag und lief los.  
„Ich finde dich, Sammy...und ich rette dich...ganz gleich wie...", murmelte Dean vor sich hin. Bobby fehlten mittlerweile einfach nur noch die Worte.

_____________

Aufgewühlt diskutierte ein Demon mit dem anderen. Jeder war auf seine Art verwundert, dass Sam ihnen so vollkommen machtlos gegenüber stand.

"Ich habe es doch von Anfang an gesagt - Yellow Eyes hat uns die ganze Zeit über verarscht!", wetterte Demon zwei.  
"Aber was will Yellow Eyes damit bezwecken? Ich meine, was bringt ihm ein elendiger, nutzloser Mensch?" Demon eins sah mehr als verwirrt aus. Zudem schämte er sich für seine anfängliche Angst vor diesem anscheinend harmlosen, menschlichen Ungeziefer.  
Green Eyes brachte die beiden mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. "Es ist nun augenscheinlich, dass der liebe Sammy hier nichts weiter als ein einfacher Hunter ist. Dennoch …", er grinste böse. "… müssen wir Yellow Eyes eine Lektion erteilen. Und welche Lektion ist besser als der Tod des geliebten Schoßtieres?!" Green Eyes lachte auf und ging auf den Käfig zu.  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel war hinter ihm zu vernehmen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln kniete Green Eyes sich neben die bewusstlose Gestalt des jungen Winchester. "Tja, Sammy, sieht so aus als würde es hier für dich enden." Wieder das Lachen. "Deine letzte Chance uns noch vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen." Es entstand eine Pause. "Aber wie es aussieht kannst du es nicht - selbst wenn du wolltest."

_____________

Sam war kaum bei Bewusstsein. Sein Körper bestand nur aus Schmerzen und selbst das Atmen tat weh. Doch trotz seines benebelten Verstandes drangen Green Eyes Worte zu ihm durch. Ein Schauder durchlief ihn. _Dean, jetzt wäre der richtige Moment um endlich aufzutauchen!_, dachte er resignierend.  
Er spürte Green Eyes Blick auf sich ruhen. Das Schlimmste war, dass dieser Hurensohn Recht hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er seine Kräfte beeinflussen sollte.  
Er hörte wie Green Eyes sich bewegte. "Du darfst schreiend streben!" Wieder hörte er das gehässige Lachen des Demons.  
_Nein, du Bastard. So einfach mach ich es dir nicht. Diese Genugtuung wirst du nicht bekommen!_, dachte Sam und versuchte sich innerlich gegen das zu wappnen, was auf ihn zuzukommen schien. Doch plötzlich waren da nur noch heiße Schmerzen.  
Sam hörte qualvolle Schreie. Es dauerte einige Momente bis er realisierte, dass er der jenige war der die Schreie ausstieß.

TBC …

A/N: Na, hat's euch gefallen?! Bald gib's mehr! Versprochen! ^^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben und Happy Halloween!! ^^  
Dachte ich beglücke euch mit einem Halloweenupdate! ^^

Wieder mal vielen, vielen Dank an alle da draußen die unsere Story lesen, auf Alert setzen und vor allem auch an die, die ein paar liebe Reviews hinterlassen haben!

Soo…. Genug geredet! ^^ Der letzte Cliffie war ja nicht so nett! *evil grins*

And here we go …

Kapitel 12

Dean und Bobby hatten die letzten eineinhalb Stunden damit verbracht, erfolglos alte Lagerhallen und Schuppen zu durchsuchen. Auch diese Halle schien wieder ein Reinfall zu sein.  
Dean blickte mit einem verzweifelten Blick zu Bobby. Je länger sie brauchten umso geringer waren Sams Überlebenschancen. Falls er denn überhaupt noch... Dean vertrieb den Gedanken schnell. Nein, Sammy war am Leben! Er musste es sein!  
Bobby verstand Deans stumme Frage. "Bleiben noch 7 Hallen übrig. Dean, wir finden ihn!" Er versuchte, so viel Optimismus in seine Worte zu legen wie es nur ging, doch sie überzeugten weder ihn noch den älteren Winchester.  
"Ja, die Frage ist nur wann und in welchem Zustand!" Dean ging an Bobby vorbei hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Er blickte sich in der Dunkelheit um. Der Impala stand ein Stück entfernt am Rand des Schotterwegs geparkt.  
Hinter ihm erstreckten sich noch weitere Gebäude die zu der Haupthalle gehören mussten. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es irgendwelche Aktivitäten in ihnen gab, doch Dean wollte sichergehen. Gerade als er sich durchs Gestrüpp kämpfen wollte, ließ ihn ein entfernter Schrei erstarren.  
Sammy!!  
Dean war im Begriff loszusprinten, als Bobby ihn am Kragen seiner Jacke packte. "Wir können da nicht einfach so reinstürmen! Wir haben keine Ahnung, was uns erwartet!", gab der ältere Hunter ernst zu bedenken.  
Dean riss sich von Bobby los. "Damnit, Bobby. Das war Sammy! Es ist mir völlig egal, wie viele Demons da drin' sind - ich hol ihn da raus!" Er stürmte weiter vorwärts.  
"Und damit bringst du Sam und höchstwahrscheinlich auch dich um." Bobby hasste es, Sam als Druckmittel zu benutzen, doch sie mussten einen kühlen Kopf bewahren und ein Kamikazekommando war das Letzte, was sie brauchten.  
Dean warf Bobby einen wütenden Blick zu, ließ den anderen Hunter aber aufholen und zusammen schlichen sie auf das vermeintliche Nebengebäude zu.  
Die Schreie waren jetzt deutlicher zu hören. Deans Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
"Okay, gleiches Spiel - ich check die Rückseite und du wartest hier!" Bobby sah Dean kurz scharf an. Der Blick des anderen Hunters sagte nur zu deutlich ,keine Alleingänge'!  
Dean erwiderte nichts darauf. Konzentriert blickte er auf die vordere Front des Gebäudes. So schwer es ihm auch fiel, doch Bobby hatte Recht. Überstürzt einfach da aufzutauchen war keine gute Idee.  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern bis Bobby schließlich wieder auftauchte. Die Schreie waren mittlerweile schwächer geworden, was Dean in äußerste Alarmbereitschaft versetze.  
"Demons. Der ganze verdammte Platz ist voll Sulfur! Und es sind wenigstens drei da unten."  
"Hast du Sam gesehen?" Dean hob seine 9mm und eine Phiole mit Holy Water.  
Bobbys Zögern war Antwort genug. "Wie schlimm?" Dean fixierte den Eingang. Zumindest das Überraschungsmoment war auf ihrer Seite.  
"Es sieht nicht gut aus."  
Das reichte Dean. Mit einem Satz stürmte er auf die Tür der kleineren Halle zu.  
Schüsse hallten in der Nacht.  
In der fast leeren Halle echoten die Schüsse noch lange nach.  
Dean sah befriedigt, wie der Demon der neben einem Käfig kniete erschrocken zu ihm rüberblickte.  
"Finger weg von meinem Bruder!" Die Worte waren eine tödliche Drohung.  
Green Eyes lächelte durch den Schleier aus Blut, der sein Gesicht bedeckte. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du noch lebst. Aber was soll's. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe!"  
Dean merkte, wie Bobby neben ihm die anderen beiden Demons ins Auge gefasst hatte. Er wagte es nicht, das zusammengekauerte Etwas im Käfig genauer zu betrachten.  
"Tja, so schnell kriegst du mich nicht klein! Und du wirst auch keine Gelegenheit haben um noch irgendwelchen Schaden anzurichten!" Dean grinste und feuerte eine neue Salve an Kugeln.  
"Tough, aber du müsstest doch eigentlich so viel wissen, als dass du mich mit Kugeln nicht töten ..." Green Eyes brach ab und jaulte vor Qualen auf. Rauch stieg aus den Einschusslöchern.  
"Nein, ich kann dich nicht töten - jedenfalls nicht so schnell - aber ich kann dir wehtun! Ach, by the way, die Kugel sind mit Holy Water gefüllt." Dean schob ein neues Magazin ein.  
Bobby, ebenfalls mit solchen Kugeln ausgestattet, feuerte auf die beiden immer noch etwas verdutzt guckenden Demons.  
"Wie ich schon sagte - tough. Aber nicht tough genug!", keuchte Green Eyes und ein Lächeln spielte um seine blutigen Lippen.  
Das nächste, was Dean mitbekam, waren die Schmerzen, die sein Rücken und sein Kopf ausstrahlten, als er mit Wucht gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Das Adrenalin begann zu versiegen und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden spürte er, wie geschunden sein gesamter Körper war. Er versuchte den Nebel wegzublinzeln, der sich über sein Blickfeld gelegt hatte. Schließlich gelang es ihm. Nur um ihm Bobbys regungslosen Körper auf dem Boden zu zeigen. Die zwei anderen Demons hatten sich wieder erholt und standen jetzt ein Stück hinter Green Eyes, welcher mit einem sadistischen Grinsen vor Dean stand. Ihr Blick war aufmerksam auf den anscheinend bewusstlosen älteren Hunter gerichtet.  
"Tja, das sieht jetzt wohl doch nicht so gut aus für dich." Der Demon packte ihn am Hals seines Shirts und zwang Dean so auf die Füße. "Diese Dinger sind wirklich a pain in the ass." Er wedelte mit der fallen gelassenen 9mm vor der Nase des älteren Winchesters rum. "Möchtest du wissen, wie es sich anfühlt?" Green Eyes Grinsen wurde noch breiter als er die Waffe an Deans linker Schulter ansetzte.  
Deans Augen weiteten sich einen Moment vor Entsetzen, doch dann gewann er seine Selbstkontrolle wieder. "Son of a bitch! Wir rechnen noch ab!" Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Demons zu befreien, doch es war als ob er in einem Schraubstock festzustecken schien.  
"Oh, Dean, das tu ich doch gerade." Green Eyes lachte über seine eigenen Worte, dann drückte er den Abzug durch.

____________

Der schmerzerfüllte Schrei seines Bruders brachte Sam endlich aus dem Nebel seiner Benommenheit. Dean war hier! Er hatte es sich nicht nur eingebildet. Sam ließ seine glasigen Augen durch den Raum wandern. Das Erste, was er sah, war die am Boden liegende Gestalt von. Bobby? War Bobby bei Dean? Immer noch etwas verwirrt ließ er seinen Blick weiter wandern, bis er schließlich Green Eyes sah, der seinen Bruder am Shirt gepackt auf den Beinen hielt. Sam konnte undeutlich einen dunklen Fleck auf Deans Shirt sehen, der langsam größer wurde.  
Adrenalin und noch etwas anderes schoss durch seinen Körper. Eine Wut, die fast zu Kribbeln schien. Er spürte, wie sie heiß in ihm wuchs. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was er tat, lenkte er diese Wut gegen Green Eyes und gegen die anderen beiden Demons.  
Panische Blicke schossen zu ihm, bevor die drei Demons im Chor anfingen zu schreien und schwarze Rauchwolken aus den Körpern fuhren.  
Sam sank zurück auf die Knie und holte zitternd Luft. Was zum Teufel war gerade geschehen?! Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er, wie sein Bruder, nur noch von Green Eyes aufrecht gehalten, auf dem Boden zusammensackte.  
"Dean!", rief Sam mit vom Schreien rauer Stimme.  
"Sammy?", kam die schwächere Antwort. "Bist du ok?"

____________

„Ich lebe noch... Was hat Green Eyes mit dir gemacht?" Sam begann, nervös hin und her zu rutschen, denn noch immer saß er in diesem Käfig fest. Dean lachte unter Schmerzen.  
„Oh, Gott! Bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht!" Die Erleichterung war dem älteren Winchester nur zu gut anzuhören. „Und ich? Pff, meine Schulter muss eh ständig dran glauben!"  
Auch Sam fing an zu schmunzeln. Dann wandte er seinen Blick umher und erblickte Bobby.  
„Bobby? Bobby!" Sam krauchelte wieder auf seine Beine und rüttelte an den Stäben, die ihn gefangen hielten.  
„Bobby, verdammt!!" Dean erhob sich und ging zu Bobby. Dabei hielt er sich die Schulter. In Sam krochen Schuldgefühle herauf. Wenn er diese Fähigkeiten nicht hätte, dann hätte Dean in den letzten Tagen nicht so sehr leiden müssen. Seinen eigenen lädierten Körper vergaß er dabei vollkommen. Sam wusste, welche Angst Dean hatte, denn er fühlte ebenso wie sein Bruder. Auch er hatte Angst, dahingerafft zu werden, ohne seinen Bruder noch einmal gesehen zu haben.  
„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte Sam aus Sorge um ihren alten Freund und Hunter, aber auch, um sich selbst von seinen Gedanken abzulenken.  
„Er ist bewusstlos, aber ansonsten hat er nicht viel abbekommen."  
„Gott sei Dank!" Dean schnaufte erschöpft und war schon dabei sich für einen Moment neben Bobby niederzulassen, als Sam ihn wieder davon abhielt.  
„Dean, ich will ja nicht stören, aber...hättest du vielleicht die Güte, mich hier raus zu holen?" Dean nickte stumm, nahm seinen lock pick aus der Hosentasche und öffnete das Schloss. Sam kroch heraus und zog seinen Bruder mit hoch.  
„Dude, du siehst schlimmer aus als ich!", sagte Sam lächelnd und warf sich einen von Deans Armen über die Schulter, um ihn hinter sich her zu ziehen. Bei Bobby ließ er ihn wieder los, bückte sich und erfühlte den Puls des Alten. Er begann zu grinsen.  
„Junge, dafür, dass du Stundenlang von irgendwelchen Demons gequält worden bist ist dir aber ziemlich zum Lachen zumute!", fuhr Dean Sam verärgert an.  
Sams Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.  
„Hörst du mir eigentlich zu, wenn ich mit dir rede, Sam?"  
Sam nickte und langsam verschwand sein Lachen und formte sich zu einem leichten Schmunzeln.  
„Ich hab bloß überlegt, was die im Krankenhaus denken werden, was wir privat machen." Dean lächelte leicht. „Tontauben schießen."  
„Und was hat Bobby gemacht?"  
„Der hat eine Tontaube an den Kopf bekommen!" Beide Brüder lachten fröhlich auch wenn sie wussten, dass es nicht nett war auf Bobbys Kosten Scherze zu reißen.  
Ein leises Grummeln ließ die Winchesters aufhorchen.  
„Das war nicht witzig...", grummelte eine ihnen vertraute Stimme.  
„Bobby!", schrie Dean erfreut auf.  
„Schön, dass ihr euren Spaß habt, Jungs. Helft ihr mir nun auf?", murrte Bobby. Sam half dem Hunter, der die Vaterrolle für ihn und seinen Bruder übernommen hatte wieder auf die Beine und kassierte einen anerkennenden Schulterklopfer dafür ein.  
„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, Sammy."  
Sam nickte. „Geht's dir gut, Bobby? Irgendwas, was wir nicht selbst wieder zusammengeflickt bekommen?"  
Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein paar Schrammen, etwas Kopfweh, das wird schon wieder!" Sein Blick fiel auf Dean. „Aber du hast mal wieder 'ne Kugel abbekommen, ja?"  
„Wer sonst, wenn nicht ich...", murmelte Dean.  
„Und wieder dieselbe Schulter!", merkte Sam schmunzelnd an, während es seinen Bruder zum Impala schleifte.  
Während der Fahrt zum Motel waren alle still. Sam hatte endlich aufgehört zu lachen, Dean versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen, Bobby döste müde vor sich hin. Für zehn Minuten sorgte sich keiner, dass die Demons wieder angreifen konnten. Sam hatte das todsichere Gefühl nun spüren zu können, wenn etwas Übernatürliches präsent war. Er hatte schon immer einen leichten Hang dazu gehabt. Während Sam fuhr versuchte er nicht weiter über diesen Vorfall nachzudenken, aber nach weiteren zehn Minuten Fahrt durchbrach Dean die Stille.  
„Sam? Wie?"  
Sam schielte zu seinem Bruder, um die Straße nicht zu lange aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Was meinst du?" Er spielte den Unwissenden.  
„Komm schon, Sam! Ich will wissen, wie du das vorhin gemacht hast!", maulte Dean. Sam schwieg einen Moment, fixierte mit seinem Blick die Straße.  
„Ich weiß es nicht genau.", gestand Sam. Dean zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Er kaufte seinem Bruder nicht ab, dass er keine Ahnung davon hatte, wie er gerade einen relativ mächtigen Demon zur Strecke gebracht hatte, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Sam, der den Blick seines Bruders gesehen hatte, sprach weiter:  
„Wenn ich es dir doch sage, Dean!" Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe bloß gesehen, wie... wie Green Eyes dich angegriffen hat... und dann... Es kam einfach aus mir raus. Die ganze Wut, einfach alles! Green Eyes hätte mich umbringen können, aber zu sehen wie er auf dich losgegangen ist das hat mich rasend gemacht!"  
„Dann...bin ich der Auslöser für diesen Psycho-Scheiß?"  
„Das ist kein Psycho-Scheiß! Das sind mediale Fähigkeiten!", fuhr Sam seinen Bruder an. „Okay, okay. Wie auch immer..."  
Bobby richtete sich im Sitz auf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du es bist, Dean. Es ist eher extreme Wut. Und diese wird in Sam gerade dann ausgelöst wenn es dir an den Kragen geht.", erklärte er.  
„Das erklärt den Max Miller-Fall, erinnerst du dich, Sam?", fragte Dean.  
„Nur zu gut..." Sam wich weiteren Fragen aus. Er war nicht in Stimmung, um etwas zu erklären, dass er selbst nicht recht unter Kontrolle hatte. Wieder blickte er streng auf die Straße bis sie endlich ihr Motel erreichten.  
„Brauchst du Hilfe, Dean?", fragte Sam seinen Bruder.  
„Nein, nein, es geht schon."  
Bobby öffnete den Kofferraum und nahm das übliche Gepäck heraus. Währenddessen wandte Sam seinen Blick zum Fenster eines Motelzimmers welches er für seines und Deans hielt. „Sag mal Dean, hast du den Fernseher angelassen als du mich suchen gekommen bist?"  
Dean hob eine Augebraue. „Bitte was?"  
Sam deutete in Richtung eines Fensters. „Schau doch, da flackert Licht!"  
Dean fing an zu schmunzeln und auch Bobby stimmte mit ein.  
„Kann mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?", keifte Sam. Dean blieb stumm und grinste weiter.

_____________

Als Sam das Zimmer betrat, entdeckte er als erstes die Salzbarriere an der Türschwelle. Er drehte seinen Kopf und warf Dean einen argwöhnischen Blick zu. Trotzdem brach Dean sein Schweigen nicht. Sam hatte kein gutes Gefühl, aber die Tatsache, dass Dean noch immer lächelte und das auch seine Abilities ihm noch kein Zeichen gegeben hatten, ließen ihn nicht zur geladenen Waffe greifen. Langsam öffnete er die Tür weiter. Beim Blick auf sein Bett traute er seinen Augen kaum.  
„Sam?", flüsterte ihm eine liebliche Frauenstimme entgegen.  
„Lucy!", gab Sam ebenfalls mit gedämpfter Stimme zurück. Lucy kämpfte sich langsam aus den Armen der Kinder, die vor dem Fernseher mit ihr eingeschlafen waren. Kaum war Lucy aufgestanden schloss Sam sie auch schon in seine Arme.  
„Ich hab solche Angst um dich gehabt!", weinte Lucy leise in Sams Schulter. Er strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.  
„Shht, alles ist gut. Mir ist nichts passiert!", redete Sam beruhigend auf Lucy ein, aber sie brauchte lange um sich wieder zu fangen.  
Sam wandte seinen Kopf zu Bobby und Dean und bedeutete den beiden mit Blicken, dass sie sich doch bitte um Deans Schulter kümmern sollten solange er selbst hier mehr oder minder ‚beschäftigt' war.  
Lucy schreckte von Sams Schulter auf als sie Dean fluchen hörte. Ein Blick zu ihm ließ sie auflachen. „Schon wieder dieselbe Schulter?"  
Sam nickte. „Wie immer!"  
Bobby war immer noch unbehaglich wenn er bemerkte, dass Lucy, aber auch Molly und David für Sam mehr zu sein schienen, als Schutz suchende. Lucy war auch mehr als das Mädchen für eine Nacht. Allein deshalb, weil Bobby ganz genau wusste, dass das nicht Sams Stil war. Aber Bobby wusste auch, dass Sam schon viel durchgemacht hatte nachdem Jessica und Madison von ihm gegangen waren.

TBC ……

Ja, auch unsere Jungs brauchen eine kleine Verschnaufpause. Aber seid gewiss, Winchester Luck hält nie lange an! *evil gins*

^^ Hat's euch gefallen?! Für ein Review sind wir immer offen! ^^ Gibt auch virtuelle Cookies für euch! *rofl*


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hallo ihr lieben!!!  
Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Leser, Leute die das hier auf Alert setzen und besonderen Dank an alle die sich die Zeit nehmen und uns immer mit einem Review beglücken. Eine Runde virtuelle Cookies an alle da draußen! ^^

Ja, es hat momentan den Anschein als ob sich ‚Never Too Late' dem Ende neigen würde, aber das ist gewiss nicht der Fall. Wir sind gerade mittendrin! ^^ Und eine kleine Auszeit müssen wir den beiden ja auch mal gönnen! (die nur nicht allzu lange anhalten wird *muhahahahaha*)

Aber genug geredet! ^^  
And here we go …

Kapitel 13

Es war ein herrlicher Anblick. Während Lucy mit Molly und David in Sams Bett schlief – in das sie auch Sam selbst eingeladen hatte – und Bobby in Deans Bett nächtigte, schliefen die beiden Winchester Brüder im Sitzen am kleinen Esstisch des Motelzimmers. Irgendwie hatten sie es sich beide auf dieser kleinen Tischplatte bequem gemacht, einen Kopf an den anderen gekuschelt und tief schlafend. Sam hätte es wesentlich gemütlicher haben können, aber er verzichtete dankend auf sein Bett, damit Lucy und die Kleinen ihren Schlaf bekamen. Außerdem wäre es ihm auch irgendwie unangenehm gewesen, sein Bett mit zwei kleinen Kindern zu teilen.  
Lucy schlich leise an Sams Schlafstätte. „Sammy..." Leise lächelte sie, als sie ihm sachte über den Arm strich um ihn zu wecken. Reflexartig riss Sam seinen Arm nach vorne, als er erwachte und schlug dabei ungewollt seinen Bruder, welcher sofort aufschreckte.  
„Wer? Wo?" Verschlafen grummelte Dean. „Was soll das?" Er rieb sich die Augen und massierte dann seinen Nacken. Für diesen Job hatte Sam bereits jemand ganz anderen gefunden. Er verstand nicht woher es kam, aber seitdem er Green Eyes aus dem Weg geräumt hatte, fühlte er sich sehr wohl in seiner Haut und er schreckte trotz seiner Erinnerungen an Jess und Maddy nicht vor Lucy zurück.  
Der Duft von frisch gebrühtem Kaffee kroch Dean in die Nase, als er das Klacken des Türschlosses vernahm.  
„Ach, sind die beiden auch endlich wach?", fragte Bobby schmunzelnd.  
„Gönn ihnen den Schlaf. Die beiden haben so viel durchgemacht!", gab Lucy zu bedenken, während sie immer noch dabei war Sams verspannten Nacken zu massieren. Bobby lächelte. Der Duft des Kaffees und die gemütliche Stimmung, die kleinen Kinder, das Verhalten, das Lucy und Sam plötzlich wie selbstverständlich an den Tag legten – es wirkte perfekt. Familiär. _Normal_. Was sollte diese Atmosphäre bloß zerstören können?

___________

So vergingen zwei weitere Tage.  
Deans Schulter begann langsam zu heilen und Sam schien zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall mit Madison glücklich zu sein.  
Alles schien perfekt, ja sogar weitestgehend normal, wenn man davon absah, dass Bobby mit Büchern über Dämonologie beschäftigt war und Dean aus lauter Langeweile, wenn er nicht gerade mit Bobby bei seiner Research half, das Winchester Waffenarsenal zum Teil drei Mal täglich reinigte. Er wollte diese Stadt endlich im Rearview-mirror sehn. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen standen im Zusammenhang mit Briar Creek. Aber andererseits genoss er es, seinen jüngeren Bruder glücklich zu sehen. Und diesen Zustand wollte er so lange es ging aufrecht erhalten.  
Am zweiten Tag nach Sams Rettung bekam Lucy einen Anruf der Großeltern der Kinder, die nun bereit waren, Molly und David aufzunehmen.  
Mit einem leichten Stich im Herzen willigte Lucy ein, die beiden Kinder zum drei Stunden entfernten Airport zu bringen, wo ihre Großeltern warten würden.  
Wehmütig und mit einem langen Kuss trennten Lucy und Sam sich am Auto voneinander.  
Dean, der mit einem leider allzu offensichtlichen Schmunzeln kämpfte, brach schließlich das plötzliche Schweigen im Hotelzimmer. „Tja, jetzt sind's wieder nur wir beide."  
„Wo, sagtest du, ist Bobby hin?", fragte Sam und versuchte sich auf seinen Bruder zu konzentrieren. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei Lucy.  
Dean sah von seiner Zeitung auf. „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Er murmelte vorhin was von Research und Demons und dass er was prüfen müsse. Aber da sein Duffle Bag und so weiter noch da ist, denke ich, wird er wiederkommen." Dean grinste.  
Sam nickte abwesend. „Schon irgendwas Neues über Green Eyes?"  
„Nope." Dean legte die Zeitung mit einem leisen Seufzen auf den Tisch und musterte seinen jüngeren Bruder eingehend. „Sammy, was ist los mit dir? Ist alles okay?"  
Sam sah ihn verdutzt an. „Ja. Was … Wieso?"  
„Naja, dein abwesender Blick und die kontinuierlichen schweren Seufzer sprechen Bände… Irgendwas, was mit deinen Abilities zu tun hat?"  
Sam, immer noch leicht verdutzt schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Was? Nein, es ist nur…"  
„Was?" Sam konnte sehn, wie der Big-Brother-Radar einsetze.  
„Wir werden weiterreisen." Die Stimme des jüngeren Winchester klang resigniert. „Wir werden weiterfahren und Lucy wird dann Geschichte sein."  
Daher weht der Wind, dachte Dean. Er hatte befürchtet, dass dieses Thema früher oder später aufkommen würde, wobei er ‚später' bevorzugt hätte. Wenn man es genau betrachtete, hatten sie sogar eine Menge zu besprechen. Sam hatte bisher kaum ein Wort über seine Gefangenschaft verloren. Wenn man mal von den gestammelten Sätzen während seiner Alpträume absah. Dean unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Oh, wie er diese Gespräche hasste. Das war ganz klar Sammys Ding!  
„Du kannst auch bleiben." Gab Dean schließlich ernst zu bedenken.  
Sams Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, wohl bewusst, dass sein Bruder von einem ‚du' und nicht von einem ‚wir' gesprochen hatte.  
„Bitte was? Und du?"  
„Bobby und ich kriegen das schon hin. Außerdem vergiss nicht, dass ich auch vorher alleine klargekommen bin." Dean klang defensiv. Er hasste diese ‚Gespräche'. Schon bereute er es, dieses Thema überhaupt angeschnitten zu haben.  
„Ich fasse es nicht!" In Sams Stimme schwang jetzt Ärger mit. „Du bist derjenige gewesen, der mich aus Stanford weggeholt hast. Der mir erzählt hat, dass es Family Business ist. Menschen zu retten und das Böse zu bekämpfen. Und falls du es vergessen haben solltest, ich habe meine Entscheidung nach Dads Tod getroffen."  
Dean, nun völlig in der Defensive, starrte mit unbewegter Miene auf die Zeitung vor ihm. „Was auch immer. Komm wieder runter, ja? Es war nur ein gut gemeinter Vorschlag. Was du draus machst ist deine Sache.", entgegnete er gereizt.  
Sam holte tief Luft, um den inneren Aufruhr etwas zu beruhigen. Wie gerne würde er manchmal alles, was mit der Jagd zu tun hatte hinter sich lassen, doch er wusste, dass es Wunschdenken war, ein normales Leben zu führen. Und wenn er wirklich ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war, dann musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass auch Stanford nur eine Illusion war. Dies hier war sein Leben. Und solange Dean hinter ihm stand war es auch okay.  
„Guck, Dean, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar für deinen Vorschlag, aber du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Unser Leben holt uns immer wieder ein. Guck dir doch dieses Chaos hier an. Meine Abilities, die Demons, die hinter mir her sind. Wie soll ich dabei noch jemanden beschützen, der hilflos wie ein junges Kätzchen ist, wenn wir beide schon ums Überleben kämpfen müssen." Sam schwieg einen Moment, dann sah er Dean in die Augen. „Ich dachte, ich würde draufgehen. Alleine und in diesem Käfig. Ich hatte versucht, meine Abilities zu nutzen, aber es hat nicht funktioniert…. Und dann…. Dann waren du und Bobby plötzlich da…"  
Und here we go… Dean stöhnte innerlich auf. Das uferte gerade zu einem mehr als unwillkommenen Chick-Flick-Moment aus.  
„Du willst aber nicht, dass ich dich jetzt umarme, oder?", fragte Dean sarkastisch. Sam grinste nur und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Und was deine Abilities angeht… du hast mir ganz schöne Kopfschmerzen verpasst!"  
Sam riss die Augen auf. „Wirklich? Was...?"  
„Alter, ich will nicht mit dir tauschen, was deine Visions angeht!" Dean verzog schmunzelnd das Gesicht.

_____________

Mittlerweile war es spät geworden. Sam warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Regen schlug gegen die Fensterscheiben und in der Ferne konnte er undeutlich Donnergrollen hören.  
„Bobby und Lucy müssten doch eigentlich bald wieder hier sein. Langsam wird es spät."  
Dean blickte vom Fernseher zu Sam. „Die sind sicherlich jeweils noch was Essen gefahren. Apropos Essen – Ich verhungere!"  
Sam schob seinen Laptop beiseite. „Gute Idee."  
Gerade, als Dean sich vom Bett erheben wollte, erhaschte Sam einen Blick auf einen Schatten, der über die Wand glitt. Nein, dass konnte nicht… Chicago lag soweit zurück… aber … Sam hörte einen Knall und tiefe Dunkelheit legte sich über das Zimmer. Spätestens, nachdem er Deans gequälte Schreie hörte, musste er der Wahrheit ins Auge blicken – Daevas!  
Seine Gedanken rasten. Sie mussten weg von hier und zwar so schnell wie möglich! Und sie brauchten Licht! Sam spürte, wie aus dem Nichts rasiermesserscharfe Krallen über seinen Bauch fuhren. Spürte wie warmes Blut sein Shirt wie eine zweite Haut an ihm klebte.  
„Dean, wir müssen hier raus und wir brauchen Licht!" Sam versuchte gegen den plötzlichen Nebel anzukämpfen der mit dem Blutverlust einherging.  
„Ja, ich arbeite dran." Kam die schwächere Antwort des älteren Winchesters.  
Wieder spürte Sam die scharfen Krallen. Ein Kreischen, das einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen konnte hallte durch das dunkle Motelzimmer.  
Ohne jede Warnung schloss sich eine kalte, feuchte Hand um Sams Handgelenk. Sam versuchte sich mit aller Kraft loszureißen, wurde jedoch nur mit einem scharfen Schmerz seiner tiefen Kratzer belohnt.  
„Easy Tiger! Sammy, ich bins!" Deans Stimme klang für Sams Geschmack um Längen zu schwach. „Wir müssen hier auf schnellstem Weg raus. Sie spielen mit uns, ansonsten wären wir schon längst tot."  
Sam nickte, auch wenn er wusste, dass Dean es im Dunkeln nicht sehen konnte. Er merkte, wie Dean ihn mit sich auf die Füße zog, wobei Sam unschwer das leise Stöhnen hören konnte, dass dem älteren Winchester entrang. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Sam, dass das, was er für Schweiß an der Hand seines Bruders gehalten hatte, dafür eindeutig zu klebrig war …  
Dean stolperte im Dunklen durchs Zimmer mit Sam im Schlepptau. Er hoffte inständig, dass er in die richtige Richtung lief. So verdammt groß war dieses scheiß Motelzimmer doch nicht! Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Daevas wieder angreifen und dann die Lust am ‚Spielen' verlieren würden. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie warme Feuchtigkeit sein Shirt und seine Jeans durchzog.  
Gerade, als er meinte in unmittelbarer Nähe der Tür zu sein, griffen die Daevas wieder an.  
Ihr Kreischen war ohrenbetäubend.  
Sam wurde von Dean weggerissen. Die brennenden Schmerzen schienen plötzlich überall zu sein. Sams Hoffnung sank. Er konnte doch nicht seine Kidnapper überlebt haben, nur um jetzt zusammen mit Dean zu sterben. Sam versuchte sich auf seine Abilities zu konzentrieren. Versuchte, die Schmerzen und Deans verzweifelte und schmerzgepeinigte Rufe nach ihm auszublenden, doch nichts tat sich. Nach wie vor rissen Klauen an ihm. …  
„Sammy! Damnit!" Nein, sie würden hier nicht draufgehen. Sie waren diesen Viechern schon einmal entkommen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt die Magnesiumfackeln die sie im Trunk hatten... Scharfe Schmerzen durchfuhren ihn, als die alten Schnitte in seiner Brust wieder aufgerissen wurden. „Sammy, verfluchte Scheiße Wir müssen hier raus!", rief Dean eindringlich. Er versuchte die plötzliche Müdigkeit auszublenden, die ihn überkam.  
Blind tastete er nach seinem jüngeren Bruder. Dass er bisher noch keine Antwort bekommen hatte, machte ihm ernsthafte Sorgen. Schließlich streiften seine Fingerspitzen den Stoff einer Jeans.  
Das Hämmern an der Moteltür ließ alles für eine Sekunde erstarren.  
„Jungs, was zum Teufel ist da drinnen los?!", dröhnte Bobbys Stimme, gedämpft durch die Tür.  
Dem Himmel sei Dank! „Bobby! Magnesiumfackeln!!!", brüllte Dean so laut er konnte.  
Dann brach die Hölle los….  
Die Daevas, wohl wissend, dass es einen Eindringling gab, wollten nun ihre Aufgabe zu Ende bringen.

TBC…..  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^ Mehr gib's dann wieder nächste Woche! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben! Da sind wir wieder!! (wieder etwas früher, da ich weiß wie scheiße es ist nach einem Cliffie auf das nächste Chap zu warten ^^)

Unser Dank geht natürlich wieder an alle da draußen in den Weiten des WWW's die unsere Story lesen, auf Alert setzen und vor allem an ganz dickes Dankeschön an alle die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen. Ihr seid alle wunderbar! ;)

Wir haben uns gedacht, da es doch immer noch etwas fragende Gesichter zu den englischen Begriffen in der Story gibt, wir unser ‚Denglish' aber nicht missen wollen einfach eine kleine Legende anzulegen (die hoffentlich mitgepostet wird….) – sprich es gibt Fußnoten, damit auch trotzdem jeder weiß was denn eigentlich gemeint ist. ^^  
Solltet ihr dies jedoch noch verwirrender finden oder einfach überflüssig sagt es einfach und die Legende bleibt weg. Ist jetzt einfach mal ein Testlauf. ^^

Aber genug geredet. Ich quassel schon wieder zu viel. Ihr wollt wissen wie's weitergeht! ^^  
And here we go …

Kapitel 14

Die Schreie der beiden jüngeren Hunter gaben Bobby einen zusätzlichen Adrenalinschub. Wie ein Wilder rannte er auf seinen Pickup zu und suchte mit fliegenden Fingern die Fackeln. Mit zweien bewaffnet rannte er zurück und trat die Tür auf.  
Innerhalb von Sekunden war das Zimmer in grelles Licht getaucht. Bobby konnte gerade noch sehen, wie schattenhafte Gestalten an der Wand verblassten, dann fiel sein Blick auf die beiden Jungs ….  
„Holy crap!", stieß der alte Hunter aus. Seine Jungs lagen am Boden und regten sich nicht. Beide waren blutverschmiert. In Bobbys Hirn raste es und es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er begriff, dass es Daevas gewesen sein mussten. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass er Sam und Dean so schnell wie möglich hier raus bekommen musste, denn die Daevas würden sie ohne Zweifel verfolgen. Außerdem wurden sie fremdgesteuert. Wer war wieder hinter den Winchesters her?  
„Sam! Dean!", rief Bobby. Zuerst rührte sich niemand, aber dann vernahm er das Stöhnen einer der beiden  
Sam bewegte sich, stemmte sich langsam auf seine Beine. Bobby kam ihm zur Hilfe.  
„Daevas?", erkundigte Bobby sich. Sam nickte, schaute an sich herunter und schien unbeeindruckt von seiner blutroten Kleidung. „Bist du okay?"  
„Ja, es passt schon. Wir müssen hier raus!" Er drehte sich zu seinem Bruder, der sich noch immer nicht regte. Sam bückte sich zu seinem Bruder herunter und hob ihn langsam auf seine Arme. Die gut 170 Pfund an Gewicht schienen ihm überhaupt nichts anzuhaben. Er trug Dean behutsam aus dem Motel und zum Impala. Bobby stand schon bereit und half Sam, seinen Bruder zu verladen. Ohne Zweifel würden sie ein Krankenhaus aufsuchen müssen. Sam war soweit okay, die ‚Kratzer', die er abbekommen hatte, bekam er schon noch allein geflickt, aber bei Dean waren es die tiefen Risse des Ghoulangriffes, die wieder offen lagen.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen hielt ein Wagen an.  
„Sam!" Das war Lucy. Sam reagierte nicht weiter. Er war noch immer beschäftigt mit seinem Bruder, um dessen Leben er sich sorgte.  
„Sam! Bobby, was ist passiert? Oh mein Gott, Dean!" Lucy war völlig durch den Wind und wenn Sam so ehrlich sein durfte, stand sie gerade auch etwas im Weg. Er griff sie – zugegebenermaßen etwas unsanft – an den Schultern und schaute sie an.  
„Lucy, hör mir zu! Fahr nach Hause, verriegle Fenster und Türen und behalt dein Amulett um, verstanden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich bleibe bei dir!", erwiderte sie vehement.  
„Verdammt, es ist zu gefährlich! Schau dir Dean an, schau mich an!" Sam hob sein Hemd und entblößte die einigermaßen tiefen Risse auf seinem Körper. „Willst du auch so enden?!"  
Lucy schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. Mit offenem Mund starrte sie Sams zerrissenen Körper an und sagte nur: „Du brauchst einen Arzt..."  
Sam seufzte. Es schien wohl nicht zu reichen, dass es ihm das Herz brach, zu wissen, Lucy zurücklassen zu müssen. Nun machte sie es ihm auch noch so unendlich schwer. Sam ergab sich.  
„Na schön, steig ein. Pass auf Dean auf."  
Lucy nickte und stieg ein. Sam ging zur Beifahrerseite, tauschte Blicke mit Bobby aus und beide stiegen sie in den Wagen. Der Motor heulten laut auf, als Sam und Bobby mit einem Affenzahn durch die Straßen fuhren.  
Bei diesem speed brauchten sie maximal vier Minuten bis zum Krankenhaus. Sam nahm seinen Bruder wieder auf eine Arme und schritt geradewegs auf die Notaufnahme zu. Bobby und Lucy blieben zurück. Ein Massenauflauf hätte Dean auch nichts gebracht. Sam dachte noch darüber nach, unter welcher Fake-ID er Dean einliefern würde. Dann aber bemerkte er, dass das schwachsinnig war. Sie waren erst vor ein paar Tagen hier gewesen. So schnell konnten die Ärzte sie nicht vergessen haben.  
Die elektrischen Türen schwangen auf. Kaum hatte Sam die Notaufnahme mit seinem großen Bruder in seinen Armen betreten, kamen gleich Ärzte und Schwestern auf ihn zu, eine Trage wurde herangeschafft, auf der Sam seinen Bruder ablegte.  
„Mr. Winchester!", rief eine ihm vertraute Stimme. Es war Dr. Sloan. Also hatte Sam Recht. Eine Fake-ID hätte nur zu unnötigen Komplikationen geführt.  
„Doctor, mein Bruder! Ich bin gerade heim gekommen, da lag er am Boden und hat nicht reagiert. Ich glaube seine Wunden sind wieder aufgegangen." Sam setzte gekonnt seinen Hundeblick ein, während er dem Arzt hysterisch irgendwelche Lügenmärchen vorlegte. Aber was hätte Sam sagen sollen? ‚Eine Schattengestalt hat uns angegriffen!'? Wer hätte ihm das bitte abkaufen sollen?  
Dr. Sloan sah argwöhnisch an Sam herunter. „Und Sie?" Sam sah sich an. Nun klebte auch Deans Blut an seiner Kleidung. Er sah aus, als arbeite er privat in einer Metzgerei.  
„Das ist Deans Blut. Mir geht's gut." Sam versuchte mit allen Mitteln, überzeugend zu klingen und Sloan schien es ihm abzukaufen. _Danke, Dad._, ging es Sam durch den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er unter der strengen Hand seines Vaters gelitten und hätte lieber ein normales Leben geführt, aber er konnte sich sein Schicksal nicht aussuchen. Und dafür, dass er all dies nie gewollt hatte, stellte er sich wirklich gut an.  
Dr. Sloan nickte und verschwand in einem Behandlungsraum, in dem auch Dean schon war. Sam konnte nicht hier bleiben. So besorgt er auch um seinen Bruder war, er musste seine eigenen Wunden versorgen. Er konnte das leichte Schwindelgefühl spüren, dass mit dem Blutverlust einherging. Sam verließ die Notaufnahme, ging zu Bobby und wies ihn an, ihn notdürftig zusammenzuflicken. Die Hauptsache war, dass er in ein paar Minuten zurück bei Dean sein konnte. Bobby führte eine regelrechte Hunterapotheke mit sich. Zwar bestand diese nur aus Nadel, Faden, Mullbinden, Painkillern und einer Menge Alkohol, aber was brauchte man sonst schon, um die kleinen Wunden, die das tägliche Jagen mit sich brachten, zu versorgen?  
Lucy begann gerade, Sam zu hätscheln. Er griff sich ein frisches Hemd aus seiner Duffel Bag und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss. „Keine Zeit... Tut mir leid." Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, verschwand er auch schon wieder im Krankenhausgebäude. Sam hatte auf einem Stuhl Platz genommen und starrte minütlich auf seine Armbanduhr. Die Zeit schien nicht zu vergehen. Irgendwann war er das Warten leid und trat an die Rezeption.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine nette junge Dame hinter dem Schalter.  
„Ja, ich muss zu meinem Bruder. Ich habe ihn vorhin hergebracht." Die Schwester warf einen Blick zum Behandlungszimmer.  
„Es tut mir leid, aber Ihr Bruder ist noch in Behandlung." Damit wollte Sam sich nicht abspeisen lassen.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass ich nicht zu ihm kann?" Sam setzte seinen besten Welpenblick auf, doch die Schwester blieb eiskalt.  
„Ja! Setzen Sie sich bitte wieder hin. Der Doctor wird zu Ihnen kommen und Sie über den Zustand Ihres Bruders aufklären." Damit hatte sich das Thema. Sam setzte sich wieder und klopfte nervös auf seinen Knien rum. Während er wartete, spürte er, dass er einen gewissen Hass gegen diese Anstalten hegte. Natürlich wusste er, dass ihr Job so was mit sich brachte und dass er nicht alles selbst wieder zurechtbiegen konnte, aber er war es leid in diesen gleichen vier Wänden zu sitzen und darauf zu warten, dass er etwas von seinem Bruder hörte.  
Versunken in Gedanken bekam Sam die Zeit plötzlich gar nicht mehr mit und als Dr. Sloan gleich neben ihm stand, erschreckte er sich. Er stand auf uns sah den Doc an.  
„Wie geht's ihm?", schoss es aus Sam.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Ihr Bruder seinen Zustand vom letzten Aufenthalt noch Toppen könnte...", gab Sloan von sich. Das war nicht die Art von Antwort, auf die Sam gewartet hatte.  
„Kann ich ihn sehen?", fragte Sam weiter. Sloan nickte.  
„Natürlich. Zumindest ist Mr. Winchester diesmal bei Bewusstsein." Das gab Sam doch zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung, dass es seinen Bruder nicht so extrem erwischt hatte.  
Als die Schwingtüren sich öffneten und Dean auf einer Liege hinausgeschoben wurde, hatte Sam den Arzt längst vergessen. Er eilte seinem Bruder nach.  
„Hey, Dean!"  
„Sam, bin ich froh, dass es dir gut geht!"  
„Und ich erst!" Sam fiel ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Nicht auszudenken, was er nur ohne seinen Bruder machen würde. Er folgte dem Kerl, der Dean kommentarlos wegschob und war froh, als er endlich mit Dean ungestört reden könnte.  
„Weißt du, in was für einer Scheiße wir sitzen?", stieß Sam aus.  
„Wenn die dein Shirt gleich sehen erst recht!", gab Dean zu bedenken, als er sich minimal aufsetzte. Sam sah sich an. Verdammt, das Blut war wieder durchgesickert.  
„Sie werden dich nicht gehen lassen, richtig?" Dean schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß. Und soll ich dir was sagen? Ich kann auch gar nicht. Schätz dich glücklich, dass ich noch wach bin, die Schmerzmittel wirken langsam." Dean gähnte.  
„Okay, okay. Dean, hör mal. Ich denke, dass du hier einigermaßen sicher sein wirst. Wenn sie dir mit Fragen kommen-"  
„Ja, Sam. Ich weiß Bescheid! Denkst du etwa, du hättest das Lügen erfunden?" Er setzte sein fesches aber müdes Grinsen auf. Auch Sam lächelte, tätschelte seinem Bruder die Hand und ging. Dean überkam die Müdigkeit immer stärker. „Verdammte Painkiller..."

_____________

Sam verließ Deans Zimmer mit zugehaltener Jacke. Es musste hier nun wirklich niemand sehen, dass er auch ein paar Kratzer abbekommen hatte. Komischerweise fühlte sich Sam dennoch recht gut, kaum geschwächt und auch die Schmerzen quälten ihn nicht allzu sehr. Verglichen zu den Qualen, denen er durch Green Eyes ausgesetzt war, schien dies hier ein Kinderspiel zu sein.  
Er kehrte zurück zu Bobby und Lucy, die ihn beide gespannt in Empfang nahmen. Sam bat einfach nur darum, dass Lucy die beiden Hunter zu sich mit heim nahm, damit er endlich seine Verletzungen behandeln konnte. Danach wollte er dafür sorgen, dass Lucy zu Hause blieb und keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tür setzte. Seinetwegen wollte er auch jede Woche kommen und Lucys Einkäufe und Termine bewältigen, solange Lucy in Sicherheit blieb. Noch lieber wäre es ihm, Lucy würde umziehen. In ein weniger von Demons heimgesuchtes Örtchen. Tief im Inneren wusste Sam aber, dass es nicht an Briar Creek lag, sondern an ihm selbst. Es schien doch immer nur um ihn und seine dummen Fähigkeiten zu gehen. Wenn Sam sie wenigstens hätte anwenden können, dann musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr um Dean und Lucy machen. Er gab sich ganz bewusst die Schuld an all den Sachen, die hier passierten.

______________

Nachdem Sam versorgt war, schloss er mit Bobby alle Fenster und Türen, dichtete jeden möglichen Einlass für das Übernatürliche mit Salz ab. Es war bereits dunkel und so hatte er Lucy gebeten, sich schlafen zu legen. „Heute Nacht wird nichts Großartiges mehr passieren!" hatte er ihr versichert. Natürlich log er, aber er wollte Lucy beruhigen; und er wollte etwas für sich sein. Bobby spürte das und ließ den jungen Winchester in Ruhe.  
Sam auf der Armlehne eines Sessels und starrte aus dem Fenster. Warum war bloß alles so kompliziert? War ihnen denn gar keine glückliche Zeit vergönnt? Natürlich waren die letzten drei Tage toll, alles war sehr entspannt und harmonisch, aber Sam ertrug das stetige Auf und Ab nicht mehr. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich diesen Lebensstil im Endeffekt doch selbst ausgesucht hatte – und dass das der Preis dafür war…

TBC….

Hunter = Jäger  
Holy Crap! = Heilige Scheiße!  
Hunterapotheke = Jägerapotheke  
Painkiller = Schmerzmittel  
Duffle Bag = Seesack  
Demons = Dämonen


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey ihr Lieben!!! Da sind wir wieder!! Und wir haben euch was mitgebracht! ^^  
Ein unglaublich großes Dankeschön wie immer an alle da draußen die das hier lesen, auf Alert setzen und vor allem an die, die immer wieder treu ein Review hinterlassen! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was wir ohne euch machen würden! ^^

Oh Gott, gestern lief die vorerst letzte Folge von Supernatural (Season4) Jetzt heißt es warten bis zum 15.1.2009……… *stöhn* Aber Gott sei's getrommelt gib's ja noch die tollen Fanfics! ^^

Aber genug gequasselt. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

And here we go …

Kapitel 15

Sam wurde durch eine Vision aus den Gedanken gerissen, doch er hielt sich auf den Beinen. Langsam lernte er, sich zu beherrschen. Er sah die idyllischen Straßen Briar Creeks bei Nacht. Dann sah er das Krankenhaus, in dem Dean lag. Sams Alarmglocken sprangen an. Angestrengt verfolgte er weiter, wie Deans Zimmer erreicht wurde. Die Tür schwang auf, doch Dean war nicht da. Die Vision endete, das Klingeln in Sams Ohren wurde leiser und er öffnete die Augen. Bobby stand neben ihm und hatte eine Hand auf Sams Rücken gelegt.  
„Alles okay, Sam?", fragte der Alte besorgt. Sam zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich weiß es nicht." In seiner Stimme schwang Sorge und Unsicherheit.  
Bobby musterte ihn scharf.  
„Ich hatte eben eine Vision …", begann der jüngere Hunter. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Dean."  
Bobbys Augen weiteten sich. „Geht's etwas präzisier oder spielen wir twenty questions?!"  
„Ich … ich weiß es nicht. Da war nichts Auffälliges. Nur Dean war nicht in seinem Zimmer …" Während Sam sprach griff er nach seinem Handy. Aus dem Kopf wählte er die Nummer seines Bruders. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu Klingeln, bis schließlich das Handy auf Voicemail umsprang. „Er geht nicht ran."  
„Das hat nichts zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich schläft er. Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass sie ihm was gegeben haben.", gab Bobby zu bedenken.  
Sam nickte leicht, war mit den Gedanken jedoch ganz woanders. Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung. Seine Visionen kamen nicht ohne Grund.  
„Bobby, ich fahr zum Krankenhaus. Ich will nur sichergehen, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung ist." Sam stand leicht schwankend auf. Letztendlich hatte die Erschöpfung doch ihren Weg zu ihm gefunden.  
„Okay, dann lass uns fahren." Bobby folgte dem jüngeren Winchester zur Tür.  
„Nein, Bobby. Einer muss hier bleiben und sichergehen, dass Lucy nichts passiert. Sollte irgendetwas passieren melde ich mich."  
Bobby wollte protestieren, ließ es dann aber auf sich beruhen. „Gut, aber pass auf dich auf, Junge!"  
Mit einem Nicken öffnete Sam die Haustür und trat hinaus in den Nieselregen. Mit der Türklinke in der Hand drehte er sich noch einmal zu Bobby um. „Es ist wahrscheinlich nichts. Da war nichts Besorgniserregendes zu sehen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Sam die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging auf den am Straßenrand geparkten Impala zu. Sowohl Bobby als auch er wussten dass es eine Lüge war.

Sloan war gerade auf dem Weg in sein Sprechzimmer, als er sah, wie eine Schwester aus Deans Zimmer kam.  
„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte er mehr aus Routine als dass er sich wirklich dafür interessierte. Andere Dinge beschäftigten ihn gerade. Er musste dringend telefonieren.  
„Sein Zustand ist soweit stabil. Leichtes Fieber, aber bis jetzt nichts Besorgniserregendes." Gab die Schwester ihren Bericht an Sloan weiter. Dieser nickte nur, murmelte ein Dankeschön und ging weiter auf sein Büro zu.  
Angekommen verschloss er die Tür und griff zum Telefon.  
„Sheriff Mitchell.", meldete sich eine tiefe, raue Stimme.  
„Stan, hier ist Christopher." Sloan ließ sich in seinen ledernen Schreibtischstuhl nieder.  
„Hey Christopher! Was gib's so spät noch?" In dem Bass des Sheriffs schwang jetzt freundschaftliche Wärme mit.  
Sloan warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand – kurz nach halb Eins. Seine Schicht würde noch über vier Stunden dauern. Innerlich aufstöhnend rieb er sich die Augen.  
„Stan, ich hab hier einen Patienten mit einer relativ frischen Schusswunde und …"  
„Schusswunde? Wie passiert?" Mitchells Stimme hatte einen autoritären Ton angenommen.  
„Jagdausflug – sagt er zumindest. Die Verletzung ist vielleicht drei Tage alt. Und der Patient ist innerhalb der letzten vier Tage auch zum dritten Mal hier. Jedes Mal ernsthaft verletzt. Und die beiden vorherigen Male auf eigene Verantwortung gegangen."."  
Am anderen Ende hörte man einen Augenblick nur Stille. „Hat er irgendwelche Probleme gemacht?" Der Unterton in Mitchells Stimme verhieß nichts Gutes.  
„Nein, beziehungsweise, ich weiß es nicht. Die Verletzungen stammen eindeutig von einem Tier aber wäre einfach nur gut, wenn du ihn mal überprüfen könntest. Zumal ich die Schussverletzung eh melden muss. Und … er scheint ein Troublemaker zu sein." Sloan spielte geistesabwesend mit seinem Ehering.  
„Über wen reden wir denn hier überhaupt?" Mitchells Stimme klang nach wie vor businessmäßig.  
„Winchester. Dean Winchester." Sloan hörte Papier im Hintergrund rascheln.  
„Gut, ist notiert. Ich melde mich, wenn ich was hab." Mit den Worten beendete Mitchell die Verbindung.  
Kein Freund von großen Verabschiedungen, dachte Sloan schmunzelnd und legte ebenfalls auf.

______________

Dean fühlte sich schwerelos. Eine Empfindung, die er dem Morphium zu verdanken hatte.  
Langsam konnte er Geräusche um sich herum ausmachen. Das Erste, was er hörte, war das Piepsen eines Herzmonitors. Großartig, dachte er, die perfekte Musik für schlaflose Nächte. Nach und nach wurden aus dem undeutlichen Hintergrundsummen Worte. Die Unterhaltung schien direkt vor seiner Tür stattzufinden, doch er konnte nur einzelne Wortfetzen aufschnappen. Diese reichten jedoch aus, um den Nebel der Painkiller augenblicklich zu klären.  
„ … Mitchell Schussverletzung gemeldet …. Winchester prüfen …. Anmeldung bescheid sagen …"  
Fuck! Das hatte ihnen gerade noch gefehlt. Die Cops und dann womöglich noch dieser penetrante FBI-Agent. Stöhnend richtete Dean sich vorsichtig auf.  
Er spürte, wie die Nähte sich schmerzhaft dehnten und spannten.  
Okay, von jetzt an einen großen Bogen um alles, was scharfe Krallen hat … schwor er sich.  
Nachdem Übelkeit und Schwindel abgeklungen waren, begann er, die Pflaster des IVs zu bearbeiten. Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm noch bevor die Cops hier anrücken würden? Wenn der Sheriff erstmal seine Akte sehen würde, wären sie hier nicht mehr sicher. Vom FBI ganz zu schweigen.  
Gerade als Dean die Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Herzmonitor kappen wollte, besann er sich eines besseren. Eine Flatline würde das halbe Krankenhaus in sein Zimmer jagen. Stattdessen fummelte er an dem Apparat einen Moment herum bis der Monitor schließlich schwarz wurde und das Piepen verstummte. Er konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass dies nicht ebenfalls irgendwelche Folgen haben würde.  
_Jetzt kommt der Funpart – Aufstehen … hoffentlich haben die mir meine Klamotten gelassen…. _  
Das Zimmer schien plötzlich Seegang zu haben. Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis es abebbte und der Raum wieder so war, wie er sein sollte – solide und unbeweglich. Wankend aber aufrecht erreichte er die Schrankreihe. Zu seiner großen Erleichterung fand er seine Sachen in einer Tüte verstaut im untersten Fach.  
Als er schließlich bereit für den zweiten Ausbruch innerhalb von drei Tagen war, lief ihm der Schweiß in Strömen und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen.  
_Okay, reiß dich zusammen, Dean. Wenn du's vermasselst heißt die Alternative ‚Schwedische Gardinen'. Und du musst Sammy warnen!_  
Sammy warnen – das Handy! Er tastete in seiner Hosentasche – da! Da war es. Das würde ihm zumindest den Weg zu … Lucy? ersparen. Okay, aber one problem at a time. Erstmal musste er hier raus!  
Auf dem Flur schien alles ruhig zu sein. Vorsichtig öffnete Dean die Tür einen Spalt breit und scannte die Umgebung. Niemand war zu sehen.  
Gerade als er losen wollte, welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte, fiel sein Blick auf eine grüne ‚Exit'-Lampe am Ende des Ganges zu seiner Rechten. So schnell er konnte, ohne zu Laufen, stürmte er auf die Türen zum Treppenhaus zu.  
Als die Außentür mit einem Klicken hinter ihm zu fiel und noch immer niemand zu sehen war, holte Dean erleichtert Luft.  
_Okay, und jetzt weg von diesem scheiß Krankenhaus. Hoffentlich tauchen jetzt nicht noch diese Daevas auf. Das würde das Glück perfekt machen…._  
Der Nieselregen war angenehm kühl auf seiner heißen Haut.  
Ein gutes Stück weg vom Krankenhaus hielt er nach Luft ringend inne. Eine Hand Halt suchend an einer Hauswand abgestützt suchte er mit der anderen nach dem Handy. Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als er sah, dass Sam versucht hatte ihn anzurufen.

_______________

Sam war auf halbem Weg zum Krankenhaus, als sein Handy anfing zu klingeln.  
Crap, das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten.  
„Ja?"  
„Hey, Bro. Na, amüsierst du dich gut mit Lucy?", erklang die schwache Stimme seines Bruders.  
„Dean! Hey, Mann, wie geht's dir? Ich bin auf'em Weg zum Krankenhaus." Sam trat das Gaspedal noch ein Stück weiter durch.  
„Das wäre unklug. Sloan hat die Schusswunde gemeldet."  
„_Was_?", rief Sam erschrocken. In seiner Sorge um Dean hatte er das fast vergessen. _Dumm, dumm, dumm_. „Dean", Sam schluckte. „sind die Cops bei dir?"  
„Nein, momentan bewundere ich die Beschaffenheit einer Hauswand.", kam die sarkastische Antwort. „Ich bin abgehauen – zum zweiten Mal. Aber wir müssen ganz dringend von hier verschwinden!" Deans Ton war eindinglich.  
„Wo bist du?"  
„Äh… auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite von 'nem Haushaltswarenladen. Ende Mainstreet glaub ich."  
„Okay, ich bin gleich da." Damit beendete Sam die Verbindung und vollzog mit quietschenden Reifen einen U-Turn. Dean würde ihn killen, wenn er wüsste, was Sam mit seinem Baby tat. Doch der jüngere Winchester machte sich gerade mehr Sorgen um seinen Bruder als um dessen Reaktion auf seinen Fahrstil.  
Eine Frage nagte in seinem Unterbewusstsein. Sollte seine Vision wirklich nur bedeuten, dass sie vor den Cops abhauen sollten oder gab es da noch mehr? Sam verdrängte diesen Gedanken Augenblicklich, als die Scheinwerfer eine an eine Mauer gelehnte Gestalt zeigten.  
Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Dean sich in den Beifahrersitz fallen. „Lass uns bloß von hier verschwinden.", murmelte er mit geschlossenen Augen.  
Sam warf seinem älteren Bruder einen langen Blick zu. Dabei entgingen ihm nicht die frischen roten Flecken auf Deans Shirt, oder das er weiß wie ein Blatt Papier war und zitterte.  
Ohne einen Kommentar drehte Sam die Heizung auf. „Was ist mit Bobby?" Und Lucy, fügte er im Stillen hinzu.  
Dean öffnete die Augen und sah seinen Bruder an. Die leicht glasigen Augen bereiteten Sam Sorgen.  
„Wir sollten von hier verschwinden. Momentan ist es hier für uns zu gefährlich und wir würden Bobby und Lucy nur unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Sobald wir ein einigermaßen sicheres Motel haben können sie ja nachkommen." Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Dean noch hinzu: „Und Bobby passt sicher gut auf Lucy auf." Er grinste leicht, dann schloss er wieder die Augen.  
Sam nickte. Gut, raus aus Briar Creek. Er würde morgen mit Lucy telefonieren und ihr die Situation erklären. Schon jetzt grauste es ihm vor diesem Gespräch. Aber Bobby musste Bescheid wissen.  
Während er den Impala durch die dunklen Straßen aus Briar Creek hinauslenkte wählte er die Nummer von Bobbys Handy.

______________

Etwa zur selben Zeit im Krankenhaus von Briar Creek.  
Sloan, völlig in seine Patientenakten vertieft sprang vor Schreck halb von Stuhl, als sein Piepser in der nächtlichen Stille des Büros losging.  
Ein Blick auf die Nummer sagte ihm, dass Mitchell etwas gefunden haben musste. Er griff nach dem Telefon und wählte die Nummer des Sheriffs.  
„Da hast du dir aber 'nen großen Fisch geangelt." Begann Mitchell ohne Umschweife. „Dean Winchester, angeklagt wegen Mordes in St. Louis, Banküberfall, Kreditkartenbetrug, und, und, und…"  
Sloan war sprachlos.  
„Und das Beste kommt noch – das FBI ist auch scharf auf ihn. Ich hab gleich 'nen Telefonat mit einem der Agents."  
„Was soll ich jetzt machen?" Sloan hatte sich von seinem Schock immer noch nicht ganz erholt.  
„Seh' zu, dass er da bleibt, wo er ist. Und kein Wort darüber, dass du weißt, wer er ist. Ich schick gleich 'ne Streife vorbei."  
„Ist gut, bis gleich."  
Gerade als Sloan aus seinem Sprechzimmer heraustrat, kam eine Schwester auf ihn zu gerannt. „Doktor, der Patient aus Zimmer 438 ist verschwunden!"  
Es dauerte ungefähr fünf Sekunden, bis die Information zu ihm durchgedrungen war und weitere fünf, bis er die Wahlwiederholungstaste betätigte.

TBC….  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! ^^ *imaginäre cookies an alle verteil die ein Review hinterlassen XD*

_**Legende:**_  
Hunter = Jäger  
Twenty Questions = Fragespiel, bei dem nur mit « Ja » und « Nein » geantwortet werden darf.  
Voicemail = Mailbox oder Anrufbeantworter  
Troublemaker = Unruhestifter  
Painkiller = Schmerzmittel  
Flatline = Nullline  
Funpart = Der spaßige Teil  
One problem at a time = Ein Problem zur Zeit  
Crap = Mist / Scheiße  
Bro = Kurzform: Bruder


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey ihr Lieben da draußen im WWW!!!! *wink*

Wie immer ein riiiiiieeesiges Dankeschön an alle da draußen die das hier immer noch fleißig lesen, auf Alert setzen und vor allem ein besonderes Dankschön an alle die immer wieder fleißig Reviews abgeben! Ihr seid alle fantastisch!!!

And here we go … ^^

Kapitel 16

Zum vierten Mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde schreckte Sam aus einem Sekundenschlaf hoch. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit und sich aufs Fahren zu konzentrieren wurde langsam immer schwerer. Zudem meldeten sich die Kratzer der Daevas langsam wieder mit einem pochenden Schmerz.  
_Okay, das reicht! Das nächste Motel ist unser!_  
Sie waren jetzt knapp vier Stunden von Briar Creek entfernt. Das sollte fürs erste ausreichen – hoffte er. Aber sich um einen Baum zu wickeln würde ihnen noch weniger weiterhelfen als es zu riskieren, ein Motelzimmer zu nehmen.  
Ein Stück vor sich konnte er die Abfahrt „Oakridge" erkennen.  
Sam war völlig erschöpft. Die Müdigkeit machte ihn wirklich fertig und sein blutender Bruder neben ihm auf dem Beifahrersitz machte es ihm nicht gerade angenehmer.  
Als endlich ein Motel in Sicht kam, bog Sam sofort ein, kramte nach einer guten Fake-ID – heute wählte er die ID's Alex Lifeson und Neil Peart – und checkte ein. Ganz bewusst hatte er sie nicht als Brüder einchecken lassen. Solange sie in Oregon waren, war es zu gefährlich.  
Dean bekam davon wenig mit. Erschöpft schlief er im Impala, geschwächt durch seinen zum Äußersten geschundenen Körper. Sam stieg wieder in den Wagen und fuhr auf den Moteleigenen Parkplatz. Er war selbst nicht in allerbester Verfassung, aber seinen Bruder hatte es wesentlich schlimmer erwischt. Vorsichtig half er ihm aus dem Impala und bis zum Zimmer. Dean ließ sich vorsichtig aufs Bett sinken und schlief beinahe sofort wieder ein. Sam hinderte ihn nicht. Er war erleichtert, wenn sein Bruder bei den Schmerzen, die er haben musste, überhaupt schlafen konnte. Solange die Schmerzmittel aber zu wirken schienen, gönnte Sam ihm jede Sekunde, die Dean schlafend verbrachte. Ab und an weckte er ihn jedoch, um ihn mit den letzten Painkillern zu versorgen, die sie noch hatten. Dass der kleine Vorrate knapp wurde, machte Sam Sorgen. Zwar hielt er es ganz gut aus – es hatte ihn immerhin nicht so schwer getroffen wie seinen Bruder – aber Dean hatte die Schmerzmittel bitter nötig. Ohne sie würde er die nächsten Tage wohlmöglich nicht durchstehen.  
Dean sprach kaum, wenn er einmal wach war. Ohne zu murren nahm er die Entscheidungen seinen Bruders hin. Er wusste schon, was er tat. Vor Allem wusste Dean, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder vertrauen konnte.

_____________

Sam stand mit freiem Oberkörper vor dem kleinen Badezimmerspiegel und betrachtete seinen zerrissenen Körper. Die Wunden heilten langsam, doch Sam blieb recht unbeeindruckt von seinen Verletzungen. Zumindest zuckte er nicht bei jeder Bewegung vor Schmerzen zusammen und solange das nicht der Fall war – aber auch, wenn es so gewesen wäre – lag seine Hauptsorge auf Dean. Sam streifte sich ein frisches Shirt über und legte sich dann schlafen, aber er fand keine Ruhe. Jedes Mal, wenn Dean vor Schmerzen stöhnte, stand er auf, um seinem Bruder irgendwie zu helfen. Es störte ihn nicht, sich um Dean zu kümmern, selbst wenn er dafür unter etwas Schlafmangel zu leiden hatte.

________________

Gegen 5.30 Uhr schreckte Sam aus einem unschön lebendigen Traum auf. Das FBI hatte sie gefasst! Und zu allem Unglück wurde Dean ihm aus seiner brüderlichen Obhut entrissen.  
Damit war Sams Nacht offiziell für beendet erklärt! Leise stand er auf und zog sich an. Da er nichts Großes ausgepackt hatte, stopfte Sam nur zwei schmutzige Shirts in die eine Tasche, in die andere warf er die Waffe, die er auf dem Nachttisch liegen gehabt hatte. Vorsichtig weckte er Dean. Es tat ihm leid, dass er seinen Bruder aus einer halben Stunde relativ ruhigen Schlafes reißen musste, aber Dean würde auf der Fahrt nach Kalifornien schlafen können. Es waren nur 4 Stunden bis sie dort sein würden.  
Der Impala rauschte über den Highway. Dean schlief seelenruhig, während Sam den Wagen aus Oregon heraus manövrierte. Dabei schweifte seine Gedanken ab zu Lucy und Bobby und schmerzlich wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass ihm immer noch ein nicht grade erfreuliches Gespräch bevorstand. Früher oder später musste sie halt doch jeden verlassen.  
Neben Sam regte sich plötzlich etwas.  
„Sam?", nuschelte Dean verschlafen. „Wo sind wir?" Sam wandte seinen Blick kurz von der Straße und zu seinem Bruder.  
„Unterwegs. Raus aus Oregon. Hast du Schmerzen?"  
Dean seufzte. Sein Bruder kümmerte sich wirklich sehr liebevoll um ihn.  
„Nein, es geht schon." Der ältere Winchester setzte sich langsam im Sitz auf und massierte seinen Nacken. So sehr er seinen Wagen auch liebte, zum Schlafen war er echt unbequem. Dann durchzuckte ihn doch ein Schmerz und Dean zog die Arme an seinen geschundenen Körper.  
„Dean?" Sam wandte den Blick automatisch zu ihm. So schlecht, wie es Dean über Nacht gegangen war, so schnell konnte er noch lange nicht wieder fit sein. Sam sorgte sich um Dean und stand mit einem Fuß schon halb auf dem Bremspedal, als Dean keuchte.  
„Geht schon. Wo sind die scheiß Tabletten?"  
„Handschuhfach."  
Die Winchesters schienen nicht gerade zärtlich miteinander umzugehen, wenn Dean bei vollem Bewusstsein war und so war Sam fast erleichtert, als die Painkiller bei Dean anschlugen, er langsam zurück in seinen Sitz sank und die Augen schloss. Schlafend gefiel er seinem Bruder am besten. So wusste Sam zumindest, dass Dean nicht von Schmerzen geplagt wurde.

_____________

Die Zeit verging, Sam fuhr sich mit einer Hand über seinen eigenen Bauch und zuckte dabei kaum merklich zusammen. Die Schmerzen, die er litt, waren ein Witz gegen das, was Dean wohl durchzustehen hatte. Er begann darüber nachzudenken, warum sie es auf Dean abgesehen hatten, wobei Sam eigentlich davon ausgegangen war, dass er das Hauptaugenmerk dieser Verschwörung von Demons war. Sam warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, dann auf ein Ortsschild, das Ashland verlauten ließ. _Dana Shulps...Ashland Sup. Ein Anagram. _Das kam im bekannt vor, bloß war er das letzte Mal in Baltimore, Maryland. Es schien wohl einige ‚Ashlands' zu geben. Noch eine halbe Stunde bis nach Kalifornien. Und dann schlug es bei ihm ein wie ein Blitz. Er war nach wie vor derjenige, auf den es die Demons wirklich abgesehen hatten, aber um an ihn heran zu kommen mussten sie Dean aus dem Weg räumen. Ihn mit ihren Angriffen zu töten war anscheinend der einfachste Weg. _Nur über meine Leiche. _Er drückte das Gaspedal durch und brauchte dadurch weniger als die geschätzte halbe Stunde, um Oregon zu verlassen.  
Das erst Ortsschild, dass Sam außerhalb von Oregon ins Auge sprang, verlautete einen kleinen Ort namens Hornbrook. Dieser lag gleich hinter der Grenze von Kalifornien. Sam war erleichtert, endlich aus diesem verheißungsvollen Bundsstaat herausgekommen zu sein. Den Gedanken an Lucy verdrängte er dabei absichtlich. Noch dazu war er erschöpft, weil Deans nächtliche Attacken ihm keine Ruhe gegönnt hatten. Er beklagte sich nicht, um Gottes Willen, aber es schien nun eine gute Gelegenheit zu sein, um die fehlenden Stunden Schlaf aufzuholen. Sam entschied sich für das erste Motel, dass er sichtete und checkte ein. Dann half er - wie gewöhnlich - Dean aus dem Wagen und stützte ihn bis in ihre nicht gerade luxuriöse Suite. Blöderweise war Dean nun hellwach. Sam drückte ihm das Röhrchen mit den Tabletten in die Hand, dazu ein Glas Wasser. Dann ließ er sich ins Bett kippen und schlief auf der Stelle ein.

_______________

Dean schaute seinem Bruder verdutzt hinterher. _Was war das denn?_ Beleidigt stellte Dean sowohl die Tabletten als auch das Glas Wasser auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf einem dieser nicht sehr bequemen Stühle nieder, die zur Wohnkücheneinrichtung gehörten. Komischerweise war er im Moment vollkommen schmerzfrei. _Vielleicht bin ich ja stoned, haha. _Dean grinste. Nach ein paar Minuten begann er aber, ungeduldig mit den Fingerkuppen auf den Tisch zu klopfen und warf einen Blick zu Sam. Dieser schlief tief, aber unruhig. Die Kissen raschelten unter seinen ständigen Bewegungen. Dean wusste, dass Sam darunter litt Lucy gehen lassen zu müssen, seinen Bruder zu pflegen und vom FBI verfolgt zu werden. Nun, wo er über Lucy nachdachte, kam auch Bobby ihm in den Sinn. Er nahm das Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und wählte die Nummer des alten Hunters.  
„Dean?"  
„Hey, Bobby!"  
„Oh mein Gott! Junge, ich bin froh, deine Stimme zu hören! Wie geht's euch? Wo ist Sam? Ist alles okay?"  
„Woah, easy tiger! Uns geht's gut, Bobby. Wir sind irgendwo in Kalifornien, vermute ich. Sam schläft und ich dachte mir, ich liefere dir ein kleines Update über deine Lieblings-Winchesters." Dean grinste breit. Er freute sich, mit Bobby reden zu können. Da fühlte er sich doch gleich immer ein ganzes Stückchen wohler.  
„Keine Angriffe?"  
„Keine Angriffe. Bleib locker. Wir ruhen uns etwas aus und fahren dann wahrscheinlich weiter. Sam fährt wie ein Irrer wenn er sich verfolgt fühlt. Mein armes Baby..."  
„Sam?!"  
„Das Auto, Bobby!" Dean hörte Bobby schnauben, als dieser schmunzelte.  
„Wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Was passiert jetzt?" Er sprach nicht aus, was er wirklich fragen wollte, aber Dean verstand ihn ohnehin. Natürlich ging es um Sam und Lucy.  
Lucy musste in Hörweite sein und auch Dean konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass Sam nicht jede Sekunde aus seinen unruhigen Träumen erwachen würde.  
„So kommt es immer."  
„Ich weiß, aber macht's das einfacher?"  
„Natürlich nicht. Wir werden sehen, Bobby. Ich werde mich jetzt ausruhen. Wir melden uns später noch mal." Und bevor Bobby antworten konnte, hatte Dean bereits aufgelegt. Er legte sich aufs Bett und zog langsam die Arme über seinen Kopf. Unglaublich, dass er die letzten Tage überwiegend schlafend verbrachte. _Verdammte Demons_ fluchte er leise vor sich hin. _Mal sehen, was sie sich als Nächstes einfallen lassen!_ Stumm starrte er die weiße Decke über sich an und wunderte sich weiter, warum er immer noch nicht von Schmerzen heimgesucht worden war. Erneut lachte Dean und murmelte: „Ich muss sooo krass zugedröhnt sein, dass ich gar nichts mehr spüre."  
„Wer ist zugedröhnt?", nuschelte eine Stimme neben ihm.  
„Ich! Ich spüre keine Schmerzen mehr."  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, rieb sich die Augen und krabbelte nach nicht einmal einer Stunde Schlaf wieder aus seinem Bett. „Zeig mal her." Er ließ sich neben Deans Bett auf die Knie fallen und zog dessen Shirt schneller hoch, als er hätte protestieren können. Sam begutachtete Deans Wunden. „Hmm."  
Dean hob den Kopf. „‚Hmm'? Was heißt ‚hmm'?"  
„Das heißt, dass es nicht mehr ganz so besorgniserregend aussieht wie vorher. Aber ich bin ja auch kein Arzt. ...darf ich?", fragte Sam, während er Dean mit Fingern deutete, dass er ihn abtasten wollte, um sich einen genaueren Eindruck zu verschaffen. Dean zögerte, nickte dann aber. Mit zwei Fingern drückte Sam behutsam entlang einer Naht und ließ dabei Deans Gesicht niemals ganz aus dem Blick. Der ältere Winchester zog plötzlich die Luft scharf zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen ein. Auf Sams Gesicht lag eine Mischung aus Schadenfreude, Besorgnis und Erleichterung. Wenn Dean plötzlich gar nichts mehr gespürt hätte, wäre auch irgendetwas falsch gewesen.  
„Doch nicht so zugedröhnt, was?", sagte Sam mit leichtem Schmunzeln.  
„Halt die Klappe!", keifte Dean, „Und nimm endlich deine Finger von mir!"  
Sams Augen weiteten sich. _Was soll das denn jetzt?!_ Schnippisch entgegnete er: „Willst du deine Wunden lieber selbst versorgen? Viel Spaß! Bin gespannt, wo du deine Painkiller herbekommen willst!"  
„Ach, aber du?"  
„Ja, ich habe Kontakte! Ich bin nicht so unsozial eingestellt wie du, Dean!"  
Dean schwieg einige Zeit und seufzte dann. „Tut mir leid."  
Sams Wut verschwand im Nu, als er erkannte, wie aufrichtig die Worte seines Bruders waren. „Diese ganze Sache geht einfach mit mir durch! Ich hasse Krankenhäuser, ich hasse es, verletzt zu sein. Hilflos. Okay?"  
Sam nickte nur. Dieses Gespräch begann, auf eine emotionale Schiene zu wechseln. Das ließ Dean nur äußerst selten zu.  
Er atmete noch einmal tief ein und aus. „Verdammt, ich muss dir das doch alles gar nicht erzählen! Du kennst mich!" _Vielleicht besser, als ich mich selbst kenne_, fügte Dean in Gedanken hinzu.  
„Ja. Für mich ist das auch nicht leicht, ich verstehe dich. – Jetzt aber genug Chick Flick hier." Sam grinste, versuchte sich und seinen Bruder aus dieser extrem angespannten Gefühlsebene zu reißen. Leider funktionierte es aber nicht so, wie Sam sich das vorgestellt hatte. Zwar lenkte Dean von sich ab, dafür aber auf ein mindestens genau so unangenehmes Thema.  
„Lucy.", sagte er ganz einfach.  
Sam schluckte schwer.  
„Du musst mit ihr reden, Sammy.", begann Dean auf seinen Bruder einzureden.  
Dieser nickte allerdings nur stumm.  
„Lass sie nicht so dastehen. Sie weiß, was wir tun. Sie wird es sicher verstehen, wenn du es ihr erklärst. Aber Schweigen und Verdrängen, Sam, das—"  
„Okay! Ich rufe Lucy an. Lässt du mir vorher wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf? Du hast mich letzte Nacht lange wach gehalten."  
Dean stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. „Natürlich."  
Sam kam sich mies vor seinen Willen auf so unlautere Art zu bekommen. Es war nicht fair, Dean die ganze Schuld zu geben. Immerhin kümmerte Sam sich freiwillig um seinen Bruder. Niemand erwartete es von ihm – abgesehen vielleicht von Dean. Er opferte seine Nacht freiwillig und guten Gewissens für seinen Bruder. Deshalb war es nicht richtig, Dean für Sams Stimmungsschwankungen verantwortlich zu machen.  
Versöhnlich fragte er deshalb: „Brauchst du noch irgendetwas?"  
Dean verzichtete auf eine schnippische Antwort. „Nein, bin okay." Damit ließ er sich zurück in seine Kissen sinken und döste kurz darauf weg. Auch Sam krabbelte wieder unter seine Bettdecke und schlief recht schnell ein.

TBC…………

Ja, auch unsere Jungs brauchen eine kleine Pause um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. *böses Glitzern in den Augen hab* ^^  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
Und wieder eine neue Runde virtueller Cookies für alle die ein Review abgeben! XD *mit Schürze vorm Laptop sitz* XD

_**Legende**_  
Fake ID = gefälschter Ausweis  
Painkiller = Schmerzmittel  
Demons = Dämonen  
Stoned = Zugedröhnt / Bekifft  
Easy Tiger = Ganz ruhig, Tiger!  
Chick-Flick = Emotionalität


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen im WWW!!!! Da sind wir wieder!!! *wink*  
Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle die das hier Lesen, auf Alert setzen und ein besonderes Dankeschön an alle die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen. Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb soviel Spaß machen! ^^

So, aber genug geredet. ^^

Warnung: Spoiler für 3x02 The Kids Are Alright

And here we go …

Kapitel 17

Gegen 12.30 Uhr wurde Sam wieder wach und starrte einen Moment lang an einen Fleck an der Decke. _Wie der wohl da hingekommen ist?!_ Er drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah Dean dasitzen, die Beine übereinander geschlagen, eine Tageszeitung in der Hand.  
„Dean?"  
„Hm?" Er wandte seinen Kopf.  
„Seit wann liest du Zeitung?" Zugegeben, er las Zeitung wenn es etwas mit einem Fall zu tun hatte an dem sie arbeiteten, aber der einzige Fall den sie in Sams Augen zurzeit hatten saß gleich in diesem Motelzimmer und hieß Sam und Dean Winchester.  
„Was soll ich sonst machen, während du dich ausruhst? Der Fernseher hätte dich vielleicht geweckt... Es ist ja sowieso schon meine Schuld, dass du übernächtigt bist."  
Sam winkte nur ab. _Keine Schuldzuweisungen und Debatten so kurz nach dem wach werden, bitte!_  
Er stand auf und zog sich um. Dean ließ die Zeitung auf seinen Schoß sinken.  
„Sam?"  
„Ich rufe gleich an." Natürlich wusste Sam längst, wovon Dean redete. Immerhin dachte er selbst die ganze Zeit darüber nach, wie er Lucy eine so unschöne Botschaft überbringen sollte. _Wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass wir uns vielleicht nie wieder sehen werden?_  
„Ach, Sammy...du schaffst das schon!", sagte Dean, als habe er Sams Gedanken lesen können. Er wunderte sich nicht darüber. Das war nun mal Dean, und Dean kannte Sam besser als irgendwer sonst auf der Welt.  
Dann verschwand Dean im Bad. Weniger wahrscheinlich, weil ihm wirklich die Blase drückte, sondern weil er Sam die Gelegenheit geben wollte, unter ‚vier Augen' mit Lucy zu reden. Da es aber in einem Motelzimmer nicht wirklich viele Ausweichmöglichkeiten für ein solches Manöver gab begnügte sich Dean im Bad und nutzte diese Fügung als Morgentoilette – selbst wenn es bereits Mittag war.  
Sam schüttelte bloß den Kopf weil er diesen Spielzug seines Bruders natürlich sofort durchschaut hatte. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf das Thema Lucy. _Es endet immer so_, sagte er sich. _Es wird nur nicht besser dadurch. Dabei bekommt man keine Routine._ Sam seufzte. _Zumindest kann ich Lucy so vor dem Tode bewahren. Es muss doch nicht immer so enden wie bei Jess und Maddy, oder?_  
Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte Lucys Nummer. Bereits beim zweiten Klingeln meldete sie sich.  
„Sam?!"  
„Hey, Lucy."  
„Oh, mein Gott! Es ist so schön von dir zu hören! Wo bist du? Wann kommst du wieder?" Lucys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Aufregung.  
Sam schmunzelte gequält. „Wir sind in Kalifornien – und werden wohl nicht wiederkommen..."  
„Was soll das heißen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden!"  
„Es tut mir leid, Lucy. Ich muss! Du hast doch mitbekommen, was Deans und mein Job ist. Ich will dich einfach nicht in Gefahr bringen!"  
„Findest du nicht, dass ich schon viel zu tief drin stecke?", konterte Lucy.  
„Lucy, Süße...nimm bitte einfach meine Entscheidung an. Ich denke dabei an Nichts als dein Wohl!"  
„Du kannst mich also guten Gewissens zurücklassen?"  
Sam klappte der Mund auf. „Guten Gewissens? Weißt du eigentlich, wie schwer mir das hier fällt? Ich muss dich lassen, Dean ist verletzt und das FBI ist hinter uns her. Glaubst du wirklich, dass das leicht für mich ist?" Am anderen Ende der Leitung blieb alles still. „Lucy?"  
„Du hast Recht. Tut mir leid, dass ich es dir nur noch schwerer mache."  
„Lucy, ich—", aber da hatte sie schon aufgelegt. Sam ließ den Kopf sinken. _Sie hat allen Grund, sauer auf mich zu sein..._  
In diesem Moment kam Dean wieder aus dem Bad. Natürlich hatte er gelauscht. Er war halt zu neugierig.  
Sam hob den Kopf und sah seinen Bruder an. „Wir fahren weiter!"

_______________

Die Mittagshitze schien Dean auf den Kopf, während Sam den kürzesten Weg nach Nevada einschlug. Sicherlich war es gut, wenn die so schnell wie möglich verschwanden und nirgendwo länger als ein paar Stunden rasteten – so konnte das FBI sich nicht so leicht an ihre Fersen hängen – tief im Inneren wusste Dean aber, dass Sam nur versuchte vor der Realität zu fliehen und Oregon mitsamt Lucy und allen Erinnerungen so weit wie möglich im rearview mirror verschwinden zu lassen. Sam würde es niemals zugeben, aber es gefiel ihm mit Lucy und es gefiel ihm beinahe noch besser, als Molly und David mit unter seiner Obhut standen und ein Bild erzeugten, dass einer einfachen Familie glich. Etwas, das Sam vermutlich nie haben würde. Es waren immer nur er und Dean.  
Dabei konnte Dean ihm beim besten Willen nicht helfen. Das war etwas, womit Sam allein fertig werden musste. Also lehnte er sich zurück in die Polster seines geliebten Impalas und schloss die Augen.  
Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis seine Gedanken anfingen zu wandern.  
_Weißt du, es ist seltsam. Dein Leben. Ich meine, dieses Haus und dein Kind. Es ist nicht mein Leben und wird es auch nie sein … Ben ist vielleicht nicht dein Kind, aber er wäre nicht am Leben, wenn nicht für dich. Das zählt doch eine Menge, wenn du mich fragst … Ich wäre stolz gewesen sein Dad zu sein … Wenn ihr noch eine Weile in der Gegend bleiben wollt, kannst du gerne hier bleiben … Ich kann nicht …. _  
Lisa! Wie gerne wäre er geblieben. Wie gerne wäre er wirklich Bens Vater. Insgeheim hoffte ein kleiner Teil in ihm immer noch, dass Lisa gelogen hatte, als sie sagte, dass Ben nicht sein Sohn sei. Doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass dies alles nur Wunschdenken war. Dieser Job, ja dieses ganze Leben verlangte ihnen so viel ab. So viele Opfer, die sie bringen mussten. Aber auf der anderen Seite war es nun mal Family Business und irgendwer musste es ja schließlich machen …  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen öffnete Dean die Augen, um die Bilder in seinem Kopf zu vertreiben.

_________________

Ein Ruck durchfuhr ihn und ließ ihn beinahe mit dem Kopf gegen das Armaturenbrett schnellen. Auch Sams Schädel kollidierte beinahe mit dem Lenkrad.  
„Verdammt, was war das?", fragte Dean geschockt. Gerade jetzt meldete sich auch sein schmerzender Körper zurück.  
Sam warf einen Blick durch den Rückspiegel. „Da versucht jemand, uns von der Straße zu drängen!" Er beschleunigte, um dem Wagen auszuweichen. Dean drehte sich um und versuchte den Fahrer zu erkennen. Es funktionierte nur schlecht, also lehnte er sich leicht aus dem Fenster, um eine bessere Sicht auf den Fahrer zu erhaschen.  
„Son of a bitch!" Dean ließ sich zurück in den Sitz fallen. „Ich glaube das ist ein Demon!" _Jetzt weiß ich, was die Demons als Nächstes vorhaben._  
„Lower level?"  
„Ich hoffe! Zumindest sehe ich nichts Grünes oder Gelbes in seinen Augen funkeln." Sein Atem ging schneller, er hielt sich den Bauch. Das hier gab ihm eine ganz neue Sicht auf ihr Problem.  
Sam nickte und versuchte sich weiter auf sein Ausweichmanöver zu konzentrieren, als der Impala wieder unsanft einen Schubs nach vorne bekam. Dean klammerte sich bereits mit einer Hand an seinen Sitz. Sam tat es ihm mit dem Lenkrad gleich.  
„Dieser Mistkerl!", fluchte Dean. „Über einen lower lever Demon lach' ich, aber rammt dieser Bastard mein Baby noch einmal, schicke ich ihn geradewegs zurück in die Hölle!"  
Sam warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder. Dean war immer noch ungesund blass, hatte aber einen entschlossenen Blick aufgesetzt.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" Sam versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme so gut es ging zu unterdrücken und umklammerte das Lenkrad noch fester. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich Meilen um Meilen grün-braune Wüstenlandschaft und Hügelformationen.  
Bevor Dean die Möglichkeit hatte zu Antworten durchfuhr den Impala ein erneuter heftiger Stoß.  
„Son of a bitch!" schrie der ältere Winchester wütend und klammerte sich noch fester an Sitz und Armaturenbrett. Die heilenden Verletzungen protestierten schmerzhaft gegen die ruckartige Bewegung.  
„Der Scheißkerl meint es ernst. Der will uns von der Straße bekommen!" Sam hatte Mühe den Impala weiter unter Kontrolle zu behalten.  
„Nicht mein Baby! Versuch auf der Straße zu bleiben und gib Gas!" entschlossen und von Adrenalin beflügelt griff Dean mit der rechten Hand unter seinen Sitz und zog eine 9mm die geladen mit Silberkugeln war hervor.  
Sam sah seinen Bruder fragend an. "Du willst doch wohl nicht aus dem Auto auf ihn schießen!?"  
„Oh doch! Wenn ich diesen S.O.B. so nicht aufhalten kann, dann zumindest das Auto." Dean begann das Fenster herunterzukurbeln als eine erneute Schockwelle den Impala durchfuhr. „Du Hurensohn wirst für jede einzelne Delle an meinem Baby büßen!" schwor der ältere Hunter sich leise.

Sam verlor für Sekunden die Kontrolle über das Lenkrad. Der Impala schlingerte gefährlich auf der Straße hin und her.  
„Dean, beeil dich!" In der Stimme des jüngeren Winchester schwang blanke Panik während er versuchte das Auto am Zickzack-Fahren zu hindern.

________________

Dean versuchte sämtliche Gedanken an den möglichen Ausgang dieser Situation zu verdrängen. Er brauchte einen kühlen Kopf. Er musste Sam hier irgendwie rausholen….  
„Keine Sorge. So ein Son of a bitch kriegt uns nicht klein, Sammy. Versuch das Auto so gerade wie möglich zu halten, okay." Versuchte er seinen Bruder zu beruhigen - und wenn er ehrlich war sich selbst auch.  
Sam nickte leicht und versuchte einwenig von Deans Optimismus auf sich übergehen zu lassen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz jeden Moment aus seiner Brust springen würde. Dieser Scheißkerl meinte es ernst - natürlich meinte er es ernst, schließlich saß ein Demon hinter dem Steuer des Fords. Und weit und breit war keine Ausfahrt, Stadt oder Gas station zu sehen.  
Wieder durchfuhr den Impala ein Stoß. Die ruckartigen Stöße ließen ihn seine Schnitte schmerzhaft spüren. Die Tachonadel kroch auf die 120kmh zu, doch von Abhängen war nichts zu merken – der Ford hielt mit.  
Gerade als Dean sich aus dem Seitenfenster hängen wollte wechselte der Ford die Spur und versuchte den Impala nun von der Seite zu rammen und von der Straße zu drängen.  
Dean fluchte. In dieser Position hatte er keine Möglichkeit auf das Auto zu schießen ohne Gefahr zu laufen auch seinen Bruder zu verletzen.  
Ein erneuter, um längen heftigerer Ruck durchfuhr das Auto begleitet von dem Kreischen von Metall auf Metall. Der Ruck des Aufpralls ließ den Impala gefährlich nahe an die Wildnis neben der Straße schlingern. Mit einer schnellen Gegenbewegung riss Sam das Steuer herum um wieder vollends auf der Straße zu sein. Er trat das Gaspedal noch ein wenig mehr durch. Neben sich hörte er Dean leise Aufstöhnen.  
Der Highway vor ihnen führte eine kleine Anhöhe hinauf. Sam hoffte inständig hinter dieser Kuppe Ausblick auf irgendeine Art von Zivilisation zu haben.  
Der Ford beschleunigte ebenfalls und fuhr wieder direkt neben ihnen.  
Der low level Demon warf ihnen einen Seiteblick zu. Ein tödliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.  
Dean ahnte instinktiv was der Demon vorhatte. „Sammy, halt dich fest!" Kaum waren die Worte aus seinem Mund erklang erneut das wütende Kreischen von Metall auf Metall. Dieses Mal schaffte Sam es jedoch nicht mehr die Kontrolle über den Impala zu behalten. Dean versuchte das Lenkrad zu greifen, doch es war zu spät. Die Bremsen blockierten und mit 130kmh raste der Impala querfeldein in die Walachei. Der Unebene Boden schüttelte das Auto und seine Insassen unbarmherzig durch, dann kam es mit einem abrupten Halt zum stehen und Sam und Dean schossen nach vorne …

_______________

Der Demon stieß ein triumphierendes Lachen aus und schlug euphorisch auf das Lenkrad seines Fords als er den Impala ausbrechen und ins Weideland rasen sah.  
Er nahm den Fiat der mit beträchtlicher Geschwindigkeit gerade auf der anderen Seite die Bergkuppe erreichte ebenso wenig wahr, wie dieser den Ford …  
Der Knall war ohrenbetäubend und wurde nur Sekunden später von einer noch mächtigeren Explosion begleitet.  
Autoteile folgen in alle Richtungen.

_______________

Dean kam mit einem Ruck zu sich, doch die stechenden Schmerzen in seinem Kopf und von seinen Schnitten ließen ihn wieder zurück in den Sitz sacken. Mit einem Stöhnen griff er sich an die Stirn nur um etwas Warmes und Feuchtes an seinen Fingern zu spüren. Und dann traf es ihn – _Sammy_!  
Er wandte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder. Sam war bewusstlos nach vorne gegen das Lenkrad gesackt und ein stetiges Blutrinnsal lief von einem circa drei Zentimeter langen Schnitt an seiner Stirn und tropfte am Kinn herunter.  
Der Anblick seines kleinen Bruders schickte einen Adrenalinstoß durch Deans Körper und ließ ihn seinen eigenen Schmerzen verdrängen. „Sam!" rief er und richtete sich erneut, doch dieses Mal langsamer auf. „Sammy!" versuchte er es noch mal, aber wieder gab es keine Reaktion.  
Er ignorierte das leichte Zittern seiner Hand und presste zwei Finger an Sams Hals – erleichtert dort einen starken und regelmäßigen Puls zu finden. „Sammy! Komm schon kleiner Bruder, wach auf!" Behutsam lehnte er Sam zurück gegen den Sitz.  
_Okay, Winchester, beruhig dich! Was zuerst? Wir müssen von hier verschwinden! Hoffentlich kann das Auto noch fahren … der Demon – wo ist er? Was hat mich geweckt? Sammy! Warum ist er noch nicht wach? Gehirnerschütterung? Gut möglich … _Seine Gedanken rasten und wirbelten durcheinander. _Okay, konzentrier dich!_ Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen öffnete Dean die Tür und stand auf. Die plötzliche Veränderung der Position brachte einen Schwindelanfall mit sich und er lehnte sich schwer gegen das Auto.  
Nach und nach konnte er seine Umgebung ausmachen. Der Impala war in einem großen Gestrüpp zum Stehen gekommen. Er wandte sich zur Straße um die ein paar Hundert Meter vor ihnen lag und erstarrte bei dem Anblick der sich ihm bot.  
Wütend züngelten hohe Flammen aus den ineinander verkeilten Autowracks. Nichts deutete darauf hin, das irgendjemand das hätte überlebt haben können. Schwarze Rauchschwaden stiegen in den Himmel und gaben dem älteren Winchester noch mehr Grund zur Eile. Das FBI war hinter ihnen her. Die Polizei war das Letzte was sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten.

TBC…..

*hust* Ich glaub ich bin ganz leicht vom Cliffhanger-Demon besessen. ^^ Aber bald geht's ja weiter!! ^^  
Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Reviews sind natürlich immer gerne gesehen. ;) *virtuelle Weihnachtsplätzchen verteil* (Keks-Impalas *rofl*)

_**Legende:**_

Rearview mirror = Rückspiegel  
Family Business = Familienunternehmen / hier: Familenauftrag  
Son of a Bitch (~ S.O.B.) = Hurensohn  
Demon = Dämon  
Lower Level Demon = Dämon niederen Ranges  
Hunter = Jäger  
Gas Station = Tankstelle


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Hallo ihr alle im WWW!!! *wink* Da sind wir wieder!!! ^^  
Ein ganz, ganz dickes Sorry fürs lange warten. Ich hatte das Chap schon auf dem PC aber ich arbeite gerade an einer ‚Weihnachtsgeschenk-Story' für meine liebe Co-writerin hier und da ich fürs Updaten zuständig bin…. *schande über mich*  
Naja, wie auch immer – wir hoffen ihr habt Spaß an dem neuen Kapitel. ^^

Unser Dank geht wie immer wieder an all die fleißigen Leser da draußen, die Leute, die dies hier auf Alert setzen und natürlich wie immer ein besonderer Dank an unsere treuen Reviewschreiber! Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb so viel Spaß machen!!!  
(Ich will mich an dieser Stelle auch für die noch nicht beantworteten Reviews entschudligen! Ich Antworte auf jeden Fall!!! *Vorweihnachtszeit is a bitch….*

Aber genug geredet!  
And here we go…..

Kapitel 18

Mit einer Hand am Impala Halt suchend lief er ums Auto herum zur Fahrerseite. Am Kofferraum hielt er kurz inne um sich die Dellen und Beulen in der Karosserie anzusehen. „Oh Baby, was hat dieses Schwein nur mit dir gemacht?" Kurz fraget er sich, ob er den Kofferraum überhaupt ohne ein Brecheisen aufbekommen würde …  
Der Anblick der Fahrerseite ließ ihn laut fluchen. Der Rahmen der hinteren Tür war völlig verzogen, die Tür eingebeult und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Überall waren tiefe Schrammen und Kratzer im Lack. Die Fahrertür sah nicht viel besser aus, doch nach mehreren kraftvollen Versuchen schaffte Dean es die Tür zu öffnen. Das Protestieren seiner Verletzungen nur ein dumpfer Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf. Er musste sich um Sam kümmern und sie mussten hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden! _Watch out for Sammy_, die Worte seins Vaters hallten in seinem Kopf wider.  
An Sams Zustand hatte sich nichts wesentlich verändert, doch Dean stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass die Blutung an der Stirn nicht mehr halb so stark war wie vorher. „Wir flicken dich wieder zusammen und dann bist du wieder so gut wie neu." murmelte Dean sanft und wuchtete Sam auf den Beifahrersitz. Verwünschte dabei jeden Zentimeter Körpergröße seines Bruders. „C'mon, das war angenehmer als du noch fünf warst." Der Kraftaufwand erinnerte ihn an seine heilende linke Schulter und er zog scharf Luft ein. Wieder versuchte er einen Bruder zu wecken, aber Sam bleib weiterhin bewusstlos. Besorgt checkte er Sams Pupillen, nur um sie leicht ungleichmäßig vorzufinden. So ein verdammter Mist! Also war die Gehirnerschütterung doch heftiger als wie er gehofft hatte. Für ein paar Sekunden spielte er mit dem Gedanken Sam von einem Arzt durchchecken zu lassen, nur um diesen ganz schnell wieder zu verdrängen. Zu viele Fragen würden aufkommen, von dem großen Risiko entdeckt zu werden ganz zu schweigen. Außerdem war es ja nicht so, als ob er nicht schon mit genug Gehirnerschütterungen zu tun gehabt hatte. Das war so zu sagen ein Teil des Berufsrisikos. Der Blutfluss hatte mittlerweile so gut wie aufgehört.  
„Okay, Sammy. Wir sehn jetzt zu, dass wir das hier alles ganz weit hinter uns im rear-view mirror lassen und dann such ich uns ein Motelzimmer und kümmre mich dann um deine Verletzung." Dean ergriff die Autoschlüssel die immer noch in der Zündung steckten_. Bitte spring an, bitte spring an, bitte spring an_ – setze er sein stummes Mantra fort. Zuerst stotternd dann aber in ihrer vollen Kraft ertönend erwachte das Auto zu neuem Leben.  
„Dem Himmel sei dank." Der ältere Winchester stieß erleichtert Luft aus von der er erst jetzt merkte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Das Rören seines Babys beruhigte seine Nerven ein wenig.  
Der Weg zurück auf die Straße war langsam und uneben und der Kontakt zwischen dem Impala und der wilden Landschaft vor beziehungsweise unter ihnen fügte ihm mentale Schmerzen zu.  
Schließlich hatten sie wieder festen Asphalt unter sich. In Dean stieg Übelkeit auf, als er die ausgebrannten Wracks sah aus denen immer noch kleine Flammen züngelten. Die Worte ‚Wir können nicht alle retten' spukten in seinem Kopf herum, aber besser fühlte er sich dadurch auch nicht. Er wusste, dass das andere Auto einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort war und es Blödsinn war sich hierfür verantwortlich zu fühlen aber er konnte das Schuldgefühl nicht ganz abschütteln.  
Nachdem die Unfallszene von der Hügelkuppe hinter ihm verschluckt worden war versuchte er ihre nächsten Schritte zu planen. Sie mussten so viel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und den Unfallort bringen. Am besten einen anderen Bundesstaat. Sie waren nicht mehr weit von Susanville entfernt. Von da aus waren es noch ungefähr zwei Stunden bis sie die Grenze nach Nevada überqueren würden. In Nevada würden sie sich dann so schnell wie möglich ein Motel suchen müssen. Er musste sich um Sams Verletzungen kümmern und irgendwie eine Möglichkeit finden dem Impala wieder auf Fordermann zu bringen. Das Auto fuhr, aber ‚unauffällig' war was anderes.

______________

Eineinhalb Stunden später hatten sie Susanville hinter sich gelassen und endlos lang erstreckte sich die Straße vor ihnen. Wolken hatten sich vor die Spätnachmittagssonne geschoben und es sah stark nach einem Gewitter aus.  
Dean hatte das Fenster einen spaltbreit heruntergekurbelt und kalter Fahrtwind schnitt ihm ins Gesicht und hielt ihn wach.  
Er merkte wie das Adrenalin langsam abnahm und er seinen geschundenen Körper wieder spürte. Die Ibuprofen die er im Handschuhfach gefunden hatte schienen auch nicht wirklich etwas gegen das Hämmern in seinem Kopf zu unternehmen.  
Er sehnte sich nach einem Motelzimmer, einer heißen Dusche und Schlaf. Ein Drink – nein besser, eine ganze Flasche Whiskey wäre auch nicht schlecht.  
Neben ihm fing Sam an sich leicht zu bewegen.  
„Sam? Hörst du mich?" Dean warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Bruder. Er sah, wie Sams Lider flatterten und sich schließlich einen Spalt breit öffneten.  
„Das wurde aber auch Zeit, Sleeping Beauty!" Dean grinste erleichtert und sah wieder auf die Straße. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Sammy?" Sorge lauerte immer noch dicht unter der Maske der Erleichterung.  
„Dean?" Sams Stimme klang so jung, verloren und verängstigt.  
Deans Magen krampfte dich schmerzhaft zusammen. Das konnte nicht gut sein.  
„Ja? Sammy, ist alles okay? Du hast dir ordentlich den Kopf gestoßen." Die Stimme seines kleinen Bruders rief Erinnerungen aus ihrer Kindheit in ihm hervor. Es war die Stimme mit der ein von Albträumen verängstigter sechs Jahre alter Sammy es immer geschafft hatte nachts in das Bett seines großen Bruders zu krabbeln.  
„Kopf tut weh." Die Worte waren leicht genuschelt und noch immer klang Sam um Jahre zu jung.  
Dean lachte etwas gezwungen. „Tja, glück nur, dass du so 'ne harte Rübe hast."  
„Haben du und Dad das Vieh erwischt was wir gejagt haben?" Die Worte waren schläfrig, doch die Sorge in ihnen unüberhörbar.  
Dem älteren Winchester verschlug es die Sprache. Der Knoten in seinem Magen zog sich noch fester zusammen. Eingängig musterte er seinen Bruder, der Schwierigkeiten hatte die Augen offen zu halten und seine Umgebung richtig ins Blickfeld zu bekommen.  
Dean schluckte. „Klar Sammy. War ein übler Mistkerl, aber wir haben ihn erledigt." Er versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen. Er wusste, dass Sams Desorientierung an der Gehirnerschütterung lag, aber trotzdem gab es ihm einen innerlichen freak out.  
„Du und Dad okay?" Die Abstände zwischen dem öffnen und schließen seiner Augen wurden immer größer.  
Dean biss sich auf die Lippe bis er Kupfer schmecken konnte. „Klar sind wir okay. Du dagegen hast ordentlich was auf den Kopf bekommen."  
„'kay … müde…" Sams Augen schlossen sich nun vollends.  
„Hey, hey, hey, Sammy. Komm schon, du kennst den Drill – nicht schlafen. Versuch noch ein bisschen wach zu bleiben." Aber er stieß auf taube Ohren. Sam war schon wieder tief im Reich der Träume.  
„Damnit." Fluchte Dean leise und tastete nach der Dose mit den Ibuprofen. _Meine Freunde, die Painkiller_, dachte er sarkastisch und schluckte zwei Pillen trocken.  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schrieb er einen erholsamen Schlaf ab. Er wusste, dass er Sam alle paar Stunden wecken musste. „Verfluchter Demon!" Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie nicht genug andere Probleme hätten …

_______________

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden befanden sie sich ein gutes Stück hinter der Staatsgrenze von Nevada und Dean war nur zu bereit das nächstbeste Motel anzufahren, egal wie heruntergekommen es aussehen mochte. Trotz der Schmerzmittel konnte er jeden Schnitt spüren - von seinem Kopf ganz zu schweigen. Doch um sie herum war nichts als dunkle Wüsteneinöde. Blitze zuckten vor ihnen am Horizont.  
Sam war nicht noch mal aufgewacht. Dean warf seinem kleinen Bruder immer wieder besorgte Seitenblicke zu, wusste jedoch auch, dass Sam in den letzten paar Tagen kaum bis gar nicht geschlafen hatte und so schon sowieso erschöpft war. Von den Verletzungen der Daevas ganz zu schwiegen und jetzt noch die Gehirnerschütterung…  
Das Handyklingeln ließ Dean schmerzhaft zusammenzucken und er unterdrückte einen Schmerzlaut.  
„Ja?"  
„Dean?" erklang eine vertraute Stimme. Aber irgendetwas klang falsch und Alarmglocken schrillten in Deans Kopf. „Bobby? Was ist los? Ist was passiert?" es kostete Dean große Mühe nicht ins Telefon zu schreien.  
„Wie schnell könnt ihr in South Dakota sein?" Die Stimme des älteren Hunters klang müde und resignierend.  
„Was … Bobby? Was zum Teufel ist los?" Sorge verwandelte sich in irritierte Ungeduld.  
„Hört Sam mit?"  
„Was?" Dean warf einen Blick auf seinen schlafenden Bruder. „Nein, er schläft. Hör zu Bobby, wir hatten heut einen mehr als beschissenen Tag und das letzte was ich jetzt brauche ist, dass wir twenty questions spielen. Also - _was ist los_?" sagte Dean gereizt. Ein Blitz erhellte den grau-schwarzen Horizont.  
„Was …" begann Bobby besorgt.  
„Demons sollten kein Auto fahren." Unterbrach Dean ihn. „Das Auto hat einiges einstecken müssen," grollte er weiter, „aber sie fährt."  
„Seid ihr verletzt?" die Stimme des anderen Hunter klang immer besorgter.  
Dean schwieg einen Augenblick. „Sam hat eine ordentliche Gehirnerschütterung – aber nichts womit wir nicht klarkommen würden." Versicherte er schnell.  
„Und du?"  
„Mir geht's gut, Bobby!" die Worte kamen aggressiver als beabsichtigt heraus. „Sag mir lieber was passiert ist. Warum zum Teufel sollen wir nach South Dakota kommen? Solltest du nicht bei Lucy in Briar Creek sein?"  
„Pass auf in welchem Ton du mit mir sprichst, Junge. Du bist noch nicht zu alt um übers Knie gelegt zu werden." Bobby holte tief Luft um sich zu beruhigen. „Es wurde zu gefährlich weiterhin in Briar Creek zu bleiben nachdem was da alles passiert ist. Und nachdem das FBI jeden Stein in ganz Oregon umstellt um euch zu finden."  
„Crap!"  
„Das kannst du aber sagen. Ich hab Lucy also überzeugt mit mir zu kommen, wobei das Überzeugen nicht schwer war." Bobby hielt inne.  
„Aber?" Dean hörte ein riesiges ‚aber' in den Worten des anderen Hunters.  
„Aber ein paar S.O.B. haben hier auf dem Salvage Yard schon auf uns gewartet. Zwei low level und ein Freak mit grünen Augen."  
Dean sog scharf die Luft ein, doch Bobby schien dies nicht bemerkt zu haben.  
„ Mir haben sie mit Schmackes was über'n Schädel gezogen. Ich bin eben von Rumbsfelds Gesabber wachgeworden. Und sie haben Lucy. ich weiß nicht wieso, aber ich schwöre, ich werd's herausfinden." Bobbys Stimme war voll von Emotionen.  
„Fuck! Bobby, bist du okay?!" Dean versuchte die Panik in ihm unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das hier alles war das reinste Desaster. Winchester luck bekam eine ganz neue Bedeutung.  
„Nichts, was nicht ein paar Schmerztabletten und ein starker Whiskey kurieren könnten." Bobbys tiefe Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung riss Dean aus seinen Gedanken. „Aber es wäre gut, wenn ihr hier so schnell wie möglich her kommen könnt."  
Dean überlegte einen Moment, kam dann aber zu dem Entschluss, dass er so oder so keinen erholsamen Schlaf mit Sams Concussion hätte. Warum also nicht das Beste daraus machen?!  
„Wir sind jetzt gerade in Nevada. Kann also eine Weile dauern, aber wir sind auf dem Weg." Damit legte Dean auf und holte seufzend Luft. _Großartig. Einfach nur Großartig_.  
Er griff wieder nach den Ibuprofen.  
Vor ihnen lag eine 22 Stunden Tour und er musste bald irgendwo kurz anhalten um Sam zu wecken und die Platzwunde zu reinigen und zu verbinden.  
Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf und ziehen der Nähte ignorierend konzentrierte er sich wieder auf den Highway vor ihm. Zu dem Unwetter mischte sich jetzt langsam die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Immer noch wehte kalter Fahrtwind ins Auto und übertönte das leise Gemurmel irgendeines Classic-Rock-Radiosenders.

TBC….

Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen! ;) Mehr gib's nächstes Wochenende!  
Und nicht vergessen, die Plätzchen für alle die ein Review hinterlassen liegen schon bereit! ^^

_**Legende:**_  
‚Watch out for Sammy' = ‚Pass auf Sammy auf'  
C'mon (Come on) = Komm schon  
Rear-view mirror = Rückspiegel  
Sleeping beauty = Dornröschen  
'freak out' = ausflippen / ausrasten  
Damnit = Verdammt  
Painkiller = Schmerzmittel  
Demon = Dämon  
Hunter = Jäger  
Twenty Questions = Fragespiel be idem nur mit 'ja' und 'nein' geantwortet warden darf  
Crap = Mist/ Scheiße  
Salvage Yard = Schrottplatz  
Low Level (Demon) = Dämon niedrigeren Ranges  
S.O.B. (Son of a Bitch) = Mistkerl /Hurensohn  
Winchester Luck = Winchester Glück  
Concussion = Gehirnerschütterung


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen in den Weiten des WWW!!! *wink* Da sind wir wieder!!!!  
Und wir haben da ein neues Kapitel für euch!!!  
Vielen, vielen Dank wieder an alle, die das hier Lesen, auf Alert setzen und ein besonderer Dank wie immer an die, die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein kleines Review hinterlassen!! Ihr alle seid einfach großartig!! Und ohne euch würde das hier alles nur halb soviel Spaß machen!!! ;)

Aber ich fange schon wieder an abzuschweifen. ^^°

Wir wünschen euch allen ein tolles und entspannendes Weihnachtsfest! Und lasst euch ordentlich Beschenken!

And here we go ….

Kapitel 19

Briar Creek circa 24 Stunden früher.  
Sheriff Mitchell massierte sich abwesend mit Zeige und Mittelfinger die rechte Schläfe hinter der es schmerzhaft pochte.  
Sein linkes Ohr war vom Gezeter und Gewüte des FBI Agents am anderen Ende der Leitung mittlerweile leicht taub.  
Sloans Anruf lag jetzt eine knappe halbe Stunde zurück. Er hatte eine Streife (die Einzige die diese Polizeistation besaß) losgeschickt Briar Creek und Umgebung abzusuchen, versprach sich aber nicht wirklich was davon.  
„Sie sind sich im Klaren darüber, dass diese zwei Männer äußerst gefährlich sind, richtig!?" bellte Agent Henriksen wütend.  
„Ja, ich hab die Akte gelesen." Murmelte Mitchell schlechtgelaunt.  
„Und was haben Sie dann gemacht?" kam die anklagende Frage vom anderen Ende des Hörers.  
„Eine Streife losgeschickt." Giftete nun auch Mitchell zurück. _Verdammte Agents! Denken immer, dass ihr Arsch wer-weiß-was wert ist im Vergleich zu anderen_. „Nur da kam schon Dr. Sloans Anruf, dass der Patient Dean Winchester verschwunden sei."  
„Patient?" Ein interessierter Unterton lag in Henriksens Stimme.  
Mitchell wühlte zwischen Unterlagen herum bis er schließlich Sloans Patientenakte fand die dieser ihm zuvor per Fax geschickt hatte.  
„Ja, in den letzen eineinhalb Wochen dreimal eingeliefert mit gravierenden Schnittverletzungen und einer recht frischen Schusswunde. Einmal AMA und zweimal aus dem Hospital abgehauen." Beendete Mitchell seinen beziehungsweise Sloans Bericht.  
„Und das kam Ihnen nicht suspekt vor?" knurrte Henriksen mit unterdrückter Wut.  
„Hören Sie _Agent_," Auf dem Wort ‚Agent' lag ein verächtlicher Beiklang. „es ist nun nicht so als ob wir hier auf dem Land nur dasitzen und in der Nase bohren würden! Wir haben eine andauernde Mordserie hier in Briar Creek die wir versuchen aufzuklären. Das ich da nicht alle gesuchten Täter der verdammten FBI-Datenbank im Kopf habe tut mir verflucht leid." Mitchells letzte Worte trieften nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
„Und ich wette soeben hat Ihre Mordserie aufgehört."  
Mitchell ließ diese Worte einen Augenblick auf sich wirken. Die Vermutung des FBI-Futzies war gar nicht mal so abwegig. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr über seiner Bürotür – gleich halb 4am. Dies war die erste Nacht – nein, wenn er so darüber nach dachte waren auch die letzten paar Nächte schon erstaunlich friedlich gewesen. Sollten wirklich diese Winchesterbrüder hinter den ganzen Morden stecken?! „Gut möglich." Gab er schließlich widerwillig zu.  
„Eine Frage noch – wie schwer waren die Verletzungen?"  
Mitchell blätterte in seinem kleinen Notizbuch. „Laut Sloan waren Mr. Winchesters Verletzungen nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber ernst. Und," fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu. „Sloan meinte, dass der jüngere Bruder auch nicht die 100% Lebensfreude war.  
„Hmm… Gut ich lasse nach ihnen Fahnden. Sollte Ihnen noch etwas einfallen …"  
„Dann melde ich mich natürlich bei Ihnen." Beendete Mitchell Henriksens Satz.  
Henriksen nickte, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser Provinz-Sheriff es nicht sehen konnte und legte auf.  
Minutenlang starrte er auf das Telefon und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Damnit! Wie auf dem Präsentierteller und niemand hatte etwas unternommen. Die Kondition in der sich die Brüder aber anscheinend befanden gab ihm etwas Mut.  
Erneut griff er nach dem Telefonhörer. „Hey Bud, Victor hier. Gib bitte auf schnellstem Weg eine Fahndung nach Sam und Dean Winchester für den gesamten Bundesstaat Oregon raus."

________________

Zurück in der Gegenwart.

Eine halbe Stunde fuhr Dean noch, völlig unbehelligt von Henriksens Machenschaften, als er endlich an einem Schild vorbei fuhr, dass ein Motel nur wenige Meilen entfernt anpries. Dean drückte aufs Gas, er musste sich um seinen Baby Brother kümmern.  
_Anpreisen war wohl das falsche Wort_, dachte der ältere Winchester sich, als er das Motelzimmer betrachtete. Ziemlich heruntergekommen sah es aus, die Innenausstattung war eher bescheiden, das Bett, zu dem er Sam geschleift hatte, quietschte und wackelte und an den Wänden blätterte langsam aber sicher die Tapete vor Feuchtigkeit ab.  
„Glückwunsch!", grummelte Dean vor sich hin. „Das tue ich nur für dich, Sammy." Hinter ihm grollte etwas... oder jemand.  
„Was machst du für mich?"  
Dean fuhr herum und lief geschwind zum Bett. „Sammy, bist du okay?"  
„Kopfschmerzen..."  
„Du hast einen ziemlichen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen. Eine dicke Gehirnerschütterung."  
„Uhum..."  
„Sammy, wie alt bist du?"  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Ich bin 25, keine 5 mehr."  
_Gott sei Dank! Alles wieder beim Alten._  
„Vor einer halben Stunde war ich mir darüber noch nicht so sicher..."  
„Wieso? Was hab ich gesagt?", fragte Sam, der sich nicht mehr so recht zu erinnern schien, was in der letzten halben Stunde geschehen war.  
Dean wollte dieser Frage am liebsten aus dem Weg gehen, lange würde es noch dauern, bis er über seinen verstorbenen Dad reden können würde, ohne diesen Kloß im Hals zu verspüren, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden.  
„Du...hast gefragt, ob Dad und ich okay seien."  
Sam starrte seinen Bruder an, schluckte schwer. Ja, Daddy Winchester war ein spezielles Thema.  
„Oh. Sorry."  
„Nicht deine Schuld. Wie fühlt sich dein Kopf an?"  
Sam griff sich an den Kopf. „Nicht gut." Dann schien er das warme Blut, von der wieder leicht aufgerissenen Wunde, auf seiner Stirn zu spüren. Er nahm die Hand herab und betrachtete sie. „Gar nicht gut."  
Dean, der bereits zum Waschbecken gegangen war und ein Handtuch nässte, lächelte.  
„Heul nicht, Sammy. Ist schlimmer als es aussieht."  
„Was?!"  
„Ähm... es sieht schlimmer aus, als es ist, meinte ich."  
Dean kam mit dem nassen Handtuch zurück zum Bett. Sam wollte es ihm schon aus den Händen nehmen, als er die Hände seines Bruders beiseite schubste.  
„Ich mach das schon!"  
Sam beschwerte sich nicht weiter und lehnte sich zurück. Zwar hielt er die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn und die Gehirnerschütterung für Kinkerlitzchen gegen das, was er in den letzten Tagen mit Dean durchgemacht hatte, aber wenn Dean sich damit besser fühlen würde, so ließ er ihn machen.  
Dean tupfte die Stirn seines Bruders ab, reinigte vorsichtig die Wunde, klebte ihm ein Patch auf die Stirn. Das reichte hoffentlich fürs Erste. Sam riss sich zusammen, während dieser Prozedur keinen Mucks von sich zu geben.  
„Sam, schau mich mal an."  
Sam schaute seinen Bruder an. Dean griff ihn am Kinn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.  
„Dean?"  
„Ich schaue nur, dass deine Pupillen wieder gleichmäßig groß sind...", murmelte Dean beschäftigt.  
_Klar, was sonst?!_, dachte sich Sam und seufzte.  
Dean stand auf und legte das Handruch ans Waschbecken.  
„Hey, Dean?"  
„Ja?"  
„Was genau ist passiert?"  
„Du kannst dich nicht erinnern?"  
„...Nein."  
„Na prima, eine Amnesie können wir auch prima gebrauchen...", murmelte Dean. Dann erzählte er seinem Baby Brother, was passiert war, bevor er sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Sam hörte geduldig zu und nickte. Sein Kopf dröhnte furchtbar.  
Dean musterte seinen Bruder aufmerksam.  
„Kopfschmerzen?"  
„Oh ja..." Sam griff sich erneut an den Kopf und sank langsam gegen die Wand hinter ihm. Nicht, dass er sich großartig anstellen wollte, dazu bekamen die beiden Winchesters einfach zu viel ab, aber das hier war wie der heftigste Hangover aller Zeiten.  
Natürlich kam Dean sofort mit ein paar Schmerztabletten. Kopfschmerzen waren nämlich keine gute Idee, wenn er in rund 22 Stunden bei Bobby angekommen sein wollte. Da bemerkte Dean, dass er Sam noch gar nicht erzählt hatte, dass Green Eyes Lucy entführt hatte. _Vielleicht besser so..._ sagte er sich und verdrängte den Gedanken. Er hatte noch knapp einen Tag, um es entweder für sich zu behalten oder seinen Bruder einzuweihen. So oder so, Sam würde es erfahren und er würde wütend sein. Und wenn nicht auf ihn, dann auf Green Eyes – oder Green Eyes UND ihn.  
„Komm, Sam. Wir sind nicht hier, um uns auszuruhen. Wir müssen zu Bobby."  
„Bobby? Was ist passiert?" Sams Worte platzten vor Besorgnis nur so aus ihm heraus. Seine Kopfschmerzen schienen schlagartig vergessen.  
„Nichts Großartiges. Ein paar Demons, 'ne dicke Beule am Kopf. Halb so wild."  
„Green Eyes?"  
„Ja, scheint so."  
Sam nickte. Er ließ sich einfach nicht abwimmeln. Was immer dieser Bastard wollte, Green Eyes war verdammt hartnäckig.  
„Dean, soll ich fahren?" Er wusste, dass Dean noch lange nicht wieder fit war und auch er selbst strahlte nicht vor Lebensfreude, dennoch wollte er seinen Bruder ablösen.  
„Lass gut sein. Schlaf lieber, in ein paar Stunden kannst du mich ablösen."  
„Okay."  
Sam lehnte sich zurück, schloss die Augen und driftete binnen weniger Minuten in einen tiefen, traulosen Schlaf.  
Auch Dean merkte, dass er immer mehr auf Sparflamme lief, aber Sams Schädel-Hirn-Trauma war keine Stunde her, da konnte er seinem kleinen Bruder keine 22 Stunden Fahrt zumuten. Gut nur, dass er Sam noch nichts von Lucys Entführung erzählt hatte, denn sonst hätte Sam Dean vermutlich eigenhändig vom Fahrersitz gehoben und auf die Rückbank geschmissen, nur um den Platz selbst einzunehmen und mit Vollgas nach South Dakota zu hetzen. Wie er Sammy kannte, würde er die Strecke non-stop fahren und in unter 20 Stunden bewältigen können. _Armes Baby..._, dachte Dean, _Der Wagen, nicht Sam!_

_______________

Die beiden Hunter befanden sich wieder auf der Straße. Während Dean fuhr, schlief Sam friedlich auf dem Beifahrersitz. Ganz so, wie Dean es ihm gesagt hatte. Manchmal war er echt froh, dass sein kleiner Bruder auf ihn hörte. Sie hatten in all den Jahren harten Trainings gelernt, dass es wichtig war, zu tun, was einem gesagt wurde. Natürlich blieb Sam ein Rebell und wollte häufig lieber seinen eigenen Weg gehen. Dean konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wer wollte schon immer herumkommandiert werden? Die Hauptsache war, dass sie Wert auf die Worte des anderen legten, wenn es wichtig war. Und das hier war wichtig. Wichtiger sogar, als Sam bisher wusste.  
In den vier Stunden, in denen Sam schlief, machte Dean sich Gedanken. Vielleicht hatte er es sich bisher nicht eingestanden, aber Lucy lag auch ihm sehr am Herzen. Sie machte seinen Bruder glücklich und das war ihm sehr viel Wert. Außerdem war sie eine unschuldige Person, hereingerissen in die Welt des Übernatürlichen durch den Tod guter Freunde. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben riskiert, um Molly und David zu beschützen. Im Endeffekt tat sie dasselbe, was die Winchesters jeden Tag taten. Ihr eigenes Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um Menschenleben zu retten. Molly und David waren zwei süße Kinder; und sie erinnerten Dean so sehr an ihn selbst und Sammy. Er sah gern, wie Molly sich um ihren kleinen Bruder kümmerte, ihn tröstete und mit allen Mitteln, die ihr als so junges Mädchen zur Verfügung standen, beschützte. Für ein paar Tage durfte Sam so etwas wie eine heile Familie haben, glücklich sein mit Lucy und den Kindern. Nun waren die Kinder weg und Green Eyes hatte Lucy in seiner Gefangenschaft. Dean malte sich aus, wie es ihm gehen würde, spielte sich dasselbe Szenario mit Lisa und Ben ab. Auch wenn er Lisa nicht geliebt hatte, als er dieses eine Wochenende mit ihr verbracht hatte, dennoch lag sie ihm sehr am Herzen und selbst wenn Ben nicht sein Sohn war, er liebte ihn als wäre er es.

TBC…..

Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen!!! ;)  
Wie immer gib's als Dankeschön für ein Review einen Impala-Cookie und eine Tasse selbst gemachten Kaffee!!! *rofl*

Merry X-Mas!!!!

_**Legende:**_  
AMA (Against Medical Advice) = Auf eigene Verantwortung (das Krankenhaus verlassen)  
Damnit = Verdammt  
Patch = (großes) Pflaster  
Baby Brother = Brüderchen / hier: Kleiner Bruder  
Hangover = Kater  
Demons = Dämonen  
Hunter = Jäger


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Happy New Year 2009!!!!! Wir hoffen, ihr alle seid gut reingekommen ins neue Jahr und nicht zu verkatert!!! ;)  
Und zur Feier des Tages gib's endlich ein neues Update!! ^^

Wie immer geht unser Dank an alle da draußen, die das hier immer wieder fleißig (und hoffentlich auch gerne) Lesen und an die, die das hier auf Alert setzen! Und ein besonderer Dank an alle, die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen!! Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb so viel Spaß machen!! ^^

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! And here we go…. ^^

Kapitel 20

Dean zuckte zusammen, als er seine Gedanken zu Lisa und Ben wandern ließ und bemerkte, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler war, Sam nicht über Lucy zu informieren. Je länger der Gedanke in ihm bohrte, desto mehr drückte er aufs Gaspedal und begann irgendwann, an Sam zu rütteln.  
„Wach auf, Sam!"  
Verschlafen blinzelte Sam. „Sind wir schon da?"  
„Nein, aber ich muss dir was sagen."  
„Was ist passiert?" Sam war auf der Stelle hellwach.  
„Gib mir zwei Minuten bis wir am Rastplatz sind."

______________

Dean parkte den Impala und stieg aus. Er vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen und wanderte unruhig auf und ab. Irgendwann griff Sam ihn am Ärmel und zwang ihn dazu, stehen zu bleiben.  
„Was ist los verdammt?"  
Dean holte tief Luft. „Als ich mit Bobby geredet habe, hat er mir noch etwas verraten..." Dean wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus.  
„Dean, was?"  
Er begann wieder unruhig hin und her zu laufen, aber Sam griff erneut nach Deans Arm und zog ihn so feste zurück, dass Dean ihn anschauen musste! Sein Blick sagte Sam alles.  
„Lucy?"  
Dean wandte den Blick wieder ab, drehte sich um und stützte die Arme aufs Dach des Impalas. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
„Dean, verdammt, rede mit mir!"  
„Green Eyes hat Lucy."  
„Bitte was?!"  
„Du hast mich gehört, Green Eyes hat Lucy!" Dean klang verzweifelt, er war sich bewusst, dass Sam ausrasten würde und er hatte alles Recht dazu. Er hätte es ihm nicht verschwiegen dürfen.  
„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?"  
„Weil du schon genug mitgenommen warst von deiner Gehirnerschütterung! Man, Sammy, du hast gefragt, wie's Dad geht, geredet als seiest du gerade 5 geworden! Weißt du, was ich mir für Sorgen um dich gemacht habe? Ich habe einfach nicht daran gedacht es dir zu sagen. Es tut mir leid!"  
Sam stieß seinen Bruder beiseite. „Gib mir die Schlüssel."  
Wortlos griff Dean in seine Jackentasche und gab sie ihm. Diskussionen brachten nichts, wenn Sam in Rage war und außerdem hätte er selbst nicht anders reagiert.

________________

Sam saß bereits im Impala und hatte den Wagen gestartet, als Dean gerade einstieg.  
„Du hättest es mir sofort sagen müssen!"  
„Ich weiß..."  
Sam sah seinen Bruder an. Er sah ihn selten so enttäuscht von sich selbst. Dean war eher der Typ, der sein Ding durchzog, selbst wenn er wusste, dass es falsch war. Und dass er seinen Bruder jetzt einfach zustimmte, ohne jeglichen Kommentar, zeigte Sam, dass Dean es wirklich bereute und er war keine Sekunde länger sauer auf ihn.  
Nachdem Sam ein paar Minuten schweigend gefahren war, fragte er Dean: „Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis South Dakota?"  
„Etwa 17 Stunden."  
„Das schaffe ich in 14einhalb Stunden." Damit drückte er das Gaspedal durch.  
Und tatsächlich, nur 15 Stunden später erreichten sie den _Singer Salvage Yard_.Bobby wartete bereits an der Türschwelle auf seine Jungs. Dean rieb sich sein Auge, während er ihm entgegen kam.  
„Hey Bobby.", gähnte er.  
„Sieht nicht so aus, als hättest du viel Schlaf abbekommen, Dean."  
„Nicht wirklich...ziemlich viel Trubel."  
Nun kam auch Sam dazu. Dieser hielt sich erst gar nicht lange mit Begrüßungen und small talk auf.  
„Bobby, was ist passiert?"  
Der alte Hunter musterte Sam und Dean, nickte dann kurz. „Kommt erst mal rein."  
Kaum standen sie im Wohnzimmer, fing Sam wieder an. „Es war Green Eyes, nicht wahr?"  
„Sam, bis gestern habe ich nicht einmal gewusst, dass Green Eyes noch hinter euch her ist."  
„Also war er es... Bobby, was genau ist passiert?"  
Bobby lehnte sich gegen einen Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme.  
„Wenn ich das so genau wüsste..."  
„Was soll das heißen?", fauchte Sam.  
„Noch eine Gehirnerschütterung...na herrlich...", murmelte Dean unterdessen.  
„Naja, ganz einfach. Bevor ich viel mitbekommen konnte, lag ich auch schon im Bücherhaufen." Bobby nickte mit dem Kopf zu einem Stapel umgeschmissener Bücher auf dem Boden gleich neben seinem Kamin. Dean nickte. Er konnte ja selbst nur von Glück sprechen, dass ihm nichts weiter passiert ist, als der Demon versucht hatte, ihn und Sam von der Straße zu drängen. Sam hingegen wirkte enttäuscht und noch wütender.  
All drei Hunter schwiegen einen Moment. Bobby wandte sich ab und ging in die Küche. Plötzlich kam er zurück gerannt.  
„Eine Sache!"  
„Was?!" Dean war verwirrt.  
„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau, was einer der Demons gesagt hat. Nur irgendwas vonwegen...sie sei nicht die Einzige..."  
„Lucy?", platzte Sam dazwischen. Bobby nickte nur.  
„Nicht die Einzige? Soll das heißen er hält sich noch mehr Geiseln?"  
„_Wenn_ er sie nicht nur als Köder benutzt." _Und sie eigentlich schon nicht mehr am Leben sind. _hing Bobbys unausgesprochenes Ende des Satzes in der Luft. Sam und Dean wussten auch, worauf er hinaus wollte, ohne dass er es aussprechen musste.  
„Aber... Warum? Lucy, das verstehe ich noch. Da ist eine emotionale Bindung zu uns. Aber wenn er sich einfach wahllos irgendwelche Frauen raus pickt? Wie will er damit unsere Aufmerksamkeit wecken?" Sam verfiel sofort in den Research-Modus. Nun zählten Fakten.  
„Er weiß, dass wir keine Unschuldigen sterben lassen.", antwortete Dean.  
„Das ist mir klar, aber warum soll nur ich emotional in Mitleidenschaft gezogen werden? Er sieht es auf mich ab, okay, aber er weiß auch, dass er niemals an mich herankommen wird, solange du da bist, Dean."  
„Dann hat er sich vielleicht auch noch ein Mädchen rausgepickt, zu dem Dean eine emotionale Bindung hat.", warf Bobby ein.  
„...Was dann auf mindestens ein Viertel aller Frauen in den gesamten Staaten zutrifft...", murmelte Sam. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, hätte Dean nun dafür gesorgt, dass Sam auf der Stelle tot umgefallen wäre. Bobby hingegen konnte sich ein leichtes Kichern nicht verkneifen.

________________

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie gemeinsam am Küchentisch und suchten nach einer Lösung. Leider schien der Grünäugige ohne System vorzugehen, wissentlich, dass die Winchesters, so wie jeder andere gute Hunter, nach einem Muster suchen würden.  
Sam durchsuchte das Internet, Bobby hatte Zeitungen herausgeholt und Bücher, die weiterhelfen könnten. Dean durchblätterte gerade ein Buch über Rangsysteme und Stufen in der Hölle. Sehr viel hielt er davon nicht. Für ihn gab es einfache Demons und Badass-Demons. Für größere Unterscheidungen war ihm das Jagdbusiness doch etwas zu schwarz-weiß.  
„Sam?", fragte Dean plötzlich, von seinem Buch aufschauend und mit einem Blick, der auf Gefahr hindeutete. Bobby beäugte den alten Winchester eingehend.  
„Hm?"  
„Schaust du nach Gewittern, Temperaturschwankungen etc.?"  
„Natürlich!", antwortete Sam seinem Bruder gelangweilt. Das war mit eine der ersten Sachen, die sie kontrollierten.  
„Wo?"  
„Von Oregon bis hier her. Wieso?"  
Dean holte tief Luft, fokussierte einen imaginären Punkt auf dem Tisch. „Cicero..."  
„Indiana?", fragte Sam.  
Dean nickte. Bobby verstand nicht genau, wie Dean gerade auf Cicero, Indiana kam. Bei Sam hingegen schien es so langsam durchzusickern und er tippte sich durchs System.  
Dann hielt er die Luft an und starrte auf den Monitor.  
Für Dean war das Antwort genug. _Lisa._ Er stand auf, blieb aber wie versteinert Sam stand auf, sah seinen Bruder an. Dann lief er los und zog im Vorbeigehen an Deans Arm. „Komm, Dean!"  
Bobby sprang auf und zog Dean mit sich.

__________________

Der ältere Winchester saß im Impala und starrte aus dem Fenster, während Sam fuhr. Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Besser gesagt: Er wusste nicht, was er zuerst fühlen sollte. Er war wütend und doch vor Schock gelähmt, wollte reagieren, doch war betäubt vom Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Er wollte Green Eyes tot sehen, wollte Yellow Eyes genau so tot sehen und war doch vor Angst um Lisa und Lucy geblendet.  
Dann wurde plötzlich alles glasklar.

Dean griff in seine Jackentasche und wählte eine Nummer. Bobby, der auf der Rückbank saß, wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Sam durch den Rückspiegel. Sam zuckte allerdings mit den Schultern. Auch er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wen Dean kontaktieren wollte. Wer ihnen helfen könnte.  
Und dann hörte Sam den Namen.

______________

„Ben? Ben, oh mein Gott, wo bist du?"  
Natürlich. Wenn Green Eyes Lisa entführt hatte, hatte er dann auch Ben mit sich genommen? Konnte Ben sich verstecken? Wusste der Demon überhaupt von Bens Existenz?  
Dean lauschte den Worten des Jungen.  
„Hör mir zu, Ben! Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Bleib wo du bist bis wir da sind!" Dann drehte Dean sich zu Sam und gab ihm einen signalisierenden Schubs gegen den Arm. Sam verstand sofort und schlug den kürzesten Weg nach Cicero ein.  
„Hab keine Angst, es wird alles gut! Noch etwas: Stell deinen Klingelton aus, verhalte dich so leise wie möglich. Ich werde dich immer wieder anrufen und schauen, dass bei dir alles okay ist. Verstanden? – Gut, wir sind so schnell da wie möglich!" Damit legte Dean auf.  
„Drück aufs Gas, Sam." Dean klang kontrolliert. Er wusste, dass Nervosität die Lage nicht verbessern würde. Außerdem hatte er versucht, Ben nicht weiter zu beunruhigen.

________________

Wie versprochen rief Dean Ben einmal in der Stunde an, um sich nach dem Wohlergehen des Jungen zu erkundigen. Obwohl er Ben kaum kannte, hatte er das Gefühl, ihm näher zu sein als irgendjemandem – abgesehen von Sam – sonst. Es hatte Ben als einen seiner selbst sehr ähnlichen Jungen kennen gelernt und er hatte erstaunt festgestellt, wie gut er die Geschichte mit den Changelings verkraftet hatte. Nicht, dass er es sich für Ben wünschte, aber dieser kleine Junge würde einmal zu einem sehr guten Hunter werden.

________________

Sam fuhr mit demselben Bleifuß nach Indiana, wie er kurz vorher noch nach South Dakota gefahren war. Müdigkeit? Was war das? Nun, da sein Körper mit Adrenalin überflutet wurde, spürte er nicht, dass er – mit einer kurzen Unterbrechung bei Bobby – beinahe seit 22 Stunden nur hinterm Steuer des Impala saß.  
Die letzten vier Stunden fuhr Dean selbst und obwohl er Sam dazu anhielt, wenigstens für ein paar Minuten die Augen zu schließen, wusste er, dass Sam keine Ruhe finden würde. Deshalb wollte Dean auch selbst fahren. Als kleine Ablenkung, denn für Musik waren sie alle nicht in Stimmung.

_________________

Eine weitere Stunde verging und wieder rief Dean Lisas Sohn an.  
„Alles klar soweit?"  
Sam sah auf. Ihm lag Bens Wohl genau so sehr am Herzen wie das Wohl Lucys und Bens Mutter. Green Eyes hatte es geschafft, Sam _und_ Dean emotional in diese Sache einzubeziehen. „Gut. Wir sind in... drei Stunden da. Hältst du es noch so lange aus? – Wunderbar! Bis gleich, B- ... Was? Du bist nicht runter gegangen, oder? – Gott sei Dank! Ben, es ist wichtig, dass du dich an das hältst, was ich dir sage. Ich will nicht, dass dir was passiert, hörst du? Pass auf dich auf." Damit war der Kontrollruf beendet.  
„Was war los?", fragte Bobby von hinten.  
„Es hatte geschellt."  
„Aber er hat die Tür nicht aufgemacht?", fragte Sam.  
Dean nickte nur als Antwort. Nur noch drei Stunden. Drei Stunden.

________________

Victor Henriksen lief nervös auf und ab. Diese Winchesters waren gut. Zu gut. Ob sie bereits aus Oregon geflohen waren? Ob diese unkompetenten Polizisten vom Lande sie überhaupt hätten stoppen können? Alles musste man selber machen, wenn es gut sein sollte. Henriksen seufzte und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen.

TBC…………

Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen! Über Reviews würden wir uns wie immer freuen! ^^ *Sektglas bereit halt* *rofl*

_**Legende:**_  
Salvage Yard = Schrottplatz  
Hunter = Jäger  
Demon = Dämon  
Research-Modus = Nachforschungs/Recherche-Modus


	21. Chapter 21

Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!!! *wink* Da sind wir endlich wieder!!! ^^  
Und mit uns ein neues Kapitel! ^^

Ein ganz dickes Sorry an dieser Stelle, dass ich's bisher immer noch nicht geschafft habe auf alle Reviews zu Antworten…. *Schande über mich* Ich gebe mein Bestes, dass das nicht wieder passiert!!!

Ein ganz, ganz großes Dankeschön wie immer an alle da draußen, die das hier immer wieder Lesen, zu ihren Fav's hinzufügen, oder sich sogar die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen!! Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb soviel Spaß machen!

Eine kleine Warnung hier vielleicht an dieser Stelle. Dass die zwei nicht immer den nettesten Wortschatz haben wissen wir ja alle, aber in diesem Kapitel fallen ein paar nicht ganz so nette Worte. ^^ Aber hey, zu meiner Entschuldigung – die Situation rechtfertigt auch ein paar nicht so nette Worte! ^^

Und nun viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap! ^^

Kapitel 21

_Bald sind sie da. Bald sind sie da._ wiederholte Ben wie ein Mantra ununterbrochen seit nunmehr über sechs Stunden. Er traute sich nicht, einzuschlafen, denn er wusste nicht, was ihn erwarten könnte, wenn er nur eine Sekunde unaufmerksam war. Er fürchtete, das Vibrieren des Handys nicht zu hören oder zu spüren, wollte Dean nicht beängstigen. Es ging ihm gut, Dean sollte nicht in Panik verfallen. Und er kannte Dean. Vielleicht nicht lange, aber bei Gefahr schrillten seine Alarmglocken. Es war nicht so, als hatte Ben Angst. Dennoch rückte er weiter in die hinterste Ecke seines Kleiderschrankes und zog die Beine an den Körper. _Bald werden sie da sein und mich beschützen. Bald sind sie da. _  
Dann vibrierte Bens Handy erneut.

_______________

Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann hörte Dean wie der Anruf angenommen wurde und Sekunden später die Stimme des achtjährigen Jungen am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hey Ben! Na? Alles klar bei dir, Kleiner?"  
„Dean! Ich glaub hier ist jemand.", flüsterte Ben völlig verängstigt.  
Deans Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
„Ben! Wie meinst du das? Hörst du jemanden? Hast du jemanden ins Haus gelassen?" Deans Stimme war leise aber eindringlich. Er spürte die intensiven Blicke, die Bobby und Sam ihm zuwarfen.  
„Dean …" Bens Stimme war tränenerstickt. „Ich hör Schritte..." Dem Jungen war es egal, ob er sich gerade wie ein blödes Mädchen anhörte, aber jetzt in diesem Moment hatte Ben eine scheiß Angst. Er verstand nicht was überhaupt los war. Dean klang unglaublich besorgt und seine Mom sollte doch eigentlich schon längst von den Nachbarn wieder zurück sein.  
Bis eben hatte Ben sich noch relativ sicher gefühlt – aber jetzt …?  
Wieder konnte er die schweren Schritte hören, die vor seinem Zimmer lauter und leiser wurden.  
Er wusste, dass es nicht seine Mom war. Ben drückte sich noch tiefer zwischen die Anziehsachen in seinem Kleiderschrank.  
„Ben, wo bist du?", hörte er Dean übers Telefon fragen.  
„Kleiderschrank.", flüsterte der Junge zurück. Wieder hörte er wie die Schritte lauter wurden.  
„Ben, du machst das großartig. Versuch ganz ruhig und leise zu bleiben. Ich weiß das ist im Augenblick sicher schwer, aber alles wird gut – wir sind ganz bald da." Deans Stimme klang beruhigend und gelassen. Sam kannte diese Tonlage aus ihrer Kindheit. Doch trotz der gelassenen Worte konnten Sam und Bobby mehr als deutlich sehen, dass Dean alles andere als ruhig war. Seine Hand umklammerte das Lenkrad in einem Todesgriff und der Impala nahm stetig an fahrt zu.  
Der ältere Winchester konnte ein erneutes, leises Schluchzen hören.  
„Jemand ist hier…. Dean, ich hab Angst.", flüsterte Ben kaum hörbar.  
„Ben, alles wird gut. Keine Angst, wir sind bald da.", flüsterte Dean zurück, nicht sicher, wie laut seine Stimme über das Handy klingen würde.  
Dean trat das Gaspedal noch weiter durch und manövrierte das Auto einhändig über die dunkle Straße.  
„Dean…" Die Stimme des achtjährigen zitterte, dann entstand eine qualvolle Pause.  
Deans Körper summte nur so vor Adrenalin. Er wollte diese verdammte Stille brechen, doch er ahnte was Ben zum verstummen gebracht haben musste. Der Eindringling musste näher gekommen sein…  
Auf den verzweifelten Schrei, der plötzlich aus seinem Handy drang, war er nicht vorbereitet.  
„Nein! Lass mich los! DEAN! MOM! Hilfe! _Nein_! Mo …" Bens Stimme war schrill vor Todesangst und brach schließlich abrupt ab.  
Dean hörte ein dumpfes Klacken was darauf schließen lies, dass das Handy irgendwo auf dem Boden gelandet sein musste.  
„Ben? BEN! Verflucht! Antworte mir!", doch die Leitung blieb still.  
Dean nahm sein Handy vom Ohr und prüfte die Empfangsbalken. Alles in Ordnung und der Anruf war auch immer noch nicht beendet.  
„Ben", versuchte Dean es erneut. Sein Herzschlag schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. Zwei besorgte Augenpaare ruhten auf ihm. Die Spannung im Auto so dick, dass man sie förmlich mit dem Messer hätte schneiden können.  
Gerade, als Dean die Verbindung kappen wollte, hörte er Bewegung am anderen Ende.  
„Ben!?"  
„Nicht ganz.", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme.  
„Son of a bitch! Wer bist du? Und was hast du mit dem Jungen gemacht?" Die Worte des älteren Winchesters voll kalter Wut. Ein tödliches Versprechen lag in ihnen.  
Gelächter war zunächst alles was Dean als Antwort erhielt. „Es ist schon faszinierend, wie abhängig und leicht beeinflussbar ihr Menschen seid. Man kann euch so leicht brechen!"  
„Green Eyes." Dean hätte es wissen müssen. „Zu schade nur, dass nicht jeder Mensch so leicht zu brechen ist.", konterte er.  
„Oh, Dean, oh, Dean, jeder Mensch bricht schnell. Selbst Demons. Man muss nur wissen, wo man den richtigen Druck gibt." Green Eyes lachte.  
Ein Schauer lief über Deans Rücken.  
„Du Arschloch! Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?", rief Dean wütend.  
„Oh, hab ich einen Nerv getroffen? Gut, das war der Plan an der Sache hier." Green Eyes Stimme war voller Selbstzufriedenheit und Triumph. „Ich zähle darauf, dass ihr uns finden werdet. Ich kann es kaum erwarten. Und vergiss nicht, die Zeit tickt, tickt, tickt -" Ein Piepen in der Leitung – das Ende des Gespräches.  
Im Impala war es totenstill. Nur das Rauschen der Reifen auf dem Asphalt und der Fahrtwind waren zu hören. Das Rauschen schien sich mit jeder Sekunde zu verstärken und lauter zu werden. Schien alles andere in den Hintergrund rücken zu lassen…  
Dean ließ das Handy mit kontrollierten Bewegungen zurück in seine Jackentasche gleiten. Er spürte Bobbys und Sams besorgte Blicke schwer auf sich lasten. Aber erst Sams Hand auf seinem Arm holte ihn so weit zurück aus seiner Starre, sodass er realisierte, dass das laute Rauschen nur in seinen Ohren, nicht aber wirklich da war. Übelkeit überkam ihn.  
Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung zog Dean scharf nach rechts und brachte den Impala auf den Randstreifen zum stehen.  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Diese ganze Situation war doch ein schlechter Witz. Dass er und Sam ständig in Schwierigkeiten steckten, war eine Sache, aber jetzt unschuldige, die wegen ihnen leiden mussten und dann auch noch Menschen, die ihnen mehr bedeuteten als irgendwelche unbekannten Zivilisten.  
Dean wusste, dass es nur logisch war, dass diese Schweine alle ihnen bekannten Weak spots ausnutzen würden. Doch trotzdem ….  
Der ältere Winchester freute sich schon drauf, wenn er Green Eyes zu fassen bekommen würde. Dieser Exorzismus würde lang und qualvoll werden!

_________________

Sam und Bobby wechselten einen besorgten Blick. Was auch immer passiert war, war so was von nicht gut.  
Sams Augen wanderten von Bobby zurück zu Dean, der nach wie vor mit versteinerter, blasser Miene durch die Windschutzscheibe starrte. Hände so fest um das Lenkrad geklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Das Rumpeln des Impalas im Standgas der einzige Lärm in der Stille.  
„Dean?" Sam berührte Dean erneut leicht am Arm.  
„Was ist passiert?", kam die tiefe Stimme des älteren Hunters von der Rückbank.  
Dean ließ ab von dem Todesgriff, den er am Lenkrad hatte und holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, um die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Schließlich wechselte er mit Bobby einen kurzen Blickkontakt über den Rückspiegel und drehte sich dann zu Sam.  
„Green Eyes hat Lucy, Lisa und …" Dean zögerte kurz. „… jetzt auch Ben."  
Auch wenn Sam schon so was geahnt hatte, waren die Worte wie ein Schlag in den Magen. Sam wusste, dass Ben Dean sehr am Herzen lag. Er hatte es an dem Verhalten seines Bruders während und nach dem Fall in Cicero sehen können. Und dann noch übers Handy mit anhören zu müssen, wie dem Jungen etwas zu stieß und so völlig machtlos zu sein, musste die reinste Folter für Dean sein.  
„Dieser S.O.B. meinte, dass wir uns lieber beeilen sollten.", fügte Dean mit nur schwer zu unterdrückender Wut hinzu.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Sam Sorge und Angst in dem Gesicht seines Bruders aufblitzen. Doch sofort war das Game Face des älteren Winchesters wieder zurück und keine tiefere emotionale Regung erkennbar.  
„Das hört sich ganz stark nach einer Falle an, wenn ihr mich fragt.", meldete sich Bobby wieder zu Wort. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Sache so überhaupt nicht. Das stank förmlich nach mehr miesen Tricks und Plänen die Bobby leider nur noch nicht kannte. Aber er würde es schon noch herausfinden, da war er sich sicher…  
Dean lachte trocken und humorlos während er sein Baby wieder zurück auf den dunklen, verlassenen Freeway lenkte. „Green Eyes rechnet fest damit, dass wir ihn bald finden. Halt, streich das – er kann es kaum erwarten, dass wir da aufkreuzen und ihm die Hölle heiß machen… Wo-auch-immer _da_ sein wird.", fügte Dean mehr zu sich selbst hinzu.  
Sam schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Wut, Sorge und Schuldgefühle kämpften in ihm um die Oberhand. Jess, Maddy und nun Lucy und jetzt womöglich auch noch Lisa und Ben. Und alles nur wegen diesem gottverdammten Psychic-crap, um den er nie gebeten hatte. Der Gedanke, was passiert wäre, hätte er Lucy nicht alleine gelassen, nagte bohrend an ihm. Er wollte die Distanz, um sie zu schützen. Hatte er so womöglich ihr Todesurteil unterschrieben?  
Ein Schaudern durchlief den jüngeren Winchester.  
Und zu allem Überfluss schien ja selbst sein eigener Vater davon auszugehen, dass er auf Abwege geraten könnte. Warum sonst sollte er Dean erzählen, dass wenn er Sam nicht retten könnte, dann müsste er ihn töten?!  
Sams Magen krampfte sich noch schmerzhafter zusammen. Wie lange würde es dauern, bis er es schaffte, dass auch Dean seinetwegen getötet würde?  
„Sam, hör auf damit!", schnitten Deans Worte durch Sams Gedanken und der jüngere Winchester schreckte aus seinen Grübeleien auf. Fragend sah er seinen Bruder an.  
„Womit?"  
Dean warf seinem Baby brother einen ernsten Seitenblick zu. „Damit, dir die Schuld an allem zu geben. Meinst du ich seh's nicht an deinem ‚stumm-vor-dich-hinbrüten'? Sam, nichts hiervon ist deine Schuld, hörst du mich?"  
Sam nickte stumm und starrte durch die Frontscheibe hinaus in die Nacht.  
„Sam, ich meine es ernst.", hakte Dean nach. Er hasste Chick-Flick, aber dies hier war notwendig. Dean konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Zeit nach Jessicas Tod erinnern und Maddy lag auch noch nicht so lange zurück.  
„Ja, damnit, ich hab's gehört. Und? Soll ich mich jetzt besser fühlen?", erwiderte Sam gereizt. Bevor Dean noch eine Möglichkeit hatte, etwas zu sagen, fuhr Sam schon fort.  
„Ich meine, dieser ganze Scheiß passiert doch nur wegen meinen gottverdammten Abilities, die, nebenbei erwähnt, auch noch dämonischer Natur sind. Warum denkst du also, sollte mir ein Mantra wie ‚nicht meine Schuld' helfen, wenn ich _weiß_, das es _meine_ Schuld ist?!" Der Tumult in Sam konzentrierte sich jetzt auf ein Gefühl und das war Wut. Nicht nur Wut auf Dean, sondern auf diese ganze abgefuckte Situation.  
„Komm mal wieder runter von deinem Egotrip. Irgendwie hast du in deinem ganzen Selbstmitleid vergessen, dass dieser S.O.B. genauso hinter mir her ist wie hinter dir.", knurrte Dean. Er war jetzt so was von nicht in der Stimmung zu allem Überfluss auch noch mit Sam über Dinge zu diskutieren für die sein Bruder eindeutig nichts konnte. Aber Sam schien gerade erst in Fahrt zu kommen. So sehr Dean seinen kleinen Bruder auch liebte, aber manchmal konnte er seinen Dad und dessen ewige Streitereien mit Sam verstehen.  
„Genau. Green Eyes ist hinter dir her, um an mich ran zu kommen!", keifte Sam zurück. Warum musste Dean immer versuchen, ihn vor allem und jedem zu beschützen? Selbst vor Dingen die so offensichtlich seine Schuld waren.  
Dean stieß einen entnervten Seufzer aus. „Sam, worauf willst du verdammt noch mal hinaus mit dieser scheiß Diskussion?" Er war müde, ihm taten die Knochen weh und sie hatten wieder mal einen Wettlauf gegen die Zeit vom dem Leben abhingen.  
„Dass du dein Versprechen nicht vergisst." Sams Stimme war nun leise aber immer noch todernst und entschlossen.  
Deans Kiefer arbeitete hart. Sein Blick starr auf die dunkle Straße vor ihm gerichtet. „Sam, ich dachte wir hätten das schon nach der Sache mit Meg in Minnesota geklärt – ..Töten." Dean schauderte innerlich bei dem Wort im Zusammenhang mit seinem Baby Bro. „Und wenn es das Letzte ist, was ich tue, ich werde dich immer retten!" Ehrlichkeit lag in den Worten des älteren Winchesters.  
„Dean …", begann Sam mit fast flehendem Ton, doch Bobby unterbrach ihn.  
„Woah, woah, woah, macht mal halblang, ja! Es ist ja schön, dass ihr euch nicht mehr die Köpfe einschlagen wollt, aber das hier geht ein bisschen zu weit. Was ist das für ein blödsinniges Versprechen?" Der ältere Hunter sah zwischen den beiden Brüder hin und her. Sam sah schweigend aus dem Seitenfenster und Dean auf die Straße vor ihm.  
Eine lange Pause entstand und Bobby wollte gerade erneut seine Frage stellen, als Deans Stimme das Schweigen brach.  
„Bobby, das ist 'ne komplizierte Sache…"  
„Versuchs. Wir haben noch 'ne knappe Stunde, bis wir in Cicero sind." Bobby wollte nicht so einfach locker lassen.  
„Bobby, bitte nicht jetzt." Dean klang erschöpft. „Es ist geklärt." Er warf Sam einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. „Und wir haben 'ne ganze menge anderer Probleme."  
Bobby nickte. Dean hatte Recht, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhalten würde, sich Dean noch mal zur Brust zu nehmen, wenn dieser ganze Schlamassel vorbei war.  
Der Rest des Weges nach Cicero verlief in angespanntem Schweigen.

TBC……..

Und wieder ein Rennen gegen die Zeit. Den beiden wird auch einfach keine Pause gegönnt! '^_^'  
Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen!! Mehr gib's bald!! ;)  
*Cookieteller mit Milch für die Reviewschreiber bereitstell* *rofl*

_**Legende:**_  
Son of a bitch (S.O.B.) = Mistkerl/Hurensohn  
Demons = Dämonen  
Weak Spot = Schwachpunkt / Schwachstelle  
Hunter = Jäger  
Game Face = Pokerface  
Psychic-crap = Psychoscheiß  
Baby brother = Kleiner Bruder  
Damnit = Verflucht  
Abilities = Fähigkeiten


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Halloooooooooooooooo Schwester!!! (kennt einer noch die Animaniacs? ^^°) Okay, nein, Spaß bei Seite, jetzt machen wir wieder Ernst. ^^  
Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!!! *wink* Da sind wir wieder!!! Und mit uns auch ein neues Chapter!

Ein großes Dankeschön an alle da draußen, die das hier Lesen, auf Altert setzen und natürlich ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle, die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen. Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb soviel Spaß machen!!! ;)

Okay, und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen! And here we go….

Kapitel 22

Lisa blinzelte benommen und versuchte den Nebel aus ihrem Gehirn zu vertreiben. Hinter ihren Schläfen hämmerte es. Uhgh… ein Kater? Eigentlich wollte sie zusammen mit Lindsay und Frank nur ein Glas Wein trinken…  
Langsam registrierte ihr benebelter Verstand noch andere Dinge.  
Der Boden unter ihr war hart und kalt. Das Licht spärlich und diffus, aber umso länger Lisa ins halbdunkle starrte, desto besser gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Lichtverhältnisse.  
Ihr Herz begann vor Angst schneller zu schlagen.  
Wo auch immer sie sich befand, war definitiv nicht ihr Haus oder das Haus ihrer Nachbarn. Es erinnerte sie an eine Art Lagerhalle aus schlechten Horrorfilmen oder Thrillern. Alle Wände bestanden aus solidem Beton ohne jegliche Art von Fenstern. Eine schwere Metalltür war an der Wand rechts von ihr. Ansonsten schien der Raum leer zu sein.  
„Hallo?" Ihre Stimme zitterte „Ist hier jemand?" Sie konnte hören, wie ihre Stimme schrill vor unterdrückter Hysterie war.  
_Okay, okay, okay, Mädchen, beruhig dich! Es wird für alles eine plausible Erklärung geben und Panik hilft dir auch nicht weiter!_ Lisa versuchte tief ein und aus zu atmen und lehnte sich mit dem Rück gegen die kalte, raue Wand. _Wenigstens bin ich nicht gefesselt…_, dachte sie und konzentrierte sich weiter auf ihre Atmung.  
Ein erneuter Adrenalinstoß ging durch ihren Körper, als ihre Gedanken zu Ben drifteten. _BEN! Oh Gott, hoffentlich war er okay! _  
Ein leises Stöhnen links von ihr erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Hallo?", rief sie erneut in die dämmrige Stille. _Oh bitte, bitte lass das nicht mein Baby sein!_, flehte sie innerlich als sie den Raum mit ihren Augen durchsuchte. Schließlich blieb ihr Blick auf einem dunklen Haufen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hängen.  
Einen Augenblick zögerte sie, Angst davor, was sie sehen würde, doch dann stand sie langsam und ein wenig schwankend auf und ging zu dem Etwas auf dem Boden herüber.  
Die ersten zwei Schritte schickten Lisa fast wieder zurück auf den Boden. Ihre Beine wollten ihr nicht richtig gehorchen und der plötzliche Schwindel, der mit der veränderten Position kam, war alles andere als angenehm. Sie lehnte sich schwer gegen die Wand und hoffte, dass der Raum endlich aufhören würde, sich zu drehen.  
Schließlich ließ das Drehen nach und die schwarzen Punkte vor ihren Augen verschwanden. Was war nur los mit ihr? Ihre Beine waren immer noch wackelig, aber sie schaffte es zu dem dunklen Haufen rüberzustolpern und sich neben ihm schwer auf die Knie fallen zu lassen.  
Jetzt, wo sie direkt neben dem Etwas war, konnte sie die rasselnde, flache Atmung hören.  
Vorsichtig drehte sie die Person auf den Rücken. Ihr Atem stockte. Die Erleichterung, nicht Ben vor sich zu haben, war mehr als kurzlebig.  
Es handelte sich um eine junge Frau in ihren Zwanzigern. Ihre braunen Haare klebten ihr schweißnass an der Stirn, Augen geschlossen. Sie schien bewusstlos zu sein.  
Ein feines Blutrinnsal lief aus ihrem Mundwinkel.  
Lisa konnte die weiteren großen, in dem Dämmerlicht fast schwarzen Flecken auf dem weißen Shirt des Mädchens sehen.  
Mit zitternden Fingern tastete sie nach einem Puls. Er war schwach und schnell, die Haut feucht und kühl unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Schock?!  
„Hey! Hey, kannst du mich hören?" Lisa schüttelte die Bewusstlose leicht an der Schulter. Ein leises Stöhnen die einzige Antwort.  
„Komm schon, Kleine, wach auf!" Lisa ließ ihren Blick wieder über den Körper der jungen Frau gleiten. An dem größten dunklen Fleck auf dem Shirt im Bauchbereich blieben ihre Augen hängen. Sie schluckte schwer, ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen vor Angst. Mit zitternden Händen hob sie den blutdurchtränkten Stoff hoch … In diesem Moment war sie dankbar für das spärliche Licht. Dennoch konnte sie die klaffende Bauchwunde erkennen.  
Übelkeit stieg brennend in Lisa auf und sie schluckte schwer. Nicht sicher, ob ihr Abendessen da bleiben würde wo es sein sollte.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog sie ihren Pullover aus und presste den zusammengeknüllten Stoff auf die immer noch stark blutende Wunde. Lisa fragte sich, wie lange das arme Mädchen schon hier war.  
Die Bewusstlose stöhnte wieder und drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
Lisa holte zitternd Luft, froh darüber, dass ihr Essen doch da zu bleiben schien, wo es hingehörte. Ihr Blick schweifte erneut durch den Raum. Wo zum Henker war sie hier reingeraten? Und was war mit Ben? Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut! Wie lange war sie schon hier? Ben musste völlig ausflippen vor Sorge und Angst.  
Die Bewusstlose bewegte sich wieder und riss Lisa so aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Hey, kannst du mich hören?" Lisa beobachtete das Gesicht der Verletzten.  
„Bobby? … Sam?" Die Stimme war kaum mehr als ein dünnes Wispern.  
„Wie heißt du? Weißt du, wo du bist?" Lisa meinte das Flattern von Augenlidern ausmachen zu können.  
„Demons …", stöhnte das Mädchen heiser.  
Lisa war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. „Was? Was hast du …" Bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, wurde der Raum plötzlich in grelles Licht getaucht und sie hörte das hohe Quietschen und Ächzen der soliden Metalltür.  
Blinzelnd versuchte Lisa sich an die neuen Lichtverhältnisse zu gewöhnen. Instinktiv rutschte sie vor das verletze Mädchen.  
Drei Männer traten ein und kamen langsam auf die zwei Gefangenen zu.  
Lisas Augen weiteten sich vor Schock, ihr Herz schien aus ihrer Brust springen zu wollen. Einer der Männer hielt etwas, oder besser jemanden unterm Arm. Die Gliedmaßen hingen schlaff herunter und es gab kein Zeichen des geringsten Widerstands.  
„_Ben!_" Sie bemerkte erst, dass sie aufgesprungen und auf die Männer zugestürzt war, als eine unsichtbare Kraft sie plötzlich von den Füßen riss und an die Wand heftete.  
Lisa versuchte sich zu bewegen – zu ihrem Sohn zu kommen, der gerade unsanft auf den Boden fallen gelassen wurde. Doch selbst das Bewegen ihrer Finger war ein Akt der Unmöglichkeit.  
„Ben! Was habt ihr Schweine mit ihm gemacht?!", fauchte sie. Mutterinstinkte verdrängten alle anderen möglichen Gefühle. Es erschreckte sie, dass Ben sich nach wie vor nicht regte. Ein getrocknetes Blutrinnsal verlief von einem Schnitt über seiner Augenbraue und endete auf dem Kragen seines blauen Pyjamas.  
Lisa funkelte die drei Männer wütend an. „Was wollt ihr Dreckssäcke von uns?!"  
Der vorderste Mann, ein Durchschnittsbürger in seinen Vierzigern mit beginnendem Bauchansatz und Glatze kam selbstzufrieden lächelnd dichter auf Lisa zu.  
Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie sah, wie das braun der Augen sich plötzlich in ein fluoreszierendes Grün verwandelte.  
„Was bist du?", keuchte sie geschockt. Ihre Gedanken drifteten unwillkürlich zu Dean und seinem Bruder und deren ‚Arbeit'.  
Green Eyes kam dichter. Triumph leuchtete in dem unnatürlichen Grün seiner Augen. Lisa bemerkte jetzt zum ersten Mal das Messer in seiner Hand.  
„My, my, my, ich kann langsam kann ich verstehen, warum Dean so viel an dir liegt." Er lachte. „Du hast Courage, dass muss ich dir lassen. Und die Wirkung des Betäubungsmittels scheint auch soweit verflogen zu sein." Er stand jetzt direkt vor Lisa.  
„Was willst du von uns, du Arschloch? Und was hast du mit Ben und dem armen Mädchen gemacht?" Trotz des leichten Zitterns war ihr Ton scharf und fest.  
Green Eyes genoss diese ganze Szene. Und dass dieses menschliche Ungeziefer auch noch den Mut aufbrachte ihm gegenüber zu treten machte die Sache fast perfekt.  
„Nun, wenn man es genau nimmt seid ihr einfach nur Mittel zum Zweck." Ein selbstzufriedener Zug lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Und es ist schön zu erfahren, dass die Winchester noch andere Schwachstellen haben." Green Eyes' Gesicht war jetzt nur noch Zentimeter von Lisas entfernt. Das Messer strich beinahe liebkosend über ihre Wange.  
Lisa wagte kaum zu Atmen. „Was willst du von den beiden? Und was haben wir damit zu tun?" Die Worte waren leise, aber nach wie vor fest. Sie versuchte ihre Angst so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Diese Genugtuung würde sie diesem Bastard nicht geben! Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung blitze in ihrem Inneren auf – Dean würde kommen und sie befreien. So lange mussten sie durchhalten.  
„Du bist wissbegieriger als gut für dich wäre." Green Eyes musterte sie einen Moment interessiert. „Na schön, okay, du erwischt mich in großzügiger Laune." Das Messer wanderte weiter Lisas Hals hinunter. Der Druck verstärkte sich soweit, sodass ein kleiner Schnitt an ihrer Halsbeuge entstand. Sie holte erschrocken Luft.  
„Weißt du, ein Krieg ist im Anmarsch und …" Green Eyes brach grinsend ab. „Aber wir wollen deinen menschlichen Verstand nicht überfordern mit den ganzen Details. Sagen wir einfach mal ‚Hell on earth' bekommt eine ganz neue und vor allem wörtliche Bedeutung. Nur, dass nicht mehr wir Demons Gefangene in einem Gefängnis aus Knochen, Fleisch, Blut und Furcht sein werden, sondern ihr." Das Messer strich wieder über ihren Hals. Lisa konnte die scharfe Klinge spüren die sanft über ihre Haut kratze.  
„Und der kleine Sammy Winchester spielt dabei eine wichtige Rolle für unsere Seite." Ein irres Glitzern funkelte in den grünen Augen.  
Green Eyes sah, wie Lisa zu einer neuen Frage ansetzen wollte. „Du willst wissen, wie ihr hier ins Bild passt, nicht?"  
Lisa nickte kaum merklich. Die Angst eine größere Bewegung zu machen und noch zu helfen, das Messer tiefer in ihre Haut zu bohren, war einfach zu groß.  
„Ich muss gestehen, es ist nicht so einfach an die Winchester ran zu kommen. Johnnyboy hat seine Jungs dafür zu gut trainiert… Aber genau an diesem Punkt kommt ihr ins Spiel." Green Eyes schenkte ihr ein triumphierendes Lächeln. „Ihr seid der Köder der Sam und Dean hierher locken wird. Und sie werden kommen, da bin ich mir sicher." Er strich das Messer mit soviel Druck über ihre rechte Wange, sodass ein feiner blutiger Striemen zurück blieb.  
Lisa schnappte vor Überraschung und der plötzlichen Brennen nach Luft.  
„Jetzt müssen wir nur noch warten." Mit diesen Worten ließ der Demon von ihr ab und ging zurück zu den beiden anderen Männern, die Stumm an der Tür Wache standen.  
„Was ist mit Ben und dem anderen Mädchen? Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?" Die Erleichterung, dieses Ding nicht mehr direkt vor ihr zu haben, gab ihr neuen Mut. Immer noch kämpfte sie gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln an, die sie an Ort und Stelle hielten. Sie wollte – musste zu ihrem Sohn.  
Green Eyes drehte sich noch einmal um. Sein Blick wanderte von Ben zu Lucy, bis er schließlich auf Lisa haften blieb.  
„Du meinst Lucy? Das kleine Flittchen, dass Sammy den Kopf verdreht. Nun, sie war etwas zu aufmüpfig." Er zuckte die Achseln. „Ich nehme mal an zu viel schlechter Winchestereinfluss." Etwas diabolisches erschien in seinen Zügen. „Sieh's als Warnung. Fluchtversuche bringen nichts. Ich habe genug Lakaien, die alle nur darauf warten, sich etwas austoben zu dürfen…" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Green Eyes, gefolgt von den zwei Lower Level Demons.  
Die schwere Metalltür fiel mit einem beinahe endgültigen Knall ins Schloss. Die unsichtbaren Fesseln, die Lisa immer noch an der Wand gehalten, hatten ließen ohne jede Vorwarnung nach und sie landete unsanft auf dem harten Boden.  
Das grelle Licht war nach wie vor an, sodass es ein Leichtes für sie war, Bens reglose Gestalt zu sehen.  
„Ben!" Mit unsicheren Schritten stolperte sie auf ihren Sohn zu und drückte ihn an sich.  
„Baby, wach auf." Ungewollte Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange. Sie wusste nicht einmal genau, warum sie jetzt weinte. Erleichterung, ihren Sohn leben zu sehen? Hoffnung, dass Rettung auf dem Weg war? Oder Angst?  
Sanft fuhr sie mit den Fingerspitzen über den verschorften Schnitt über Bens Augenbraue. Abgesehen davon schien ihr Baby unverletzt zu sein.  
Mit ihrem Sohn im Arm lehnte sie sich zurück gegen die raue Wand zu Lucys Füßen. Sie merkte, wie das Adrenalin langsam versiegte und die Erschöpfung einsetzte.  
Das hier war eine Falle. Doch trotz des Wissens um die Gefahr, in die sich Dean und sein Bruder begeben würden, hoffte Lisa inständig, dass sie bald hierher kommen und sie retten würden. So lange mussten sie noch durchhalten.  
Neben ihr erklang ein leises Stöhnen. Lisa riss ihren Blick von Ben los und sah rüber zu Lucy, überrascht, ihre Augen halb offen zu sehen.  
Mit schwerem Herzen legte Lisa Ben sanft auf den Boden und kniete sich neben Lucy.  
„Hey, hörst du mich?"  
Lucys Augen waren glasig vor Schmerzen. Ihr Gesicht weiß wie ein Blatt Papier. Durch die neuen Lichtverhältnisse konnte Lisa zum ersten Mal das Blut sehen, dass sich unter der Verletzen ausgebreitet hatte.  
„… Sicher?" Lucys Stimme war ein raues Flüstern.  
Lisa schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich stecke hier genauso fest wie du. Aber Hilfe ist unterwegs!" Sie versuchte, so optimistisch, wie nur möglich zu klingen. Eine Hand legte sie beruhigend auf Lucys Schulter.  
„Sam…?" Lucys Lider flatterten und schlossen sich dann wieder. Lisa konnte spüren, wie der Körper unter ihrer Hand schlaff wurde.  
„Halt durch, okay!", flüsterte sie und ging wieder zurück zu Ben.  
Gerade, als sie Ben wieder auf ihren Schoß heben wollte, begann dieser, sich zu regen.  
„Mom?", erklang die verängstigte und tränenerstickte Stimme des achtjährigen.  
„Ich bin hier, Schatz." Lisa drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich. Sie merkte, wie eine Ecke ihres Shirts langsam von Tränen durchnässt wurde.  
„Ich hab Angst.", kam die gedämpfte Stimme des Jungen.  
„Es wird alles gut." Lisa strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.  
Ben sah durch einen Tränenschleier zu seiner Mom auf. „Mom, du blutest.", stellte er erschrocken fest.  
Lisa hatte den Schnitt an ihrer Wange schon fast völlig vergessen.  
„Das ist nur ein Kratzer. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Sie wischte Ben eine Träne von der Wange. „Geht's dir gut? Tut dir was weh?" Lisa musterte ihn mit mütterlicher Besorgnis.  
„Mein Kopf, aber es ist okay." Ben wischte sich mit einem Ärmel über die Augen. „Mom, Dean ist unterwegs. Er hat versprochen uns zu helfen." In Bens Worten lag so viel Vertrauen. Lisa musste beinahe schmunzeln. Seit der Sache mit den Changelings war Dean in Bens Augen so etwas wie ein Held.  
„Woher weißt du, dass er kommt?" Lisa war sich nicht sicher, ob Ben das Gespräch zwischen ihr und diesem Demon gehört hatte.  
„Dean hat mich angerufen. Er wollte wissen, ob es uns gut geht. Er klang besorgt.", erklärte Ben. „Und er sagte, er und Sam seien auf dem Weg nach Cicero."  
„Wir müssen noch ein bisschen durchhalten. Sie werden bestimmt bald hier sein." Lisa strich Ben sanft über den Kopf.

TBC……..

Ob die Jungs es rechtzeitig schaffen werden?  
Wie immer würden wir uns über Feedback unglaublich freuen!! ^^ *puppy dog eyes* *Schüssel mit Schokoimpalas bereitstell* *grins*

_**Legende:**_  
Demons = Dämonen  
My, my, my = ~ Sieh an, sieh an, sieh an  
Hell on Earth = Hölle auf Erden  
Lower Level Demon = Rang niederer Dämon  
Changelings = Kreaturen die den Platz eines Kindes einnehmen und sich von der Energie der Eltern ernähren. (Siehe Episode 3x02 The Kids Are Alright)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hallo ihr alle da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!!! Da sind wir wieder!! *wink* Und endlich ein neues Chapter! ;)

An dieser Stelle wieder ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle die das hier fleißig Lesen, auf Alert setzen und vor allem auch einen besonderen Dank an alle, die sich immer wieder die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen. Ohne euch alle wäre das hier wirklich nur halb so schön!

Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^^

Kapitel 23

Es war nach 2am, als der Impala in die Straße zu Lisas Haus einbog.  
Der Rest der Fahrt war in angespanntem Schweigen verlaufen.  
Dean fühlte, wie sein ganzer Körper nach Schlaf schrie. Aber das Adrenalin, das durch seinen Körper schoss wenn er an Lisa, Ben und Lucy dachte, half die Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung erfolgreich zu ignorieren.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel warf er immer wieder unauffällig Seitenblicke auf Sam. Sein kleiner Bruder saß dunkel vor sich hinbrütend da und starrte aus dem Seitenfenster.  
Dean seufzte innerlich. Wieso musste alles nur immer so verflucht kompliziert für einen Winchester sein?  
Dean fiel beinahe die Kinnlade runter, als er das Aufgebot an Blaulichtern, Cops und schaulustigen Nachbarn sah, die sich alle vor einen Vorgarten drängelten.  
Erleichtert stellt er fest, dass es nicht Lisas Haus war, sondern das ihrer Nachbarn.  
Neben ihm richtete Sam sich ebenfalls im Sitz auf und blickte geschockt auf die Szene vor ihnen.  
„Crap! Was zu Teufel ist denn hier passiert?", sprach Bobby die Gedanken aller Insassen laut aus.  
Dean stellte sein Baby ein gutes Stück entfernt von dem ganzen Aufruhr ab.  
Gerade, als er nach seiner Box mit den gefakten ID's greifen wollte, versperrte Sam ihm den Weg.  
„Sam, was?", fragte Dean verwirrt und mit einem leicht gereizten Unterton.  
„Hast du schon vergessen, dass das FBI hinter uns her ist? Jetzt mit unseren gefakten ID's an einem Tatort aufzukreuzen wäre alles andere als klug.", erklärte Sam ruhig.  
„Ja, aber irgendwie müssen wir ja an Infos kommen. Ich meine Lisas und Bens Entführung und dann Tote im Nachbarhaus!? Komm schon, dass ist kein Zufall." Dean wollte wieder nach der kleinen Kiste greifen.  
„Hallo? Ich bin auch noch da!", meldete Bobby sich etwas lauter als nötig von der Rückbank. „Oder bin ich zwischenzeitlich unsichtbar geworden?"  
Auf Deans Gesicht spiegelte sich der Hauch einer schuldbewussten Miene. „Sorry, Bobby.", murmelte er und blickte wieder auf die Menschenmenge, die sich vor dem gelben Polizeiabsperrband versammelt hatte.  
„Ich werde gehen und mal gucken, was ich so aus den Cops bekomme.", verkündete der ältere Hunter. „Und wie kommst du auf Tote?", fragte er und durchsuchte die Umgebung.  
Dean deutete wage auf einen schwarzen Leichenwagen.  
„Scheiße.", fluchte Sam leise.  
Bobby nickte zustimmend. „Gut, ich wer sehn was ich rausfinden kann." Er griff nach dem Türgriff.  
„Wir schauen uns bei Lisa um.", sprach Sam Bobbys Gedanken aus.

„Gut.", sagte Bobby und stieg aus. Bevor er jedoch die Tür wieder schloss, lehnte er sich noch mal ins Wageninnere. „Und passt ja auf, dass ihr euch nicht erwischen lasst! Ich hab keine Lust, zu allem anderen auch noch euren Arsch aus dem Knast zu holen."  
Sam und Dean grinsten.

_____________

„Du pass auch auf dich auf, Bobby.", erwiderte Dean lachend.  
Bobby lachte ebenfalls und ging dann auf die Menschenmenge, die sich vor dem Vorgarten des Hauses versammelt hatte, zu.  
Es dauerte länger als erwartet, aber schließlich hatte er sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmasse gekämpft und ging auf eine kleine Gruppe Uniformierter zu, die ein Stück von der Haustür entfernt standen.  
Einer der Cops, ein an die zwei Meter großer Farbiger, nahm eine Türsteherhaltung ein und verstellte Bobby so den Weg. „Das hier ist ein Tatort. Zivilisten haben keinerlei Befugnis, sich hier aufzuhalten.", erklärte der Cop mit tiefer, autoritärer Stimme die keinerlei Platz für Einwände ließ.  
Ohne weiter auf den Cop einzugehen, zog Bobby eine Polizei ID hervor und hielt sie so, dass die Polizisten sie sehen konnten.  
„Hallo. Bin hier eben dran vorbei gekommen. Was ist denn hier passiert?"  
Die Männer sahen den Neuankömmling einen Moment misstrauisch an, dann räusperte sich ein bärbeißig aussehender Cop. Bobby schätzte ihn auf Anfang sechzig.  
„Lindsay und Frank Simmons – beide tot. Kehle durchgeschnitten. Sieht nicht nach Mord und Selbstmord aus. Obwohl es auch keine Anzeichen für einen Eindringling gibt."  
„Und in der ganzen Wohnung ist so ein komischer Geruch.", fügte ein anderer Polizist hinzu.  
„Schwefel. Woher auch immer der kommen mag.", ergänzte ihn der Alte.  
Bobby nickte. Das bestätigte zumindest seine Vermutung – Demons.

____________

Ins Haus der Braedens zu kommen war ein Kinderspiel.  
Die Polizisten und die Umstehenden Leute waren so auf das Nachbarhaus fixiert, dass niemand die zwei Gestalten bemerkte, die im angrenzenden Garten verschwanden.  
Das Schloss der Hintertür war mit sichtlicher Gewalt aufgebrochen worden. Im Obergeschoss und im Wohnzimmer brannte immer noch Licht.  
Systematisch suchten Sam und Dean die unteren Räume ab, fanden jedoch nichts, was ihnen als Hinweis dienen könnte. Der Geruch nach Sulfur lag schwer in der Luft.  
Deans Blick blieb für einen langen Moment auf einem Bild, das Lisa und Ben zeigte, hängen.  
Sam musterte Dean von der Seite. Das Gemisch aus Sorge und sengender Wut war dem älteren Winchester mehr als deutlich anzusehen. Sam wusste, wie viel die beidem seinem Bruder bedeuteten, wie viel sie ihm bedeuteten. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Lucy zurück, während er Dean die Treppe hinauf ins obere Stockwerk folgte. Hoffentlich ging es ihr gut. Wieder fragte er sich, ob diese ganze Sache anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er Lucy nicht einfach zurückgelassen hätte.  
Grübelnd folgte Sam Dean in Bens Zimmer.  
Sam schluckte bei dem Anblickt vor ihm. Er sah hinüber zu seinem Bruder. Dean stand einen Moment regungslos im Zimmer und sah sich um. Sam konnte sehen, wie sein Kiefer arbeitete.  
Die Nachttischlampe neben Bens Bett tauchte alles in ein warmes, dämmriges Licht.  
Der offene Schrank stand dazu in starkem Kontrast. Eine der zwei Türen war aus den Angeln gerissen worden und hing auf halb acht. Die andere Tür hatte ein klaffendes Loch, das auf eine ernorme Kraft zurück zu schließen ließ.  
Dean ging vor dem offenen Schrank in die Hocke, seine Finger strichen über etwas auf dem Teppich.  
„Son of a bitch …." Es war nur ein leises Gemurmel, doch Sam konnte es unschwer in der Stille des Zimmers hören. Er hockte sich neben Dean. Sein Blick folgte Deans und landete auf den dunklen Flecken, die auf dem Teppich getrocknet zu sein schienen.  
„Ist das …" begann er.  
„Blut." Beendete Dean Sams Frage. „Und ich wette es ist nicht Green Eyes'."  
Sam sah, wie Deans emotionale Kontrolle ins Wanken geriet.  
„Überall ist Sulfur.", stellte Sam überflüssiger Weise fest. Er musste irgendetwas sagen. Die Stille schien plötzlich noch drückender. Bens Handy, das ein Stück entfernt lag, erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Langsam stand er auf und griff nach ihm. Das Display war schwarz. Sam versuchte es Anzuschalten, aber es regte sich nichts – seltsam. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, steckte er das Handy in die Jackentasche. Wenn die Polizei es finden würde, könnten sie auch Deans Nummer finden, was wiederum dem FBI gelegen kommen würde.  
Er ließ seinen Blick erneut durchs Zimmer schweifen. Auch hier gab es keinerlei Hinweise darauf, wo Green Eyes Ben und die anderen hingebracht haben könnte. Sams Augen blieben auf ein paar achtlos verstreuten CDs auf Bens Schreibtisch hängen. Trotz allem merkte er, wie er leicht schmunzeln musste. _ACDC, Bad Company, Led Zeppelin_ …  
Ein lautes Krachen hinter ihm ließ den jüngeren Winchester herumwirbeln.  
Deans Faust war mit Wucht mit der Wand neben der Tür kollidiert.  
„Sammy, ich schwör dir, dieser S.O.B. wird leiden für das, was er getan hat! Langsam und schmerzvoll…" Deans Stimme war leise und voller Emotionen. Angst, Sorge, und vor allem Wut.  
Sam lachte trocken. „Keine Einwände, Bro. Ich bin dabei."  
_Lucy, ich finde dich und dann wird dieser Bastard für jeden Kratzer, den er dir zugefügt hat, bluten!, _schwor Sam sich.  
„Lass uns gehen, bevor die Cops noch eine Nachbarschaftsbefragung machen wollen." Dean ging ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen aus dem Zimmer.  
Sam nickte und folgte Dean die Treppe hinunter. Im Wohnzimmerlicht konnte er Deans blutige und aufgeplatzte Knöchel der rechten Hand sehen.

______________

Der Weg zum Impala verlief ohne Probleme.  
Die Aktivitäten vorm Nachbarhaus hatten sich gelegt und die meisten der neugierigen Zuschauer waren wieder zurück in ihre Häuser gegangen.  
„Demons.", begrüßte Bobby die beiden Brüder.  
Sam nickte. „Das ganze Haus war voll Sulfur."  
Bobbys Blick landete auf Deans verletzter Hand, als dieser das Auto aufschließen wollte.  
Der ältere Hunter hatte eine gute Vorstellung davon, wie das passiert sein musste. Anstatt zu fragen murmelte er lediglich ein simples „Das sollte nachher gereinigt werden." und stieg ins Auto.  
Sam folgte Bobbys Beispiel. Die Kopfschmerzen waren nie ganz verschwunden, doch jetzt meldete sich seine Kopfverletzung mit aller Kraft wieder zu Wort.  
Dean blieb noch einen Augenblick mit dem Türgriff in der Hand in der kühlen Herbstnachtluft stehen.  
Das Pochen in seinen Schläfen und seiner Hand nur ein dumpfer Schmerz im Hintergrund.  
Seine Augen wanderten zurück zu Lisas Haus. Er musste sie da rausholen. Sie hatten mit dieser ganzen Sache, ja mit ihrem ganzen Leben nichts zu tun. Verflucht, sie sollten nicht mal wissen, dass es solche Dinge da draußen in der Dunkelheit gab. Das gleiche galt für Lucy. Dean wusste nur zu gut, wie Sam sich fühlen musste.  
Dennoch, es war eine Falle. Und es war nur zu klar, wen diese Hurensöhne haben wollten. Das Problem war nur, dass Dean noch nicht genau wusste, wie er es schaffen sollte Sam von Green Eyes und damit von der Rettungsaktion fernzuhalten.  
Das viele Grübeln half seinen Kopfschmerzen eher weniger.  
„Junge, meinst du nicht, dass die Motelzimmerwand zum Anstarren auch reicht? Oder gibt's da was zu sehen, das sich lohnen würde? Falls nicht, solltest du deinen Hintern hier ganz schnell reinbewegen. Ich für meinen Teil hab heute nämlich genug im Auto gesessen.", schnitt die Stimme des älteren Hunters durch Deans Gedanken.  
Dean blinzelte, grummelte etwas Unverständliches und stieg schließlich ein.  
Sekunden später erwachte der Impala zum Leben und sie steuerten auf das ‚Cicero Pines Motel' zu.  
_Wie beim letzten Mal_, ging es Dean durch den Kopf, als er auf den Motelparkplatz fuhr.

TBC…..

Ja, so wirklich gut sieht es für die drei Hunter ja nicht aus. Immer noch kein Anhaltspunkt von Green Eyes' Versteck. Ob sie Lisa und Co rechtzeitig finden werden?

Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen! Wie immer würden wir uns über Reviews sehr freuen. *riiiiiiiiesige Tüte M&M's bereitstell* *rofl*

_**Legende**_  
Crap = Mist/Scheiße  
Gefakte ID = gefälschte Ausweise  
Hunter = Jäger  
Demon = Dämon  
Sulfur = Schwefel  
Son of a bitch = Hurensohn/ Mistkerl  
Bro = Abkürzung für Brother - Bruder


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey ihr Lieben da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!!! Da sind wir endlich wieder!! *wink*

Ich weiß, es hat eine kleine Weile gedauert, aber jetzt geht's endlich weiter ;)

Deswegen auch keine ellenlangen Reden, sondern einfach nur:

Here we go!!! ^^

Kapitel 24

Henriksen diskutierte angeregt mit zwei weiteren Agents über den Fall Winchester.

„Immer noch nichts Neues?", fragte Henriksen gereizt.

„Nein, der letzte Hinweis was Oakridge und die Spur ist schon lange kalt.", erwiderte ein Mittdreißiger der halb auf einem Schreibtisch saß. Neben ihm lehnte ein weiterer Agent.

„Können wir denn überhaupt noch davon ausgehen, dass die beiden in Oregon sind?", gab der am Schreibtisch lehnende zu bedenken.

„Mitchell meinte, dass beide in keiner guten Verfassung sind.", konterte der Mittdreißiger.

Henriksen, der bisher nur gedankenversunken zugehört hatte, schaltete sich jetzt wieder ein.

„Die beiden sind gerissen. Je länger wir hier herumstochern und kalten Spuren nachgehen, desto größer ist die Chance, dass sie längst schon über alle Berge sind."

„Das heißt dann im Klartext?", fragte der Mittdreißiger und blickte Henriksen abwartend an.

„Das heißt, dass wir eine landesweite Fahndung nach Sam und Dean Winchester herausgeben werden. Gebt das an alle FBI-Zentralen weiter.", antwortete Henriksen.

_________

Lisa erwachte aus ihren Gedanken. An Schlaf war bei weitem nicht zu denken. Nicht, solange sie Ben nicht in Sicherheit wusste. Ihr Sohn lag zitternd in ihrem Armen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ben mit dem Übernatürlichen konfrontiert wurde, dennoch war er erst zarte acht Jahre alt und er hatte allen Grund, sich zu fürchten. Lisa strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und hoffte inständig, dass ihrem Sohn weiter nichts zugestoßen war als dieser Kleine Schnitt an seiner Stirn.

Neben ihr erklang erneut ein leises Stöhnen, als Lucy zurück aus der Bewusstlosigkeit kam. Langsam hob sie Ben von ihrem Schoß und kniete sich zu Lucy. Die schwachen Augen der jungen Frau fixierten Lisa.

„Hey. Lucy, nicht wahr? Hab keine Angst, Sam und Dean sind bald da!", redete Lisa beruhigend auf Lucy ein, alle Zuversicht und Hoffnung in ihre Worte legend. Lucy sah nicht so aus, als würde ihr noch allzu viel Zeit bleiben.

„Sammy...", murmelte Lucy.

Lisa strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Er kommt, versprochen!"

Lucy machte einen wirklich Besorgnis erregenden Eindruck auf Lisa. Diese Bauchwunde musste dringend versorgt werden! Zumindest durfte Lucy nicht verbluten, bis Hilfe eingetroffen war. Lisa presste das schon von Blut durchtränkte Shirt erneut fest auf Lucys Wunde. Sie griff nach ihrer Hand und strich sanft mit ihrem Daumen über den Handrücken der jungen Frau.

„Hey, hörst du mich?"

Lucy schlug ihre Augen auf.

„Wir müssen die Blutung stoppen, okay?"

Kaum merklich nickte Lucy.

Lisa gab ihr Bestes, um mit ihrem extrem begrenzten Mitteln Lucy so lange wie irgend möglich am Leben zu erhalten. _Sie werden kommen! Sie müssen kommen! Oh Gott, ich hoffe sie kommen..._

Ben sah seine Mutter anerkennend an. Lisa lächelte leicht.

Nachdem sie Lucy versorgt hatte, lehnte sie sich zurück an die Wand zu ihrem Sohn, der sich sofort wieder Schutz suchend an sie schmiegte.

„Sie kennt Sam und Dean.", erklärte sie Ben.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, sie hat nach Sam gefragt. Sie ist ungefähr in seinem Alter, schätze ich."

„Dann sind die beiden sicher gemeinsam zur Schule gegangen."

„Das vermute ich auch, Ben. Denkst du wirklich, dass Dean kommt?"

„Er hat es versprochen!" Das Glitzern in Bens Augen kehrte zurück. Er vertraute diesem Hunter sein ganzes Leben an.

Eine Weile verging, in der Ben und Lisa schweigend beieinander saßen und nur diese Tür anstarrten, warteten, dass irgendjemand hineinkam und... ja, was überhaupt? Es gab einige Möglichkeiten und es hing ganz davon ab, wer als nächstes durch diese Tür kam. Waren es Sam und Dean, so würden sie gerettet, waren es Demons, so würden sie höchstwahrscheinlich getötet.

Lisa brütete über den Gedanken, warum sie überhaupt hier festgehalten wurden. Es musste einen Grund haben, dass gerade sie, Ben und dieses junge Ding hier waren. Der logische Schluss war natürlich die Verbindung zu den Winchesters. Sie mussten Köder sein. Dieser grünäugige Mistkerl wollte Sam und Dean zu sich locken; Lucy, Ben und Lisa waren dabei nur Köder. Ein weiteres Rätsel bereitete ihr Lucys Zustand. Warum war sie so übel zugerichtet, während Lisa und Ben so gut wie unbeschadet geblieben waren? Vermutlich hatte sie sich wehren können und nur in diesem Zustand hatten sie sie außer Gefecht setzen können. In diesem Augenblick war Lisa heilfroh, dass sie und ihr Sohn mit einer Beule und ein paar Kratzern davongekommen waren.

„Mom?"

Lisa zuckte leicht zusammen, so tief war sie in Gedanken versunken.

„Warum kommt niemand?"

Lisa lächelte mit gefälschter Zuversicht. „Sam und Dean sind unterwegs-"

„Nein, das meine ich nicht. Warum kommen keine Demons? Wir sind schon ziemlich lange alleine."

Lisa wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Einerseits war sie froh, dass niemand kam, denn das hieß auch, dass sie vorerst außer Gefahr waren, andererseits hatte ihr Sohn natürlich Recht. Sie waren schon eine ganze Zeit lang alleine.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Schatz."

„Findest du das denn nicht komisch?"

„Doch, Ben, aber ich denke wir haben keine andere Wahl, als uns einfach überraschen zu lassen, was als nächstes geschieht."

Ben nickte, selbst wenn er mit dieser Antwort nicht zufrieden war. Er wollte Bescheid wissen, er wollte irgendetwas tun können.

Alles war besser, als hilflos hier herum zu sitzen.

__________

Bobby und Dean saßen am kleinen Esstisch im Motelzimmer und wälzten Bücher oder brüteten über neuste Gedanken. Sam lag auf einem der Betten, sein Laptop auf dem Schoß. Eigentlich wussten sie alle nicht, wonach sie da genau suchten, denn Green Eyes ging ohne jeglichen Plan vor. Da war kein Muster, dass sie verfolgen konnten, Green Eyes was anders. Er zielte ganz exakt auf die Gefühle seiner Opfer, Er wusste, wie er Sam und Dean zu sich locken würde. Es war, als hätte er seine neuste ‚Beute' schon lange genug verfolgt und beobachtet, um zu wissen, was er tun musste. Green Eyes war Dean beinahe zu menschlich. Jeder Demon versuchte, Wissen als Waffe einzusetzen, um seinen Opfern psychisches Leid zuzufügen, aber dieser Demon war ungeschlagener Schwergewichtsmeister seiner Klasse.

„Wisst ihr, was nützlich wäre?", begann Sam.

„Nein! Wenn du jetzt mit deinen psychic-abilities anfängst, schwöre ich dir, bringe ich dich um!" Dean war geladen vor Sorge, Jedes Wort was in diesem Augenblick das Falsche.

„Lasst uns doch mal realistisch sein! Wenn ich diese verdammten Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hätte, hätten wir die beste Waffe gegen Green Eyes. Vielleicht sogar die einzig funktionelle." Sam ließ sich nicht von seiner Theorie abbringen.

„Dean, er mag Recht haben. Green Eyes ist eine ganz neue Liga von Demon; auch für uns. Yellow Eyes würde dich auslachen, wenn du versuchen würdest, ihn mit einem Exorzismus zu erledigen. Was macht dann Green Eyes? Er scheint ein zumindest ebenbürtiger Konkurrent Yellow Eyes' zu sein.", schaltete sich nun auch Bobby ein.

Dean ignorierte Bobby gezielt, macht sich allerdings trotzdem Gedanken über seine Überlegungen.

„Sam, nur weil Green Eyes einmal vor deinen Fähigkeiten geflohen ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass das noch mal klappt!"

„Doch, es muss klappen! Wenn du tatsächlich der Auslöser bist-"

„Ich bin überhaupt nichts, Sam! Hör verdammt noch mal auf damit! Ich habe mit deinem psychic-Kram rein gar nichts zu tun!", donnerte Dean los.

Sam zog sich beleidigt mit seinem Laptop zurück und suchte weiter nach einer Lösung. Eigentlich mochte er seine Fähigkeiten; Zumindest wenn sie taten, was er von ihnen wollte.

Eine weitere halbe Stunde verging ohne neuen Anhaltspunkt.

„Ach, das hat doch alles keinen Zweck! Während wir ratlos hier Rumsitzen, passiert Lisa und Ben-"

„Und Lucy!", warf Sam ein.

„... Und Lucy irgendetwas Grausames. Wir verschwenden kostbare Zeit!", grollte Dean. Er war verzweifelt. Green Eyes wollte doch, dass sie ihn fanden.

„Beruhige dich, Dean. Green Eyes könnte mitten im Nirgendwo untergetaucht sein."

Dean biss die Zähne aufeinander und nickte. „Tut mir leid."

Sam kam die zündende Idee. „Was hast du gesagt, Bobby?"

„Was?", fragt der älteste Hunter verwirrt.

„Was du gerade gesagt hast, frag' ich dich!"

Bobby begriff immer noch nicht so recht, was Sam von ihm wollte. Dennoch wiederholte er seinen letzten Satz. „Green Eyes könnte mitten im Nirgendwo untergetaucht sein?"

„Genau!" Sam sprang von Bett. „Nehmen wir das mal wörtlich, zumal Briar Creek und Cicero ziemlich weit auseinander liegen. Hat jemand eine Karte?"

Bobby holte eine Landkarte unter einem Stapel von Büchern hervor und entfaltete sie auf dem Bett. Sofort steckten er und Sam die Köpfe über der Karte zusammen. Dean blieb weiterhin einfach nur wütend und wettete, dass auch diese Idee in eine sichere Sackgasse führte.

„Hmm. Mittendrin ist... Wyoming.", sagte Bobby.

Sam seufzte. „Na super! In Wyoming gibt's _nur_ Einöde! Sie könnten überall sein!"

Plötzlich schob Dean sich an Sam und Bobby vorbei und lehnte sich über die Karte. „ich glaube, ich weiß, wo sie sind."

„Ach ja?", fragte Sam skeptisch und dennoch interessiert.

„Ja! Er will, dass wir ihn finden, also greift er auf Mittel zurück. Die uns zugänglich sind."

„Wie meinst du das?", schaltete sich jetzt auch Bobby ein.

Dean war sauer, in seiner Euphorie unterbrochen zu werden. „Bobby, du hast jetzt zwei Minuten Sendepause! Lass mich einfach erzählen!"

Leicht säuerlich ging Bobby zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, lauschte allerdings trotzdem Deans Worten.

„Wir sind einfache Hunter, also orientieren wir uns an den Nachrichten, wenn wir nach neuen Fällen suchen. Nun ist das kein neuer Fall, aber-" Mit einem Mal war Dean weg vom Bett und wieder am Tisch, wild eine Zeitung durchblätternd. „Da! Ich wusste es! Gillette, Wyoming. Dort haben sie vor kurzem einen geheimen Militärstützpunkt ausfindig gemacht, der allerdings nur als Tarnung für ein Genlabor gedient haben soll. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das möglich ist, aber wenn Sam Recht hat, dass wäre das hier doch ein wunderbarer Ort, um sich zu ‚verstecken'." Dean malte die Gänsefüßchen mit seinen Fingern in die Luft. Seine Idee war gar nicht so dumm. Demons suchten sich grundsätzlich gerne leerstehende Gebäude, Lagerhallen, irgendeinen Ort, wo niemand etwas von ihren Machenschaften mitbekam. Wenn sie also die richtige Spur verfolgten, dann führte Green Eyes sie tatsächlich nach Wyoming.

„Also, nichts wie los!" Dean klatschte in die Hände und griff schon nach seiner Jacke, als Bobby ihn am Arm zurückzog.

„Was?"

„Dean, wie wär's mit etwas Schlaf?", merkte Bobby an.

„Um noch mehr Zeit zu verlieren?"

„Ich weiß, aber so geht es auch nicht. Jungs, schaut euch mal an, eure Körper sind zerrissen und ihr habt seit Stunden keinen Schlaf mehr gehabt. Ihr könnt euren Frauen nicht helfen, wenn ihr euch nicht einmal mehr auf den Beinen halten könnt."

„Bobby hat Recht.", gestand Sam.

Dean lief im Zimmer auf und ab, blieb dann stehen und schnaufte. „Als könnte ich jetzt nur ein Auge zumachen..."

„Seid vernünftig, Jungs. Bitte."

Der alte Hunter machte sich wirklich Sorgen um seine beiden Schützlinge. Natürlich verstand er, dass Dean keine Zeit verlieren wollte, aber er wusste auch, dass Dean zu selbstlos war, wenn es um das Wohl seiner Familie ging. Nun waren Lisa und Ben zwar kein Teil seiner Familie, aber insgeheim hätte er sich doch gefreut, wenn Ben sein Sohn gewesen wäre.

TBC……….

Hat's euch gefallen?! Über Reviews freuen wir uns natürlich immer wieder sehr!! *grins* *große Schale mit Mini-Rittersport bereitstell für alle die ein Review hinterlassen*

_**Legende:**_

Hunter = Jäger

Demon(s) = Dämon(en)

Psychic-abilities = Mentale Fähigkeiten


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!! Da sind wir wieder!!! *wink* und mit uns ein neues Update! ^^

A/N: Wie immer ein ganz großes Dankeschön an alle da draußen, die das hier nach wie vor so treu lesen, zu ihren Favs zufügen und vor allem ein besonderer Dank an die, die immer wieder fleißig Reviews schreiben!! Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb so viel Spaß machen!  
(Sorry, das ihr so lange warten müsst, aber ich werde eure ganzen Reviews noch beantworten! Ganz großes Indianerehrenwort! ^^)

Okay, aber nun genug geredet! Ihr wollt ja schließlich wissen, wie's weitergeht! ;)  
And here we go….

Kapitel 25

„Henriksen, wir haben die landesweite Fahndung angeordnet."  
„Sehr gut." Victor Henriksen kramte durch die Ordner, dessen Inhalt auf seinem Arbeitsplatz verstreut lag.  
„Victor, was ist das alles?", fragte einer der Officers.  
„Das, Paul, sind die Winchesters."  
Der Officer, etwas unterbelichtet, runzelte die Stirn und fragte: „Papier?"  
Henriksen schaute auf. „Was? Nein, Paul! Das hier ist quasi das gesamte Leben der Winchesters. Jede Spur, die ich verfolgt habe, alles über ihre Kindheit, ihren Vater, den Tod der Mutter, alle Delikte, nachgewiesene Fake-ID's, Einlieferungen in Krankenhäuser. Verdammt, Paul, ich kann dir sogar sagen, was die beiden für Unterwäsche tragen. Ich weiß einfach alles! Das Einzige, was mir ein Rätsel ist, ist die Art, wie sie sich aus jeder verzwickten Lage retten können, sodass wir immer wieder die Spur verlieren." Henriksen kehrte die Unterlagen zur Mitte des Tisches und stützte sich auf diesem ab. „Diesmal, das schwöre ich dir, werde ich die Spur nicht wieder aus den Augen verlieren!"  
„Welche Spur? Haben wir die beiden nicht längst wieder verloren?"  
Langsam wurde Victor wütend vor lauter dummen Fragen. „Ja! Aber ich bin ihnen wieder auf den Versen. Die Morde in Cicero, Indiana – das schreit geradezu nach den Winchesters."  
„Bist du dir sicher, Victor?", fragte nun ein anderer Agent.  
„Ja, Cliff! Naja... eigentlich nicht, aber wenn wir die Suche ausweiten, dann übernehme ich die Route nach Indiana, um mich zu vergewissern."  
Der Agent namens Cliff dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Na schön, von mir aus. Das ist deine Angelegenheit hier."  
Henriksen nickte. „Danke, Cliff."  
„Mach dich besser auf den Weg, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"  
Henriksen griff nach dem Telefonhörer, rief sich ein paar Männer zusammen und war innerhalb weniger Minuten aus dem Gebäude.

_______

Mit einem lauten Knarren öffnete sich die schwere Metalltür am anderen Ende des Raumes. Lisa sprang sofort auf und stellte sich schützend vor ihren Sohn und ließ dabei auch Lucy nicht aus den Augen. Derselbe Mann, der sie schon beim letzten Mal an die Wand geheftet hatte, betrat den Raum mit triumphierendem Lachen.  
„Was willst du?", fragte Lisa furchtlos. Woher sie den Mut aufbrachte, wusste sie selber nicht so genau, aber sie vermutete, dass das ein purer Mutterinstinkt war, um Ben zu schützen.  
„Ich? Ach, ich komme nur zum Plaudern. Habt ihr die frohe Botschaft schon gehört?" Es war beinahe so, als wäre das ein ganz einfacher Zivilist, der sich wirklich nur unterhalten wollte, aber Lisa wusste es besser.  
„Wovon redest du?"  
„Dann ist die Nachricht also noch nicht zu euch durchgedrungen? Eure Retter sind unterwegs, ist mir gerade von einem meiner Gefolgsmänner mitgeteilt worden. Rettung naht!" Er machte eine große Geste, um den Worten noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
„Und wisst ihr, was das auch bedeutet?"  
Lisa schüttelte vorsichtig den Kopf, auch Ben hatte keinen blassen Schimmer und blieb weiter versteckt hinter seiner Mutter.  
„Das bedeutet, dass ihr nutzlos werdet. Ich habe die Winchesters da, wo ich sie haben wollte. Nun brauche ich euch nicht mehr!" Die grünen Augen des Demons im unschuldigen Zivilisten blitzten auf. Lisa wurde augenblicklich das Fürchten gelehrt.  
Green Eyes wandte sich mit einem siegreichen Lächeln zur Tür. Bevor er den Raum verließ und die schwere Tür hinter sich zuzog, sagte er noch: „Ich behalte euch noch ein wenig hier. Meine Lakaien werden so viel mehr Spaß haben, euch die Haut von den Knochen zu reißen, wenn Dean und Sammy hilflos dabei zusehen müssen!" Er lachte teuflisch, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

______

Es waren etwa zwei Stunden vergangen, seit Dean sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, erst einmal einigen Stunden zu schlafen, bevor sie Lisa, Lucy und Ben zur Rettung kamen und er bereute seine Entscheidung jetzt schon. Zugegeben, er mochte müde sein und wollte schlafen, aber wie oft war er schon am Ende seiner Kräfte und er hatte trotzdem weitergemacht? Er durfte sich bis aufs Äußere verausgaben, wenn es irgendwelche Menschen waren, aber nicht bei Lisa und Ben? Erkannte denn niemand außer ihm die Ernsthaftigkeit dieses Falles? Das hier war nicht irgendein Einsatz, es waren Menschen, die ihm am Herzen lagen! Dean zweifelte am Verstand seines Bruders, der tatsächlich schlief. Machte er sich denn überhaupt keine Sorgen um Lucy? _Ich dachte er hat Gefühle für sie!_ Für Dean sah das nach allem andere aus, nur nicht nach Zuneigung. Er machte seinem Bruder nur äußerst ungern ernste Vorwürfe, aber das hier war ein Moment, wo er es dennoch tat.  
Auch Bobby schlummerte friedlich vor sich hin. Bei ihm konnte Dean es besser verstehen, als bei Sam. Er kannte Lisa und Ben höchstens aus Erzählungen, aber verdammt noch mal, er hatte Zeit mit Lucy verbracht, sie war aus seiner Obhut entführt worden und er sorgte sich überhaupt nicht? Dean glaubte nicht, dass er übertrieb.  
„Ich reagiere nicht über...", murmelte er.  
Der Duffel mit den Waffen schrie ihn geradezu an. _Nimm uns und rette sie!_ Das Rufen in Deans Kopf wurde so laut, dass es sich nicht übertönen ließ. Er wusste, dass es nicht anders ging. Dean nahm seine Lieblingswaffe und klemmte sie sich in den hinteren Hosenbund. Mit einer weiteren Shotgun und Ruby's Knife bewaffnet verließ er das Motelzimmer. Mit der Hand am Türknauf sagte er leise: „Sorry, Jungs... Oh Gott, ich hoffe, ich werde diesen Alleingang nicht bereuen müssen."

______

Sam schreckte aus einem unruhigen Schlaf hoch. Die Bilder von Jess, Maddy und Lucy immer noch lebhaft vor Augen.  
Er presste eine Hand gegen seine Stirn, hinter der es wieder anfing zu Pochen und strich ein paar verschwitze Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. Ein schwerer Seufzer erkämpfte sich seinen Weg an die Oberfläche.  
Die Last ihrer Probleme schien ihn zu erdrücken. Warum musste ihr Leben auch nur so verflucht kompliziert sein? Diese Frage stellte er sich nicht zum ersten Mal.  
Mit einem erneuten, schweren Seufzen rieb er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.  
Gedämpftes Sonnenlicht fiel durch die dünnen Vorhänge. Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr bestätigte Sams Vermutung – 1:30pm. Scheiße! Der Tag war schon viel zu weit vorangeschritten. Sie musste sich unbedingt auf den Weg machen!  
Sam sah zu Bobby rüber, der laut im Bett rechts von ihm schnarchte.  
Ein unwillkürliches Grinsen zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, als er den älteren Hunter in eine Kugel zusammengerollt und leicht ins Kissen sabbern sah.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde spielte Sam mit dem Gedanken, seine Handykamera zu zücken, aber etwas nagte an seinem Unterbewusstsein. Etwas war einfach nicht richtig…  
Sam blickte zur Schlafcouch an der Wand ihm gegenüber. Er erwartete dort seinen Bruder zu sehen, doch die Couch war leer – ja sogar völlig unberührt. Keine zerwühlten Kissen und Decken – gar nichts.  
Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.  
_Okay, ganz ruhig. Dean wird sicherlich nur Kaffee und was zu Essen holen sein. _  
Er stand langsam auf. Seine Kopfschmerzen protestierten gegen den Positionswechsel.  
„Verdammte Gehirnerschütterung.", grummelte er leise und tappte Barfuß zum Fenster. Er versuchte den Gedanken, was nicht alles auf diesem Teppich leben könnte, zu vertreiben.  
Wie erwartet fehlte vom Impala ebenfalls jede Spur.  
Sam ließ seinen Blick suchend durchs Zimmer wandern, in der Hoffnung, einen Hinweis auf Deans Verbleib zu finden.  
Bobby schnarchte nach wie vor seelenruhig vor sich hin.  
Doch auch nach dreimaligem Raumdurchsuchen hatte Sam immer noch keine Nachricht, oder ähnliches von seinem Bruder gefunden.  
„God damnit!", murmelte er leise und wählte Deans Nummer.  
Der Anruf ging direkt weiter zur Voicemail.  
Sam starrte völlig verdattert auf sein Handy. Panik rauschte zusammen mit Adrenalin durch seinen Körper.  
„Oh nein! Nein, du Idiot, du hast doch nicht etwa …"  
Sam versuchte noch einmal Dean zu erreichen, aber wieder mit demselben Ergebnis.  
„Fuck!", donnert er und griff hektisch nach seiner Jeans. „Bobby! Bobby! Verdammt noch mal, wach auf!"  
„Was? Wo ist das Feuer?" Bobby schreckte hoch und sah sich verwirrt um.  
„Dieser verfluchte Vollidiot!", fluchte Sam weiter und knöpfte sein Obershirt zu. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren nun vollends zurück und pochten im Rhythmus zu seinem Herzschlag hinter seiner Schläfe. Wie konnte Dean nur so blöd sein? Und wie konnte er nur so blöd sein und die Zeichen nicht richtig und rechtzeitig deuten? Vielleicht, weil er immer noch davon ausgegangen war, dass sein Bruder wenigstens ein kleines bisschen gesunden Menschenverstand in sich hatte.  
„Was? Was zum Geier ist denn los? Wo brennt's denn?" Bobby rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah besorgt zu Sam, der förmlich zu kochen schien.  
„Wo brennt's?", fragte der jüngere Winchester fassungslos. „Dean ist weg, der Impala ist weg und sein Handy ist tot. Wonach klingt das wohl für dich?" Wütend durchwühlte Sam den Duffel mit den Waffen. Wie vermutet fehlten einige Waffen und Ruby's Knife.  
Bobby war plötzlich hellwach und sprang aus dem Bett. „Dieser gottverdammte Idjit!", stimmte jetzt auch der ältere Hunter lautstark mit ein.  
„Das kannst du laut sagen!" Sam griff nach ein paar Aspirin aus dem First-Aid Kit. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er versuchte zu Überschlagen wie viel Vorsprung Dean haben konnte. Es mussten wenigstens acht Stunden sein.  
Sam griff erneut nach seinem Handy. Gegen jedes bessere Wissen hoffte er, dass der Anruf angenommen wurde, aber wieder hörte er nur das Klicken der Mailbox, die ihm verkündete, dass er eine Nachricht hinterlassen solle.  
„Verfluchte Scheiße!", murmelte er leise, aber mit Nachdruck und drehte sich zu Bobby um der voll angezogen und mit dem Zeitungsartikel über den Militärstützpunkt in Gillette in der Hand neben ihm stand.  
„Das Handy ist immer noch aus. Verdammt, Bobby, er will Green Eyes alleine fertigmachen. Das ist Selbstmord! Selbst für uns drei zusammen ist das hier schon extrem gefährlich – aber alleine?" Sam holte tief Luft. Verzweiflung lag in seinen Augen. „Bobby, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass er nicht warten wird. Ich …"  
„Okay, Stopp! Und zwar auf der Stelle." Bobbys Stimme war hart. „Vorwürfe helfen uns jetzt gewiss nicht weiter. Verfluchter Idjit! Der Junge wird noch mal mein Untergang sein." Der ältere Hunter fuhr sich mir einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Okay, hör zu, wir müssen ihn finden. Am besten _bevor_ er irgendetwas Dummes anstellt."  
„Was du nicht sagst.", erwiderte Sam sarkastisch und griff nach der 45. im Duffel.  
„Verklugscheißer mich hier nicht, Junge.", schnappte Bobby zurück und studierte den Zeitungsartikel.  
„Damn."  
„Bobby, was ist?" Sam blickte alarmiert vom Duffel auf.  
„Das ist ungefähr ne achtzehn Stunden Fahrt. Und Deans Vorsprung werden wir schwer einholen können. Was mich auch gleich zum nächsten Problem bringt – Wir. Brauchen. Ein. Auto. !" Bobby sah den jüngeren Winchester ernst an.  
„Das sollte doch das kleinste Problem werden. Meine, hier stehen doch genug Autos rum."  
„Junge, hast du schon vergessen, dass euch das FBI am Arsch klebt? So eine lange Tour in einem gestohlenen Auto ist fast wie ein Neonschild mit ‚Hier bin ich – legt mir Handschellen an'."  
„Was dann, Bobby?", konterte Sam gereizt und steckte die 45. in seinen hinteren Hosenbund.  
„Sieht so aus, als müssten wir ein Auto _mieten_."  
Sam stöhnte leise. Das hier dauerte einfach alles zu lange! Sie müssten schon längst unterwegs sein.  
„Gott, Bobby, ich schwöre dir, wenn dieser ganze Schlamassel vorbei ist, werde ich ein ernstes Wort mit Dean reden müssen."  
„Nicht nur du.", stimmte Bobby zu.

TBC…..

Oh je, oh je, oh je, Dean was hast du jetzt gemacht?!  
Wir hoffen, dass es euch gefallen hat. ;) *Schälchen mit After Eight und M&M's für alle Reviewschreiber bereitstell* XD

_**Legende: **_

Fake-ID = Gefälschter Ausweis  
Demons = Dämonen  
Hunter = Jäger  
Voicemail = Mailbox  
Duffel = Seesack,  
First-aid kit = Erste-Hilfe Kasten  
Ruby's Knife = Das Messer, mit dem man Dämonen töten kann und das Ruby immer bei sich hat.  
Damn = Verdammt.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Hey ihr alle da draußen!!! Da sind wir wieder!!! *wink* Und mit uns endlich ein neues Chap!! ^^ Wir wissen, dass die Updates leider immer etwas länger dauern, aber RL wäre wesentlich einfacher, wenn es einen 36-Stunden Tag geben würde. Naja egal… ^^

Unser Dank geht wieder an alle da draußen, die das hier Lesen, zu ihren Favs zufügen und natürlich besonders an alle die, die sich die Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen!! Ohne euch alle würde das hier alles nur halb so viel Spaß machen!!

Okay, aber nun genug geredet – ihr wollt ja wissen wie es weitergeht! ;)

And here we go…

Kapitel 26

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie endlich in einem schwarzen Audi auf dem Weg nach Gillette, Wyoming.

Bobby hatte darauf bestanden, dass er fuhr. Sams Kopfschmerzen machten ihm etwas Sorgen.

Sam ließ das Handy frustriert wieder in seiner Jackentasche verschwinden. Es gab immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von seinem Bruder.

Sie ließen gerade Crawfordsville hinter sich – blieben also noch siebzehn Stunden bis sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden.

Sam seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. Die Aspirin schienen nicht wirklich etwas gegen seine Kopfschmerzen zu unternehmen.

Bobby warf ihm einen besorgten Seitenblick zu. „Alles klar, Junge?"

„Ja, mir geht's gut." Sam rieb sich die Augen. Alles schien plötzlich etwas verschwommen zu sein. Er blinzelte, doch dies schien es eher noch schlimmer zu machen.

Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf schien sich ins zehnfache zu verstärken.

Er stöhnte und kniff die Augen fest zusammen.

_Nein, nicht jetzt. Warum muss ich ausgerechnet jetzt eine beschissene Vision haben?!_

„Sam?" Bobby sah besorgt zu ihm herüber.

„Vision.", brachte Sam gepresst hervor, bevor die Schmerzen beinahe unerträglich wurden und Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchten.

Blut. Da war so viel Blut. Und inmitten dem ganzen Blut konnte er Lucys blasse Gestalt liegen sehen. Das schwache Heben und Senken ihre Brust kaum zu erkennen.

Das Bild veränderte sich und plötzlich standen Lisa und Ben vor ihm. Zwei Männer mit schwarzen Augen hielten sie fest. Sie wehrten sich, doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Ben weinte und schrie etwas. Das getrocknete Blut in seinem Gesicht wie eine groteske Kriegsbemalung.

Auch Lisa schrie. Blut lief von einem hässlichen Schnitt an ihrer Stirn über ihr Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren auf einem Punkt hinter Sam fixiert.

Langsam, ganz langsam drehte er sich um. Voll Horror erkannte er Dean, der von Green Eyes an die Wand gepinnt wurde.

Blut lief seine Schläfe herunter und auf den Kragen seines Obershirts. Das helle Rot bildete einen starken Kontrast zu der Blässe in Deans Gesicht.

Ein böses Grinsen lag auf dem Gesicht des Demons, während er Dean einen Schlag nach dem anderen verpasste.

Schmerzlinien waren sichtbar in dem Gesicht des älteren Winchesters, doch ein störrischer Zug lag um seine Mundwinkel herum.

Green Eyes' Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er plötzlich eine Spritze in der Hand hielt. Dean versuchte, gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln anzukämpfen, doch sie hielten ihn gnadenlos an Ort und Stelle.

Brutal stieß der Demon die Nadel in eine der Venen am Ellenbogen.

Die Wirkung war fast augenblicklich. Deans Augen rollten zurück und sein Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Der stumme Schrei, der folgte, ließ Sams Blut gefrieren …

„Sam? Sam, hörst du mich?"

Sam spürte Hände auf seinen Schultern. Er blinzelte langsam. Undeutlich konnte er Bobby erkennen, der vor ihm stand. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass der Audi am Straßenrand stand und Bobby neben ihm in der geöffneten Autotür lehnte.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er jeden Moment explodieren wollte und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er versuchte tief und gleichmäßig zu atmen, aber die Panik in ihm war überwältigend.

„Sam, beruhig dich! Was hast du gesehen?" Der ältere Hunter drückte Sams Schulter beruhigend.

„Bobby, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Sams Stimme zitterte leicht, aber die Dringlichkeit in ihr war nicht zu überhören. „Sie … sie … Oh Gott, Bobby, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren!" Erneut sah er Lucys blasses Gesicht vor sich. Lisas und Bens Verzweiflung. Himmel, kaum ein Erwachsener sollte in so eine Situation geraten – ganz zu schweigen ein Kind! Und dann Dean … was hatte Green Eyes nur mit ihm gemacht?!

„Sam, hey, bist du noch da?" Bobby verstärkte den Druck an seiner Schulter und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ja. Bitte, wir müssen weiter!", ein fast schon flehender Ton lag in den Worten des jüngeren Winchesters.

Bobby musterte ihn noch einen Moment länger, dann nickte er. „Gut. Bist du sicher, dass du okay bist? Denn du siehst definitiv nicht danach aus."

Sam holte tief Luft. „Ja. Killer-Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten bin ich in Ordnung." Er versuchte ein halbes Lächeln.

„Deine ‚kicked puppy dog eyes' mögen vielleicht bei deinem Bruder funktionieren, aber ich bin dagegen immun.", erinnerte Bobby ihn und ging ums Auto herum zurück zur Fahrerseite.

Sam lehnte sich im Sitz zurück und versuchte, seinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Angst, Panik und Schuldgefühle drohten ihn zu ertränken.

„Hier."

Bobbys Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sam sah auf die drei weißen Tabletten und die Wasserflasche die der ältere Hunter ihm reichte und ergriff sie dankbar.

Bobby startete den Wagen und ordnete sich wieder im Verkehr ein. Aber nach fünf Minuten völliger Stille hielt er es nicht mehr aus.

„Also, was genau hast du jetzt gesehen? Nichts Gutes, soweit bin ich schon. Aber ein paar Details wären schon nett."

Sam schwieg einen Augeblick.

„Ich …", er schluckte. „Da war soviel Blut – Lucys Blut. Es… es ging ihr nicht gut…" Sam holte tief Luft. „Und … Lisa und Ben … sie … sie wollten Dean helfen, aber die Demons haben sie festgehalten. Green Eyes, er … er hat Dean irgendetwas gespritzt und …Gott, Bobby, wir müssen das verhindern. Wir …" Sam rieb sich die Stirn in der Hoffnung so endlich die verfluchten Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben.

„Wir holen sie da raus – alle! Und dann kriegt dein sturer Bruder den Tritt in den Hintern, den er verdient.", versicherte Bobby ihm. „Versuch, etwas zu Schlafen. Die nächsten Stunden kannst du eh nicht viel machen." Er trat das Gaspedal noch etwas fester durch.

Sam nickte, zweifelte aber daran, wirklich schlafen zu können.

Leise seufzend lehnte er sich im Sitz zurück, Stirn gegen die kühle Scheibe gelehnt. Die Landschaft zog in einem verschwommenen Farbenmeer an ihm vorbei.

________

Dean blinzelte, um die Straße wieder zurück in sein Blickfeld zu bekommen. Seine Augen brannten vor Müdigkeit. Flüchtig fragte er sich, wann er eigentlich das letzte Mal wirklich geschlafen hatte.

Das Fenster war ein gutes Stück heruntergekurbelt und kalte Luft strömte ins Innere des Impala und schnitt in seine Haut. Metallica dröhnte in voller Lautstärke aus dem Radio. Der Sound der E-Gitarren hämmerte im Takt seiner Kopfschmerzen durch seinen Kopf.

Langsam aber sicher häufte sich ein kleiner aber feiner Haufen an leeren Kaffeebechern im Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes.

Himmel, so langsam bezweifelte er, dass es eine gute Idee war, einfach so alleine loszustürmen.

Erneut versuchte er sein Handy zu aktivieren, doch es war nach wie vor tot. Der Akku hatte sich schon kurz nach seinem Aufbruch verabschiedet.

_Warum sollte auch nur einmal was nach Plan laufen?!_

Dean seufzte müde und rieb sich mit seiner linken Hand über das Gesicht. Die Haut über seinen verschorften Knöcheln der rechten spannte schmerzhaft, als er seinen Griff um das Lenkrad noch etwas verstärkte.

Zehn Stunden noch – noch zehn gottverdammte Stunden…

_Komm schon, Winchester, das packst du! Reiß dich zusammen, Leben hängen davon ab!_

Plötzlich schien sich der Himmel etwas zu verdunkeln. Ja, alles schien irgendwie plötzlich immer undeutlicher zu werden….

Ruckartig riss Dean die Augen auf und zog den Wagen scharf nach Links.

Sand und kleine Steinchen spritzten gegen die nachtschwarze Karosserie.

Wütendes Hupen erklang neben ihm, als ein Auto halb auf die Gegenspur ausweichen musste.

„Crap.", murmelte Dean und rieb sich über die schmerzenden Augen. Was zum Teufel war _das_ denn gerade? Sekundenschlaf?

Ein paar Herzschläge lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, einen Moment Pause zu machen, verdrängte ihn aber sofort wieder. Nein, Lisa, Ben und Lucy brauchten Hilfe, und diese Hilfe hätten sie eigentlich schon eher vorgestern gebraucht!  
Er kurbelte das Fenster noch ein Stück weiter runter, in der Hoffnung so die Müdigkeit und auch die ständig präsenten Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, die nach wie vor stur in ihm das Gefühl weckten, ein Presslufthammer habe sich in seinen Kopf eingenistet.

Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er wieder an einer Tankstelle stoppen musste, um seine Koffeinreserven wieder neu aufzufüllen.

_In meinem Koffeinkreislauf ist zuviel Blut, oder wie war das?_, dachte er humorlos, während er den Impala wieder richtig in den Verkehr einordnete.

________

Gute zwanzig Minuten später war Waterloo völlig aus seinem Rear-view mirror verschwunden. Er hatte sich eine ziemlich verzweigte Route nach Gillette gesucht, um so gut es ging unter dem Radar des lästigen FBI zu fliegen, was also hieß, keine großen Städte und wahnsinnig lange Umwege.

Ein paar hundert Meter vor sich sah Dean ein Verkehrsschild, das auf eine Tankstelle hinwies.

Weitere zehn Minuten später fuhr er auf den Parkplatz der Tankstelle.

Eine Augenblick blieb er still mit der Stirn gegen das Lenkrad gelehnt sitzen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, aber die Müdigkeit setze ihm langsam aber sicher mehr zu, als ihm lieb war.

Seine Augen brannten und sein leicht benebelter Verstand sehnte sich nach einer Ablenkung – oder Schlaf. Stundelanges Fahren auf fast verlassenen Straßen brachte nicht unbedingt sein Adrenalin in Wallungen.

_Okay, damnit, Winchester! Reiß dich zusammen! Du warst schon in beschisseneren Situationen. Lisa, Ben und Lucy zählen darauf!_

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen richtete er sich auf und stieg aus dem Auto. Eine Welle von Schwindel erfasste ihn und er lehnte sich für einige Sekunden schwer gegen das Auto, um nicht plötzlich den Asphalt zu küssen. Verfluchter Schlafmangel!

Er brauchte ganz dringend Kaffee.

Nachdem Dean sich sicher war, dass seine Beine ihn auch halten würden, ging er auf den Shopeingang zu.

TBC…..

Oh, oh, oh, mal gucken wo das noch alles enden wird…

Wir hoffen, dass es euch wieder gefallen hat! *Schale mit Kitkat bereitstell für alle die ein Review hinterlassen* *rofl* ^^

_Legende:_

Demon = Dämon

Hunter = Jäger

Kicked puppy dog eyes = ~ Welpen- oder Dackelblick

Crap = Mist/Scheiße

Rear-view mirror = Rückspiegel

Damnit = Verdammt


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Hey ihr Lieben da draußen vor den Bildschirmen!!! *wink* Da sind wir endlich wieder!!!!

Ein riesengroßes Sorry für die lange Wartezeit! Aber Schule und Arbeit haben leider in letzter Zeit etwas die Oberhand bei uns beiden gewonnen. .

Ebenfalls ein ganz dickes Sorry an alle, die so lieb und fleißig Reviews hinterlassen haben und immer noch keine Antwort bekommen haben. *Schande über mich* ich versuche so schnell wie möglich auf eure super tollen Reviews zu Antworten! Seid aber gewiss, sie wurden alle gelesen und versüßen uns jedes Mal einen langen, anstrengenden Tag! ^^

Wie immer ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle Leute da draußen, die unser Gespinne nach wie vor Lesen, auf Alert setzen und ein besonderer Dank noch an alle, die sich die Zeit nehmen und Reviews schreiben! Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb so viel Spaß machen!! ^^

Aber nun genug geredet. Ihr wollt wissen, wie's weitergeht. (*hust* äh…. Ihr wisst ja, von Zeit zu Zeit nimmt der cliffie demon doch von uns besitz…. *hust* ^^)

Kapitel 27

Bewaffnet mit einer Tüte M&Ms und einem großen Becher schwarzen Kaffee verließ er schließlich wieder den Shop.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Auto blieb sein Blick auf dem Pay phone, ein Stück vom Shop entfernt hängen.

Lange Augenblicke sah er auf das Telefon und überlegte, ob er Sam anrufen sollte oder nicht.

Sicher, Rückendeckung wäre schon eine gute Sache und es war ja nicht so, als ob sein Verschwinden seinen kleinen Bruder daran hindern würde, ihm zu folgen. Im Gegenteil – es würde Sam nur noch entschlossener machen.

Dean wusste, dass dies hier eine Falle war, aber sollte wirklich alles schief laufen, konnte er so wenigstens die Demons ablenken und Sam und Bobby etwas mehr Freiraum schaffen – ja sie vielleicht sogar warnen. Er ging nicht davon aus, dass diese Schweine mit einer Aufsplittung der Hunter rechnen würden.

Wenn Dean ehrlich war, musste er gestehen, dass er Sam immer noch so weit wie möglich vom Geschehen fernhalten wollte. Es war Wunschdenken und er konnte Sams Gründe nur zu gut verstehen, aber ob sein Bruder es wollte oder nicht, auf Sammy aufzupassen war immer noch Job No.1 und Green Eyes stellte im Augenblick die größte Bedrohung für seinen Bruder da.

Und dennoch, backup wäre schon eine gute Idee. Das kleine, aber nicht unbedingt unerhebliche Problem war, dass es niemanden gab den er anrufen könnte. Bobby war bei Sam und die beiden waren vermutlich schon auf dem Weg nach Gillette. Caleb war irgendwo mit seinem eigenen Hunt beschäftigt und Pastor Jim kam auch nicht in Frage. Blue Earth war zum einen viel zu weit weg und wo Caleb stecken mochte stand in den Sternen. Sie würden nie im Leben rechtzeitig kommen. Davon mal abgesehen, dass Dean nicht noch mehr Leute mit ins Crossfire schicken wollte.

Seufzend wandte er sich ab und ging zurück auf seine schwarze Schönheit zu.

Bevor er den Motor startete, nahm er einen langen Zug schwarzen Kaffee. Das heiße Gebräu brannte sich einen Weg seine Speiseröhre herunter.

Mit einem lauten Röhren erwachte sein Baby zum Leben und er reihte sich wieder in den Verkehr ein.

_Noch ein wenig unter zehn Stunden. Haltet durch, ich hol euch da raus und dann wird dieses Arschloch leiden! Langsam und qualvoll._

Er drehte das Radio noch ein bisschen lauter. Metallica hatte zu Black Sabbath gewechselt. Einhändig lenkte er den Impala auf dem Highway, in der anderen Hand hielt er den Kaffeebecher.

_________

Henriksen betrat gefolgt von ein paar weiteren uniformierten Männern das Haus der Simmons.

Der schwere metallische Geruch von Blut, gepaart mit dem schwächeren Duft des Sulfurs, hing schwer in der Luft.

Der Teppich im Wohnzimmer hatte eine rostbraune Farbe angenommen und war an einigen Stellen immer noch etwas vollgesogen und feucht. Kreidespuren und Klebebandstreifen markierten die Fundorte der Leichen.

Henriksen streifte sich dünne Latexhandschuhe über und begann, die Wohnung zu untersuchen.

„Das hat keinen Sinn. Meine Männer haben hier schon jeden Zentimeter abgesucht.", verkündete Sheriff Tucker nicht zum ersten Mal und musterte Henriksen abschätzend.

„Nun, Sie wissen nicht, mit wem Sie es zu tun haben. Die Winchesterbrüder sind verdammt gut in dem, was sie tun; und eben genauso skrupellos." Henriksens Stimme war freundlich, aber eine unterschwellige Überheblichkeit war trotzdem mehr als deutlich zu spüren.

„Woher wollen Sie denn überhaupt …", begann Tucker von neuem, doch Henriksen unterbrach ihn nur mit einer Handbewegung.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich bin schon eine ganze Weile hinter den Jungs her und das, was hier passiert ist, passt zu ihnen." Gerade als Henriksen sich den Leichenumrissen zuwenden wollte, begann sein Handy zu vibrieren.

„Ja?"

„Hallo, hier ist James. Wir haben Nachbarschaftsbefragungen durchgeführt und etwas auffälliges, naja, eher seltsames, gefunden.", begann James.

„Was heißt ‚seltsam'?" Henriksen nickte den uniformierten Männern zu, weiterzumachen.

Sheriff Tucker stand immer noch mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür, die Zweifel darüber, dass das FBI hier etwas finden würde, waren ihm mehr als deutlich anzusehen.

„Das Nachbarhaus – Familie Braeden – etwas stimmt hier nicht."

„Denkst du, sie könnten in die Sache verwickelt sein?"

„Nein, das glaub ich eher nicht. Es sieht mehr nach Einbruch aus. Das Schloss der Hintertür wurde geknackt und nach wie vor brennt in der Wohnung Licht. Wir haben in einem Zimmer, schätzungsweise das des Sohnes, Kampfspuren gefunden. Die Spurensuche untersucht gerade das Haus.", beendete James seinen Bericht.

„Gut, sehr gut. Halt mich weiter auf dem Laufenden." Mit diesen Worten legte Henriksen auf.

Er wollte gerade durch die Tür ins nächste Zimmer gehen, als sein Handy erneut klingelte.

„Das ging ja fix.", murmelte er, als er den Anruf annahm.

„Ja?"

„Hey, Viktor, ich bin's – Bud. Hier ist gerade ein Fax für dich reingekommen. Das Sheriffdepartement aus Peoria meldet, dass eine der Verkehrsüberwachungskameras ein Bild von einem schwarzen 67er Chevy Impala mit dem Kennzeichen _KAZ 2Y5_ aufgenommen hat. Das war vor ungefähr drei Stunden."

„Großartig! Order ein paar Wagen und ich mach' mich auch auf den Weg. Meld dich, sobald es etwas Genaueres gibt." Euphorie schwang in der Stimme des Agents mit. „Hast du schon eine ungefähre Orientierungsrichtung?"

„Keine Genaue. Das Auto schien in Richtung Nord-West zu fahren. Iowa City, Waterloo… Vielleicht so ungefähr."

„Okay, danke, Bud. Meld dich, sobald du neue Infos hast." Henriksen legte auf und ging zurück auf die Haustür zu. Er ignorierte Tuckers neugierigen Blick völlig.

_Ich werde euch erwischen und dann werdet ihr für die nächsten Jahre hinter Gittern sitzen! _

_________

Es war nach Mitternacht als Dean drei Meilen außerhalb von Gillette auf einen unbefestigten Schotterweg einbog, der ihn zum stillgelegten Militärstützpunkt führen sollte.

Eine halbe Meile von dem Gebäudekomplex entfernt stellte er den Impala schließlich ab.

Die bleierne Müdigkeit, die ihn mehr als einmal beinahe von der Straße geschickt hätte, war dank dem Adrenalin, das nun durch seine Venen rauschte, zurück in den Hintergrund gedrängt worden.

Aus dem Kofferraum sammelte er ein kleines Arsenal an Waffen und anderen nützlichen Utensilien zusammen, unter denen auch Ruby's Knife und seine 9mm mit mehreren Extramagazinen der mit Weihwasser gefüllten Kugeln waren.

„Ich hol euch da raus.", murmelte er vor sich hin, während er vorsichtig auf den spärlich beleuchteten Gebäudekomplex zuging.

Dean duckte sich hinter ein Gestrüpp. Zwei Demons bewachten ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt den Eingang der in das Hauptgebäude führte. Er wusste nicht, wie viele dieser S.O.B. sich noch hier aufhielten, aber Dean war sich sicher, dass es nicht nur bei diesen beiden bleiben würde. Er müsste nur erst einmal an ihnen vorbei ins Gebäude gelangen…

Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, dass Sammy und Bobby hier wären. Rückendeckung wäre definitiv eine gute Sache, aber jetzt spielte es keine Rolle mehr. Er war jetzt hier und er würde einen Teufel tun und jetzt einfach aufgeben und warten. Er musste sie da rausholen.

Es war eine Falle – sicher war es das. Green Eyes würde nicht umsonst alles dran setzen, sie auf seine Spur zu lenken. Und trotzdem… ein kleiner Teil seines Instinktes sagte ihm, dass er das Richtige tat. Bobby würde schon auf Sam aufpassen, da war er sich sicher, und sollte dies hier wirklich schief gehen, konnte er den beiden wenigstens etwas Zeit zum Vorbereiten geben.

Dean prüfte seine Waffe erneut, bevor er sie wieder in seinen Hosenbund steckte. Der Griff um Ruby's Knife verstärkte sich noch ein bisschen mehr.

Die zwei Demons drehten ihm gerade den Rücken zu und scannten die Wildnis zu seiner Rechten.

_Okay, jetzt, oder nie! _

Das Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite und das Knife tat die übrige Arbeit. Mit einem erstickten Schrei brachen beide Demons zusammen.

Auch wenn Dean für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gehofft hatte, dass das Glück vielleicht mal endlich auf ihrer Seite war, so überraschte es ihn doch nicht wirklich, als plötzlich vier weitere Demons wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und ihn umzingelten.

Er killte zwei weitere mit dem Knife, bevor ein weißglühender Schmerz durch seine Seite zuckte und sich wellenförmig durch seinen gesamten Körper arbeitete.

Deans Knie drohten nachzugeben, doch sein Griff um die Waffe herum war eisern. Mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und einer tödlichen Wut sah er den Demon vor ihm an, der das Messer immer noch fest in die Seite des älteren Winchesters gepresst hatte.

Der Demon lachte triumphierend und zog mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung das Messer wieder heraus. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit dem Knife gerechnet, dass direkt durch seine Kehle ging. Ein gurgelndes Geräusch war alles, was von dem Grinsen übrig geblieben war, bevor die Leiche zu Boden sackte.

Deans Beine gaben nun vollends nach und er sank neben dem toten Demon zu Boden. Sein Atem kam in harten Stößen. Mit zitternden Fingern wechselte er von dem Knife zu seiner 9mm. Nahkampf stand jetzt außer Frage, also lieber etwas, was auch auf längere Distanz Schaden verursachen konnte.

Er versuchte, seinen verschwommenen Blick auf den letzten verbleibenden Demon zu konzentrieren.

_Einer. Nur noch einer und ich hab freie Bahn … _Dieser Gedanke war in diesem Moment alles, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt.

Den Griff der Waffe, der mit seiner Schläfe kollidierte, sah Dean niemals kommen. Dann versank alles in tiefer Dunkelheit.

TBC……

Oh, oh, oh, das sieht so gar nicht gut aus für Dean…. *kopfschüttel* Naaain, das war nicht ich, das war der böse cliffie demon! (nur leider kann man ihn nicht mehr Exorzieren ^^)

Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen!! ^^ *Schüssel mit Peanut M&Ms bereitstell für alle die ein Review hinterlassen* *grins* (und für Impala Negra noch mal extra welche mit Chrisp XD)

_**Legende: **_

Pay phone = Münztelefon

Demon(s) = Dämon(en)

Hunter = Jäger

Backup = Rückendeckung/Verstärkung

Crossfire = Kreuzfeuer

Ruby's Knife = Das Messer mit dem man Dämonen töten kann.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Hallo da draußen!!! Ja, es hat ne ganze Weile gedauert, aber hier sind wir wieder!!! *wink* Und mit uns endlich ein neues Kapitel!! ^^

Ein riesiger Dank geht wie immer an alle da draußen, die das hier nach wie vor so fleißig lesen, auf Alert setzen und ein besonderer Dank wie immer an alle, die sich ein kleinwenig Zeit nehmen und ein Review hinterlassen!! Ohne euch alle wäre das hier vielleicht schon längst im Sand verlaufen…

Also keine langen Reden – viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!

Kapitel 28

Lisa wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit Green Eyes ihr gesagt hatte, dass Dean und Sam auf dem Weg waren, sie zu retten.

Sie schluckte schwer. Sie musste stark bleiben für Ben und Lucy. Wenn sie jetzt auch noch zusammenbrach, würde alles eskalieren. Aber sie hatten eine scheiß Angst! Es gab so viele ‚was-wenn', oder ‚was-könnte-passieren' und sie alle endeten mit dem Tod.

Lisa schüttelte leicht den Kopf um ihre Gedanken zum Schweigen zu bringen und veränderte ihre Position ein wenig, um den Krampf in ihrem Rücken etwas zu lindern.

Ben hatte sich fest an sie gekuschelt, das Gesicht in ihre Seite gepresst. Erschöpfung hatte schließlich über die Angst gesiegt und er schlief.

Lucy lag nach wie vor bewusstlos zu ihrer anderen Seite.

Lisa wusste nicht, wie lange das arme Mädchen noch durchhalten würde. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie noch hier bleiben müssten, aber es war mehr als offensichtlich, dass Lucy dringend ein Krankenhaus brauchte.

Das unbarmherzige Neonlicht zeigte das volle Ausmaß der tiefen Bauchwunden. Lucys Atem kam in flachen, abgehackten Stößen. Das Shirt, das Lisa immer noch auf die Wunde drückte war blutdurchtränkt. Der Anblick ließ sie beinahe würgen.

Lisa holte tief Luft, bereute dies jedoch, sobald der metallische Geruch des Blutes tief in ihre Atemwege eindrang.

Scheiße, sie brauchten Hilfe – Lucy brauchte Hilfe!

Das ächzende Quietschen der Metalltür riss Lisa aus ihren Gedanken.

Völlig erstarrt beobachtete sie, wie zwei Männer eine Gestalt zwischen sich herschleiften und schließlich einfach grob fallen ließen.

Ihr war plötzlich eiskalt, als sie die Person auf dem Boden erkannte.

„Oh Gott, Dean!"

Ben, der von dem Lärm der Tür wach geworden war, starrte nur mit großen Augen auf den bewusstlosen Hunter.

Lisa löste den verkrampften Griff um das Shirt und wand sich vorsichtig aus der Umklammerung ihres Sohns, bevor sie zu Dean hastete.

„Dean!" Sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter. Dean war unglaublich blass, aber abgesehen von dem blutenden Schnitt an seiner Schläfe schien er unverletzt zu sein.

Sorge, Panik und Angst kämpften in ihrem Inneren um die Oberhand. Oh Gott, Dean war jetzt genauso ein Gefangener wie sie auch. Und wo Dean war, konnte sein Bruder auch nicht weit sein. Sie waren jetzt alle in der Gewalt von Green Eyes. Wer sollte sie jetzt noch retten?

Wieder rüttelte sie an Dean. Ben stand dicht neben ihr. Seine Augen waren auf Dean gerichtet, sein Blick voller Angst.

„Dean, wach auf!"

Der ältere Winchester bewegte sich leicht unter Lisas verzweifeltem Griff und stöhnte leise.

„Dean!"

Deans Augen flogen blinzelnd auf. Das grelle Neonlicht intensivierte seine Kopfschmerzen noch um ein paar Nuancen.

Blinzelnd versuchte er, sich auf das verschwommene Gesicht vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

„Lisa." Er setze sich mit einem Ruck auf. Der Raum schien plötzlich nach links zu kippen. Das Hämmern in seinem Kopf, das von seiner Schläfe ausging, schien immer schlimmer zu werden und brachte eine Welle von Übelkeit mit sich. Aber nichts von alledem konnte die stechenden Schmerzen in seiner rechten Seite überschatten. Es kostete ihn viel, den Schmerzschrei, der sich langsam aber sicher in seiner Kehle formte, zu unterdrücken.

Er war nur froh, dass sein T-shirt schwarz war und man so das Blut nicht sehen konnte. Das Letzte, was Lisa, Ben und Lucy jetzt brauchten war, sich jetzt auch noch um ihn Sorgen zu machen. Außerdem schien es nur eine harmlose Fleischwunde zu sein – nichts allzu ernstes.

_Suck it up, Winchester! _

„Dean?"

Er spürte eine Hand an seiner Schulter. Der Raum nahm langsam wieder eine solide Form an und seine Sicht klärte sich etwas.

„Lisa! Bist du okay? Bist du verletzt?" Deans Blick wanderte von Lisas blassem Gesicht zu Ben, der nach wie vor dicht an seine Mom gedrückt stand.

„Hey, Kiddo." Dean lächelte Ben leicht zu.

Bens Unterlippe zitterte leicht, als er Dean um den Hals fiel.

„Ich wusste du würdest kommen! Du bringst uns von den bösen Männern weg, nicht?" Die Stimme des Achtjährigen zitterte mit zurückgehaltenen Tränen.

Dean fluchte innerlich über sich selbst und sein Versagen.

Bevor er etwas auf Bens Frage erwidern konnte, sah Lisa ihn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Angst an. „Wo ist Sam?"

Dean verstand die Bedeutung der Frage.

„Wir müssen noch ein kleines bisschen warten. Sam und Bobby sind auf dem Weg hierher. Ich bin so zu sagen das Begrüßungskomitee gewesen. Aber ich pass jetzt auf euch auf."

Ben nickte kaum merklich, das weiche Haar des Jungen strich leicht über Deans Hals. Er spürte, wie Ben, nur in seinem PJ bekleidet, in seinen Armen zitterte.

„Hier Ben, dir ist doch bestimmt kalt."

Es kostete Dean einige Anstrengung nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, während er sich die Lederjacke auszog, doch schließlich legte er sie dem Jungen um die Schultern.

Ben lächelte glücklich und kuschelte sich tiefer in das abgetragene Leder.

Der Blick des älteren Winchesters wanderte zu einem Punkt hinter Lisa.

„Holy crap." Dean spürte den Schmerz in seiner Seite kaum, als er neben Lucy auf die Knie fiel.

_Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße!!! Das sieht nicht gut aus – so überhaupt nicht gut! _

Dean hatte in seinem Leben schon genug Verletzungen gesehen und selbst gehabt, um zu wissen, dass Lucy in Lebensgefahr schwebte.

Lucys Haut war gräulich-blass und kühl. Ihr Puls schwach und schnell, die Atmung flach. Alles eindeutige Anzeichen für Schock – Scheiße.

Dean hob vorsichtig das durchtränkte Shirt von der Wunde. Die Blutung hatte nachgelassen, war aber immer noch zu stark für seinen Geschmack.

„Lucy… Lucy! Komm schon, mach die Augen auf." Er schlug der Bewusstlosen leicht gegen die Wange. Lucys Lider flatterten und öffneten sich schließlich einen Spalt breit.

Von den Schmerzen glasige Augen starrten auf einen imaginären Punkt über Deans Schulter.

„Sam." Das Wort war ein kaum hörbares Hauchen.

„Sam ist unterwegs. Du musst noch etwas durchhalten, hörst du?!"

Lucy gab kein Anzeichen darauf, dass sie Dean gehört hatte. Ihre Augen fielen langsam wieder zu.

„Fuck!" Er verstärkte den Druck auf der Kompresse, was Lucy leise wimmern ließ.

„Wie lange ist sie schon verletzt?", fragte Dean über seine Schulter hinweg.

Lisa kniete sich langsam neben ihn. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir schon hier sind. Sie … sie war schon verletzt, als ich zu mir gekommen bin." Verzweiflung lag in Lisas Worten.

_Fuck! Sammy, beeil dich! _

„Okay…" Er holte tief Luft, versuchte das stetige Brennen in seiner Seite in den Hintergrund zu verdrängen, zusammen mit seinen Kopfschmerzen und der Übelkeit. „Wir kriegen das schon wieder hin. Sam und Bobby sind unterwegs." Zumindest hoffte er es. Er musste sich einfallen lassen, wie er Sam vor Green Eyes beschützen sollte, schließlich war dieser Hurensohn ja vor allem hinter seinem kleinen Bruder her. Und dann waren da noch Lisa, Ben und Lucy, die sie in Sicherheit bringen mussten. Und Lucy brauchte dringend ein Krankenhaus. Dean wusste nicht, wie lange sie jetzt schon verletzt war, aber an sich spielte es keine Rolle mehr, denn ihr Zustand war kritisch.

Er seufzte innerlich schwer. _Ein ganz normaler Tag in unserem Leben_, dachte er sarkastisch.

„Dean, was will dieser Kerl von euch?" Lisa versuchte diese ganze Situation zu verstehen.

„Es … es ist einwenig kompliziert. Dieser Bastard ist schon eine Weile hinter Sam und mir her. Nur diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen." Ein tödlicher Unterton lag in der Stimme des Hunters.

„Ist er ein…?"

„Demon?", unterbrach Dean sie. „Ja, und ein ernstzunehmender. Aber nichts desto trotz hat er jetzt einen gewaltigen Fehler gemacht.", knurrte Dean während er weiterhin Druck auf Lucys Verletzungen gab. Die Stichwunde in seiner Seite pulsierte schmerzhaft im Rhythmus seines Herzschlags.

„Harte Worte für jemanden in deiner Position. Ich an deiner Stelle würde den Mund nicht ganz so voll nehmen. Du vergisst, ich habe ein paar Möglichkeiten um dir Gehorsam zu lehren. Oder hast du jetzt die ‚good-little-soldier' Gewohnheit abgelegt, die dir Johnny-boy so lang und hart eingebläut hat?" Green Eyes lachte voller Freude und warf Ben einen langen, dreckigen Blick zu.

Ben drückte sich enger zwischen Dean und Lisa.

Dean stand leicht schwankend auf und stellte sich vor die anderen drei Gefangenen.

Er könnte sich ohrfeigen für seine Fahrlässigkeit. Wie konnte er Green Eyes' Eintreten nicht mitbekommen haben? Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, aber sein Körper war im Inbegriff aufzugeben.

„Was willst du, du Son of a bitch?!" Deans Worte waren schneidend.

„Oh, Deanie, da gibt es viele Dinge. Das Ende der Welt, Reichtum, Sex, Macht, Hölle auf Erden … Aber ich glaube, das ist nicht die Antwort auf deine Frage." Green Eyes genoss jede Sekunde dieser Szene. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung sandte er Lisa im freien Flug durch den halben Raum. Lisas Schrei endete mit dem abrupten Aufprall auf dem harten Betonboden.

„Mom!", schrie Ben und stürmte auf seine Mutter zu. Blut rann frei ihre Stirn herunter und auf den Boden.

„Du Arschloch!", knurrte Dean. „Lass sie gehen! Du brauchst sie nicht mehr. Du hast mich. Sam wird kommen und versuchen mich zu retten. Also kein Grund sie noch weiter hier zu behalten." Dean wollte am liebsten dem Drang, sich umzudrehen und sicher zu gehen, dass Lisa okay war, nachgeben.

„Ja, darauf wette ich, dass Sammy kommen wird. Aber wo wäre denn der Spaß an der Sache, wenn ich sie jetzt einfach gehen lassen würde? Ich denke, dass sie noch nützlich sein können." Green Eyes' Augen glitzerten böse.

„Du …"

„Was?" Der Demon schenkte Dean ein ich-bin-Demon-ich-darf-das-Grinsen.

Green Eyes sah, wie Lisa sich mit der Hilfe ihres Sohnes langsam aufrichtete. Mit einem leichten Nicken gab er zwei seiner Lakaien ein Zeichen und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatten sie Lisa und Ben fest in ihrer Gewalt.

Ben strampelte und trat wild um sich, doch gegen den stahlharten Griff des Lower-Level Demon konnte er nichts ausrichten.

Dean funkelte Green Eyes wütend an.

Die Schockwelle, die ihn von den Füßen riss und an die Wand pinnte, kam unvorhergesehen.

Dean hörte über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren Lisas Ruf, aber die Worte ergaben keinen Sinn. Er versuchte gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln anzukämpfen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

Green Eyes kam mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen und einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen auf ihn zu.

„Das scheint viel spaßiger zu werden, als ich dachte."

Deans Blick fiel zum ersten Mal auf den kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand des Demons – eine Spritze, die mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

Der ältere Winchester versuchte sich erneut von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, doch sie gaben kaum einen Zentimeter nach. Sein Kopf und seine Seite pulsierten zu dem Takt seines schnell schlagenden Herzens.

Lisas und Bens Rufe wurden immer lauter und panischer, aber Dean konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem bösen Funkeln in Green Eyes Augen abwenden, während dieser immer dichter auf ihn zu kam.

TBC….

Oh, shit, okay, das sieht gerade ganz böse für Deans aus….. Sam!!! Bobby!!! Beeilt euch!!!

Wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen! *Schale mit Milchmäusen breit stell für alle die ein Review hinterlassen* ^^

_**Legende: **_

Suck it up, Wincherster = ~ Reiß dich zusammen, Winchester

Kiddo = Kleiner

PJ = Pyjama

Holy Crap = Heilige Scheiße

Demon = Dämon

Good-little-Soldier = braver-kleiner-Soldat

Lower-Level Demon = Dämon niederen Ranges.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: We're baaaack!!! Hey ihr Lieben da draußen! Ja, wir leben noch.

Es tut uns wahnsinnig leid, dass ihr so lange warten musstet. Real Life und eine ‚leichte' Schreibblockade haben uns ein wenig zu schaffen gemacht. Aber so langsam kommen wir wieder rein in die Story. ;) Hier ist also _endlich _ein neues Kapitel! ^^

Ein riesiges Dankeschön an alle da draußen, die nach wie vor unser Geschreibsel lesen, als Favorite markieren und/oder sogar ein Review hinterlassen! Ohne euch alle würde das hier nur halb so viel Spaß machen!

Okay, und nun genug geredet. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und Reviews sind wie immer eine wahnsinnige Motivation für unsere Muse! ;)

Previously: _Deans Blick fiel zum ersten Mal auf den kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand des Demons – eine Spritze, die mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.  
Der ältere Winchester versuchte sich erneut von seinen Fesseln zu befreien, doch sie gaben kaum einen Zentimeter nach. Sein Kopf und seine Seite pulsierten zu dem Takt seines schnell schlagenden Herzens.  
Lisas und Bens Rufe wurden immer lauter und panischer, aber Dean konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem bösen Funkeln in Green Eyes Augen abwenden, während dieser immer dichter auf ihn zu kam._

Kapitel 29

Als Sam wieder aufwachte, waren weitere zwei Stunden vergangen. Es war bereits Nachmittag und Sam machte sich Sorgen wegen seiner Visionen. Was er sah, das geschah tatsächlich und noch dazu recht schnell; und allein der Gedanke an seinen bewusstlosen Bruder machte ihn nervös. Über Lucy wollte er erst gar nicht nachdenken, sonst würde er Bobby aus dem Fahrersitz schieben müssen, um das Gaspedal selbst bis zum Anschlag durchzudrücken.

Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu diesem Militärstützpunkt, um das Leben seiner liebsten Menschen zu retten. Selbst wenn sie nicht zur Familie gehörten, Sam wusste, dass Ben für Dean wie sein eigener Sohn war. Das hieß für Sam, dass er seinen quasi-Neffen, ebenso wie dessen Mutter und Lucy nicht als Demonfutter enden sehen wollte.

Wenn Sam ehrlich war und seinen Visionen Glauben schenken konnte – und das war so gut wie immer der Fall – dann wusste er, dass es für Lucy vermutlich schon zu spät war. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er jetzt einfach aufgeben würde! Niemals!

Ein Winchester gibt sich nicht kampflos geschlagen!  
Natürlich überlebten nicht immer alle, doch er würde es trotzdem versuchen!

Bobby hing demselben Gedanken nach. Auch ihm war bewusst, dass sie Lucy vermutlich schon verloren hatten, aber für Dean, Lisa und Ben mochten sie noch pünktlich kommen. Anders als Sam blickte er allerdings auch mit viel mehr Lebenserfahrung auf die Dinge. Er wusste, dass sie niemandem eine Hilfe waren, wenn sie sich um einen Baum gewickelt hatten, deshalb fuhr er nicht übermäßig schnell, aber konstant. Sie durften ja bei all der Sorge um ihre liebsten Menschen nicht vergessen, dass sie weiterhin unter dem Radar des FBI fliegen mussten.

Wo war eigentlich das Problem, wenn Henriksen die Fährte aufnahm? Klar, vielleicht würde es ihm sein Leben kosten, doch zumindest ginge er mit der Erkenntnis, dass Sam und Dean ihn nicht belogen hatten und es weitaus Gefährlicheres gab als ein paar Gesetzesbrecher. Auf der anderen Seite war Bobby verantwortungsbewusst genug, um nicht noch mehr Leben unschuldiger Menschen aufs Spiel zu setzen.

„Sam? Alles okay?", fragte Bobby mit einem besorgten Seitenblick zum jungen Winchester.

Ja, er hatte wieder eine Vision.

„Ja, alles okay...", wisperte Sam und es war ihm anzuhören, dass absolut nicht alles in Ordnung war.

„Was war's diesmal?"

„Das selbe wie letztes Mal."

„Bitte? Das hab ich ja noch nie bei dir erlebt..."

„Ich auch nicht, Bobby."  
Der alte Hunter dachte nach. „Und was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Gute Frage. Entweder passiert es schon wieder – oder wir kommen der Sache einfach nur näher..." Sam rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

„Wird Zeit, dass wir da endlich hinkommen und das Schlimmste verhindern!"

Sam lachte mit von Sarkasmus geschwängerter Stimme. „Bobby, weißt du wie weit wir noch weg sind? Sicherlich 10 Stunden! Dean wird diese verdammte Spritze abbekommen. Und Lucy? Lass mich erst gar nicht damit anfangen..."

Bobby nickte kurz mit zur Straßen gewandtem Blick. _In die Vergangenheit müsste man reisen können... und diesen verdammten Idioten von Winchester aufhalten, Alleingänge zu starten!_

Sam lächelte. Ob er wohl wusste, was Bobby dachte?!

Henriksen war sich sicher, dass die Winchesters nicht mehr weit weg sein konnten. Die Luft knisterte und die Spannung stieg in ihm. Warum war er noch mal hinter ihnen her?! Mittlerweile dachte er kaum noch über den eigentlichen Grund nach. Er wollte einfach endlich diese beiden Störenfriede aus dem Weg geräumt haben, tot oder lebendig. Sie waren ihm ohnehin ein Dorn im Auge, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Wie aber wollte er sie denn loswerden? So oft wie sie ihm um Haaresbreite entwischt waren, hätte er doch eigentlich schon die Schnauze voll von dieser Jagd haben müssen. Aber gerade _das _ reizte ihn! Diese Jagd nach der schweren Beute war für ihn so viel interessanter als irgendein simpler, tollpatschiger Ladendieb. Als Special Agent des FBI musste er sich zwar eh nicht mit solch lächerlichen Fällen herumschlagen, aber allein schon der Gedanke daran ließ ihn Gähnen. Vielleicht war das aber auch die Müdigkeit, die aus ihm sprach. Nach mehreren Stunden auf dem Highway war es schon sehr schwer, sich gegen das lauernde Verlangen, einfach die Augen zu schließen, zu wehren. Aber Victor wäre nicht er selbst gewesen, wenn er seinen Hauptverdächtigen nun noch mehr Chance und Zeit zur Flucht gelassen hätte.

Die kleinen Adrenalinschübe, die mit jedem Anruf seiner Kollegen kamen, hielten aber leider auch nur für eine gewisse Zeit. Und so gähnte Henriksen erneut und passierte Waterloo.

Lisas Rufe versiegten nicht. Weiter schrie sie nach Dean, _ihrem_ Dean, der der Gefahr im wahrsten Sinn ins Gesicht schaute.

Sein geschundener Körper und der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf brachte Dean so weit, dass er nicht im Stande war, sich in irgendeiner Weise zu wehren. Sogar sein sarkastisches Schmunzeln blieb aus. Alles, was blieb, war die pure Panik vor dem, was Green Eyes in dieser Spritze hatte, die zweifellos für ihn bestimmt war. Dean atmete schwer, doch sein Kampf gegen die unsichtbaren Fesseln war ein schwacher.

Green Eyes kam unerbitterlich auf ihn zu, die Spritze in seinen Händen bereit, Lisas Schreie zwecklos. Ben schmiss mit Schimpfworten um sich, die er in seinem Alter noch gar nicht hätte kennen sollen. Seine anfängliche Zurückhaltung und Angst war durch die Gefahr, in der Dean schwebte, restlos verschwunde.

Der Grüne ergriff Deans Arm, rammte die Nadel der Spritze erbarmungslos in seinen Oberarm und entleerte diese vollkommen. Die unsichtbaren Fesseln ließen Dean los, er sackte in sich zusammen, kniete keuchend am Boden. Was auch immer man ihm da verabreicht hatte, es schwächte seinen Körper zusehends.

Lisa und Ben stürmten auf Dean zu, als auch ihre Fesseln sich gelöst hatten und fingen Dean noch eben auf, bevor er sich langgelegt hätte.

Green Eye lachte höhnisch, entfernte sich aus dem Geschehen und verabschiedete sich mit einem „Gute Nacht, Dean. Und süße Träume.", gefolgt von einem weiteren, viel zu gut gelauntem Lachen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Lisa und Ben ohne Dean doppelt so hilflos sein würden und das würde er früher oder später sicherlich noch schamlos ausnutzen wollen. Im Moment ging es ihm aber nur darum, Dean außer Gefecht zu setzen, um Sam und den anderen Hunter nicht zu viele Chancen zu geben, sobald sie eingetroffen sein würden. Oh ja, Green Eyes wusste, dass sie auf dem Weg zu ihm waren und er erwartete sie bereits mit Spannung.

„Dean? Dean, sag doch was!", flehte Lisa. Sie hatte Dean auf den Rücken gedreht und stützte seinen Oberkörper so gut es ging in ihren Armen. „Wach doch auf, Dean..."

Ben griff nach Deans Handgelenk. „Sein Puls ist schwach, aber gut fühlbar. Er... ‚schläft'..." Ben malte Anführungsstriche in die Luft. Als Lisa ihn aber weiterhin verdutzt anguckte, fügte er hinzu: „Das habe ich im Erste-Hilfe-Kurs in der Schule gelernt."

Lisa nickte und war froh, dass sie einen so aufmerksamen Sohn hatte. Ihre Angst hatte sie überhaupt nicht so weit denken lassen, Deans Puls zu checken.

Ben, der bisher überwiegend ängstlich hinter seiner Mutter gekauert hatte, blühte nun richtig auf.

„Mom, lass ihn uns an die Wand ziehen. Da kannst du ihn besser stützen und wir können gleichzeitig ein Auge auf Lucy haben."

Ja, Lucy gab es auch noch. Sie gab zwar nur noch selten ein Zeichen von sich, aber sie war noch da und sie würde sich auch nicht einfach verabschieden, solange sie ihren Sam nicht noch einmal gesehen haben würde!

Lisa zerrte Dean also mit Bens Hilfe an die Wand, an der sie die meiste Zeit, die sie nun schon hier eingesperrt waren, gelehnt hatten. Dean lag ganz entspannt da, atmete gleichmäßig – fast als wäre er in Lisas Armen eingeschlafen. Doch Lisa wusste es besser.

„Was denkst du, hat der Kerl ihm gegeben, Mom?", fragte Ben, besorgt um seinen Helden.

„Irgendein Beruhigungsmittel... und zwar ein ziemlich starkes, würde ich sagen."

„Klar, so schnell, wie Dean zusammengesackt ist..."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein Schatz. Der grünäugige Kerl hätte Dean mit einem Fingerschnippen umbringen können, aber er hat es nicht getan. Er hat noch irgendetwas mit uns allen vor, also wird das, was er Dean gespritzt hat, auch nicht tödlich sein."

„Ich hoffe du hast Recht, Mom..." Ben rutschte an der Wand runter, setzte sich zwischen seine Mutter und Lucy, hielt die Hand der Sterbenden. Diese Situation zwang ihn, schlagartig und ohne Eingewöhnungszeit, erwachsen zu werden. Er stellte sich vor, wie sein Leben wohl verlaufen wäre, wenn Dean schon eher aufgetaucht wäre, doch der Gedanke schreckte ihn ab. Er war gerne ein Kind und genoss seine Freiheiten. Diese Kleinkatastrophen vermisste er wirklich nicht. Dass er nun aber in Lebensgefahr war und dies nur als ‚Kleinkatastrophe' bezeichnete, verwunderte ihn dennoch.

Die Zeit wollte beim besten Willen nicht vergehen! Wie oft hatte Sam sich in der Vergangenheit gewünscht, Dean nicht an seiner Seite haben zu müssen? Wie oft wünschte er sich sein altes Leben und seine Jessica zurück? Oder wenn nicht Jessica, dann wenigstens Lucy... aber nein, so wie sein Leben immer spielte, bekam er nun weder Jess, noch Lucy und auch nur mit Glück seinen Bruder.

Was wollte Sam auch mit seinem alten Leben? Als hätte er wirklich Jura studiert... damit wäre er überhaupt nicht glücklich geworden. Er hätte nur versucht zu verdrängen, was er wirklich war: Ein Hunter, und noch dazu kein schlechter.

Sein Bruder war für ihn nur ein kleines Übel. Natürlich nervte ihn Deans Art zur Genüge und seine fünf Kassetten kannte er auswendig und hätte sie sogar rückwärts gespult mitsingen können, aber wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm das doch. Was wäre Samuel Winchester ohne Dean, ohne Led Zeppelin, Motörhead und Co.; und vor allem ohne den Impala? Sam wäre der Mann, der sich immer noch vor seiner Berufung drücken würde. Und ob er mit dieser Berufung nun den Familienauftrag oder seine mentalen Fähigkeiten meinte, da war er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt selbst gar nicht mal so sicher.

_Vonwegen Fähigkeiten... warum kann ich die Dinger eigentlich nicht steuern?_

„Sam, was immer du denkst: Vergiss es!", unterbrach Bobby ihn.

„Aber...woher...?!"

„Dein Gesichtsausdruck! Junge, nimm dich zusammen!"

„Ist ja okay, Bobby...", entgegnete Sam leicht genervt, verschränkte die Arme und sank zurück in den Sitz.

Zehn Minuten lang fuhren sie schweigend über den Highway, beide hatten eisern geschwiegen, doch nun hielt Sam es nicht länger aus.

„Bobby, lass mich mal fahren."

„Träum weiter, Junge! Mir liegt was an meinem Leben und ich möchte nicht aufgrund einer deiner Visionen, die du mitten während der Fahrt haben könntest, draufgehen!"

„Robert Singer, stell dich nicht so an. Ich fahr uns schon nicht vor einen Baum. Wenn ich was sehe, bremse ich!"

Anstelle seiner bremste nun Bobby und brachte den Wagen am Straßenrand zum Stehen. Er fixierte Sam mit erzürntem Blick.

„Wie hast du mich gerufen, Sa-mu-el?" Bobby betonte jede Silbe besonders stark.

„Robert. Hast du einen Problem mit deinem eigenen Namen?"

„Nein, aber du hast gleich ein Problem mit dem Fahrer!"

„Ach ja? Was willst du tun?"

„Hach, ich weiß auch nicht so genau... wie wäre es mit... DICH HOCHKANT RAUSSCHMEISSEN?"

„Ja? Was hältst du davon, wenn du jetzt den Motor wieder startest und dieses Vehikel nach Wyoming steuerst?" ... Sams Worte wurden von einem merkwürdigen Hallen begleitet.

Bobby drehte sich zurück, drehte den Zündschlüssel um und fuhr los. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, denn er hätte am liebsten vor Wut geschrien, doch irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran.

Sam wusste, was es war. Und Bobby ahnte nichts Gutes.

TBC…

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

*Schale mit Merci für alle bereitstell, die ein Review hinterlassen* ;)


End file.
